Angels
by Demoniac Cat's
Summary: Drago vit avec son fils de dix ans au manoir Malefoy. Il fait tout pour oublier Harry mais le destin en a voulu autrement… EPILOGUE FICTION TERMINEE
1. Prologue

**Titre **: **Angels par démoniac cat's **

**Rating** : R, slash hpdm, lemon prévu.

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Drago vit avec son fils de dix ans au manoir Malefoy. Il fait tout pour oublier Harry mais le destin en a voulu autrement…

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

hello à tous! Voici ma nouvelle fiction et j'espère de tout coeur qu'elle vous plaira! Il devra y avoir une dizaine de chapitres, je pense, dont un prologue et un épilogue... voila je crois que tout est dit lol alors voici : Angels !

**

* * *

**

Angels...

**Prologue : **

Onze ans avant, chambre du préfet en chef…

'-pourquoi voulais-tu me voir, Harry ?

Drago était assis dans un grand fauteuil en cuir d'une couleur vert foncé et regardait le survivant, qui se trouvait devant lui. Il avait à la main un verre de Whisky pur feu et s'amusait à faire tourner le contenu. Il l'avala d'une traite et se leva.

'-je t'ai posé une question me semble-t-il !

Harry serra les poings et regarda longuement Drago.

'-j'avais envie de te voir…

Drago se mit à rire et jeta son verre dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

'-trouve une autre excuse Harry ! On se voit tous les jours au collège ! Alors pourquoi es-tu la ?

Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il baissa les yeux, préférant admirer ses chaussures noires. Drago approcha et lui releva la tête.

'-tu dois toujours avoir la tête haute Harry ! Ne l'oublie jamais !

Harry lui fit un pauvre sourire et plongea ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraude dans le regard tempête de Drago. Ce dernier lui sourit, puis souffla longuement.

'-qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, dit Drago en le lâchant.

'-Drago… la guerre est pour bientôt…

'-je le sais…

'-Drago, murmura Harry. Je sais que nous ne sommes plus ensemble… mais j'aimerai…

'-shhh… fit Drago en s'approchant de sa Némésis.

Il lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire et lui sourit.

'-la guerre est aux portes de Poudlard, Harry… elle arrive inexorablement… mais avant qu'elle ne nous prenne… je veux que tu ais un dernier souvenir de moi…

Il posa ses lèvres doucement sur celle de Harry. Le baisé était doux, tendre puis fut passionné. Harry se rapprocha de Drago et approfondit leur baisé. Leurs langues se mirent à jouer, danser, s'emmêler, se caresser au même rythme et Harry ne put réprimer un gémissement sonore.

Drago stoppa le baisé et lui sourit.

'-viens…

Il tendit la main à Harry et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Il la verrouilla d'un geste de baguette et emmena le survivant près du lit. Il le mangea des yeux et puis savoura ses lèvres. Harry se laissa faire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il désirait le retoucher, lui refaire l'amour, mourir sous ses caresses expertes. Il l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur même s'il savait que cet amour n'était pas réciproque. Drago le déshabilla, le coucha sur le lit au drap de soie froid et commença à embrasser chaque centimètre carré de son corps. C'était incroyablement bon et sensuel. Il se laissa transporter dans la passion et le désir d'être touché par l'homme qu'il aimait plus que sa vie. Cependant il ne put résister davantage, il le déshabilla à son tour et découvrit l'intimité plus que dure de Drago. Il le prit dans sa bouche et commença un baisé plus intime et plus doux. D'abord lentement, il savoura les gémissements étouffés de son beau blond puis plus rapide, lui arrachant des cris de plaisirs.

Drago se répandit dans Harry et lui sauta dessus. Il entreprit les mêmes baisés et les mêmes caresses. Il voulait l'entendre gémir, crier son nom, le voir au bord de la jouissance. Il accéléra le mouvement et Harry se délivra à son tour.

Ils s'embrassèrent férocement et Dray ne résista pas. Il entra passionnément et sans attente. Il commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient, doucement, encore et encore, puis plus rapidement. Il hurla le nom de Harry et lui donna tout son élixir de longue vie. Haletant, au bord du nirvana, Harry embrassa Drago langoureusement quémanda une autorisation qui vint aussitôt. Il entra à son tour dans l'antre de Dray et le manège reprit. Il le fit hurler son nom, l'embrassa furieusement, lesserra dansses braset se délivra.

C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour avec une telle intensité. Ils savaient que Voldemort arrivait, ils savaient que se serait peut être leur dernier moment ensemble…

Harry ne dormit pas avec Dray cette nuit là, il se leva, alla prendre une douche et revint près de son amour.

'-qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda la voix endormie de Drago.

'-je m'en vais, dit Harry en lui caressant les cheveux. Dray… merci.

Il lui fit un pauvre sourire et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se leva et alla rejoindre la porte. Dray s'était redressé et le regardait.

'-Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

'-Dray… dit Harry préférant fixer la porte que la personne derrière lui. Je t'aime… et je crois que je t'aime depuis toujours, même si je n'ai jamais voulu l'admettre… je vais peut être mourir demain… et je ne voulais pas mourir sans te l'avoir dit… Je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque… mais… je ne pouvais plus me taire… je t'aime…

Il ouvrit la porte et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Drago assis sur son lit le regarda partir. Il ne pouvait plus bouger… il aurait voulut parler mais sa voix s'était enfuit… il se mit à pleurer et regarda cette porte qui le séparait de Harry. Il s'effondra, pleurant de tout son saoul et s'endormit bien après son départ, le cœur lourd.

Deux jours plutard… 

Lorsque minuit sonna, Pré-au-Lard était aux mains de l'ennemi. Le ciel était totalement noir et l'air lourd du mois de juin annonçait une pluie inopinée. La foudre qui frappa les montagnes non loin de Poudlard, éclaira une masse mouvante noire, qui montait jusqu'aux grilles de l'école. Des centaines et des centaines de mangemorts avançaient vers Poudlard, accompagnés de détraqueurs, de géants et de créatures plus affreuses les unes que les autres. Le tonnerre retentit une fois encore et une pluie diluvienne se mit à tomber.

Voldemort, à l'arrière de sa troupe assoiffée de sang, donnait ses ordres.

'-n'épargnez personne !

Il était là et n'attendait qu'une chose, son duel contre Harry Potter.

Ils continuèrent leurs avancées, leurs pas martelant le sol et résonnant de toute part. La pluie tombait drue lorsqu'ils atteignirent les portes de Poudlard. C'est alors que des trompettes d'alarme résonnèrent et leur écho se répercuta dans le château. Les cris des mangemorts, le râle des détraqueurs et les grognements des quelques bêtes qui accompagnaient le seigneur des ténèbres s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre, doucement, semblable à un murmure puis de plus en plus fort, se répercutant dans toute l'école. Les mangemorts tout d'abord abasourdit, firent sauter les grilles et s'engouffrèrent dans l'enceinte du collège. Le son qu'ils avaient entendu n'était autre que les cris de haine des partisans de la liberté, qui venait se jeter corps et âmes dans la dernière guerre. Les jets de lumières étaient de partout. On ne distinguait plus rien, ami, ennemi! Il fallait s'en sortir, il fallait tuer pour son propre salue ! Les élèves, les aurors, les membres de l'ordre du phoenix, les amis venus d'autres contrés prêter main forte, tous était là réunis contre la terreur, unis contre Voldemort.

Parmi les cris, les lamentations et les clameurs, le seigneur des ténèbres se dirigea droit vers sa proie. Il le voyait, il n'y avait plus que lui et il le voulait.

'-Harry Potter ! Siffla-t-il.

Harry se retourna et lui lança un regard noir.

'-Voldemort !

Et la guerre reprit de plus belle.

* * *

Les plus jeunes élèves étaient regroupés dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood et Justin Finch-Fletchey devaient empêcher quiconque d'entrer dans l'école. Ils avaient réussit jusque là mais lorsqu'une horde de détraqueurs foncèrent sur eux, ils furent contraint de se replier dans la salle ou se trouvait les plus faibles d'entre eux. Les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes étaient là, recroquevillés à même le sol, pleurant et se tenant les uns les autres. Il faisait froid et tous savaient que leur dernière heure était advenue. 

_'-Spero Patronus_ ! Cria Hermione.

Aussitôt une loutre argentée sortit de la baguette de la jeune fille et fonça sur les détraqueurs. Elle en renversa plusieurs avant de se dissoudre à son tour.

'-je n'y arriverai pas seule ! Cria-t-elle sortant ses amis de leurs torpeurs.

Ils crièrent à leur tour la formule et quatre patronus corporels sortirent des baguettes tendues. La loutre d'Hermione, accompagnée du tigre de Justin, de la gazelle de Luna et de la panthère de Blaise percutèrent les détraqueurs qui s'évaporaient grâce à la puissance de la charge. Mais l'apaisement fut de courte durée. Ils revinrent encore et cette fois ci beaucoup plus nombreux. Les vitres se fissurèrent face à la pression des assaillants, les cris de terreurs résonnaient dans la froidure de la grande salle et l'espoir s'échappait de tous les pores des élèves enfermés face à leurs destins.

'-on ne s'en sortira jamais !

'-Harry compte sur nous, cria Hermione. On lui a promit que Poudlard ne tomberait pas ! Nous devons faire ça pour lui !

'-mais ils sont trop nombreux, répondit Justin se sentant défaillir.

'-Justin reprend toi ! Ils comptent tous sur nous ! Nous ne devons pas désespérer ! Cria Hermione.

'-elle a raison ! Répondit Blaise. Nous représentons les quatre maisons de Poudlard ! Nous représentons l'union des maisons face à la barbarie sanguinaire de Voldemort ! Nous devons tenir !

Ils se sourirent et dans un dernier effort, alors que les portes s'ouvraient laissant la place aux détraqueurs, ils dégainèrent leurs baguettes et crièrent d'une même voix la formule.

Leurs patronus se jetèrent dans la masse agglutinée de spectres de la mort et les renversèrent par dizaine.

'-Gryffondor vient à notre aide, je t'en supplie, cria Hermione désespérée.

Lorsqu'elle cria à nouveau la formule, son patronus pris la forme d'un immense lion argenté. Il se mit à rugir sa fureur et renversa les détraqueurs avec panache. D'abord ébahit, les autres l'imitèrent aussitôt. Les différents symboles des maisons de Poudlard se matérialisèrent devant eux et terrassèrent les détraqueurs qui restaient.

La salle était libre mais pas encore l'école.

'-allons chasser du mangemort ! Cria Blaise.

Ils sortirent de la grande salle et franchirent les portes de Poudlard.

* * *

Harry et Voldemort brandirent leurs baguettes et jetèrent un premier sort. L'impact par la puissance de la magie se fit entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. L'explosion atteint deux mangemorts et les tua aussitôt. 

'-Chargez ! Cria une voix traînante.

Une pluie de sorts divers vint s'abattre sur un Voldemort ébahit. Il se protégea tant bien que mal et essaya de se concentrer sur Harry qui continuait sa lancée de sortilège. Mais les sorts lancés, aussi futiles fussent-ils, claquèrent et piquèrent quand même sur les écailles du seigneur malfaisant. Le courroux de Voldemort s'enflamma aussitôt.

Comment de simples étudiants osaient se mettre en travers de son chemin !

Il lança un sortilège de mort qui frappa de plein fouet un jeune homme de septième année. Il en lança un second, mais par chance, il fut détourné par un mangemort malheureux qui passait par là.

'-Harry ! Attention !

Il lança un sort de protection et évita un jet orangé qui lui lançait un esclave du démon. Il se retourna et lança Cornedru contre des détraqueurs qui faisait des ravages parmi ses amis.

Voldemort le dévisagea, la mâchoire crispée. Il jeta un autre sort mais Harry y répondit aussitôt. Leurs baguettes ne pouvaient pas s'affronter et ils le savaient. Alors Harry fonça. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, il se jeta sur son pire ennemi et entra dans son corps après s'être lancé une formule. Il ne faisait plus qu'un à présent et Voldemort se sentit défaillir.

'-chargez ! Cria encore une voix glaciale.

L'avalanche de sortilège retomba sur le seigneur des ténèbres qui ne pouvait plus se défendre. Harry était dans son corps et le souillait. De nouveaux, cent mains jetèrent des sortilèges et Voldemort se plia de douleur. Il se mit alors à hurler. Il hurla sa rage, sa douleur, sa terreur… sa perte !

La mort qu'il redoutait tant était là, bien présente devant les portes de Poudlard. Elle était la devant lui, le narguant effrontément. Il hurla encore, se qui glaça le sang des mangemorts encore en vie. Une fois encore, la voix traînante cria et une nouvelle vague de sortilège vint s'abattre sur Voldemort.

Les flammes de l'enfer brûlait de partout lorsqu'un son mélodieux retentit. Ils levèrent tous la tête et vit une chose incroyable. Les patronus des fondateurs qui avaient agit dans la grande salle, se retrouvaient à présent dehors et s'unirent en un magnifique phoenix qui se mit à chanter. L'éclat de cette mélodie redonna du courage à tous les partisans d'un monde meilleur et les porta jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Les détraqueurs furent détruit d'un battement d'aile du phoenix et toutes les créatures démoniaques que Voldemort avait emmené avec lui, moururent inexorablement. Il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de mangemort qui luttait avec rage et le seigneur des ténèbres qui agonisait.

Le phoenix disparut ainsi que les derniers patronus. Tout n'était à présent qu'obscurité. La disparition de l'oiseau d'argent, jeta un froid dans le cœur des survivants. Ils attendaient un signe, un geste du destin… lorsqu'elle apparut. La lumière réapparut, elle se fit incertaine puis plus vive. Elle apparut la ou personne ne l'attendait. Elle apparut dans toute sa splendeur, là ou le cœur de Voldemort aurait du se tenir. Il hurla de douleur et maudit tant qu'il le pouvait l'être pur qui se trouvait dans son corps. Puis se fut l'explosion. L'ultime cri de bête fit exploser les vitres déjà fissurées de l'école, jeta à bas les arbres alentours et souleva la terre et le lac…

Voldemort voleta dans les airs, se recroquevilla avant de se tendre de tout son long et de partir en fumée. Une grande vapeur s'éleva et recouvra tout. Il eut un rugissement puis plus rien… le silence.

Tel fut la fin de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

La lune se fit plus haut dans le ciel et le vent souffla sur Poudlard, enlevant le brouillard et la poussière. Alors devint visible le chaos. Les morts par centaine, étendu sur le sol, les hommes et les femmes blessés, les mangemorts encore en vie et le survivant… à genou entouré d'une sphère lumineuse.

Les sorts se mirent à fuser une dernière fois pour exterminer la vermine et la victoire arriva. Ils ne restaient plus qu'eux, les vainqueurs de la dernière guerre. Ils se rassemblèrent d'un pas lents, les valides soutenant les blessés, autour du symbole de la liberté, Harry Potter. Les cris de joies se firent entendre, les chansons, les pleurs, les acclamations… tous furent heureux, vivant…

* * *

Après la guerre Harry fut emmené à l'infirmerie. Il avait perdu énormément d'énergie et s'était réfugié dans un sommeil magique. Drago avait aussi échappé à la mort et s'était réveillé avant l'homme qui dormait à ses cotés. Il se mit immédiatement debout et vint s'asseoir à ses cotés. 

'-Harry… murmura-t-il. Tu as réussit…

Mais Harry ne réagissait pas. Il était toujours endormit. Drago passa de longues journées à ses cotés, maudissant Voldemort et ses immondices, son père pour avoir essayé de le tuer et le mal qui rongeait Harry. Pompom lui avait dit qu'il n'avait rien de grave, qu'il était seulement exténué… mais Drago ne voulait rien entendre. Pour lui… Harry était dans le coma, Harry ne dormait pas. Il souffrait de le voir ainsi et au fur et à mesure que le survivant dormait, Drago se rendit compte qu'il partageait les mêmes sentiments. Il l'aimait… et espérait lui dire un jour.

Trente jours venaient de s'écouler et le survivant dormait toujours. L'humeur de Drago avait considérablement changé aussi pendant ce lapse de temps. Il était devenu irascible et passait son temps à engueuler tous les habitants du château, si bien que l'infirmerie lui fut interdite.

Il jura contre ses tortionnaires et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre qu'il avait rejoint dés qu'il fut sortit de sa convalescence. Pendant ce temps, dans l'antre de Pompom, un jeune homme commençait de sortir de sa léthargie. Harry ouvrait les yeux sur un monde sans danger, un monde remplit de promesse et de bonheur. Il sourit largement et posa ses yeux sur une infirmière plus qu'heureuse de voir leur sauveur en pleine forme.

'-bonjour Mr Potter.

'-bonjour, Pompom, dit il en souriant.

'-comment vous sentez vous ?

'-un peu fatigué, mais je n'ai aucune douleur !

'-très bien, dit elle tout sourire. Je vais vous faire un dernier bilan, ensuite j'irais prévenir le directeur de votre réveil !

Harry acquiesça et l'infirmière se mit au travail. Elle lui jeta un sort pour obtenir un bilan de santé complet. Elle le regarda longuement et fronça les sourcils.

'-que se passe-t-il ?

'-j'ai du faire une erreur, dit elle. Attendez…

Elle recommença mais elle resta stupéfaite.

'-Pompom, dite moi !

'-c'est simplement incroyable ! Dit elle.

'-quoi ? S'impatienta-t-il.

'-vous… vous attendez un enfant…

* * *

voila voila! j'espere que vous avez aimé! oui...non... héhéhéhé une seule solution! la review! elle est la juste en bas alors pas d'hésitation! bizzzz (T.T) Demone! 


	2. Chapitre 1 : Voyage

**Titre **: **Angels**

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu.

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Drago vit avec son fils de dix ans au manoir Malefoy. Il fait tout pour oublier Harry mais le destin en a voulu autrement…

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.**

* * *

**

Hello à tous! Merci de me lire ça fait plaisir ! bon étant donné que j'ai eu beaucoup de questions en ce qui concerne la situation entre harry, dray... et l'enfant lol je vous mets le chapitre 1 qui devrait vous en apprendre davantage! bizzzzzzz

**RAR** :

**Shinobu-Sû** : hello merci pour le commentaire! je suis contente que ce début te plaise et heureuse d'apprendre que mon autre fiction t'ai plu! J'espere que tu aimeras ce premier chapitre bizz

**Michat** : hello merci pour la review! pourquoi ne sont-ils pas ensemble dix ans plutard, tu le comprendras dans le chapitre qui arrive! lol donc bonne lecture! bizz

**Thealie** : salut et merci pour la review! je met la suite en esperant que ca te plaira! bizz

**Sélène** : lol le résumé est particulier! je l'ai un peu fais expres pour semer le doute dans vos esprits lol (je rigole !) sinon pour des mecs enceintes ou enceint... je sais pas lol et merci pour le rating! je n'avais pas fais gaffe! bizzzz

**Atalanta de Tebas** : merci c'est gentil! lol pour la séparation et bien il va falloir attendre un peu... les infos sont un peu réparti dans les chapitres! voila! bizz

**Hanna** : merci pour le compliment... j'espere que tu aimeras ce premier chapitre bizz

**Onarluca** : hello! ta review m'a fait rire! effectivement tu auras la réponse à tes questions dans les chapitres a venir mais ca me fait plaisir de vous voir chercher la solution lol! je suis limite sadique la! lol voila la suite bizzzz

**Vert Emeraude** : lol ne t'inquiete pas ce n'est pas une death fic, je le dis tout de suite lol sinon pour toutes tes questions... pourquoi drago vit tout seul... et bien il faudra attendre les chapitres à venir! bizzzz

**Eni** : lol tant de question... et malheureusement je ne peux pas y répondre! j'y réponds en partie dans ce premier chapitre donc j'espere qu'il te plaira bizzzzzzzzz

**Tchii** : merci beaucoup pour le commentaire! ça fait plaisir! donc... je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions... car j'en dirais trop! donc j'espere que tu liras la suite et surtout que tu aimeras! bizzzzzz

voila! alors maintenant place au premier chapitre d'Angels! bizzzz

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Voyage**

'-La première fois que j'ai rencontré Harry Potter, je devais avoir ton age, Angel. Oui… j'avais dix ans. J'étais chez Mrs Guipure, j'essayais des robes de sorciers pour Poudlard et c'est là qu'il est entré. Bien entendu, je ne savais pas qui il était. Sa cicatrice, si bien connue, était parfaitement cachée sous sa chevelure en bataille d'un noir de jais et pour tout te dire, je ne lui ai accordé qu'un seul regard. J'étais arrogant à ton age, un parfait petit Malefoy, qui toisait le monde d'un œil froid et austère, et je crois que ce jour là, j'ai fais toute la conversation. Harry ne parlait pas beaucoup, il répondait à peine à mes questions. Je lui ai parlé de Quidditch, je crois et des différentes maisons, bien sur en disant que Serpentard était la meilleure. Maintenant, quand j'y pense, je comprends pourquoi il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Harry vivait chez des moldus et il n'a su qu'il était un sorcier que lors de son onzième anniversaire. C'était Hagrid qui lui avait dit.

'-qui est Hagrid ? Demanda le garçon assis près de son père.

'-Hagrid… un demi géant qui travaillait à l'époque comme garde chasse. Il a été promut professeur de soins aux créatures magiques quand je suis entré en troisième année. Je dois l'avouer, je ne l'aimais pas énormément. Pour moi, c'était un comble qu'un sauvage de son espèce puisse enseigner à des sorciers. Comme je te l'ai dis, j'étais arrogant et je n'ai su apprécier cet homme que très tard… après la guerre. Nous avons parlé… et j'ai compris pourquoi Harry l'aimait tant. Il était la première personne qui lui avait montré notre monde, la magie… la première personne qui lui avait parlé comme quelqu'un à part entière… la première aussi à lui avoir parlé de Voldemort… Hagrid…

Il souffla longuement et embrassa les cheveux châtain clair de son fils.

'-a quoi il ressemble ?

'-Hagrid… grand bonhomme à la chevelure et à la barbe hirsute. Il était immense et d'une force incroyable. Il avait deux petites perles noires à la place des yeux et maintenant je peux le dire… c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien ! Donc quand tu rentreras à Poudlard, tu pourras compter sur lui ! C'est fou… Poudlard n'a pas changé ! Malgré la guerre… le corps professoral est toujours le même. Dumbledore… McGonagall, Rogue… bien sur la plupart ont des assistant attitrés…

'-comme toi.

'-effectivement, Angel. Ton père est l'assistant du professeur de potion.

'-ainsi que tante Hermione et oncle Ron !

Drago se mit à rire et ébouriffa les cheveux indisciplinés de son fils.

'-oui… ta marraine est l'assistante du professeur de métamorphose et ton parrain, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître est l'assistant du professeur Flitwick.

'-pourquoi étrange ?

'-comment dire…dit il, faisant mine de réfléchir. Ron n'était pas très doué en sortilège dans sa jeunesse. En première année, il s'était énervé contre ta marraine car il n'arrivait pas à faire voler une plume. Comme tu le sais il a un tempérament de feu et il a beaucoup de mal à se contenir… enfin il avait ! Maintenant avec Hermione pour épouse, il marche au pas.

'-en tout cas je les aime beaucoup et je suis pressé de les voir !

'-ils ne vont pas tarder ! Répondit Drago en jetant un œil à sa montre.

Il se leva du sofa et étira ses vieux os. Drago avait vingt-huit ans et avoir un enfant de dix ans n'était pas de tout repos. Malgré cela, il n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté. Il avait toujours ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus gris, qui avaient perdu leurs froideurs, des traits fins et un corps parfait. Il portait rarement des robes de sorciers chez lui, préférant les vêtements moldus, qui lui allaient à ravir. Aujourd'hui, il avait opté pour un jean bleu délavé et pour une chemise blanche évasive.

Il tendit sa main à son fils qui vint le rejoindre immédiatement. Il le détailla et se mit à sourire. Angel, était magnifique. Il avait des cheveux qui volaient dans tous les sens, une peau ambrée, de jolis yeux vert émeraude, un nez retroussé et des lèvres pleines rosées. Il y avait écrit sur son front, insouciance en lettre d'or et pour rien au monde, son père ne voulait voir cela disparaître. Drago lui ébouriffa une nouvelle fois les cheveux et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Il le regarda amoureusement, comme un père peut regarder sa progéniture et se dit qu'il avait réussit à faire quelque chose de bien dans sa vie. Il fut sortit de sa contemplation lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

'-je crois que nos invités sont arrivés, dit il en pinçant le nez de son chérubin.

'-je vais ouvrir, répondit Angel avant de courir rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

Drago le regarda trottiner puis revenir en tirant Hermione et Ron Weasley. Ils se saluèrent et Drago les invita à s'asseoir.

Le manoir des Malefoy avait énormément changé. Les murs sombres et l'ambiance sordide qui y régnait, n'étaient plus. Clair, immaculée dans certaines pièces, rougeoyante dans d'autres, le manoir était chaleureux. Bien sur, les signes de richesses étaient là, même bien présents. Bien sur, le mobilier de l'époque victorienne, les bibliothèques louis XIV et toute l'argenterie, montraient que la famille Malefoy était une grande famille, mais ses signes n'enlevaient en rien le charme, le bien-être de cette demeure.

Après s'être chargé des politesses d'usages, Drago leur servit une tasse de thé.

'-alors Angel, prêt pour ta rentrée à Poudlard ? Demanda Hermione.

'-oui, dit il en souriant. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être !

'-tu vas voir, fit Ron, tu vas adorer ! Avec un peu de chance tu rentreras à Gryffondor !

'-de la chance ! Répliqua Drago faussement outré. Mon fils n'ira jamais dans cette maison !

'-oh ! Il ne faut jamais dire jamais ! Dit Hermione en lui faisant son plus grand sourire. Vu les parents qu'il a !

'-pourquoi tu dis ça, tante Hermione ?

'-pour rien, dit aussitôt Drago en faisant de gros yeux chargés de reproche à la jeune fille.

'-papa ! Pourquoi tu ne me parles jamais de…

Sa voix mourut à ses lèvres. Il regarda son père et sortit précipitamment de table.

'-Angel ! S'exclama Drago en voyant son fils sortir de la pièce.

'-laisse, fit Ron, j'y vais !

Il se leva à son tour et alla rejoindre son filleul. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, Hermione jeta un regard glacial à Drago.

'-tu ne lui as rien dit !

'-Hermione arrête !

'-Drago ! Il a le droit de savoir ! Il a le droit de connaître l'identité de son deuxième père !

'-il n'a pas besoin de le savoir !

'-tu te trompes justement ! IL a besoin de te l'entendre dire !

'-Hermione… souffla Drago. Que veux tu que je lui dise ? Que son deuxième père est le vainqueur du seigneur des ténèbres ! Qu'il ne sait même pas qu'il a un fils quelque part et en plus de moi ! Non Hermione… il n'a pas besoin d'entendre ça !

'-Drago… ton fils à le droit de savoir ! Ne me dis pas qu'il ne te pose pas de question parce que je ne te croirais pas ! Angel, est la chose la plus belle qui te soit arrivé et si quelque chose ou quelqu'un peut faire revenir Harry… c'est bien lui !

'-Harry est probablement mort ! Et je ne veux plus en entendre parler !

'-Harry n'est pas mort ! S'écria-t-elle. Je le sais et toi aussi, tu le sais ! Je le sens au plus profond de mon cœur et je suis sure que ton cœur te dit la même chose !

'-mon cœur… Laisse moi rire ! Mon cœur, il l'a brisé quand il est partit ! J'ai du réapprendre à vivre et si aujourd'hui je suis encore là, c'est bien grâce à Angel et non à Harry !

'-Drago…

'-non Hermione !

Les larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux du beau blond et il les cacha avec ses mains. Il souffla longuement et alla près d'une fenêtre. Il prit son étui à cigarette et en alluma une.

'-Hermione… quand je me suis aperçut que Harry était vivant après la bataille, j'ai compris… j'ai compris que je l'aimais plus que ma vie. Il a passé un mois à l'infirmerie puis un jour… plus rien, il n'était plus là, envolé ! Je l'ai cherché pendant de nombreux mois avant de me rendre compte que ma fatigue n'était pas seulement due à ma peine de l'avoir perdu mais aussi parce que je portais la vie… Angel m'a sauvé.

'-je le sais Drago ! J'étais là… je t'ai vu, jour après jour, sombrer dans le désespoir…

Elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

'-je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert et je sais que tu souffres encore aujourd'hui. Surtout aujourd'hui…

'-oui… nous sommes le 31 juillet… il aurait eu 29 ans…

Elle lui fit une bise et le tira jusqu'au canapé. Drago tira longuement sur sa cigarette avant de recracher un épais nuage de fumée.

'-je suis content de vous avoir comme ami ! dit enfin Drago.

'-mais nous aussi, dit Ron en entrant dans le séjour.

'-où est Angel ? Demanda Mione.

'-dans sa chambre, il joue aux échecs !

'-il joue aux échecs ? Demanda Hermione. Je croyais qu'il détestait ça !

'-il ne déteste pas ! Il déteste jouer avec toi ! Tu n'es pas de taille !

'-Quoi ! Dit elle en évitant de peu de s'étouffer.

'-vous n'allez tout de même pas vous disputer ! Fit Drago en écrasant sa cigarette.

'-non, répondit la jeune fille en jetant un regard noir à son époux. On réglera ça plutard, ajouta-t-elle silencieusement pour que Ron l'entende.

'-Angel m'a dit que tu lui avais parlé de Harry, continua Ron en ignorant la menace de sa femme.

'-oui, il voulait que je lui parle des gens qui m'entourait à cette époque.

'-c'est bien, dit Ron. Il s'intéresse à ton passé… c'est pas le cas de tous ses jeunes !

'-Ron ! Fit Hermione en roulant des yeux.

'-Drago se mit à rire et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

'-Et si vous me disiez pourquoi vous vouliez absolument me voir, dit Drago.

Hermione sourit immédiatement.

'-nous avons eu des nouvelles de Blaise !

'-oh ! Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Drago.

'-très bien. Il était de passage en Grande Bretagne mais il n'a pas pu rester ! Répondit Hermione.

'-ou l'as-tu vu ?

'-Au ministère, dit elle. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de passer déjeuner ! Enfin bon... il m'a dit qu'il aimerait bien tous nous revoir et voila pourquoi nous sommes venu te voir !

'-je ne vois pas trop le rapport !

'-il nous invite en France ! Fit Hermione aux anges. Il m'a dit qu'il était en vacances tout le mois d'août et qu'il adorerait nous faire découvrir le sud du pays !

'-je connais déjà, désolé, répondit Drago.

'-Drago, allez ! Répliqua Ron. Tu avais prévu autre chose pour Angel et toi ?

'-non… on ne s'était pas encore décidé.

'-alors c'est tout vu ! Fit Hermione. Vous venez avec nous en France et tu n'as pas le choix !

'-comme je n'ai pas le choix… répondit Drago résigné. Très bien, allons en France et allons rendre visite à ce cher Blaise Zabini !

'-super ! s'écria Ron. Je ne suis jamais allé en France ! Ca va être géant ! Le beau temps, la mer méditerranée, les plages…

'-n'y penses même pas, répliqua Hermione l'œil étincelant. Ne compte même pas lorgner sur ses adolescentes pré-pubaires qui se pavane sur les plages françaises !

'-mais je ne pensais pas à ça, mentit l'ex Gryffondor.

'-bien sur, fit Drago en souriant. Au fait, ou allons nous en France ?

'-Port Barcarès !

'-je ne connais pas…

'-Blaise m'a dit que c'était super ! Donc nous partons demain, en portoloin donc faites vos valises !

'-demain ! Fit Drago.

'-et bien oui… nous sommes le premier août demain.

'-très bien, je vais le dire à Angel alors !

'-super ! Des vacances au bord de la mer avec ma femme, mes amis et mon filleul ! Que demande le peuple !

'-Ron…

'-je sais, tais toi !

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione et Ron vinrent chercher Drago et son fils à midi moins le quart. Les bagages étaient préparés et tous attendaient l'arrivé d'Angel qui fourrait ses derniers livres dans son sac à dos.

'-alors tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda Ron.

Ils acquiescèrent et il sortit un bouquin de son sac. Ils le saisirent et bientôt ils furent tirés par le nombril dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

La maison de Blaise Zabini se trouvait au bord de la méditerranée, à Port Barcarès. Grande demeure élaborée dans le pur style catalan, la maison des Zabini était grande et magnifique. Les murs à l'extérieur étaient fait de pierres rouges et dorés, de grandes fenêtres s'étendaient sur le devant, la plupart cachées par des volets en bois sculptés. Il y avait d'immenses arbres tout autour et les fleurs avaient élues domicile dans ce lieu splendide. Des graviers étaient placés dans l'entrée faisant grincés chaque pas des invités qui venaient d'apparaître dans l'antre de Blaise. Deux voitures étaient garées près des doubles portes de la maison et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'atteindre la porte, lorsqu'un homme de haute stature vint les accueillir.

'-enfin ! Vous voilà ! Dit Blaise en leur faisant un grand sourire. Bienvenu dans mon humble demeure !

'-humble demeure ? Tu plaisantes ! Fit Ron en remontant ses lunettes de soleil dans ses cheveux flamboyants.

Ils se mirent à rire et s'étreignirent chaleureusement.

'-Blaise, fit Drago souriant.

'-Drago !

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en riant à gorge déployé.

'-je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin, fit Hermione en lançant un regard de chien battu à Blaise.

Il lui sourit et la prit dans les bras, la soulevant du sol.

'-je suis vraiment content de vous revoir ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous m'avez manqué !

'-mais toi aussi, tu nous as manqué, répondit Ron un grand sourire aux lèvres.

'-vous avez oublié de me présenter ce bout de chou ! Fit Blaise en regardant le petit garçon en culotte courte.

'-Angel voici Blaise, un ami, répondit Drago. C'est mon fils.

'-ton quoi ! Heu… bonjour toi !

'-bonjour monsieur, dit il timidement.

'-oh ! Arrête avec tes messieurs ! Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça ! Dis moi ! Tu dois mourir de soif ! Viens avec moi, je vais te servir quelque chose !

Il prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras et entra dans la maison.

'-et nous ? On reste là ? Demanda Ron en rigolant.

'-oui, je préfère ! Mais non entrez ! Laissez vos affaires les elfes vont s'en occuper !

Ils entrèrent dans la maison fraîche de leur hôte. Elle était spacieuse et très joliment décorée. Des couleurs chaudes de partout, un mobilier soigné, de grandes baies vitrées montrant la mer, la plage de sable fin, le soleil et le ciel azuré.

'-tu veux un jus de fruit Angel ?

'-oui, s'il vous plait.

'-tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ! Dis donc, Drago, ton fils est vrai petit ange ! Je me demande comment tu as fait !

'-magie, Blaise ! Magie !

Il lui sourit et vint s'asseoir dans un grand canapé blanc à coté de Ron et Hermione.

'-qu'est ce que je vous sert !

'-Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? Demanda Ron gai comme un luron.

'-et bien comme je vais vous servir l'apéro, comme on dit ici, le VDN est de rigueur !

'-Le quoi ? demanda Hermione.

'-vin doux naturel, répondit Blaise heureux de répondre à une question de la belle, et comme le dit son nom, ce n'est pas très fort.

'-alors j'en veux bien, dit elle tout sourire.

'-moi aussi, répondit Ron.

'-tu as du pastis ? Demanda Drago.

'-oui, alors trois muscats, un jus de fruit pour Angel et un pastis pour sir Malefoy.

Il alla rejoindre son bar et sortit les bouteilles. Il conjura des verres et des glaçons et servit tout le beau monde.

'-tu as une très jolie maison, Blaise, fit Hermione en sirotant son VDN.

'-merci, je vous ferais visiter.

'-et tu es tout seul dans cette immense maison ou tu caches une miss Zabini dans le coin ? Demanda Drago.

'-je ne la cache pas, ils ne sont pas là pour le moment, répondit Blaise en posant son verre.

'-ils ? Demanda Ron.

'-ma femme et mon fils.

'-parce qu'en plus d'avoir une femme, tu as un garçon ! Dit Hermione étonnée.

'-oui, répondit il, ce sont les rayons de ma vie. Elle est française et s'appelle Aurore.

'-ou sont ils ? Demanda Ron.

'-ils font le marché et ne vont d'ailleurs plus tarder !

'-quel age à ton fils ?

'-huit ans… ça fera un peu de compagnie à Angel.

'-et il s'appelle ? Demanda Drago.

'-Anthony.

'-c'est merveilleux, dit Hermione. On est bien loin de « nos années collège »

'-et vous ! Fit Blaise en regardant Hermione et Ron. Vous attendez quoi ?

Ron devint pivoine à ces paroles et bafouilla si bien, que personne ne comprit ce qu'il raconta.

'-c'est en préparation, répondit Hermione en lançant un regard amoureux à son Ronny.

Ils finirent leurs verres et Angel vint s'asseoir près de son père.

'-je vous fais le tour du propriétaire ?

'-avec plaisir.

Ils se levèrent et Blaise commença sa visite. La maison était bienveillante et tous se sentir très à l'aise là bas. Il y avait six chambres toute aussi belle les une que les autres, plusieurs salles de bain, une cuisine gigantesque, deux bureaux, un qui appartenait à Blaise, l'autre à son épouse Aurore, une salle de gym à l'étage, une cave à vin, une salle de jeu, une salle de musique, une pièce qui leur servait de cinéma et différentes balcons. A l'extérieur, la mer bien sur, mais de l'autre coté de la maison, une piscine immense avec plongeoir, une grande table avec parasol, des chaises longues et des coins d'ombres un peu partout. Ils allaient passer de bonnes vacances, il n'y avait aucun doute.

Lorsque la visite prit fin, une voix mélodieuse se fit entendre dans le séjour. Blaise alla trouver sa dulcinée et la présenta aux convives.

'-je vous présente Aurore !

La jeune femme devait avoir le même age que Drago. C'était une jeune femme noire, très jolie, aux yeux sombres. Elle avait des cheveux noirs ondulés, un corps longiligne, avec des formes généreuses au bon endroit. Elle portait une robe blanche à fleur rose et des escarpins blancs. Elle les salua chaleureusement et les invita à entrer à l'ombre.

'-le soleil tape fort, dit elle, je ne veux pas que vous ayez d'insolation.

Blaise lui sourit et déposa un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres.

'-où est Tony ?

'-à l'étage, il range sa chambre.

'-on a des elfes pour ça ma douce !

'-Blaise, dit elle en souriant, ton fils a détruit sa chambre donc il la range !

'-mais…

'-mon ange, il n'y a pas de mais !

Elle l'embrassa sur le nez et alla dans la cuisine.

'-et bien, et bien, fit Drago goguenard. Le petit Blaise a bien été dompté !

'-la ferme Drago !

Ils étaient entrain de rire lorsqu'une petite bombe brune entra dans le salon et se jeta sur Blaise.

'-papa !

'-mon grand !

Il embrassa son ange et le posa sur ses genoux.

'-j'aimerai te présenter des amis, dit il en anglais. Le grand blond, c'est mon ami Drago Malefoy, on était dans la même maison quand j'étais au collège.

'-bonjour, dit il timidement.

'-le grand bonhomme à coté de Drago, c'est son fils, Angel.

Il lui sourit malicieusement avant d'écouter son père finir les présentations.

'-le grand roux, c'est Ron Weasley et la jolie jeune femme à ses cotés, c'est Hermione.

Il dit un bonjour timide aux invités avant de se blottir dans les bras de son père. Anthony était un petit garçon métis de huit ans, comme l'avait dit son père. Il était brun, avec des cheveux bouclés tout en désordre. Il avait de grands yeux cannelles et la malice se lisait sur son visage. Il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère même s'il avait hérité des yeux clairs de son père. La douce Aurore vint les convier à table et les deux enfants s'installèrent cote à cote.

La joie et la bonne humeur régnaient dans la maison et Drago fut heureux d'avoir accepté l'invitation.

Après le déjeuner, qui avait bien duré deux heures, la troupe menée par Blaise et Aurore, allèrent faire un tour dans la petite ville qu'était Port Barcarès. Ici la vie était animée. Port de pêche et de plaisance, ville d'art et d'histoire, paysage insolite et magnifique, il était facile de tomber amoureux de cet endroit. Des anciennes cabanes de pêcheurs aux ensembles plus récents, tout se côtoyait à merveille, faisant de la côte rocheuse du Roussillon, un lieu où il faisait bon vivre. Le planning de l'après-midi, fut vite élaboré, il n'y avait qu'un seul mot d'ordre, farniente.

Après un rapide tour dans la petite ville, la troupe s'arrêta sur une terrasse au bord de la méditerranée. Le temps était magique et Drago profitait de chaque instant.

'-papa, je peux aller faire un tour à la fête foraine.

'-oui, bien sur ! Emmène Angel avec toi.

'-merci papa ! Viens Angel !

Il se leva et tira le fils Malefoy avec lui. Il le mena jusqu'à la grande place des Jacobins où se trouvaient les manèges, les marchands de barbe à papa, de sucreries et de crêpes. Blaise et Drago avaient confié une bourse remplie d'euros à Angel et ils allèrent la dépenser dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils montèrent dans un manège appelé La Coccinelle, puis continuèrent avec la marre au canard où ils pouvaient pêcher des petits cadeaux, ils allèrent ensuite faire du trampoline avant de rejoindre une attraction appelé Les carabiniers. Anthony était trop jeune pour pouvoir participer alors Angel se porta volontaire. Le but du jeu, était de tirer avec un fusil (qui tirait des flèches) dans des petits cercles afin d'obtenir des gains. Anthony voulait une maxi peluche qui représentait un dauphin et Angel essaya de lui obtenir. Il devait viser le centre du cercle mais l'exercice fut plus difficile qui le croyait. Il avait trois flèches et les deux premières finirent dans le décor.

'-tu ne m'en voudras pas si je loupe ma cible Anthony ? Demanda Angel (en français).

'-bien sur que non !

'-c'est trop facile d'atteindre le centre ! Dit une voix derrière les deux gamins.

Angel et Anthony se retournèrent aussitôt. Derrière eux se trouvaient deux garçons aussi gras que gros, qui les regardaient de haut. Ils devaient avoir dix douze ans et sourirent méchamment en voyant Angel.

'-tiens mais qui voila, dit l'un des garçons. Angel ! Je croyais que tu voyageais avec ton père !

Angel le regarda surpris.

'-on se connaît ? Demanda-t-il incertain.

'-tu te fous nous ? Répliqua l'autre garçon en le tirant par le col de son tee-shirt.

'-lâchez le ! S'écria Anthony.

Il se précipita vers la brute et le frappa avec ses petits poings. L'individu le poussa et Anthony tomba lourdement sur le sol. Angel se dégagea et releva son ami.

'-ça va Tony ?

'-oui, merci.

Il s'épousseta son bermuda beige et son t-shirt blanc avant de lancer un regard noir aux deux garçons.

'-fichez nous la paix ! On ne se connaît pas ! Dit Tony. Vient Angel.

Il le tira par la main et l'entraînant plus loin.

'-c'est qui ces mecs ?

'-je te promets Tony que je ne les connais pas !

'-mais ils connaissaient ton prénom !

'-je le sais bien…

'-bon c'est pas grave, vient on va s'acheter une crêpe au sucre !

Angel lui fit un timide sourire et tout deux allèrent rejoindre la marchande qui s'affairait derrière sa crêpière. Ils firent la queue et lorsque se fut leur tour, la marchande leur fit son plus beau sourire.

'-Angel ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je suis contente de te voir ! Qu'est ce que je vous sert ?

Angel et Anthony se regardèrent stupéfait.

'-heu… une crêpe au chocolat et toi Tony ?

'-une au sucre !

'-je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le chocolat Angel !

'-heu… si j'aime bien !

''-bon… deux crêpes alors.

Elle prépara les mets sucrés et leur donna.

'-tenez, dit elle.

'-on vous doit combien ?

'-rien Angel, je vous les offre !

'-merci, dit il rougissant. Au revoir.

'-au revoir, et dis à ton père que je passerai plutard avec Kelly !

Il acquiesça et s'éloigna en compagnie de son ami qui le regardait étrangement.

'-Angel…

'-ne dis rien Tony… c'est étrange, je sais.

'-c'est la deuxième personne qui t'appelle par ton prénom… en plus, on dirait qu'ils te connaissent !

'-je sais… mais moi je ne les connais pas ! En plus… c'est la première fois que je viens en France !

'-tu dois avoir un double, dit il en souriant.

'-ouais, sûrement.

'-on a gagné une crêpe au mois ! Remarqua Tony en dégustant son met.

Ils continuèrent leur parcourt, s'amusant aux différentes attractions, jusqu'à ce que l'heure de retourner auprès de leurs parents arriva. Ils quittèrent la grande place des Jacobins, firent une halte chez le marchand de ballons gonflés à l'hélium et continuèrent leur route. Angel s'arrêta devant une boutique de souvenirs, sans prévenir Tony qui continuait à avancer joyeusement parmi la foule. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus là, Tony fit marche arrière et le vit près d'une fontaine à coté des boutiques.

'-Angel ! Je te cherchais ! Evite de t'éloigner ou tu risques de te perdre !

'-excuse moi, mais on se connaît ? Répondit-il en regardant le petit garçon qui se tenait devant lui.

'-très drôle, Angel !

'-Tony le regarda avec un grand sourire.

'-tu ne portais pas un t-shirt blanc tout à l'heure ?

'-non et je viens d'arriver ! Dit il en souriant. Tu dois me prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre, petit !

'-petit ? Dis donc, je ne suis pas si petit que ça !

'-je ne voulais pas te vexer ! Répondit il en souriant. On reprend depuis le début ?

'-oui, fit Tony sans comprendre.

'-bien, comment tu t'appelles ?

'-Anthony Zabini et toi ?

'-Angel Potter.

'-hein ?

'-TONY ! S'écria un garçon qui courait pour le rejoindre. Excuse moi, je me suis arrêté à la boutique de souvenir pour acheter un bracelet à mon père.

Tony le regardait éberlué, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds.

'-'Tony ?

Le jeune Zabini retrouva ses esprits et regarda le jeune garçon qui se trouvait près de la fontaine. Il le montra à Angel et celui lâcha son sac. Se trouvait à coté de Tony, deux frères, identiques, des cheveux châtain clair, aux teints ambrés. Deux copies conformes. Angel s'approcha de son double et le regarda surpris.

'-Angel, fit Tony, je te présente Angel.

'-quoi ? Firent les deux Angel en même temps.

'-oui, répliqua amusé Tony. Vous avez le même prénom. Mais pas le même nom de famille !

'-je suis Angel Malefoy !

Il sourit à son double et lui tendit la main. Ce dernier la regarda puis la serra.

'-enchanté, je suis Angel Potter.

* * *

Voila c'est fini pour le premier chapitre! j'espere qu'il vous a plu! oui? non? vous avez détesté ! c'est pas grave dite le qd mm lol bizzzzz et a bientot! 


	3. Chapitre 2 : Qui es tu ?

**Titre **: **Angels**

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu.

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Drago vit avec son fils de dix ans au manoir Malefoy. Il fait tout pour oublier Harry mais le destin en a voulu autrement…

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.**

* * *

**

hello à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien lol et que vous être prets pour le prochain chapitre de Angels! mais avant place aux :

**RAR** :

**Katewalker** : Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera lol! Bizzz

**Cristal d'avalon** : Hello you! Merci pour la review et merci de continuer de me lire ça fait plaisir! j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre! bizz à bientôt

**Fliflou**: merci pour le compliment! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et que tu continueras de me lire! bizzz à bientôt

**Vert Emeraude** : merci pour la review! C'est vrai que faire deux angels, j'ai trouvé ca géant… surtout que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction un jour en me levant lol enfin bref… J'espère que tu aimeras la suite! Bizzzzzzzz à bientôt!

**BadAngel666** : Comme tu exiges la suite, je la mets lol! merci pour la review bizzz et à bientôt!

**Sélène **: lol pour tout te dire, c'est vrai j'adore les choses compliqués mdr! Pour les deux angels… et bien ils ont tous les deux un deuxième prénoms qui va être très utile lol et pour la rencontre entre Harry et Dray, tu ne vas pas être deçu Niark! bon et bien bonne lecture et j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre! bizzzz

**Ichy-chan** : hello! merci pour la review et le compliment! pour la rencontre Harry et Dray! elle arrive, elle est la, et j'espere que vous l'aimerez mdr… bizzzz et bonne lecture!

**Yuki-chan** : hello! merci pour le commentaire! Pour les réactions… il va falloir un peu attendre! mais j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre… bizzz et a bientôt

**Lélou** : merci pour la review! en ce qui concerne Harry… il n'est pas vraiment connu… enfin tu en apprendras plus dans les prochains chapitres… pour mon rythme de poste… et bien c'est dure à dire… j'aime bien avoir des chapitres ecrits d'avance… donc je poste un chapitre quand j'ai déjà écris le suivant… pour éviter d'etre à la bourre lol! donc je ne sais pas pour la suite! D'ici là, bonne lecture et a bientôt!

**Théalie** : merci pour le commentaire! C'est gentil! Et j'ai préféré commencé par une rencontre entre les angels que commencé par une Harry Drago… c'était plus simple pour la suite des évenements lol voila et j'espere que tu aimeras le chapitre qui arrive! bizzzz

**Artoung** : par ou commencer! D'abord je tenais à te dire que j'adore ce que tu écris! Et donc je suis super contente que tu trouves ça bien ce que j'écris lol… (c'est l'emotion… mdr) et barcarès… j'ai tellement passé de bons moments là bas… que je n'ai pas hésité! d'ailleurs dans le chapitre qui vient il y a un petit clin d'œil à une des boites de la petite ville lol J'y suis jamais allé, trop jeune pour la population, mais j'en ai fréquenté une autre lol! le marina enfin bref! j'espere que tu aimeras…. Bizz et à bientôt!

**Atalante de tebas** : lol merci pour le commentaire! alors réponse… oui Harry et Dray sont ds le mm endroit… ils vont se rencontrer… quand! lol à vous de lire les prochains chapitres lol et sinon.. je parle pas vraiment l'espagnol… mais je connais port barcares lol! bizzz et a bientôt

**Lilounatic** : d'abord merci pour la review et les compliments! Je suis contente que ça te plaise! ensuite… beaucoup de lecteur m'ont demandé si je mettais trompé… lol ça m'a fait rire lol enfin bon… comme tu as pu le voir, je ne mettais pas planté mais joué….sur votre curiosité mdr! sinon pour le prénom des enfants… ça s'expliquera aussi… mais je ne peux rien dire avant… comme pour la rentrée à Poudlard… je ne sais pas si angel Potter ira à Poudlard! il peut très bien aller à bxbatons! non.. je ne sais pas encore… pour l'instant je ne sais pas si ma fiction ira jusqu'à leur entré au college… donc je ne peux rien dire sur ce sujet! j'espere que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre! bizz et à bientôt!

**Ornaluca** : lol merci pour la review! contente qu'elle te plaise lol et pour les angels… quiproquo oui mais j'espere que je ne vous perdrez pas en route! lol sinon pour Poudlard… c'est encore loin et je ne sais mm pas si je vais continuer ma fiction jusqu'à la bas! lol en tout cas j'espere que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre! bizzzz a bientôt

**Tchii**: merci pour la review! oui Harry est partit pour fuir Drago! mais ca va s'expliquer plutard! Pour la présentation des angels… il va falloir encore attendre mais ça ne va pas trop tarder lol! sinon pour le postage lol je ne sais pas! je poste un chapitre quand j'ai rédigé le suivant, donc il va falloir encore attendre lol pour avoir le chapitre 3! bizzz et j'espere que tu aimeras!

**Eni**: ta review m'a fait déliré lol! en effet Harry est partit à cause de Dray… mais ça tu auras plus de renseignement plutard … donc je ne dirais rien lol! et pareil pour les différentes réactions! j'espere que tu aimeras le prochain chapitre! bizzz et à bientôt!

**Vif d'or** : Hello! je suis contente que tu aimes mon début de fiction! j'espere que tu prendras autant de plaisir à la lire que tu en as pris pour l'autre lol j'espere que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! bizzz et à bientot!

**voila c'est fini! j'espere que vous aimerez mon nouveau chapitre! bonne lecture! bizz**

**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Qui es-tu ? **

'-c'est génial ! S'écria Tony. J'ai deux Angel pour le prix d'un !

Il se mit à rire en regardant les deux garçons.

'-c'est fou, fit enfin Angel Malefoy. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi la marchande de crêpes m'a appelé par mon prénom !

'-Elle t'a prise pour moi !

'-oui et aussi deux garçons pas très sympas, répondit Tony. Ils ont voulu se battre avec Angel !

'-ah ! Ca c'est Guillaume et Vincent, répliqua Angel Potter. Deux guignols qui se prennent trop au sérieux. Sinon la crêpière, c'est Maud une amie de mon père. Vous êtes à Barcarès depuis longtemps ?

'-Tony vit ici et moi en angleterre. Je suis en vacances avec mon père.

'-je vois ! Vous avez cinq minutes ? Je vous invite à manger une glace !

'-je ne sais pas, répliqua Malefoy. Nos parents nous attendent !

'-c'est pas grave… On se recroisera peut être…

Il leur sourit et s'éloigna des garçons.

'-c'est dommage ! On aurait pu apprendre à le connaître.

'-oui… mais nos parents…

'-Angel ! S'écria Tony.

Le jeune garçon qui s'éloignait, s'arrêta et les deux autres vinrent le rejoindre.

'-pour la glace, se sera pour un autre jour, fit Tony, demain si tu veux !

'-d'accord, répliqua Potter. On se retrouve demain à quatorze heures sur la place des Caprices.

'-elle est ou cette place ? Demanda Malefoy.

'-c'est celle avec la fontaine

'-très bien, alors à demain Angel à quatorze heures !

Ils se firent un signe de main et ils s'en allèrent chacun de leurs cotés. Anthony et Angel marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à apercevoir leurs parents assis à la même terrasse.

'-Tony, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

'-oui.

'-ne dis à personne que nous avons rencontré Angel ! D'accord !

'-mais pourquoi ?

'-ce sera notre petit secret, d'accord !

'-bon très bien.

Ils allèrent les rejoindre et aussitôt Drago pris son fils sur ses genoux.

'-tu m'as manqué mon ange !

'-toi aussi papa… tiens, je t'ai acheté ça !

Il lui tendit un petit paquet. Drago l'ouvrit et découvrit un joli bracelet en cuir ou il y avait inscrit son prénom.

'-merci, il est magnifique.

Angel aida son père à l'attacher et lui fit un grand sourire.

'-alors c'était bien la fête foraine ? Demanda Hermione.

'-oui, répondit Tony, on a fait pleins de manèges et on s'est bien amusé.

'-vous vous êtes pas empiffrés, j'espère, dit aurore en regardant son fils.

'-non, juste une crêpe au sucre ! D'ailleurs je meurs de soif !

'-et que veux boire le petit prince ? Demanda Blaise.

'-un diabolo pêche !

'-qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Angel.

'-c'est super bon, tu verras ! Dit Tony tout sourire.

'-ce n'est pas ce que t'as demandé Angel ! Fit Blaise en pinçant le nez de son fils.

'-aie !

'-c'est de la limonade avec du sirop de pêche, c'est moldu mais je l'avoue très bon !

'-et bien, j'en veux bien, s'il vous plait !

Blaise fit un signe de main au garçon de café et cinq minutes plutard les boissons des enfants étaient là.

'-que faisons-nous ce soir ? Demanda Blaise.

'-je ne sais pas ? Après tout c'est ta ville ! Fit Ron. Donc c'est à toi de nous proposer une activité !

'-et bien je vous propose pour ce soir de manger à la maison, ensuite une petite visite du marché nocturne et on finit par le Lydia !

'-qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione.

'-c'est une boite de nuit, répondit aurore.

'-Non merci, répondit elle. Je suis d'accord pour le début du programme mais ensuite je rentrerai ! Je m'occuperai des garçons si vous voulez !

'-oui allez y, continua Aurore. Je resterai avec Hermione et les garçons.

'-je vais peut être rester avec vous, fit Drago.

'-allez Dray ! Tu ne vas pas nous laisser tomber ! Répliqua Blaise.

'-il a raison, ajouta Ron. Une sortie entre gars ! Allez !

'-Une soirée entre gars, oui, mais tu as intérêt de rester tranquille ! Ajouta Hermione en souriant à son cher et tendre.

'-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je le surveille. Alors Dray !

'-si ça ne dérange pas Angel.

'-non, tu peux y aller !

'-bon puisque tout le monde est d'accord ! Allons au Lydia !

Après être rentrés, s'être débarbouillés, ils se mirent à table. Les elfes de maisons leurs avaient préparé un met typiquement du sud, une gardiane de taureau et riz de camargue. C'était un pur délice pour le palais mais malheureusement assez lourd. Après une glace pour faire fondre le tout, les deux jeunes enfants prirent congés. La journée avait été riche et ils n'avaient plus la force de continuer. Hermione et Aurore décidèrent donc de rester à la villa et les garçons allèrent prendre l'air.

Le marché nocturne de Barcarès était un lieu de rencontre amicale où les marchands artisanaux côtoyaient les vendeurs de maillot de bains, de cartes postales et de babioles quelconques.

A minuit, Drago, Ron et Blaise allèrent rejoindre « le Lydia ». C'était un paquebot de quatre-vingt dix mètres, ensablé sur l'une des plages du port Barcarès. Une foule était déjà agglutinée devant les portes du bateau lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Blaise connaissant le patron des lieux, les entraîna à l'intérieur en empruntant la file VIP. Casino, night club, machines à sous, jazz club, restaurant, le Lydia avait tout d'un centre de loisirs pour adulte. Une tenue correcte était exigée et l'ex prince des Serpentard n'avait nul besoin de cette précision. Drago portait un costume d'un grand couturier italien, d'une couleur bleu nuit, avec chemise noir en soie. Ron avait opté pour une chemise blanche ample et pour un pantalon noir. Blaise, quant à lui, avait misé sur un costume sombre. Ils se dirigèrent comme des princes, au second niveau du night club, vers le carré VIP.

House music, techno, groove, soul, rnb, rythmaient la foule endiablée sur la piste de danse. Drago s'ennuyait. Il aurait préféré rester avec son fils mais ses amis ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix. Il les regardait s'amuser sur le parquet tout en sifflant des coupes de champagnes et refusant les avances de filles siliconées. Malgré le fait qu'il aurait préféré être avec son fils en ce moment, il appréciait quand même cet univers moldu. L'Angleterre l'étouffait, surtout à cette période. Trop de souvenir remontait à la surface. Cela faisait onze ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, onze ans qu'il n'avait pas revu ses magnifiques émeraudes qui n'avaient d'égale que celle de son propre fils. Angel n'avait hérité de Harry que ses magnifiques yeux verts et peut être ses cheveux indisciplinés. Il sourit tristement à se souvenir et termina sa coupe. Blaise et Ron revinrent en compagnie du patron des lieux. Un homme de grande taille, d'une cinquantaine d'année. Grisonnant, encore en forme, répondant au prénom de Christian, l'homme avait tout du moldu riche et fier de l'être. D'après ce qu'il disait, il connaissait la femme de Blaise avant ce dernier et à leur mariage, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Drago le trouvait particulièrement antipathique, imbu de sa personne et il avait quelque chose en lui qu'il n'appréciait pas. Il écouta le reste de la conversation d'une oreille distraite et fut sortit de sa léthargie lorsque Christian s'adressa à lui.

'-et vous Drago ?

'-comment ?

N'ayant pas écouté la conversation, il se trouvait bien avancé.

'-que faites vous dans la vie ?

'-je suis professeur de chimie, dit il en souriant à Blaise.

'-oh, je vois… Comment vous êtes vous rencontré ?

'-nous étions au collège ensemble en Angleterre, répondit Blaise, et ils viennent me rendre visite.

'-donc vous êtes professeur de chimie et vous Ron, vous travaillez au ministère des affaires étrangères.

Drago lança un regard à Ron qui s'amusait comme un fou.

'-c'est exact, répondit Ron.

'-pas trop dur, les affaires Ron ?

'-non, je maîtrise !

'-C'est vrai que tu te débrouilles comme un chef Ron, ajouta Drago en étouffant un fou rire en le regardant mentir effrontément.

'-donc Drago, vous êtes le seul à avoir choisi un travail… comment dire…

'-je vous écoute, répondit Drago en sifflant une autre coupe. Quel genre de travail ? Qui ne gagne pas !

'-si je puis me permettre… oui, c'est exact.

Blaise et Ron se tournèrent immédiatement vers Drago. L'inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages. Christian ne savait vraiment pas qui était Drago et cela se voyait. Drago leva un sourcil, toisa son interlocuteur puis se permit un sourire. Blaise et Ron soufflèrent lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent.

'-Christian, c'est ça ?

'-oui.

'-d'accord, donc Christian… si je suis enseignant, c'est parce que j'aime ce travail. Je ne suis pas obligé de travailler, loin de là, je pourrais parcourir le monde et claquer mon argent à tout va ! Mais je préfère m'occuper et l'enseignement pour l'instant m'occupe !

'-Drago est l'un des hommes les plus riches du Royaume uni, ajouta Blaise en souriant à son ami, et des plus prisés !

'-je vois, répondit Christian en caressant une barbe invisible. Vous êtes noble ?

Drago se contenta de sourire pour guise de réponse. Christian pouffa de rire et se dit qu'il fallait fêter ça. Il fit un signe à un serveur et il commanda un magnum de champagne.

* * *

Le jeune Potter venait de quitter Angel et Tony. Sa ressemblance avec Angel était plus que frappante et cela le troublait. Pouvaient-ils être frères ? Non, il y aurait eu forcément des preuves. Mais après tout que savait-il de son passé. Son père ne lui parlait pas beaucoup. Il savait qu'il avait vécu en Angleterre, mais ne savait pas pourquoi il avait quitté son pays. En faite tout le passé de son père était un mystère. Quant à sa famille… il avait Harry, son père, n'avait pas de mère, ni de grand parent. Harry lui avait dit que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et qu'il avait vécu chez la sœur de sa mère… tante Pétunia. Angel ne l'avait jamais rencontré car son père n'y tenait pas, mais lui voulait la connaître. Après tout c'était la seule qui en savait suffisamment sur son père et qui pourrait répondre à ses question. 

Harry et son fils vivaient à port Barcarès depuis déjà quelques années. Angel était né dans la capitale des Gaules, Lyon, et à quatre ans, son père avait décidé d'immigrer dans le sud de la France. Il avait acheté une pâtisserie à Barcarès et il faisait les meilleurs gâteaux de toute la région. Il avait très peu d'amis, là-bas. Maud, la marchande de crêpe, une jeune femme de vingt neuf ans, blonde platine, les cheveux coupés courts, rondouillette (à cause des gâteaux de Harry), au visage lunaire et sympathique. Ali, méditerranéen de trente ans, qui tenait un restaurant sur le port, bronzé, les cheveux ébènes, l'œil noir, tout aussi gentil que Maud puis Frédéric, un jeune homme de vingt quatre ans, qui travaillait comme serveur sur le Lydia. Beau blond aux yeux bleu qui tournait trop autour de Harry selon Angel.

Harry sortait très peu, il n'avait dans la vie que son fils et sa pâtisserie. Ses amis avaient réussit à le convaincre de prendre deux semaines de vacances avec son fils et ils étaient partit à Eauze, petit village dans le Gers pour se ressourcer. Ils avaient passé de très bon moment, profitant l'un de l'autre à chaque seconde. Ils venaient de rentrer à port Barcarès, le premier août, lorsque Angel rencontra son double et le petit Tony.

C'est perplexe, qu'il retourna chez lui, au dessus de la pâtisserie sur le port. Son père s'affairait dans la cuisine quand il entra dans l'appartement. Il n'était pas très grand, 60m², deux chambres, un séjour, une cuisine convenable et salle d'eau. Les couleurs simples, jaunes et blanches se mariaient avec le mobilier en bois et les fleurs sur le balcon.

'-Angel ? Angel, c'est toi ?

'-oui papa.

Harry sortit de la cuisine et le trouva sur le sofa du séjour.

'-tu as vu tes amis ? Demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant devant son garçon.

'-non, je ne les ai pas trouvé.

Angel plongea son regard bleu gris dans les émeraudes de son père. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que le petit ange le sert dans ses bras.

'-Angel que se passe-t-il ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et le serra davantage.

'-papa… est ce que j'ai un frère ? Demanda-t-il après un moment.

Harry desserra son étreinte et le regarda intensément.

'-quoi ?

'-est ce que j'ai un frère ?

'-mais non ! Pourquoi ? D'où te vient cette idée ?

'-j'ai… j'ai… non rien… je demandais ça comme ça.

'-Angel… souffla Harry. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe !

'-rien… je t'assure papa… C'est juste que je me sens un peu seul…

Harry sourit tristement à son fils.

'-je suis désolé, je te promets de faire un effort ! Je serai plus présent pour toi !

'-merci…

Harry l'embrassa sur le front et se redressa.

'-Ali, Maud et Kelly viennent manger ce soir, ça ne te dérange pas ?

'-non… bien sur…

'-ils aimeraient bien que je sorte avec eux…

'-tu peux y aller, répondit Angel comme son père ne continuait pas.

'-tu es sur ?

'-oui !

'-Kelly restera avec toi !

'-je peux rester seul, tu sais !

'-je ne préfère pas !

Harry ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et retourna à ses fourneaux. Angel, souffla longuement puis alla rejoindre la quiétude de sa chambre bleue. Il aimait particulièrement cette couleur, il l'a trouvait apaisante. Il s'allongea sur son lit et repensa à Angel. Il espérait le revoir, il avait besoin de le voir, de lui parler, d'en apprendre davantage sur lui. Une telle ressemblance n'était pas commune et même Maud qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps n'avait pas fait la différence. Il sourit à cette pensée et se dit que ce serait drôle de recommencer. Il fut sortit de sa rêverie quand il entendit des voix dans le living. Maud et sa fille Kelly, venaient d'arriver. Il les salua gentiment et alla s'asseoir près de la jeune fille. Kelly, avait douze ans et depuis un an était dans une institut à paris du nom de BeauxBâtons. Angel fut surpris qu'elle parte si loin au collège mais son père lui avait dit que c'était une école spéciale, pour les enfants spéciaux. Angel, lui, ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait de spécial. Elle était brune contrairement à sa mère qui était blonde, avait les yeux noirs et un joli minois. Elle était fine malgré la quantité incroyable de gâteaux qu'elle mangeait.

Elle était très complice avec Harry et tout deux semblaient partager un secret qui l'agaçait au plus au point. Mis à part cela, Angel, ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait de spécial. Elle n'était pas d'une intelligence frappante, il l'a trouvait même quelque fois stupide, surtout quand elle regardait la cicatrice de son père avec des yeux de merlan fris… mais au fond de lui, il l'aimait bien, c'était un peu sa confidente, sa copine avec qui il faisait les quatre cent coups. Comme Harry et Maud étaient en pleine discussion, Angel demanda à Kelly de le suivre dans son antre. Elle accepta et le suivit sans ajouter un mot. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit et Angel la dévisagea.

'-j'ai quelque chose à te dire… mais j'hésite.

'-Vas y, Angel, arrête de faire la fine bouche !

'-promet moi de ne rien dire à personne ! Même pas à mon père !

'-ça dépend !

'-de quoi ?

'-si c'est grave ou pas !

'-je ne sais pas encore… bon tampis…

'-je rigole ! Je te promets de ne rien dire ! Allez dis moi !

Il souffla un moment pour se donner du courage puis parla.

'-j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

'-Quoi ? Une fille ? Elle est jolie ? Elle s'appelle comment ? Je la connais !

'-Kelly, tais toi ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Déjà, j'aurai rencontré une fille tu crois vraiment que je te l'aurai dis ! T'es dingue !

'-bon alors quoi ?

'-j'ai rencontré un garçon.

'-Quoi ? Un garçon ! Mais… Mais…

'-KELLY ! Cria-t-il. Tu ne peux pas te taire cinq minutes !

'-ok… ok… Vas-y !

'-bon, souffla-t-il à nouveau en secouant la tête. Comme je te l'ai dis j'ai rencontré un garçon… enfin deux plutôt. Je n'y croyais pas au début ! Je pensais rêver !

'-de quoi tu parles ?

'-tout à l'heure, j'étais sur la place des caprices, je revenais de chez Antoine, mais il n'est toujours pas rentré de vacances… enfin bref. J'étais donc sur la place et je me fais accosté par un gamin. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de huit ans… bref passons. Il m'appelle par mon prénom, me dit que je ne dois pas m'éloigner de lui, si je ne veux pas me perdre et moi je le regarde surpris. Je me disais, c'est pas possible il me confond avec quelqu'un.

'-et ?

'-et bien je lui dis !

Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre et à parler de plus en plus vite.

'-tu lui as dis quoi ?

'-je lui ai dis, petit tu dois te tromper de personne ! Et l'a il me dit, arrête Angel, c'est pas drôle ! Imagine, un peu mon état. Ensuite, il se calme me regarde de près et me demande quand j'ai changé de t-shirt ! La c'est clair, je me dis le pauvre petit à pris une insolation, il plane !

Kelly se mit à rire.

'-Après ?

'-et bien, je lui dis, reprenons depuis le début ! Je lui demande son nom ! Il me dit qu'il s'appelle Anthony Zabini et moi je lui dis comment je m'appelle ! Angel Potter !

'-qu'est ce qu'il a dit après ?

'-il m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte, on aurait dit un poisson… enfin bref il n'a rien dit, il n'a pas eu le temps !

'-pourquoi ?

'-un autre garçon l'a appelé, il s'est excusé, disant qu'il s'était arrêté acheter je sais pas quoi, pour je ne sais pas qui… et comme le petit Tony ne réagissait pas, il lui a demandé si tout allais bien. Tony s'est réveillé d'un coup et m'a montré. Moi je ne voyais pas à qui il parlait, j'étais assis et il cachait le garçon.

'-a quoi il ressemblait ?

'-et bien, c'est là que ça devient étrange !

'-quoi ?

'-ce garçon me ressemble comme deux goûtes d'eau ! C'est carrément mon clone ! Il est parfait ! C'est moi !

'-non mais tu rigoles !

'-je ne plaisante pas Kelly ! Même ta mère l'a prise pour moi !

'-arrête !

'-je te jure que je ne mens pas ! On a un peu parlé ! Il m'a dit que la crêpière l'avait prise pour moi ainsi que Guillaume et Vincent ! Ils ont voulu le tabasser quand il leur a dit qu'il ne les connaissait pas !

'-qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

'-j'en sais rien. J'ai parlé avec mon père… Je lui ai demandé si j'avais un frère et il m'a assuré que non ! Sinon, je les revois demain.

'-c'est vrai ! Je peux venir.

'-si tu tiens ta langue !

'-je ne dirais rien ! Promis !

'-très bien je dois les voir demain à 14h.

'-comment il s'appelle ?

'-le plus drôle dans cette histoire c'est qu'on a le même prénom ! Il s'appelle aussi Angel !

'-et bien ! Le monde est petit ! Il a quel age ?

'-je ne sais pas, peut être le même que moi !

'-c'est quoi son nom de famille ?

'-Malefoy, je crois.

'-connais pas… bref on verra demain.

'-ouais !

'-waouh ! C'est génial ! Deux Angel !

'-ouais…

Lorsque Ali arriva, Harry, Maud, Angel et Kelly passèrent à table. Harry leur avait préparé une grosse salade composée, de la bouillabaisse et comme dessert plusieurs tartes aux fruits. Ils mangèrent avec appétit et finirent par un café bien serré. Angel et Kelly se retirent de table et les grandes personnes purent enfin discuter en paix.

'-alors Harry, tes vacances ? Demanda Ali. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

'-non, Ali. D'ailleurs, je ne cherche pas !

'-mais qu'est ce que tu attends ?

'-je n'ai pas besoin de ça, vous savez ! J'ai mon fils et ça me suffit amplement.

'-excuse moi Harry, je vais peut être te choquer, mais il y a certaine chose qu'un homme à besoin, fit remarquer Ali. Et tu n'es pas différent !

'-oh, s'il vous plait, je me passerai des détails, répliqua Maud. Donc toujours célibataire !

'-oui, toujours et fier de l'être.

'-et tu t'es fais dragué au moins ? Demanda Ali comme si le fait de ne pas se faire draguer en vacances était inconcevable.

'-oui, je te rassure… de belles blondes et de beaux bruns !

'-oh ! Je vois que Fred a eu de la concurrence ! Dit Maud en souriant à Ali.

'-qu'est ce qu'il a Fred ?

'-oh Harry ! Fit Ali. Qu'est ce que tu peux être aveugle ! Fred est dingue de toi ! Il est toujours collé à tes basks ! Il a déprimé pendant deux semaines parce que tu n'étais pas là !

'-vous vous foutez moi !

'-Harry ouvre les yeux, bon dieu !

'-Bref ! Il nous invite tous, ce soir au Lydia pour ton anniversaire ! Il travaille mais bon, il a dit qu'il nous réserverait une table !

'-et bien allons y, répliqua Harry.

'-met toi sur ton « 31 », je crois qu'il te prépare une surprise !

'-oh non ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire quelque chose de stupide !

'-tu connais Fred ! Il est stupide ! répondit Maud.

'-et amoureux ! Ne l'oublions pas !

'-ok, ok ! Allons y.

Il était une heure du matin quand ils se décidèrent de quitter la pâtisserie, laissant Angel et Kelly seuls.

Comme chaque jour de la semaine pendant la saison estivale, la foule se dressait devant le Lydia. Aly, Maud et Harry passèrent par le couloir VIP en saluant Markus le physio et entrèrent dans le night club. La dernière chanson de David Guetta rythmait la piste de danse déjà noire de monde. Un serveur les conduisit à leur table, au premier niveau, plus proche de la piste et leur apporta leur bouteille. Harry s'amusait pour une fois. Bien sur il ne dansait pas mais aimait regarder ses amis se dandiner. Fred vint les saluer et resta le temps d'une clope à leur table.

'-alors Harry ces vacances ?

'-super ! Vraiment !

'-génial ! Angel va bien ?

'-oui, un peu fatigué je pense… et toi ça va ?

'-oui, j'en ai marre de bosser mais il faut bien gagner sa vie !

'-tu t'es pris la tête avec Christian ?

'-ouais ! Je vous avais mis en VIP, mais il a refilé la table à des amis à lui ! Il m'énerve !

'-c'est pas grave, on est très bien ici, tu sais !

'-ouais, mais je voulais que tout soit parfait pour ton anniversaire !

'-Fred, c'est déjà très gentil de ta part, tout ce que tu as fais ! Je n'ai pas besoin de plus, je t'assure !

Fred lui fit un grand sourire.

'-je peux alors avoir une bise pour être remercié ?

'-Fred !

Il lui tira la langue et ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry avant de se lever.

'-je dois y aller Harry ! Mais je reviendrais !

* * *

'-Fred ! S'écria Christian. On peut avoir un magnum de champagne ? 

'-bien sur ! Dit il avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Le jeune serveur revint cinq minutes plutard à la table de Drago, Ron, Blaise et Christian.

'-J'aimerai que tu t'occupes de cette table ! Ok Fred !

'-bien sur Chris !

Il déposa le magnum et Dray lui donna un large pourboire, discrètement lorsqu'il passa près de lui. Fred le remercia et s'éloigna avec un grand sourire.

La soirée passait et les musiques ne se ressemblaient pas. DJ Kankan, faisait des merveilles et enchaînait les morceaux avec beaucoup de classe. Elle lança le dernier Beyoncé et fit jouer les stroboscopes.

'-VOUS ETES FATIGUES ? Cria-t-elle.

'-ON N'EST PAS FATIGUE ! S'écria le flot de danseurs survoltés.

'-CE SOIR, continua-t-elle, C'EST SOIREE GOGO DANSEUSES ! APPLAUDISSEZ LES GOGO DU LYDIA !

Une dizaine de danseuses arrivèrent sur des podiums et commencèrent leurs shows. Elles étaient toutes blondes, siliconées, et ne portait que des shorts minuscules et des soutifs à paillettes. Une horde de videurs était posté au bas du podium pour éviter toute sorte de débordement.

A leur vu, Blaise et Ron se levèrent immédiatement. Ils se penchèrent sur le balcon qui les séparait du reste de la salle pour mieux voir le spectacle. Drago ébahit par leurs comportements, alla les rejoindre en compagnie de Christian.

'-je vois que le spectacle vous plait ! Fit le patron.

'-j'adore les françaises ! Répondit Ron les yeux exorbités.

Il se mit à siffler les filles qui se déhanchaient sur la piste. Les danseuses attisaient les regards jaloux des filles et les yeux ronds des garçons. Drago regardait plutôt toute la salle. Il repéra très vite le serveur qui les avait servit et le suivit du regard. Il le vit s'asseoir à une table, sous leur balcon. Il était en compagnie de trois autres personnes, une blonde et deux bruns. La silhouette du jeune homme qu'il voyait de dos lui semblait familière mais il ne s'attarda pas plus. Il reporta son regard sur les danseuses et se laissa entraîner par la musique.

Après trois chansons, les filles se retirèrent du podium. Christian prit congé et les garçons se réinstallèrent à leur table.

'-j'ai encore soif !

'-t'abuse Ron ! On vient de finir un magnum tu t'en rends comptes ! Fit Blaise légèrement éméché.

'-on s'en fiche, on a pris une potion ! Répondit Ron. Qu'est ce que vous voulez !

'-on continue au champagne ? Demanda Blaise.

'-non !

'-Ron, t'es relou ! Fit Dray. Bon attend.

Il leva sa main et Fred qui passait par la, vint les rejoindre.

'-qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

'-et bien nous un verre… Mais mon ami Dray voudrait bien plus ! Répliqua Ron avachi sur le canapé.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel avant de taper le derrière de la tête de Ron.

'-je voudrais un gin fizz, dit Drago.

'-moi aussi, répliqua Blaise.

'-moi un quarante-deuxième ! Ajouta Ron.

'-ok, ça marche !

Fred s'éloigna après avoir récupéré les verres vides sur la table.

'-pourquoi tu dis qu'il me plait ? T'es dingue ou quoi !

'-allez Dray, relaxe ! Je plaisantais !

'-les gars ! On se calme ! On est là pour s'amuser !

'-quelle heure est il ?

'-il est trois heure et demi, Dray ! Tu veux déjà rentrer ?

'-non, Blaise, je demande juste !

Fred revint avec les trois verres.

'-voila messieurs !

'-c'est moi qui paye ! Fit Ron.

Il lui donna cinquante euros et lui dit de garder la monnaie.

'-merci, bonne soirée ! Répondit Fred en souriant.

DJ Kankan continuait à enflammer la salle, sous les cris hystériques des filles qui ondulaient sur la piste. Tout bascula quand elle arriva au moment des annonces.

'-TOUT LE STAFF DU LYDIA AINSI QUE MAUD ET ALI SOUHAITENT UN JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE A NOTRE CHER… HARRY POTTER !

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement. Aussitôt il le tint avec sa main droit et jeta un regard implorant à Ron qui avait blanchit d'un coup. Drago se mit à respirer difficilement. Blaise s'approcha et le secoua brutalement.

'-Dray ! Dray ! Regarde moi !

Mais Drago était en état de choc. Il le repoussa et se leva aussitôt. Il se mit au balcon et scruta la salle.

Un énorme gâteau avec des bougies qui crépitaient, traversait la salle, porté par Fred. Drago se précipita au niveau inférieur. Il essaya de se frayer un passage mais rien à faire. Une foule de curieux était déjà agroupé autour de la personne. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Ron qui avait retrouvé subitement ses esprits et Blaise.

'-elle a bien dit Harry Potter ! Dis moi que je n'ai pas rêvé Ron !

Mais Ron ne dit rien, il était comme dans autre monde. Ils bousculèrent des jeunes filles et Drago aperçut la table qu'il épiait un peu plus tôt. Il vit la blonde serrer dans ses bras un homme de grande taille puis un brun. Malheureusement il ne voyait pas le visage du garçon et il commença à perdre patience. Le gâteau arriva à la table et la lumière s'éteignit. On ne voyait plus que les bougies qui crépitaient et l'homme de dos. Drago s'approcha encore.

Fred fit un grand sourire au jeune garçon et celui-ci le serra dans ses bras. Il se pencha et souffla ses bougies. Aussitôt une pluie de confettis tomba sur la salle. Une musique tonitruante partit à ce moment là. Drago le cœur battant à tout rompre, s'approcha.

* * *

'-TOUT LE STAFF DU LYDIA AINSI QUE MAUD ET ALI SOUHAITENT UN JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE A NOTRE CHER… HARRY POTTER ! 

Harry se retourna vers ses amis et se cacha le visage.

'-je vais vous tuer ! Cria-t-il.

Mais ses amis riaient de bon cœur. Il vit Fred arriver avec un immense gâteau avec plein de bougies dessus. Maud se jeta dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

'-bon anniversaire Harry !

Il lui sourit et Ali vint prendre sa place.

'-joyeux anniversaire !

Frédéric posa le gâteau sur la table et la lumière s'éteignit. On ne voyait plus que les bougies et le visage radieux de Harry qui souriait aux anges.

'-merci ! Dit il à Fred.

Il le serra dans ses bras et s'attarda sur le gâteau.

'-il ne fallait pas ! Dit il.

'-allez ! Fais un vœu et souffles tes bougies !

Harry sourit encore, se concentra et souffla. Une musique retentit aussitôt dans le Lydia et une avalanche de confettis tomba.

'-wouah ! Répliqua Maud. C'est super !

'-merci, vous êtes super ! Dit Harry en souriant encore.

'-Est-ce que j'ai droit à une danse ? Demanda Fred.

'-pourquoi pas ! Après tout c'est grâce à toi, si j'ai tout ça !

Fred lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Ali et Maud les suivirent et tous les quatre commencèrent à se trémousser sur les vibes de Kelis sur Milk shake. Harry s'amusait comme jamais, il avait oublié tout le stress, la peine, la tristesse qui l'habitait depuis si longtemps. Il se laissait porter par la musique, lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui taper l'épaule. Il se retourna et son cœur s'arrêta.

* * *

voila c'est fini! et non je ne suis pas sadique lol! merci de continuer de me lire... mais malheureusement je ne peux pas vous dire quand je mettrais la suite! (surment qd j'aurais terminé d'écrire le chapitre 5! ) sur ce... a bientot! bizzzzz (T.T) 

démone


	4. Chapitre 3 : Echange

**Titre **: **Angels**

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu.

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Drago vit avec son fils de dix ans au manoir Malefoy. Il fait tout pour oublier Harry mais le destin en a voulu autrement…

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

hello à tous! comme j'ai eu plein de review ou on me disait que j'étais méchante, sadique, démoniaque... etc! j'ai decidé de vous mettre la suite au plus vite! donc j'espere que vous aimerez ! bizzzzz 

**Mily Black:** merci pour le compliment! Ca me touche vraiment! Donc comme je suis contente lol Je mets la suite! Je sais que j'ai été méchante mais c'est du à mon coté Serpentard lol j'espère que vous aimerez! bizzzz

**Ichy-chan**: lol Je ne suis pas cruelle lol bon si un peu! Mais c pas de ma faute mais mon coté Serpentardressort parfois! En tout cas merci pour la review! ça m'a fait plaisir! et pour le poing dans la gueule de Harry… ce n'est pas dans mes projets lol bizz et j'espere que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapter!

**Omi**: hello! merci pour le commentaire! donc reprenons… ma fiction traite bcp des angels… oui mais il faut que j'en parle pour arriver à mes fins mdr… sinon pour l'abstinence… Harry s'est abstenu… mais en effet il est très doué de ses mains maintenant mdr et Drago… rien de sérieux… surtout rien devant son ange! surtout pas! sinon tu trouves dégueux que Harry se soit barré sans dire à Dray qu'il était pere… et bien oui, c'est dégueux mais qd on a 18 ans et qu'on apprend qu'on attend un gosse d'un mec qui ne vous aime pas… on réfléchit pas vraiment mdr on se barre le plus loin possible en essayant de garder sa dignité (oula je dis n'importe quoi! ) et je tenais à m'excuser d'avoir couper le chapitre comme ça mais je n'ai pas pu m'empecher (-) hé! hé! j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! et bizzzzzzzzzz a j'oubliais… pour plus de passion entre Harry et Dray … rendez vous chapitre 6! lol tu es prévenu!J

**Shany blue Pendragon**: désolé d'avoir coupé! Merci pour la review! voila la suite! et j'espere qu'elle te plaira!

**Lily**: Merci pour la review! Et je confirme je ne suis pas sadique lol juste un peu Serpentard sur les bords lol j'espere que la suite te plaira! bizzzz

**Lilyne-chan**: je ne suis pas une sadique! si si c'est vrai lol un peu démoniaque sur les bords… d'où mon pseudo! sinon! pour the confrontation… oui elle va avoir lieu… mais quand? chapitre… je ne sais plus lol comment va réagir Harry? Heu… bonne question! Comment vous réagir leurs amis… ca! réponse dans le chapitre qui arrive! et pour la happy-end… je sais pas… tout le monde me dit que je suis une sadique donc je vais peut etre jouer la sadique jusqu'o bout! mdr! bonne lecture! bizz

**Badangel666**: merci pour la review! Je sais que c'est pas humain de couper là! mais c'est pour le suspence mdr! J'rigole! je suis juste un peu sadique sur les bords! je le confirme! si si! lol allez bizz et bonne lecture!

**Slydawn**: Wouah merci beaucoup! je suis contente que tu ais lu mon début! j'espere que ca continuera à te plaire! Et merci encore pour la review!

**Miss Felton/Malefoy**: lol ta review m'a tué! lol après avoir rigolé pendant pres de cinq minutes lol je me suis dit c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été sympa sur ce coup! Donc voila la suite en espérant que ça vous plaira et je vous promets que je ne couperais plus comme ça! (enfin je vais essayer! ) bizz et désolé pour ton cœur lol bonne lecture

**Vif d'or**: effectivement, je suis sortit majeur de la promotion de l'école des fins de chapitre sadique mdr! mais avec un pseudo comme le mien il ne fallait pas en douter! donc pour me faire pardonner et comme j'ai fini d'écrire mon chapitre! je vous le mets! je suis gentil! si si! je ne suis pas sadique! juste un peu lol en tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise! bizzzzzzzzz et bonne lecture!

**Just-lulu**: merci pour la review et merci d'avoir continué à lire en n'aimait pas forcément le prologue lol enfin… je ne suis pas une sadique! si! si! c'est vrai! Un peu Serpentard sur les bords mais c'est tout! lol bizzz et j'espere que tu aimeras la suite!

**Théalie**: je ne suis pas sadique voyons! si? bon ok un peu! lol en tout cas je suis contente que tu apprécies! donc voici la suite et bonne lecture! bizzz

**Tama**: merci pour la review! et c'est vrai que vous êtes sympa de me laisser une petite review! donc je vous mets le nouveau chapitre plutot (mm si j'avais prévu de vous le donner que la semaine prochaine lol) enfin j'espere que tu aimeras! bizzzzzzzzzz

**Lélou**: je suis désolé d'avoir fait du mal à ton petit cœur lol! et bon c'est vrai que je suis sadique mais pour me faire pardonner voici la suite! et j'espere qu'elle vous plaira! bizzzzzzz et à bientôt!

**Vert Emeraude**: merci pour la review! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise! et pour Barcarès… j'adore cet endroit! j'ai passé des supers moment la bas donc voila ma petite dedicasse… sinon, c'est qd que tu nous mets la suite de je te dédie! je l'attend avec impatience! bizzzzzzz

**Drake Miako**: merci pour la review! je suis ravie que ca te plaise! et que tu ais aimé le pari lol pour l'imagination… le théme des angels lol m'est venu en me levant le matin lol au début je n'avais mm pas l'intention d'écrire ca! enfin, voila! comme quoi, l'imagination peut nous prendre n'importe quand! bizzz et bonne lecture!

**Atalanta de tebas**: merci pour la review… pour les retrouvailles c'est pas pour maintenant! lol… mais ca arrive! alors d'ici la bonne lecture et bizzzz

**Sélène**: lol alors merci pour le commentaire! ensuite pour la suite elle est là! et elle était déjà écrite lol donc je la met avant ce week end comme ça je pourrais écrire mon chapitre 6 tranquillement! et oui! et oui! je suis sadique et mon pseudo comme tu l'as remarqué le confirme! mon coté Serpentard je crois lol bon allez bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures lol

**Michat**: désolé d'avoir coupé la mais j'ai pas pu résister! donc voila la suite! bizzzzoouuuu

**Lou**: J'espere que ce suspence ne t'a pas tuer! lol je mets la suite en esperant que tu puisses la lire lol bizzzzzzzz

**Lilounatic**: ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire! donc d'abord je suis désolée d'avoir coupé la mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empecher! c'est surment mon coté Serpentard! pourtant généralement j'arrive à le dompter mais la non! lol pour la mere de Kelly… il faudra lire le chapitre lol pour l'entente des deux anges… elle est parfaite! mm complémentaire! et pour Harry et Dray… c'est pas pour tt de suite les explications! voila bizzzzzzz et bonne lecture!

**Tchii**: Ne me tue pas ou je ne pourrais pas écrire la suite lol! Je suis désolé d'avoir coupé la, mais je serai une sorciere et en plus à Poudlard, j'aurai sans doute fini à Serpentard lol! enfin pour répondre à tes questions… Harry n'a pas dit à Angel que Kelly allait à BeauxBâtons… car… tu le sauras dans le chapitre en bas lol idem pour ta question sur le fait qu'Angel sache oui ou non quil est un sorcier! voila voila j'espere que tu aimeras ce chapitre bizzzz

**Eni**: merci pour la review! c'est gentil! sinon pour les retrouvailles… ça c'est le titre de mon chapitre 6 donc c'est pas pour tout de suite lol et non je ne suis pas une sadique! mais quelqu'un qui aime torturer les gens… bon ok c'est pareil et je suis bien une sadique! donc pardon et voila la suite! bizzzzzzzz

**Cristal d'avalon**: merci pour la review! Je sais que je suis sadique… vous êtes nombreux à me l'avoir dit sniff! je ne suis pourtant pas méchante! si? bon ok! je ne le referais plus! promis! allez bonne lecture et bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Onarluca**: lol je suis désolé d'avoir coupé comme ca! si, c'est vrai! lol donc pour me faire pardonner, voici la suite! et j'ai mm suivit ton conseil. Je me suis assise, j'ai mis mes dix doigts sur le clavier et j'ai écris le chapitre 5 lol donc voila la suite et j'espere que tu aimeras! d'ici là bonne lecture et bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Hanna** : Merci pour ta review! et ne soit pas désolé de ne pas m'en avoir laissé avant! lol je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et j'espere que tu aimera la suite lol en plus tu as de la chance, elle arrive tout de suite! lol

**Marine malefoy** : hello merci pour la review! le souhait de harry... no comment! lol vous le saurez par la suite... et drago... oui il s'en prend plein la gueule, j'aime assez son statut de matire lol! en tout cas merci de me lire et bonne lecture! bizz

Voila fin des RAR! Place au chapitre 3! bizzzzz

**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Echange. **

_Il se retourna et son cœur s'arrêta._

D'ailleurs tout se figea à cet instant, la musique, les gens, plus rien ne bougeait. Il n'y avait plus que ses cheveux blonds, ce nez droit, cette bouche pleine, ses traits fins, cette beauté intense et ses yeux bleu gris orageux qui le fixait avec rage. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

'-Harry… murmura comme pour lui-même Drago.

Harry se recula d'un pas. Il quitta les yeux Drago pour les laisser courir sur les gens à coté de lui. Il vit Ron, pale comme un linge et Blaise Zabini. Il recula encore et quitta la salle précipitamment, laissant ses amis sur place.

Drago le regarda s'en aller avant de se ressaisir et de le poursuivre.

'-Harry ! Cria-t-il.

Harry avait atteint le hall d'entrer étrangement vide avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

'-Harry ! Dit moi que c'est bien toi.

Harry se retourna doucement et plongea ses yeux verts dans le regard embrumé de Drago.

'-il n'y a pas d'erreur Drago, c'est bien moi.

Il lui fit un triste sourire avant de transplaner.

'-Drago ! S'écria Ron. Où est-il ?

'-il est partit, dit il éteint. Blaise… j'aimerai rentrer…

Blaise le prit par l'épaule et l'entraîna dehors. Le chemin du retour se fit dans le plus grand silence. Drago n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il venait de revoir Harry et il l'avait encore perdu. Ils arrivèrent à la villa au bout de quinze minutes de marches. Les filles étaient déjà couchées et ils décidèrent de les mettre au courant, le lendemain.

'-Drago… je ne sais pas quoi dire…

'-Ron parlons-en demain, s'il te plait…

Ils se séparèrent et Drago alla voir son fils. Il dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre. Drago le regarda un instant et l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'en aller. Il alla trouver la chambre qui lui était affecté et s'effondra sur le lit. Il venait de revoir l'homme pour qui il avait décidé de quitter son père, sa famille. Il venait de revoir son Harry alors qu'il pensait ne plus jamais le revoir. Son cœur lui faisait mal à en mourir. Pourtant il savait, il savait au plus profond de son âme que Harry était vivant et qu'il vivait quelque part, loin de lui. Il avait tant de fois espérée le revoir, rien qu'un instant et maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts. Le revoir juste un instant l'avait brisé et il n'avait qu'une seule envie s'en aller, retourner dans son Angleterre natal et s'y morfondre jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il ne dormit pas cette nuit là, il regarda le soleil se lever et alla prendre une douche pour se remettre les idées en place. Les traces de la fatigue se lisaient sur son visage et il s'efforça de paraître serein, lorsqu'il descendit rejoindre les filles dans le jardin. Hermione et Aurore prenaient un bain de soleil quand il les salua. Hermione vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle observa un moment et décida de crever l'abcès.

'-Dray que se passe-t-il ?

'-Hermione… je préfère attendre avant d'en parler.

'-quelque chose s'est passé ?

'-Hermione attendons Ron et Blaise, s'il te plait !

Il lui fit un pauvre sourire et s'allongea sur une chaise longue. Angel et Tony qui avaient veillé tard vinrent les rejoindre à dix heures. Le fils de Drago portait un t-shirt blanc de marque moldu et un pantacourt gris avec des baskets blanches. Tony était pratiquement habillé de la même manière, mis à part la couleur rouge de son maillot et la couleur noire de son bermuda. Ils saluèrent les adultes et Angel vint s'asseoir à coté de son père.

'-papa, avec Tony, on aimerait retourner à la fête foraine, cette après midi… est ce qu'on pourrait y aller ?

'-bien sur Angel… enfin si Aurore et Blaise sont d'accord.

'-oui, répondit Aurore. Vous pourrez y aller ! Tu sais aller jusqu'à la place tout seul Tony ?

'-oui, maman !

Angel remercia son père et fit un grand sourire à Anthony. Blaise et Ron se réveillèrent à midi passé. Ils mangèrent légèrement et à treize heures trente, les garçons quittèrent la villa à vélo.

Ils pédalèrent jusqu'à la place des caprices où ils avaient rendez vous avec Angel et arrivèrent avec dix minutes d'avance.

'-tu crois qu'il va venir ? Demanda Tony.

'-oui, enfin j'espère, répliqua Angel. De toute façon, il n'y a pas de raison !

'-tiens, je crois que c'est lui.

Angel Potter arriva cinq minutes après l'arrivée des deux garçons, il était en compagnie d'une jeune fille brune, et tous les deux étaient aussi en vélo.

'-salut, fit Potter, en descendant de son vélo.

Il portait un pantacourt noir et un t-shirt blanc, la jeune fille, elle avait une longue tunique rose et un short en jean bleu délavé.

'-salut Angel, répondirent Tony et Angel.

'-je vous présente Kelly. Kelly voila Angel et Tony.

La jeune fille avait la bouche grande ouverte. Ses yeux allaient de Potter à Malefoy sans qu'aucun son ne puisse sortir de sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle reprit enfin ses esprits, elle le fit un grand sourire et commença à parler sans qu'ils puissent l'arrêter.

'-ca alors ! C'est vraiment étonnant ! Vous êtes identique ! Des clones ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Quand Angel m'a dit hier qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, je me suis dis qu'il fabulait… je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

Elle se mit à les observer de plus près.

'-ah ! J'ai trouvé une différence, dit elle fière d'elle.

'-laquelle ? Demanda Potter.

'-et bien Angel tu as les yeux bleu gris et toi Angel les yeux verts ! Ce n'est pas évident avec vos prénoms !

'-elle a raison, répondit Tony.

'-ouais mais on ne peut rien y faire, dit aussitôt Potter.

'-on devrait peut être aller parler ailleurs ! Qu'est ce que vous en dites !

Ils acquiescèrent et Angel Potter les mena jusqu'à la pergola, un bar qui se trouvait dans un village vacances, « Les portes du Roussillon ». Ils déposèrent leurs vélos et commandèrent des glaces.

'-alors, dit enfin Kelly qui n'en pouvait plus de ce silence. D'où venez-vous ?

'-moi j'habite ici, répondit Tony.

'-moi en Angleterre, fit Angel.

'-tu as quel age ?

'-dix ans.

'-comme moi, répliqua Potter, et tu es né quand ?

'-le quinze mars.

'-moi le quatorze… mais il était plus de vingt-trois heures…

'-je suis né à deux heures du matin !

'-et ta mère ? Demanda Kelly.

'-je n'en ai pas, dit il soudain mal à l'aise.

Malefoy connaissait la vérité sur sa naissance. Il savait que son père l'avait mis au monde et que son deuxième parent était un homme. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur dire cela. Pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas plus.

'-je n'ai pas de mère moi non plus, répliqua Potter. Je vis seul avec mon père, ici.

'-comment s'appelle ton père ? Demanda Tony.

'-Harry.

'-Harry…. Harry Potter ? Tu veux dire le Harry Potter ? Fit Angel éberlué.

'-de quoi tu parles ?

'-ton père est… une légende, fit Tony surexcité.

'-une légende je ne crois pas… il n'est pas vraiment connu en faite !

'-tu rigoles ! Fit Malefoy. Attends… ton père à bien une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, n'est ce pas.

Angel et Kelly furent plus que surprise par se qui passait mais pas pour les même raison. Kelly parce qu'elle savait la vérité sur Harry, c'est-à-dire, qu'il était un sorcier d'une grande renommé, mais elle était aussi très mal à l'aise car Angel Potter ne savait rien de ce monde et Harry lui avait interdit de lui en parler. Elle avait apprit la vraie identité de Harry, quand elle avait reçu la lettre de BeauxBâtons et avait promit de garder le silence. Harry ne voulait pas faire subir de pression à son fils et Kelly commençait à se sentir en danger.

Angel lui était surprit car Tony et Angel semblaient connaître son père. Il se demandait comment deux jeunes garçons de leurs ages pouvaient en savoir plus sur son père alors que lui ne savait pas grand-chose.

'-comment savez-vous que mon père a une cicatrice ?

'-ton père est un héro ! Fit Tony.

'-de quoi vous parlez ! Dit il exaspéré. Mon père n'a rien d'un héro ! Il bosse dans une pâtisserie toute l'année, s'occupe de moi quand il a le temps et sort très peu ! Je l'imagine mal en héro !

'-pourtant c'est vrai, continua Kelly. Angel… ton père est un sorcier et toi aussi. Je suis désolée, j'aurai du te le dire avant… mais ton père me l'a interdit.

'-quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Les sorciers n'existent pas !

'-Angel, il ne t'est jamais arrivé des choses étranges ? Quand tu avais peur ou quand tu étais en colère ? Demanda Malefoy.

Il se mit à réfléchir à tout vitesse et se souvint d'un moment où il s'était disputé avec son père.

'-si, répondit il alors. Un jour… les vitres de ma chambre ont littéralement explosé après une dispute avec mon père…

'-et tu te souviens du jour ou Antoine a failli se noyer, dit Kelly. C'est toi qui l'as sauvé. Tu l'as sortit de l'eau rien qu'en y pensant !

'-et toi comment tu sais tout ça ! Fit Potter.

'-je suis aussi une sorcière ! C'est pour ça que je vais à BeauxBâtons !

'-tu vas à l'institut BeauxBâtons ! Répliqua Tony. Wouah !

Elle lui sourit et posa ses yeux sur son ami.

'-ca va ?

'-comment veux-tu que j'aille bien ! Vous êtes là, tous les trois à me dire que je suis un sorcier ! Comment crois-tu que j'aille !

'-je suis désolée, dit elle aussitôt. Mais ton père…

'-pourquoi il n'a rien dit !

'-il a peut être voulu te protéger, répondit Malefoy. Tu sais, il y avait la guerre dans notre monde… et il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui cherchait à faire du mal à ton père !

'-comment tu le sais !

'-mon père me l'a dit !

'-parce que ton père connaît le mien !

'-et bien, mon père était dans la même école que ton père… ainsi que ma marraine, mon parrain…

'-et mon père, répliqua Tony.

Le jeune Potter se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

'-mon père n'a jamais fais de magie… je ne l'ai jamais vu en faire devant moi ! C'est impossible !

'-tu devrais peut être lui en parler, dit Kelly.

'-et qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? Salut papa, c'est vrai que tu es un sorcier ! T'es dingue !

'-ne lui dis rien pour l'instant, dit alors Angel.

'-j'en sais rien… enfin… je verrai bien. On devrait peut être régler ce que nous pouvons pour l'instant.

'-c'est-à-dire ? Demanda Kelly.

'-nos prénoms, finit Potter. C'est pas évident… tu as un deuxième prénom ?

'-oui, Lilian, Angel Lilian Malefoy.

'-bon et bien on t'appellera Lilian, répondit Potter. Et moi mon deuxième prénom s'est Estéban. Angel Estéban Potter, donc quand nous serons tous les quatre ont s'appellera par nos deuxièmes prénoms, d'accord !

Ils acquiescèrent.

'-est ce que vous pouvez me parler de mon père, dit alors Estéban.

Lilian le regarda longuement puis accepta.

'-mon père me parle quelque fois du tien. Il m'en a parlé d'ailleurs hier… il m'a dit que ton père a appris qu'il était un sorcier assez tard, à onze ans je crois. Il est entré à Poudlard, l'école de sorcier de Grande Bretagne et a rencontré Hermione, ma marraine et Ron mon parrain. Ils étaient inséparables, selon mon père. A la fin de leur septième année, Voldemort, un grand mage super puissant a attaqué l'école et c'est ton père qui l'a battu. Enfin c'est les grandes lignes de l'histoire… je ne sais pas tout ! Mais si tu veux, j'ai des livres que j'ai emportés avec moi qui parle de ton père.

'-il est même dans les livres ! C'est difficile à croire !

'-et pourtant ! J'aimerai bien le rencontrer ! Dit Lilian.

'-moi aussi, répliqua Tony.

'-je ne sais pas si vous pouvez venir à la maison, répliqua aussitôt Estéban. Mon père était d'une salle humeur ce matin.

'-c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air en forme, dit Kelly. En plus quand ma mère est venue, elle aussi semblait soucieuse.

'-c'est pas grave ! Fit Lilian. Je le rencontrerai un autre jour !

Il regarda Estéban et sentit toute sa détresse. Il lui sourit et lui toucha la main.

'-ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit il en souriant. Tout s'arrangera.

Estéban Potter lui sourit à son tour et serra sa main.

'-je sais.

* * *

Drago, Blaise, sa femme, Hermione et Ron étaient assit dans le living climatisé de la villa des Zabini. Un lourd silence était tombé lorsque Drago leur avait raconté la soirée de la veille. Hermione pleura un instant puis brisa le silence.

'-je veux le voir !

Hermione, nous ne savons rien sur lui, fit Ron. On l'a aperçu seulement… a part Drago, personne ne lui a parlé. On ne sait pas à quoi il pense ou se qu'il ressent !

'-je m'en contrefiche ! Dit elle. Il est ici et je te promets que je vais fouiller cette satanée ville jusqu'à ce que je lui mette la main dessus !

Drago se leva et alluma une cigarette.

'-ca va Dray ? Demanda Blaise en s'approchant de lui.

'-non…

'-que se passe-t-il avec Harry ? Pourquoi as-tu réagis comme ça ?

'-Blaise… c'est difficile à dire !

'-on est ami ! Tu peux tout me dire !

Dray lui fit un pauvre sourire et Blaise l'entraîna jusqu'au canapé ou ses amis étaient rassemblés. Il tira sur sa cigarette et recracha un nuage épais de fumée.

'-Blaise… tu sais que je suis homosexuel…

'-oui, Drago, je le sais !

'-il y a plus de onze ans maintenant… j'ai eu une relation avec Harry… on est sortit ensemble pendant la septième année mais ça n'a pas durée… j'étais immature et je n'ai pas pu lui avouer mes sentiments ! On était séparé depuis deux mois lorsque la veille de la grande guerre, nous avons fait l'amour… Avant de me quitter, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et il est partit… quand tout fut terminé et que j'ai vu qu'il était vivant mais très faible, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui ! La suite tu l'as connais…

'-il est partit après être resté un mois à l'infirmerie, finit Blaise.

'-oui, continua Drago en écrasant sa cigarette. Je me suis mis à sa recherche… mais j'ai du les abandonner quand je me suis rendu compte que…

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

'-je me suis rendu compte que j'attendais un enfant…

'-quoi ? Fit Blaise. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

'-j'ai fais des recherches, continua Hermione. Lorsque deux personnes du même sexe, sont ensemble et qu'un amour sans limite les réunit… et bien il est possible pour l'une des personnes du couple d'attendre un enfant.

'-j'ai mis au monde Angel.

Un silence accueillit cette révélation. Blaise tenait fermement la main de sa femme qui n'avait rien dit depuis tout à l'heure.

'-donc tu as mis Angel au monde, dit enfin Blaise.

'-oui.

'-il sait que Harry est son père ? Demanda Aurore.

'-non… je ne savais pas comment lui dire.

'-il sait que son deuxième parent est un homme ? Demanda Blaise.

'-oui…

'-comment l'a-t-il pris ? Demanda Aurore.

'-plutôt bien… il est assez éveillé comme garçon… mais depuis qu'il est au courant… il veut savoir qui est son père… je le comprends mais je n'arrive pas à lui dire.

'-il doit savoir Dray, fit Hermione. Tu dois lui dire.

'-Hermione a raison, répliqua Blaise.

'-a quoi bon !

'-Dray, maintenant que nous savons que Harry est vivant, commença Ron. Tu peux lui dire !

'-nous ne savons pas ou il est ! Il est peut être retourner se cacher !

'-on en sait rien justement ! Répliqua Ron. Donc on va le chercher, le trouver et tu pourras lui présenter votre fils ! Harry et Angel ont le droit de savoir !

* * *

Harry venait de transplaner chez lui. Un maelström de sentiment l'accablait. Il était en colère, fatigué, limite épuisé, blessé, heureux et encore amoureux.

Il l'avait vu seulement quelques secondes et à présent, il savait. Il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié. Drago était apparut près de lui, aussi beau qu'un dieu grec, plus merveilleux que dans ses souvenirs. Ses quelques secondes d'éternité avaient suffit pour effondrer son quotidien. Il alla voir son fils et le trouva étendu sur son lit à coté de Kelly. Il sourit en les voyant et alla embrasser le front de son garçon. Il les regarda un instant puis alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla rapidement, alla prendre une douche et revint s'écraser dans son lit. Cela faisait onze ans. Onze longues années qu'il ne les avait pas revu. Drago l'avait hanté longtemps. Il se souvenait de son départ précipité de Poudlard, de son arrivée en catastrophe à Lyon, de son accouchement… Il se mit à pleurer à ses souvenirs et s'enfonça dans un sommeil agité.

Il était presque midi quand il se réveilla. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte comme une furie et Harry savait qu'il aurait des comptes à rendre. Il se leva péniblement, alla faire une toilette et s'habilla. Angel et Kelly s'affairaient dans la cuisine, quand il entra.

'-bonjour Harry, dit une voix de femme qu'il connaissait trop bien.

'-bonjour Maud.

'-il faut qu'on parle mais mangeons d'abord ! Dit elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il lui sourit tristement et alla embrasser son fils et Kelly. Ils mangèrent rapidement et à treize heures trente, Angel et Kelly prirent congés.

'-Harry… Ali et Fred ne vont pas tarder… et j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse !

'-Maud je ne suis pas d'humeur !

On frappa à la porte et Maud alla ouvrir. Ali et Fred étaient là et en voyant leurs visages Harry se dit que la partie était loin d'être gagné.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et Harry prit place dans un fauteuil en face.

'-vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

'-non, répondit Fred. On est là pour discuter ! Donc Harry nous t'écoutons !

'-je n'ai rien à vous dire !

'-tu rigoles, j'espère ! Répliqua Ali. Tu pars du Lydia sans un mot, tu nous laisses en plan et tu dis que tu n'as rien à dire ! Je ne crois pas !

'-et c'était qui ses mecs ? Demanda Maud. J'ai bien vu, trois gars ! Tu les as vu et tu es partit en courant ! Qu'est ce que tu as fais !

'-Maud…

'-je sais que l'un d'entre eux s'appelle Dray, répliqua Fred en foudroyant Harry du regard. Qui sont ils pour toi Harry !

'-comment tu connais son nom ? Demanda Ali.

'-je m'occupais de leur table hier ! C'est des amis du mon boss… Des anglais je dirais, vu leurs accents !

Harry alluma une cigarette et détourna son regard de ses amis. Il ne pouvait rien leur dire… il ne comprendrait pas.

'-Harry… tu as toujours été là pour nous, quand on avait des problèmes ! Dit Maud. Tu m'as rassuré pour Kelly… Maintenant c'est à nous de t'aider !

'-les gars, répondit Harry. Je sais que vous voulez m'aider mais je ne peux rien vous dire…

'-qui sont-ils ?

'-des connaissances de mon passé…

'-pourquoi tu es parti ? Continua Fred.

Harry souffla et décida d'en dire le minimum.

'-je suis homosexuel.

'-Les trois autres se regardèrent médusés.

'-et alors ? Moi aussi, répondit Fred.

'-je suis gay et le blond que tu as vu hier, que tu appelles Dray… a été mon amant quand j'avais dix-sept ans.

'-et c'est pour ça que tu es partit ? Demanda Maud. Tu ne voulais pas le revoir ?

'-en quelque sorte…

'-Harry on ne peut pas t'aider si tu ne nous aides pas ! Répliqua Ali.

'-tu es sortit avec Dray ? Demanda Fred l'œil flamboyant.

'-oui… et il ne s'appelle pas Dray… mais Drago.

'-je vois… et tu l'aimes encore, dit il d'une voix éteinte.

'-je ne sais pas Fred…

'-comment ça tu ne sais pas ! Tu vois ton ex et tu t'enfuis ! Dis moi pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça !

'-Fred arrête.

'-non je veux savoir ! J'ai le droit…

'-Fred, souffla Harry exaspéré.

'-Fred, laisse le tranquille, répliqua Ali. Bon, on avance. Donc tu dis que Dray, enfin Drago était ton ex quand tu étais adolescent.

'-oui, c'est ça.

'-pourquoi vous êtes vous séparé ?

'-Ali… nous nous sommes séparé parce que je l'aimais et lui non… après j'ai quitté le pays… et je suis venu en France.

'-tu as changé de pays parce qu'il ne t'aimait pas ? Demanda Maud. Mais tu avais quel age ?

'-dix sept, dix huit ans, je ne sais plus…

'-et Angel ? Demanda Fred. Tu dis être gay et tu as un fils de dix ans !

'-et alors ?

'-Harry, tu as couché avec une femme et tu l'as mis enceinte! Voilà ce qu'il y a !

'-c'est plus compliqué… dit Harry en écrasant sa cigarette.

'-ton fils sait que tu es gay ? Demanda Ali.

'-non… De toute façon… ça doit bien faire dix ans que je n'ai pas couché avec un mec !

'-tu déconnes ! Répliqua Maud. Tu ne vas pas me dire que la dernière personne qui t'a touché est Drago.

'-pourtant c'est le cas…

'-après tu dis que tu n'es pas amoureux, lança Fred énervé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous mais tu dois régler ce problème si tu as l'intention de vivre ta vie un jour !

'-le petit a raison, répliqua Ali.

'-hé !

'-excuse ! Fred a raison, rectifia-t-il.

'-il n'y a aucun problème entre nous ! Mentit Harry. Tout est clair, limpide même.

'-tellement clair, que tu as préféré quitter l'Angleterre plutôt que d'y vivre près de lui ! Jeta Fred. Harry… je t'aime beaucoup, même énormément ! Mais ta mauvaise foi me fatigue !

Harry se mit à sourire.

'-je suis désolé… mais je ne sais pas quoi dire… ni quoi faire… c'est tellement compliqué !

'-Harry… j'ai vu le regard qu'il t'a lancé, répliqua Fred. Il avait l'air aussi perdu que toi ! Donc à mon avis… prépare toi à une confrontation ! Je suis sur qu'il va tout faire pour te retrouver ! Et je sais même par où ils vont commencer !

'-je t'écoute.

'-ils t'ont vu hier au Lydia ! Et Drago sait maintenant que je te connais ! Il connaît mon prénom aussi puisque je m'occupais d'eux hier ! Je pense qu'ils seront au Lydia ce soir et qu'ils vont m'harceler pour avoir de tes nouvelles.

Harry se leva précipitamment et alla se réfugier près d'une fenêtre.

'-promet moi de ne rien leur dire ! Dit il.

'-Harry… je ne dirais rien si tu ne le souhaites pas… mais… ils finiront bien par te retrouver !

Il souffla longuement.

'-Harry, fit Maud en s'approchant de lui. J'espère que tu ne penses pas à t'enfuir !

Harry lui fit un pauvre sourire.

'-non… je ne partirais pas… Angel ne comprendrait pas…

'-bon, dit Ali en se levant. Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien à faire. On continue à vivre comme avant ! On verra bien ce qui se passera.

Harry leur sourit avant que son esprit n'aille voguer vers un beau blond à vingt kilomètres de là.

* * *

Estéban, Lilian, Kelly et Tony étaient toujours à la pergola. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien afin que le jeune Potter puisse digérer la nouvelle. Ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour sur la plage pour se changer les idées et surtout pour profiter du beau temps. Ils rangèrent leurs vélos et s'installèrent sur le sable fin.

'-qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

'-on profite du soleil, Tony, répondit Kelly.

'-ouais mais après ?

'-je ne sais pas, répondit Lilian.

'-et si vous me parliez du vrai monde ? Demanda Estéban.

'-que veux tu savoir ? Demanda Lilian.

'-Pourquoi personne ne fait de magie ?

'-et bien… on a pas le droit d'en faire devant des moldus, répondit Kelly.

'-des moldus ?

'-les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoir ! Fit Tony.

'-ok… et vous vous en faites parfois ?

'-moi oui, répondit Kelly, à l'école. Sinon quand je rentre, je n'ai pas le droit d'en faire.

'-pourquoi ?

'-et bien les premiers cycles n'ont pas le droit d'en faire à l'extérieur de l'école.

'-Maud aussi est une sorcière ?

'-non, Estéban. Ma mère est une moldue et comme je n'ai jamais connu mon père…

'-c'était peut être un sorcier lui aussi, finit Estéban. D'accord… et vous deux ?

'-je n'en fais pas ici, répliqua Lilian. Mais quand je suis chez moi en Angleterre, je la pratique avec un précepteur.

'-tu as un précepteur ? Tu dois être sacrément riche, répliqua Kelly.

'-assez… mon père est l'héritier d'une grande famille… c'est pour ça… il me prépare en quelque sorte à ma future rentrée à Poudlard.

'-tu as reçu ta lettre ? Demanda Kelly.

'-oui, il y a une semaine. Je rentre le premier septembre.

'-vous pensez que moi aussi je rentrerai dans une école de magie ? Demanda Estéban.

'-bien sur ! Répliqua Tony. Tu es obligé !

'-mais dans laquelle ? Poudlard ou BeauxBâtons ?

'-je ne sais pas, répondit Kelly. Tu vis en France donc normalement tu dois rentrer à BeauxBâtons… mais peut être que ton père voudra que ailles faire tes études à Poudlard.

'-mon père… ne m'a rien dit de tout ça !

'-de toute façon, il sera bien obligé ! Dans un mois c'est la rentrée, répliqua Lilian.

'-et comment vous pratiquer la magie ?

'-et bien avec des baguettes ou quelque fois sans… Répondit Lilian.

'-tu arrives à faire de la magie sans baguette, fit Kelly admirative. C'est bien !

je ne sais pas si c'est bien, en tout cas c'est très pratique !

'-c'est très rare surtout, continua Kelly. Moi je n'y arrive pas !

'-et qu'est ce que vous étudiez à l'école ?

'-les potions, la métamorphose, commença Kelly.

'-les sortilèges, les soins aux créatures magiques, continua Tony.

'-l'astronomie, la divination, la défense contre les forces du mal, enchaîna Lilian.

'-vous faites du sport ?

'-et bien en première année, on apprend à voler, répondit Kelly.

'-a voler ?

'-oui, sur des balais ! fit Lilian. Sinon après c'est le Quidditch !

'-le quoi ?

'-le Quidditch, c'est un sport très répandu dans le monde sorcier, répondit Tony. Il se pratique avec des balais, il y a sept joueurs.

'-deux batteurs qui repoussent des balles ensorcelées, continua Kelly.

'-trois poursuiveurs qui se passent le Souaffle et qui doivent marquer des buts dans des cercles d'or suspendu à plus de dix mètres du sol, fit Tony.

'-un gardien, qui garde ces trois cercles et un attrapeur.

'-que fait l'attrapeur ?

'-il doit attraper le Vif d'or ! Répondit Tony.

'-c'est une petite balle d'or avec des ailes, continua Lilian. Elle est minuscule et très rapide. L'attrapeur qui saisit la balle le premier fait remporter cent cinquante points à son équipe et arrête le match ! C'est vraiment super comme sport, je suis sur que tu vas adorer et que tu seras très doué !

'-pourquoi ?

'-et bien ton père, Harry, était le plus jeune attrapeur de sa génération ! Il a fait remporter plusieurs fois la coupe à sa maison !

'-sa maison ?

Lilian se mit à sourire.

'-oui à Poudlard, il y a quatre maisons. Serpentard, mon père et celui de Tony y était ! Gryffondor, était la maison de ton père, de ma marraine et de mon parrain. Autrement il y a Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

'-et ou se trouve Poudlard ?

'-aucune idée, répondit Lilian. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous prenons un train à Londres et qu'il nous dépose à l'école.

'-parle moi de ton père, Lilian.

'-mon père ?

'-oui, j'aimerai le connaître ainsi que ta marraine et ton parrain.

'-et bien mon père s'appelle Drago… Drago Lucius Malefoy. Il a vingt huit ans et n'a plus de famille. Ils sont tous morts pendant la guerre… bref on vit tous les deux, en Cornouaille dans le manoir des Malefoy.

'-vous vivez à deux dans un manoir !

'-ouais, c'est trop grand mais mon père ne veut pas partir ! Sinon ma marraine Hermione vit avec son mari Ron à la campagne… je ne sais plus le nom… Hermione vient d'une famille moldue et Ron est un sorcier pur souche ! Ils étaient tous étudiants à Poudlard et maintenant ils sont professeur là-bas. Hermione est l'assistante du professeur de Métamorphose, Ron celui du professeur de sortilège et mon père, Drago est l'assistant du professeur de potion.

'-Lilian… je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? Demanda Estéban.

'-vas y.

'-qu'est ce que tu sais de ta mère ?

Lilian lui sourit avant de répondre.

'-je ne sais rien sur elle parce qu'il n'y a rien à savoir ! Dit il. Tu sais chez les sorciers, les hommes peuvent avoir des enfants ! Et c'est mon père qui m'a porté !

'-ton père ! Dit Kelly surprise.

'-oui, répondit Lilian. Donc la vraie question, c'est qu'est ce que je sais de mon deuxième père !

'-donc tu as deux pères, fit Estéban les yeux ronds.

'-oui.

'-donc qu'est ce que tu sais de ton père ?

'-pas grand-chose ! Mon père s'entête à se taire ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il ne veut pas me le dire !

'-et bien… souffla Estéban en s'allongeant dans le sable. Je crois que je viens de vivre la journée la plus étrange de toute ma vie.

'-c'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être évident pour toi, répliqua Lilian en souriant. Au faite… tu aimerais voir de la magie !

Ils le regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds. Lilian se redressa et regarda son double.

'-je crois que je viens d'avoir une superbe idée !

'-on t'écoute, dit aussitôt Kelly.

'-que dirais tu, d'échanger nos places ? Demanda Lilian.

Estéban le regarda surpris.

'-tu veux prendre ma place !

'-ouais ! Ce serait super ! Mon père et ses amis passent leurs temps à faire de la magie ! Comme ça tu pourras voir ce que c'est d'être entouré de sorciers !

'-cool, répliqua Tony.

'-ce serait super ! Répondit Estéban. Mais c'est dangereux quand même !

'-pourquoi ? Demanda Lilian.

'-si ton père s'aperçoit que je ne suis pas toi !

'-comment veux tu qu'il le sache ! On est identique !

'-tu oublies les yeux ! Répliqua Kelly.

'-ouais mais à part les yeux… Fit Lilian. La mère de Kelly n'a pas fait la différence !

'-se serait mortel, continua Tony. En plus je serais là, donc pas de soucie ! Si il y a le moindre problème, on refait l'échange !

'-mais comment je vais savoir si on a un problème, répliqua Estéban. Je ne peux pas t'appeler !

Lilian lui sourit et sortit un miroir.

'-regarde, c'est un miroir magique, mon père me l'a donné pour pouvoir me joindre où que j'aille ! Il marche aussi pour ma tante et mon oncle ! Je peux le trafiquer pour que toi aussi tu puisses me joindre !

'-mais je n'ai pas de miroir moi ! Enfin si mon père m'en a donné un mais il n'a rien de magique !

'-montre, fit Lilian.

Estéban sortit de sa poche un petit miroir avec un étui en argent.

'-mon cher Estéban, ton miroir est magique, déclara Lilian.

'-comment tu le sais ? Demanda Kelly.

Il prit le miroir et mit son doigt sur la glace. Aussitôt il se mit à se troubler sous les regards ébahit de ses amis.

'-maintenant il faut juste réciter une formule et le tour est joué ! Répondit Lilian.

'-tu la connais ? Demanda Tony.

'-heu…. Attends.

Il se mit à réfléchir et sourit. Il mit son doigt sur le miroir, fit attention de ne pas être vu et récita une formule.

'-miroir, miroir, ajoute un nom !

La glace se mit à se troubler légèrement.

'-Angel Lilian Malefoy, dit Lilian en touchant le miroir avec son doigt.

Un éclatrouge en sortit et frappa la vitre.

'-voila, dit il souriant. Tu veux faire un essai ?

'-ouais, sourit Estéban.

Il prit son miroir et attendit les ordres.

'-prononce mon nom devant la vitre et tu verras mon reflet apparaître.

Il saisit son miroir et le regarda. Il donna le prénom de son ami et aussitôt la glace se mit à se brouiller avant de montrer son propre reflet. Angel Malefoy était de l'autre coté et lui souriait. Il lui parla et le jeune Potter sourit.

'-c'est super ! Dit il. Bon je suis d'accord ! Echangeons nos places !

'-Angel, fit Kelly.

Les deux la regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire.

'-bon ça va arrêter de rire ! Dit elle vexée. Estéban, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose !

'-Kelly, j'ai envie de connaître mon monde ! Donc je vais changer de place avec Lilian ! Tout se passera bien !

'-si tu le dis ! fit elle résignée.

'-on ferait bien de se changer, dit Lilian.

Ils acquiescèrent et s'éloignèrent de leurs amis. Il revint cinq minutes plutard.

'-voila ! Dit Estéban. Je suis pressé d'y être !

'-Moi aussi, répondit Lilian. Je vais voir le grand Harry Potter ça va être super !

'-est ce que je dois savoir des choses particulières ? Demanda Estéban.

'-non… je ne vois rien… a si… mon père est très prévenant. Il passe la plus grand partie de son temps à s'occuper de moi… a part ça, pas grand-chose et toi ?

'-rien non plus… de toute façon Kelly sera avec toi donc pas de souci, elle t'aidera !

'-quel heure est il ? Demanda Tony.

'-bientôt cinq heures et demi, dit Estéban.

'-on devrait rentrer, dit il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont prévu pour ce soir, répliqua Tony.

'-ok alors c'est parti !

Ils se levèrent et récupérèrent leurs vélos. Ils pédalèrent jusqu'à la place des caprices et après quelques conseils, ils se séparèrent. Angel Estéban Potter avec le petit Tony Zabini et Angel Lilian Malefoy avec Kelly.

* * *

Il était plus de six heures lorsque Kelly et Angel arrivèrent à la pâtisserie. Angel était effrayé, il tremblait et respira profondément pour reprendre un aspect normal. Kelly lui sourit et lui prit la main.

'-ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et la suivit dans les escaliers. Elle le guida jusqu'à l'appartement et entra. Angel fut immédiatement séduit. Le petit appartement était très clair et joliment décoré. Elle le mena jusqu'à sa chambre et l'installa sur le lit.

'-bon, ça c'est ta chambre. La chambre bleue, comme l'appelle Estéban. Ton père doit être à la pâtisserie… bref. Ce soir ma mère va venir… Elle dîne souvent ici. Nous on doit préparer le repas de ce soir, peut être que Fred et Ali seront aussi présent.

'-Fred et Ali ? A quoi ils ressemblent ?

'-heu… Fred est blond, il a les yeux bleus… et c'est le plus jeune du groupe. Ali a… la trentaine je crois. Ma mère tu l'as déjà vu.

'-oui.

'-Angel ca va ?

'-oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre la cuisine.

'-qu'est ce qu'on doit préparer ?

'-salade composée…

'-je n'ai jamais fais la cuisine de ma vie, Kelly.

Elle se mit à rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

'-pas de problème, Estéban non plus n'est pas très doué !

Elle lui donna des tomates et lui demanda de les couper en tranche. Il accomplit sa tache avec beaucoup de soin et continua à travailler sous les ordres de la jeune fille. Il était content de faire la cuisine, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça et trouvait ça très amusant.

Lorsqu'ils terminèrent, ils mirent la table pour six et retournèrent dans la chambre. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir puis se fermer.

'-Angel ? Angel ! Appela Harry en déposant une tarte sur le comptoir du bar de la cuisine.

'-qu'est ce que je fais ? Demanda effrayé Angel à Kelly.

'-allons y.

Elle lui prit la main et la serra fort.

'-respire Angel !

Elle le guida jusqu'à la cuisine et Angel vit Harry. Il était grand, musclé, avec des cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Il se tourna et leur sourit. Il embrassa sur la joue Kelly et fit un baisé sur le front d'Angel. Son cœur se mit à accélérer brutalement lorsqu'il aperçut la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Harry regarda longuement Angel puis lui fit un grand sourire.

'-tu as passé une bonne journée, mon ange ?

Angel fit une petite grimace avant de répondre.

'-oui… oui c'était bien.

Harry lui pinça le nez et retourna dans la cuisine. Angel souffla longuement. La première étape était passée.

* * *

Angel et Tony arrivèrent à la villa une demi heure plutard. Ils rangèrent leurs vélos dans le garage et Tony guida Angel jusqu'à sa chambre.

'-bon Angel… j'ai quelque petite chose à te dire.

'-je t'écoute.

'-ici, tout le monde fait de la magie, enfin à part toi et moi. Il y a des créatures aussi qui nous servent donc tu ne dois pas avoir peur en les voyant, d'accord.

'-pourquoi j'aurais peur ? Elles sont si affreuses que ça ?

'-non pas vraiment… bon viens, on va aller dans la cuisine comme ça tu pourras les voir.

Tony lui fit visiter la maison rapidement. Angel la trouva magnifique et se disait qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Ils avaient vu leurs parents dans le jardin et évitèrent d'aller là bas. Ils arrivèrent dans l'immense cuisine où s'affairaient trois elfes de maisons.

'-Angel, ce sont des elfes de maisons.

Le jeune Potter les regarda médusé. Des petites créatures vinrent se baisser bien bas devant eux avant de se redresser et de les regarder avec leurs yeux exorbités. Angel leur sourit.

'-wouah !

'-viens, sortons !

'-tu es sur ? Demanda-t-il soudain mal à l'aise.

'-Angel… on n'a pas le choix ! De toute façon, ils savent que nous sommes…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Aurore venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

'-qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? Demanda-t-elle. Vous avez faim ?

'-on venait se servir un verre de jus de fruit, répondit aussitôt Tony.

'-vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez ?

'-oui, maman ! Viens Angel…

Il le tira par le bras et l'entraîna jusqu'au salon.

'-bon… vieux, c'est le moment.

'-qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

'-on dit un bonjour collectif, ensuite je suppose que ton père t'appellera pour que tu lui racontes ta journée…

'-mon père…

'-oui, c'est le grand blond !

'-merci, ce serait mal venu de ma part si je me trompais !

Ils se mirent à rire et allèrent à l'extérieur. Blaise et Drago s'y trouvaient, installé sur des chaises longues. Angel le cœur battant suivit Tony.

'-bonjour, dit il.

'-oh, vous êtes rentré, dit Blaise.

Il sourit à son fils et à Angel. Drago se redressa et regarda son fils. Il lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Angel s'approcha de cette main tendue et la saisie.

Drago le serra dans ses bras et l'installa sur la chaise longue près de lui.

'-tu m'as manqué mon ange, dit il d'une voix faible.

Angel ne dit rien, il se contenta de rester près de cet homme qui devait être son père pour la soirée.

* * *

voila c'est fini! j'espere que vous avez aimé! 

petite question! est ce que c'est clair les changements de prénom... lilian malefoy et estéban potter? oui non? si c non dit le moi, je ferais des modif pour le prochain chapitre! bizzzzz

chapitre à suivre : **Chapitre 4 : Rapprochement**...

bizz démone!


	5. Chapitre 4 : Rapprochement

**Titre **: **Angels**

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu.

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Drago vit avec son fils de dix ans au manoir Malefoy. Il fait tout pour oublier Harry mais le destin en a voulu autrement…

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

Hello à tous! Alors pour ce début de semaine voici le chapitre 4! J'ai pas encore fini le prochain chapitre… il est en plein modification mais il est presque fini! Donc je suis sympa je le met tout de suite!

Mais avant place aux RAR:

**Jessy**: hello merci pour la review! Alors tu me demandais quand les anges allaient connaître la vérité… et bien c pas encore pour maintenant. Mais ça arrive… il l'apprenne au chapitre 5. enfin d'ici la bonne lecture et j'espère que tu aimeras! bizzzz

**Marine Malefoy**: merci pour la review et ça me rassure qu'il n'y ait pas de souci avec les prénoms! j'espere que tu aimeras ce chapitre! bizzz et bonne lecture

**Lélou**: merci pour la review… pour les prénoms… il faudra attendre le chapitre 6 pour avoir le pourquoi du comment lol! Car il y a bien une signification… loufoque pour un et censé pour l'autre lol bizzz et bonne lecture

**Anaxarete-Amaurea**: merci! la suite est là! j'espère que tu aimeras! bizz

**Oxaline**: alors… merci pour la review et les compliments! pour la réplique de Blaise qui dit allons chasser du mangemort… c'était une dédicace au seigneur des anneaux lol merci pour tes compliments! pour Barcarès j'ai décris selon mes souvenirs… j'aurais voulu donner une ambiance, une couleur, des sensations, une odeur aussi… et des bruits mais j'ai pas trop réussit! je vais qd mm essayé lol! j'espere que tu aimeras ce chapitre qui va se dérouler loin de Barcarès pour la seconde partie de l'histoire lol bizzzz

**Vega264**: C'est vrai que c'est le bordel entre Harry et Dray… mais l'explication arrivera au chapitre 5! lol pour ce chapitre… je montre les deux Angel chacun de leur coté lol et j'espere que tu aimeras! bizzzzzzzz et à bientôt! et merci pour la review!

**Shany-blue pendragone**: merci c'est gentil! voici la suite! Bonne lecture bizz

**Vert Emeraude**: merci pour la review! j'ai hésité au début… je me disais que ça faisait trop cliché les jumeaux qui changent de place mais bon tout le monde a aimé donc je suis contente!pour je te dédie! tu m'as promit une happy-end lol donc bon courage! bisous!

**Crystal D'avalon**: merci pour le commentaire! Je suis contente que tu aimes encore lol donc voici la suite et bonne lecture!

**Tama**: alors d'abord merci pour le commentaire! ensuite est-ce qu'ils vont découvrir la supercherie? peut etre que oui …. Peut etre que non mdr! Je ne peux rien dire! et pour les révélations du genre Drago qui dit à Estéban… ton deuxieme pere est Harry Potter… lol c'est drole mais…. Pas dans mes projets lol allez bonne lecture! bizzz

**Vif d'or**: hello! ne te prosterne pas à mes pieds lol je ne le mérite pas! apres tout c'était ma façon de me faire pardonner ma coupure méchante et sans cœur du chapitre 2 mdr!en tout cas je suis ravie que ça te plaise et j'espère que ca continuera! pour les anges qui changent de place… leur peres verront… peut etre la différence… lol tu verras dans ce chapitre! allez bonne lecture et a bientôt big bisous!

**Lily**: merci pour la review! pour les prénoms… lol tu comprendras plutard pourquoi j'ai fais ce choix mais d'ici la bonne lecture et merci encore!

**Hanna**: merci pour la review et merci d'etre revenu au cyber café pour me lire! lol pour l'échange des enfants… ils vont… peut etre voir la différence lol j'en dis pas plus! alors bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espere!

**Ichy-chan**: merci, merci et merci pour la review! elle m'a fait super plaisir! donc merci! pour Drago… oui, il va dire a son fils la vérité lol mais pas dans ce chapitre lol j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre! bizzz et encore merci!

**BadAngel666**: merci c'est sympa! donc voila la suite en espèrant que ça te plaise!

**Tchiii**: merci de me laisser en surcis lol! sinon pour Angel Lilian Malefoy…. Je ne dirai rien! on apprend le pourquoi du comment ds le chapitre 6 donc patience lol pour la vérité sur Harry… tu le sauras dans le chapitre 5… décidement! tu vas penser que ce chapitre et vide mdr! bon j'arrête lol bonne lecture et jespere que tu aimeras! bizzzz

**Fliflou**: merci pour la review! je suis contente que ça te plaise donc voila la suite et big bisous!

**Sélène**: ne t'inquiete pas pour la rencontre ce n'est que partie remise lol et l'histoire ne va pas trop tourner sur la recherche de Harry… je trouvais ça peut interressant lol bien sur ils vont le chercher mais sans plus! lol j'espere que tu aimeras qd mm ce chapitre! bizzzz

**Lilounatic**: hello ta review m'a fait trop rire lol alors reprenons: pour l'échange… oui c'est vrai ils ont rien vu… ou rien voulu voir… ou fait semblant de ne rien voir! ca tu verras à la fin du chapitre lol Il ne vont pas rester dans la peau de l'autre indéfiniment je te rassure aussi! en fait les anges n'ont rien dit à leur père pour pouvoir faire justement ce changement de place! j'aurai pa pu ecrire la suite lol sinon! mdr enfin j'espere que tu aimeras ce chapitre et bonne lecture lol bizzz

**Alinemcb54**: merci c'est gentil! voici la suite bizzzzz

**Just-lulu**: ne t'inquiete pas c une happy end lol mais bon ils doivent souffrir dabord! nan je plaisante lol allez bonne lecture bizzz

**Slydawn**: merci pour la review! voici la suite pour répondre à tes interrrogations bizzz

**Serpentis-Draco**: merci pour la review! et ouais il vont rencontrer leur peres…. Ca va etre marrant lol allez bonne lecture bizz

**Théalie**: merci! et les adultes… lol et bien ils verront la diff…. Oui et non lol allez bizzzz et bonne lecture

**Mily black**: merci miss pour la review! elle m'a fait super plaisir! Donc la suite c'st pour tout de suite pour répondre à tes questions! pour mon rythme d'écriture… je le fais plutot vite en ce moment parce que j'ai pas gd chose à faire lol donc la suite vous l'aurez bientôt lol bizzz et bonne lecture

**Ornaluca**: merci c'est gentil! voici la suite! bizzzz

**Artémis Trimegiste**: ta review m'a fait bien rire! donc merci! et merci pour plutard lol plus tard! si ca t'interesse de devenir mon correcteur mdr! bizzzzzzzzz et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre bizz

**Atalanta de tebas**: merci pour la review! et ne t'inquiete pas les angels s'entendent parfaitement bien avec leur pere de substitution lol j'espere que tu aimeras ce chapitre bisouss!

**Drake miako**: hello merci pour la review! et de rien pour la review que je t'ai laissé lol! j'espere que tu aimeras ce chapitre! bizzzz a bientôt

**Eni**: hello merci pour la review! je suis contente que le changement de prénom passe bien! et ravi que tu aimes ce chapitre! alors jespere que celui la te plaira aussi! bizz et bonne lecture!

Voila c'est fini pour les reviews bizzzz et bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : rapprochement. **

Angel Potter et Tony étaient avec leurs « pères » respectifs dans le jardin. Drago était allongé sur une chaise longue et tenait fermement son fils dans ses bras. Revoir Harry lui avait broyé le cœur et il avait besoin de sentir la présence de son garçon à ses cotés. Angel, lui se sentit soudain à l'aise dans cette étreinte. Il avait l'impression que sa place était près de cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu il y a dix minutes. Quoiqu'il en soit, Angel se sentait attirer par Drago. Il avait un quelque chose de magnétique et de mystérieux chez lui, que Angel ne comprenait pas. Lorsque Drago avait posé les yeux sur lui, il s'était d'abord senti mal à l'aise, mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Angel avait eu l'impression que « son père » enfin celui de son double, le fuyait du regard… comme s'il redoutait de le regarder dans les yeux. Après tout cela l'arrangeait, s'il y avait une différence notable entre les deux Angel, elle se trouvait au niveau des yeux et Angel remerciait tous les saints que Drago ne le regarde pas plus intensément.

Pour l'instant, il profitait de Drago et espérait que la soirée allait bien se passer. Après dix minutes, Hermione et Ron firent leurs entrées. Angel les aima au premier coup d'œil. Ils avaient l'air bien veillant et aimable. De même pour la famille de Tony. Hermione s'installa dans l'herbe et sourit malicieusement à Angel.

'-bien passé votre petite escapade ?

'-oui, dit il d'une voix incertaine. On est allé sur la plage avec Tony.

'-il y en a au moins un qui en profite ! Répliqua Ron.

'-qu'est ce qu'on fait demain ? Demanda Tony. Parce que si rien n'est prévu, avec Angel on aimerait bien retourner à la fête foraine.

'-vous n'en avez pas assez de ses manèges moldus ! répliqua Blaise.

Angel ouvrit de grands yeux mais Tony lui fit un sourire qui le calma aussitôt.

'-non, c'est même très drôle.

'-peut être que Angel a envie d'autre chose ! fit Blaise. On pourrait peut être passer la journée à Carcassonne ! Qu'est ce que vous en dites ?

'-pourquoi pas, répondit Hermione. Ça nous changerait les idées. Qu'est ce que tu en penses Dray ?

'-je ne suis pas très en forme, Mione, dit Drago en desserrant son étreinte et en se redressant.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis alluma une cigarette.

'-Drago ! S'exclama scandalisée Hermione.

Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse et fit disparaître la cigarette sous un regard ébahit du jeune Angel. Aurore vint les retrouver et ordonna aux deux garçons d'aller prendre une douche. Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et rentrèrent dans la villa. Tony lui montra la salle de bain et lui dit de le rejoindre plutard dans sa chambre.

Angel se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche. Il se lava et au bout de vingt minutes, il sortit enfin tout propre. Il ouvrit le placard et trouva des vêtements de marques moldus et d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas, semblable à de grandes robes. Il enfila son peignoir et alla rejoindre la chambre de Tony.

'-excuse moi de te déranger, mais j'ai un problème, dit Angel en entrant.

'-qu'est ce qui se passe ?

'-je ne sais pas comment m'habiller !

'-mets n'importe quoi !

Il fit une moue à Tony et celui-ci consentit à aller l'aider.

'-je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de difficile !

'-comment s'habille Lilian ? Je ne veux pas me vêtir bizarrement pour que son père s'aperçoit de la supercherie !

'-Angel porte la plupart du temps des pantacourts… enfin je pense…

'-comment ça tu penses ! s'écria Angel.

'-hé ! Du calme ! Je connais Lilian depuis hier donc je ne connais pas spécialement ses goûts vestimentaires !

'-bon tampis !

Il attrapa un t-shirt vert et mit un jeans bleu délavé. Tony sourit et tout deux descendirent en silence dans le séjour.

'-tu crois que tout se passe bien pour Lilian et Kelly ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

'-je l'espère, répliqua Tony. De toute façon, tu as ton miroir ! On pourra les joindre ce soir avant d'aller se coucher.

'-se serait bien…oui…

Angel rejoint le salon avec Tony et s'installa sur le canapé à coté de Ron. Drago lui était dans les rêves. Il était fatigué et avait l'impression d'être retourné onze ans en arrière, à l'époque où Harry était partit. Il avait envie de le revoir mais redoutait cette confrontation. Comment lui dire qu'il avait un fils… comment lui avouer qu'il l'aimait depuis tout ce temps. Il ne savait pas et se renfrogna de nouveau. Angel lui le regardait. Il le trouvait très beau avec ses cheveux blonds tombant près de ses yeux. Il le dévisagea encore plus et vit leur couleur. Ils étaient bleu gris, identique aux siens aurait-il dit, s'il avait eu un lien de parenté. D'ailleurs, il trouva étrange cette différence entre les deux garçons. Lui avait les yeux bleu et Angel Malefoy, les yeux verts… aussi vert que ceux de son père… il s'attarda encore sur Drago quand celui-ci s'aperçut que quelqu'un le fixait. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Angel qui rougit subitement. Il baissa immédiatement la tête se qui surprit Drago. Il l'appela et Angel baissant les yeux vint le rejoindre. Dray le prit sur ses genoux et l'encercla de ses bras protecteur.

'-qu'y a-t-il Angel ?

'-rien…pourquoi ?

'-disons, que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de rougir en me regardant… Donc que se passe-t-il ?

Angel se gifla mentalement.

'-il n'y a rien je t'assure.

'-ma foi… si tu le dit. Demain tu voudrais aller à Carcassonne ?

'-j'y suis déjà allé, répondit Angel sans réfléchir.

'-ah bon ? Demanda Drago calmement.

Angel rougit violemment en s'apercevant de sa bêtise. Il se gifla à nouveau mentalement puis marmonna un « non… je voulais dire que j'en avais entendu parler » inaudible. Drago lui sourit et lui demanda d'articuler.

'-je suis désolé, répondit Angel se sentant plus que mal à l'aise.

'-ce n'est pas grave mon ange ! Alors Carcassonne ?

'-oui, je veux bien.

'-on n'est pas obligé, tu sais.

'-j'aimerai vraiment y aller avec toi, répondit Angel en souriant timidement.

'-très bien… Blaise ! Appela-t-il. L'ange est d'accord pour demain.

'-ah ! Cela nous fera le plus grand bien !

* * *

Du coté de chez les Potter, Angel, Kelly, sa mère, Harry et Ali étaient à table. Le cérémonial dont était habitué le jeune Malefoy n'était pas d'actualité. Là-bas, on parlait bruyamment, on riait, on racontait des blagues foireuses dans un joyeux n'importe quoi. Les sujets d'actualités posaient un certain problème à Angel, sans parler de sport. D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, son double jouait dans une équipe de handball à perpignan et énormément de questions lui taraudaient l'esprit. La première étant qu'est ce qu'était le handball. Il n'en avait aucune idée et Kelly ne l'aidait pas. 

'-qu'as-tu pensé du dernier match de championnat, opposant Montpellier à Chambéry ? Demanda Kelly en s'adressant à Angel.

'-heu… pas grand-chose…

'-tu ne trouves pas que l'ailier droit, Anquetil était majestueux ?

'-si… si bien sur !

'-et c'est tout ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant innocemment.

'-oui ! Que veux-tu que je rajoute ? Demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.

'-je pensais que tu allais supporter Chambéry ! Continua-t-elle. Après tout, c'est ton équipe préférée !

'-oui et c'est la meilleur, n'est ce pas ? Dit il perplexe.

Harry le regarda plus que surpris.

'-je croyais que ton équipe préférée était Montpellier ?

Angel blanchit brutalement, il foudroya Kelly du regard, qui souriait joyeusement et regarda « son père ». Il lui sourit.

'-je plaisantais, répondit Angel.

Il tira la langue à Kelly et retourna à son assiette. Il souffla doucement et reporta son attention sur Harry. Il le trouvait mystérieux, charmant… joyeux. Cependant ses yeux verts semblaient éteints. Il aurait voulu voir cette étincelle… l'étincelle que son père, sa marraine et son parrain, ne cessaient de parler. Une joie de vivre, une gaieté présente en lui.

Les invités se retirèrent et après avoir dit au revoir à Kelly, Angel et Harry se retrouvèrent seul. Le jeune Malefoy alla se réfugier dans sa chambre pour éviter d'être confronté à Harry, mais s'était sans compter sur « son père ».

Harry s'installa sur le lit de son fils et regarda celui-ci tétanisé assis à son bureau.

'-Angel ?

Le jeune Malefoy se figea sur place. Il se retourna quand même et regarda Harry.

'-oui…

'-viens t'asseoir près de moi !

Il alla rejoindre le survivant et se mit à jouer avec ses doigts.

'-ça ne va pas mon ange ?

'-si… si tout va bien.

'-tu m'as semblé étrange ce soir. Tu es sur que tout va bien ?

'-oui, ça va.

'-bon… demain j'ai pris ma journée… donc si tu veux, on pourrait aller à Carcassonne.

'-c'est vrai ! S'exclama Angel.

'-bien sur et Kelly pourra venir aussi !

Angel réfléchit un instant. D'un coté, le fait d'avoir Kelly avec lui l'arrangeait, il n'aurait pas de souci à se faire, mais d'un autre, il avait envie d'être seul avec Harry. Il avait envie de le découvrir, de le connaître et donc de passer du temps avec lui.

'-je préfèrerai être seul avec toi… si ça ne te dérange pas.

'-Angel… j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi ! Cela ne me dérange pas ! Je sais que la pâtisserie me prend beaucoup de temps mais je ne veux pas que tu doutes de moi !

'-je ne doute pas…

Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

'-donc demain, nous irons faire un tour à Carcassonne, rien que toi et moi !

Angel sourit en fixant ses doigts. Harry se redressa fit quelque pas dans la chambre de son fils avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Il lui releva le visage et plongea ses émeraudes dans le regard troublé du jeune Malefoy. Il les ferma aussitôt.

'-regarde moi Angel.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda Harry. Il se mit à trembler légèrement et Harry lui prit la main.

'-Angel… murmura-t-il. Calme toi.

Il s'apaisa immédiatement.

'-je t'aime mon ange, dit Harry en se relevant.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et fit quelque pas pour atteindre la porte lorsque la voix faible d'Angel lui parvint à l'oreille. Il lui murmura un « je t'aime papa » à peine audible. Harry sourit et franchit la porte.

Angel se leva et fit les cent pas dans sa chambre. Harry l'avait observé longuement. Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux…

'-il a sûrement du s'apercevoir de la différence.

Mais il n'avait rien dit… Harry n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Il l'avait dit qu'il aimait. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Et si Harry savait…

'-non…

Il se précipita vers son sac à dos et attrapa son miroir.

'-Angel Estéban Potter, dit il.

Le miroir se troubla immédiatement et après cinq minutes Angel et Tony apparurent de l'autre coté.

'-salut Lilian, dit le jeune Potter. Comment ça se passe ?

'-bien… et toi ?

'-ça va… j'ai pas fait de gaffe enfin presque pas !

'-pareil pour moi. A part quand ils ont commencé à parler de handball. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ! En plus Kelly essayait de m'enfoncer !

'-pourquoi ?

'-elle m'a demandé quelle était mon équipe favorite entre Montpellier et Chambéry ! Bref, j'ai dis la mauvaise et ton père m'a repris… mais ce n'est pas le plus grave.

'-Lilian tu me fais peur !

'-ton père m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, reprit Malefoy, et il n'a rien dit !

'-tu plaisantes, répondit Tony. S'il y a bien une différence, c'est bien celle là !

'-je le sais bien, reprit Malefoy. Mais il n'a rien dit. Il m'a juste sourit…

'-bon, il n'a rien du remarquer alors ! Dit Estéban. Je pense qu'il aurait fait une remarque… enfin je crois.

'-on verra bien.

'-oui… au fait Lilian… demain on ne pourra pas se voir !

'-ce n'est pas grave, je dois sortir avec ton père.

'-où tu vas ?

'-Carcassonne !

'-nous aussi, répliqua Tony.

'-super, ajouta Potter. Peut être que nos parents se verront !

'-ouais, reprit Malefoy. Bon je sais ce qu'on va faire ! Demain, nous allons tout faire pour que nos parents se retrouvent ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

'-je suis d'accord, reprit Estéban.

'-prends ton miroir !

'-d'accord !

'-bon, je vais vous laisser ! Je ne veux pas que ton père se demande à qui je parle !

'-ok Angel.

'-on se voit demain, répondit Estéban. Bonne nuit !

'-bonne nuit Angel ! Bonne nuit Tony.

'-bonne nuit Angel !

Il leur fit un signe de main et le miroir se troubla. Il se déshabilla et fondit dans son lit. La journée de demain allait être surprenante, il en était sur.

* * *

Les adultes étaient tous réunit dans le séjour des Zabini. Hermione voulait voir Harry et pour cela, elle avait décidé d'aller au Lydia pour retrouver sa trace. 

'-qui vient avec moi ?

Hermione, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Répliqua Ron.

'-pourquoi ? D'après Drago, Harry est assez connu là-bas.

'-je ne sais pas s'il est connu, Hermione, reprit Drago. Je sais qu'il connaît un serveur là bas !

'-il s'appelle comment ? Demanda Aurore.

'-Fred, répondit Ron.

'-Frédéric ! Je le connais ! Dit la jeune femme. On travaillait ensemble là bas !

'-tu connais ce serveur ? Demanda Blaise. Mais comment ?

'-j'ai travaillé au Lydia et on a sympathisé, répondit elle.

'-sympathisé ? Et c'est tout ?

'-Blaise, souffla-t-elle. Je crois que ta jalousie est mal venue ! En plus, il est gay !

'-ok, ok ! Il ne t'a jamais parlé de Harry ?

'-non… enfin je ne m'en souviens pas ! A l'époque, il me parlait d'un gars qui l'intéressait… c'est peut être Potter.

Drago blêmit subitement. Il les avait vu se serrer dans les bras… après tout beaucoup d'eau était tombé sous les ponts… Harry avait sans doute refait sa vie. Cette simple pensée, lui pinça le cœur et il passa rageusement sa main dans ses cheveux dorés.

'-vous pensez qu'ils sont ensemble ? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione le regarda et alla s'asseoir près de lui.

'-ne t'inquiète pas Dray…

'-mais je ne m'inquiète pas, mentit Drago. Après tout il fait ce qu'il veut !

'-bon… arrêtons là ! Dit Ron. Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Hermione je ne veux pas que tu ailles au Lydia.

'-pourquoi ? Se plaignit-elle.

'-parce que je ne pense pas que Harry y soit !

'-on pourrait aller poser des questions à Fred ! Dit elle. Lui demander où vit Harry !

'-et tu crois qu'il va te le dire, répliqua Blaise. A mon avis, Harry a du leur demander de se taire sur ce sujet !

'-alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On ne va pas abandonner !

'-non Hermione, dit calmement Ron. On va essayer de réfléchir.

'-d'accord.

Hermione se leva et commença à marcher de long en large dans le séjour.

'-très bien… dit elle. Apparemment Harry est assez connu ici… donc je pense que tout le monde a du en entendre parler ! Il doit sûrement travailler… mais dans quelle branche…

'-la sécurité ? Questionna Blaise.

Ils le fixèrent tous étrangement.

'-quoi ? Il était plus que doué en défense contre les forces du mal !

'-Blaise, dit Hermione en souriant. Harry est bon avec une baguette à la main… bien sur il faisait aussi de la magie sans elle… mais il n'a pas vraiment le physique pour travailler dans la sécurité moldue !

'-et bien dans quoi ? Demanda-t-il. Il peut faire n'importe quoi !

'-Harry m'a dit un jour qu'il avait une passion pour la cuisine, dit soudain Drago. Mais plus particulièrement pour la pâtisserie.

'-très bien, fit Hermione. Il travaille peut être dans une pâtisserie !

'-il y en a une très bien en ville, dit Aurore.

'-elle s'appelle comment ?

'-au palais du délice, dit elle.

'-allons y, dit Hermione.

'-Mione, on ne va y aller maintenant ! Répliqua Ron. Je te signale, au passage, qu'il est plus de vingt et une heures !

Elle se renfrogna et vint s'asseoir près de son mari.

'-nous irons demain, dit Blaise. Avant de partir pour Carcassonne !

Ils acquiescèrent.

'-A quelle heure partons nous ? Demanda Drago.

'-huit heures, répondit Blaise. On ira en voiture et j'irai à la pêche au renseignement, en ce qui concerne Harry.

'-je veux y aller ! Dit Drago.

'-je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'être discret, pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuit, si jamais il entend parler de nous !

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Ils décidèrent vers les unes heure du matin d'aller se coucher. Drago ne dormit pas mieux cette nuit là. Il ne cessait de penser à Harry, ce qui ne l'aidait pas. A sept heures, il fut tiré du lit par Hermione. Il prit une douche rapide, alla réveiller Angel, puis descendit rejoindre les autres. Eux non plus ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormit, ce qui rassura Drago. Ils déjeunèrent en silence et à huit heures, ils sortirent de la grande maison.

'-on y va deux voitures ? Demanda Ron.

'-si ça ne dérange pas Aurore de conduire, dit Blaise.

Sa femme lui dit que non, et ils se répartirent dans les voitures. Aurore, Hermione et les deux garçons, dans l'une et Drago, Blaise et Ron dans l'autre. Ils firent une halte comme prévu au palais des délices et Blaise sortit de la voiture.

La pâtisserie était grande et joliment décorée. Des gâteaux de toutes sortes regorgeaient les grandes vitrines. Des tartelettes aux fruits, des opéras, des succès aux trois chocolats, tout était magnifique et Blaise comprit pourquoi cela s'appelait le palais des délices. Il s'approcha du comptoir où travaillait une jolie jeune fille et passa commande pour toute la tribu.

'-et avec cela ? Demanda la jeune fille.

'-se sera tout, dit il en souriant.

Elle lui emballa les pâtisseries et lui donna. Blaise paya la note et s'attarda.

'-j'aurai une question à vous poser, dit il.

'-je vous écoute.

'-on m'a dit que Harry Potter faisait lui-même ces pâtisseries…

'-oui, c'est exact, dit elle en souriant.

'-oh… et il est ici ?

'-non, je suis désolée. Mon patron ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Il a prit sa journée.

'-il sera là quand ?

'-je ne sais pas… il m'a dit qu'il devait aller à Carcassonne aujourd'hui avec son fils…

'-merci du renseignement !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit précipitamment. Il monta dans la voiture et ils se remirent en route.

'-alors ? Demanda Ron.

'-Harry travaille bien là bas…

'-et ?

'-il n'était pas là, dit il. La vendeuse m'a dit que son patron avait prit sa journée !

'-oh, fit Drago, et c'est tout ?

Blaise s'éclaircit la voix avant de poursuivre.

'-elle m'a dit qu'il allait à Carcassonne…

'-C'est super, répliqua Ron. Il faudra ouvrir l'œil dans ce cas !

'-Ron, Carcassonne est une ville immense ! Fit Drago désespéré. On ne le trouvera jamais !

'-il faut être optimiste ! répondit il. N'est ce pas Blaise !

'-oui… oui.

'-Blaise ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

'-la vendeuse… elle m'a dit autre chose…

'-et bien dit le ! Arrête de nous faire languir, s'énerva Drago.

'-Harry a prit sa journée… avec son fils…

Un long silence accueillit la déclaration de Blaise. Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement. Harry avait un fils. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent brusquement. Harry… son Harry avait un enfant. Son Harry devait être marié… avoir une petite femme qui lui préparait de bons petits plats et qui l'attendait tous les soirs. Il avait une vie de famille et c'est pour ça qu'il était partit quand il l'avait revu. Drago se sentit épuiser. Il tint sa tête entre ses mains et souffla longuement.

'-Harry a un fils, dit il d'une voix éteinte.

'-oui… répondit Blaise. Je suis désolé…

Le reste de la route se fit en silence. Drago était perdu dans ses pensées. Il regardait le paysage défiler et écoutait d'une oreille distraite les tubes qui passaient à la radio. Après une heure et demi de trajet, ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes de la citadelle.

Carcassonne était la plus grande cité médiévale d'europe. Intacte et crénelée, Carcassonne semblait tout droit sortie d'un film de cape et d'épée. Ils entrèrent dans la cité et allèrent s'attabler à une terrasse pour prendre un café.

'-cinq cafés noirs et deux jus de fruits, je vous apporte ça tout de suite, dit le garçon.

Blaise le remercia et porta son attention sur Drago qui n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'il était arrivé.

'-que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hermione.

'-rien, dit aussitôt Drago.

'-comment sais-tu que je parle de toi ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Drago souffla et planta un regard insondable sur la jeune fille qui frémit.

'-Dray… je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas ! Dit elle quand même.

'-on a appris une chose, répliqua Ron.

Drago détourna le regard et le posa sur les passants.

'-on t'écoute, dit elle.

Ron regarda Drago comme pour avoir une autorisation, mais celle là ne vint pas. Il souffla et sourit à son épouse.

'-je vous en parlerai plutard, dit il.

'-non, Ron, tu peux leur dire, répliqua Drago. Excusez moi.

Il se leva et entra dans le café. Hermione le regarda partir puis reposa la question.

'-on sait où travaille Harry, dit il.

A ses mots, Angel et Tony se redressèrent sur leurs chaises. Ils échangèrent un regard et Angel frémit.

'-il travaille bien dans la pâtisserie, continua Blaise. La vendeuse me l'a confirmé.

'-mais c'est génial, dit Hermione. Pourquoi Drago réagit comme ça ?

'-la vendeuse m'a dit… que Harry avait prit sa journée… et qu'il serait à Carcassonne.

'-encore mieux, dit elle enjouée. On va passer cette ville au peigne fin et on va le retrouver !

'-la ville est immense Hermione, dit Aurore en souriant.

'-ce n'est pas grave, avec un sort de localisation, il n'y aura pas de problème, continua Mione.

'-quel est le problème de Drago ? Demanda Aurore.

'-j'ai appris que Harry était ici… mais qu'il n'était pas seul…

Angel se tortilla sur sa chaise.

'-crache le morceau Blaise !

'-il est ici avec son fils, Mione.

'-quoi ?

'-il a un fils ! Déclara Ron. C'est pour ça que Drago est dans cet état.

'-par merlin… Mais comme est ce possible ! Tu penses qu'il est marié ?

'-on n'en sait pas plus que toi Hermione, répondit Ron. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que Harry est quelque part en ville et qu'il a un petit garçon avec lui ! Maintenant… on ne pas en dire plus !

Le serveur arriva avec la commande et avec Drago. Il souffla longuement et se concentra sur son café.

'-Harry Potter est en ville, dit Tony souriant. Super ! Je vais enfin voir à quoi il ressemble.

Il regarda Angel et lui fit un clin d'œil. Drago sortit son étui à cigarette et en alluma une malgré le regard courroucé de la brune. Il tira longuement dessus et recracha un nuage de fumée.

'-qu'est ce que ça fait que Harry Potter soit en ville ? Demanda Angel en regardant Drago.

Il se figea immédiatement.

'-rien… rien du tout Angel.

'-vous le cherchez ?

'-non, bien sur que non !

'-alors pourquoi tante Hermione l'a dit.

Il foudroya la jeune fille du regard.

'-parce que ça fait longtemps que nous ne l'avons pas vu…

Angel le regarda longuement. Drago fuyait ses yeux et il n'aimait pas ça. Il se leva et s'excusa auprès des adultes. Il alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes et sortit son miroir.

'-Angel Lilian Malefoy, dit il.

Le miroir se troubla.

* * *

Harry et Angel arrivèrent à dix heures à Carcassonne. Ils marchèrent main dans la main dans les rues bondées de la citadelle et flânèrent dans les rayonnages des boutiques de la ville basse. Ils s'arrêtèrent bien vite à une terrasse et commandèrent un jus de fruit frais. Angel était aux anges, Harry était prévenant, souriant et aimable à souhait. Ils avaient plaisanté sur la route, parlé de tout et de rien et Angel se sentit très à l'aise. Ils étaient en train de siroter son jus de pomme lorsqu'il sentit son miroir chauffé. Il se leva brusquement et s'excusa. 

'-il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, dit il.

Il alla rejoindre une cabine vide et sortit son miroir.

'-que se passe-t-il Angel ?

'-ton père et ses amis… cherchent mon père, dit précipitamment Angel Potter.

'-quoi ?

'-ils ont apprit que vous étiez là ! Ils savent que mon père a un fils aussi !

'-qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Imagine leurs surprises quand ils vont nous voir !

'-je sais, dit Potter en souriant. Mais on dirait que ça ne plait pas à ton père.

'-pourquoi ?

'-j'en sais rien… il était étrange…

'-on verra ça plutard. Vous êtes ou ?

'-dans la cité médiévale, répondit Potter. Dans un café et vous ?

'-dans la ville basse, je crois.

'-je vois… il s'appelle comment le café ?

'-Le pont vieux, répondit Malefoy.

'-ok. Nous on est de l'autre coté du pont… écoute… on continue comme si de rien n'était… et à la fin de la journée, on essayera de les faire se rencontrer !

'-je suis d'accord ! On se retrouve ou ?

'-dans la citadelle, basilique Saint-Nazaire, répondit Potter.

'-très bien, à quelle heure ?

'-dix-sept heures.

'-d'accord, répondit Malefoy. A tout à l'heure.

Il lui fit un signe de main et remit son miroir dans sa poche. Il alla retrouver Harry qui avait finit son verre.

'-que veux tu faire Angel ?

'-j'aimerai bien voir la cathédrale Saint-michel !

'-finis ton verre ensuite on ira.

Angel termina son jus de pomme et Harry paya la note. Ils se promenèrent dans la ville basse qui était coupé de la citadelle par le pont vieux. Ils arrivèrent dans la cathédrale d'un style gothique languedocien. D'après le guide, elle avait été construite à la fin du XIII siècle et était devenu cathédrale en 1803. Ils allèrent ensuite dans l'église Saint-vincent, toujours dans un style gothique, puis la chapelle des Carmes. A treize heures, Harry entraîna Angel dans un restaurant et ils déjeunèrent autour d'un cassoulet. Ils continuèrent leurs visites par le musée des beaux arts. Angel était ravi, il adorait les musées et scrutait toutes les toiles avec un ravissement non dissimulé. Il papillonnait de toile en toile entraînant Harry avec lui. A seize heures, ils allèrent rejoindre la place Carnot ou se trouvait la magnifique fontaine représentant Neptune et s'installèrent chez un glacier. La commande passée, Harry regarda Angel d'une manière attendrit.

'-Angel… tu as passé une bonne journée ?

'-oui ! J'ai vraiment adoré !

Harry lui sourit à nouveau.

'-pourquoi tu souris ? Demanda Angel.

'-et bien… tu me fais sourire… nous sommes déjà venu à Carcassonne et en te regardant, j'avais l'impression que tu découvrais cette ville.

Angel devint pale immédiatement. Harry ne le lâchait pas du regard.

'-c'est parce que j'aime beaucoup cette ville, murmura Angel.

'-je sais, dit il en souriant encore. Mais je ne savais pas que tu avais une nouvelle passion pour les musées !

'-je… je…

'-Angel, dit Harry. Regarde moi.

Le jeune Malefoy, releva doucement le visage.

'-tu lui ressembles énormément…

Le cœur de Angel se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine.

'-que… quoi ?

'-tu ressembles beaucoup à Angel… mon fils, dit Harry calmement.

Angel se crispa sur sa coupe. Harry se rapprocha de lui.

'-depuis quand vous le savez ? Demanda t-il à voix basse.

Harry lui sourit.

'-finit ta glace nous parlerons après.

Angel les mains tremblantes essaya de manger. Il était terrifié. Harry savait qu'il n'était pas son fils et il se demandait ce qu'il allait lui faire. Il se mit à trembler de peur et Harry lui sourit.

'-ne t'inquiète pas, dit il. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Angel plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de Harry.

'-c'est vrai, dit il d'une petite voix.

'-oui, répondit Harry.

Ils terminèrent leurs glaces et Harry se leva.

'-viens, dit il en lui tendant sa main.

Angel hésita un moment puis la prit. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment. Angel était un peu rassuré mais il se demandait ce qu'allait faire Harry. Il le regarda un moment avant de trouver le courage de parler.

'-depuis quand le savez vous ? Redemanda Angel.

'-je le sais depuis hier… depuis que tu es entré avec Kelly.

'-mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

'-je voulais savoir ce que tu manigançais ! Dit il en souriant.

'-et vous ne me demandez pas ou se trouve votre fils ?

Harry le regarda longuement.

'-je sais qu'il est ici… dit il simplement.

'-mais comment ?

'-d'abord dit moi une chose, comment t'appelles-tu ?

'-je m'appelle Angel.

'-oh ! Fit Harry en souriant. Décidément !

Angel lui sourit.

'-pour répondre à ta question Angel, je sais qu'il est en bonne santé et qu'il est ici parce que je ressens ses ondes.

'-ses ondes !

'-oui, répondit Harry en souriant, et tu as beau lui ressembler, mais tes ondes à toi sont différentes de mon fils… de plus vous n'avez pas les mêmes yeux !

'-oui c'est vrai, dit il en souriant. Angel a les yeux bleus… on ne pensait pas que vous alliez le remarquer.

'-c'est bien mal me connaître, dit Harry en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

'-qu'est ce que nous faisons ?

'-nous allons à la citadelle ! répondit Harry. J'ai un fils à récupérer.

Il se mit à sourire et ils avancèrent jusqu'au pont vieux qui séparait les deux villes. Harry l'entraîna jusqu'à la basilique et ils entrèrent.

Angel, Tony et les adultes visitaient la citadelle de Carcassonne. Ils commencèrent par les fortifications, les tours, les immenses portes du château de Comtal. Ils mangèrent dans un restaurant chic puis continuèrent avec des musées. Le musée du Moyen-Âge, de l'école, puis ils allèrent à la maison des mémoires, lieu où était exposé des toiles surréalistes. Angel n'en pouvait plus, il ne supportait pas les musées et aujourd'hui, il en avait eu sa dose. Hermione se chargeait de faire les guides touristiques, expliquant tout, racontant diverses anecdotes et lui mourrait d'envie que cette journée se termine. A dix-sept heures, ils entrèrent dans la basilique Saint-nazaire et continuèrent les visites. Pendant toute la journée, les adultes ne cessaient de regarder de toute part pour repérer Harry mais celui n'était nulle part. Ils avaient lancé le sortilège de localisation mais il fallait croire que Harry avait fait le nécessaire pour être introuvable. Angel avait avertit Tony de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son double et le jeune Zabini était plus qu'excité lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la basilique.

'-je ne le vois nulle part ! Dit il à Angel.

'-ils ne devraient plus tarder, on avait dit dix-sept heures.

'-il a peut être pas réussit à convaincre Harry, répondit Tony.

'-alors les garçons, on fait une pause ! Dit Hermione en leur souriant.

'-oui, dit Angel, on est un peu fatigué !

'-c'est vrai que nous avons pas mal marché ! Vous dormirez mieux ce soir !

'-ça c'est sur, dit Tony.

Il sourit à Angel et alla rejoindre son père. Angel, lui s'installa sur un banc face aux vitraux. Drago vint le rejoindre. Il s'assit à coté de lui, l'air pensif.

'-ça ne va pas ? Demanda Angel.

'-je suis un peu fatigué, répondit il. Angel… il faut que nous parlions ce soir…

'-très bien, répondit il mal à l'aise. A quel sujet…

'-à propos de ton deuxième père…

Angel se figea. Drago lui sourit et l'embrassa le front.

'-ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien…

Il se leva, prit la main d'Angel et sortit des rangs. Ils firent quelques pas avant que Drago ne se fige. Devant lui, tenant la main d'un petit garçon, Harry était là. Angel vit aussitôt son père et Lilian Malefoy. Il sourit à son double et regarda autour de lui. Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Aurore et Tony arrivèrent derrière Drago. Ils se figèrent à leurs tours. Hermione pleurait déjà. Harry lui sourit et avança jusqu'à ses amis, tenant toujours Angel par la main. Hermione se précipita. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et se mit à pleurer à chaude larme, sans un regard vers le petit garçon qu'il tenait.

'-pourquoi ? Répétait elle sans cesse. Pourquoi ?

Harry la serra fort et l'embrassa sur la joue.

'-je suis désolé, dit il.

Il regarda Ron et lui sourit. Il desserra son étreinte et lui essuya ses larmes.

'-ne pleure pas, Hermione.

Elle lui sourit et posa ses yeux sur le petit garçon. Elle se figea d'abord puis se retourna vers Drago puis vers Angel.

'-oh merlin, dit elle.

Harry lui sourit puis s'agenouilla vers Angel.

'-Angel, dit Harry calmement, va rejoindre ton père.

Le jeune Malefoy lui fit un sourire et le serra dans ses bras. Harry surprit, referma ses bras avant de le lâcher. Angel s'avança vers la troupe. Lorsqu'ils le virent, ils sursautèrent. Drago regarda le petit garçon qui approchait puis celui qu'il tenait. Il plongea ses yeux orageux dans le regard gris bleu du jeune Potter.

'-merlin, dit il en lâchant sa main.

Angel Potter s'avança vers son double et lui sourit.

'-désolé, dit Lilian. Ton père m'a reconnu.

'-c'est pas grave, dit il.

Angel Estéban alla rejoindre son père la tête baissée. Harry lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

'-tu vas bien ?

'-oui, papa… désolé.

Harry se redressa.

'-je crois que nous devons parler, dit il en fixant Drago.

Celui fixait toujours son fils. Il était en colère, abasourdit, étonné, effrayé et encore plus amoureux. Il leva les yeux vers Harry et fit un pauvre sourire. Ron les regarda puis alla rejoindre son ami. Il lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

'-tu m'as manqué vieux !

'-toi aussi Ron… toi aussi.

'-bon, fit Blaise. On ne va pas rester ici ! Rentrons ! Harry… heureux de te revoir.

Harry lui sourit. Ron l'entraîna jusqu'à la sortie et le tenant toujours par l'épaule. Drago lui était dans un autre monde. Il reposa encore les yeux sur son fils puis sur celui de Harry.

'-je n'arrive pas à le croire…

* * *

voila c'est fini! le prochain chapitre arrivera a la fin de la semaine! donc patience lol!

**chapitre 5 : Discussions... **

bizzz démone !


	6. chapitre 5 : Discussions

**Titre **: **Angels**

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu.

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Drago vit avec son fils de dix ans au manoir Malefoy. Il fait tout pour oublier Harry mais le destin en a voulu autrement…

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

Hello à tous! Je viens de rentrer chez moi et j'ai découvert un tas de reviews qui m'attendaient pour ma fiction Angels! Comme je suis super touchée et émue! J'ai décidé de vous faire un petit cadeau puisque j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre suivant! Bise et avant place au RAR:

**Jessy:** Merci pour la review lol Alors je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et comme j'ai fini de rédiger le chapitre je ne sais plus combien lol voila la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira! Bises!

**Lélou:** Dis donc t'es exigeante comme lectrice lol Ta review m'a fait trop rire! Alors reprenons… pour le suspense… et bien je suis désolé mais il fallait que je coupe le chapitre là ou il allait faire trente pages! donc je me suis réservé! et pour Harry qui découvre la vérité, disons qu'il était plus lucide que Dray… Drago était encore sous le choc de sa rencontre avec Harry… donc voila! et j'espère que tu ne me tueras pas à la fin de ce chapitre! toi qui déteste les suspenses lol! Bises!

**Vega264:** hello merci pour le commentaire! et je suis désolé de m'être arrêter là mais je n'ai même pas fait attention lol Je ne pensais pas que ça allait vous faire réagir de la sorte! Enfin je vais pas m'en plaindre! Donc pour l'instant voila le chapitre 5 et j'espere que ca vous plaira! Bise!

**Shany-blue pendragone:** merci c'est gentil! voici la suite! Bonne lecture bizz

**Vert Emeraude:** Hello you! merci pour la review! Elle m'a fait super plaisir! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite! Bise!

**Crystal D'avalon:** merci pour le commentaire! Je suis contente que tu aimes encore lol donc voici la suite et bonne lecture!

**Tama:** alors d'abord merci pour le commentaire! et oui Harry est assez fort sur ce coup mais on ne peut rien cacher au survivant lol et Dray le pauvre est tellement chamboulé qu'il ne se rend pas compte de la supercherie… enfin voila la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! bise

**Vif d'or:** Merci pour la review! Ca m'a fait plaisir! Alors… oui Harry est assez exceptionnel lol il connaît son fils comme personne et il connaît sa magie… c'est-à-dire presque nul… enfin je ne vais pas en dire davantage! lol et pour Drago c'est vrai il était sous le choc… j'ai voulu le montrer sous un autre aspect… l'homme malade d'amour lol je trouvais ça joli comme vision de Dray! Maintenant place au chapitre 5! J'espère que tu aimeras! Bye!

**Lily:** salut! Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a vraiment super touché lol alors pour répondre à ta question… je suis bien de France… mais pas de Carcassonne mais de Lyon. D'ailleurs j'y suis jamais allé dans cette ville medievale! j'ai fais pas mal de recherche c'est certain! Mais je vois que je ne l'ai pas fais pour rien! Et pour les prénoms… on en apprend un peu dans le chapitre 5 et beaucoup dans le 6 je crois! bise!

**Hanna:** merci pour la review! je suis contente que tu ais aimés bise et à la prochaine!

**Ichy-chan:** merci, merci et merci pour la review! elle m'a fait super plaisir! donc merci! Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir de tel commentaire positif et je suis contente d'avoir été placé dans tes favories! Donc merci encore! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! bise et à bientôt!

**BadAngel666:** merci c'est sympa! donc voila la suite en espèrant que ça te plaise!

**Tchiii:** Décidément! J'en manque pas une lol Désolé d'avoir coupé la… mais si je continuais le chapitre allais faire trente page… donc il fallait bien que je le coupe… (NON? lol) Merci en tout cas pour la review et place au chapitre 5 bise!

**Fliflou:** merci pour la review! je suis contente que ça te plaise donc voila la suite et big bisous!

**Sélène:** merci pour la review lol et je suis contente que tu aimes! alors explications… oui Harry est assez fort sur ce coup! Mais on ne peut rien caché au survivant! en plus que faire un chapitre ou ils passeraient leur temps à chercher Harry allait être chiant lol donc voila! c'est Harry qui les trouve c'est plus drole! maintenant place au chapitre 5! bizzz

**Alinemcb54:** merci pour la review! Harry est fort lol Il connaît surtout son fils par cœur lol J'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre qui arrive! bise!

**Shiefa Li**: Salut! Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fiction! Et comme je suis sympa lol je me la suite un peu plutôt! donc tu pourras me dire ce que tu en penses! bise!

**Just-lulu**: merci pour la review lol et imaginer ma fiction en film ce serai cool lol! avec deux beau gosse dans le role de Harry et Dray… mdr. Sinon moi non plus j'ai jamais mis les pieds à Carcassonne comme quoi mdr! bon allez bonne lecture et merci encore!

**Slydawn**: merci pour la review! et Harry est observateur oui mais Dray a des circonstances atténuantes lol! bise et bonne lecture!

**Serpentis-Draco**: merci pour la review! Voici la suite! bonne lecture!

**Théalie**: merci! oui Harry est perspicace! c'est vrai et pour les ondes… alors chaque sorcier a des ondes magiques qui gravitent autour de lui. Ces ondes sont personnelles bien sur, c'est comme l'adn… une signature magique personnel lol enfin si tu comprends ce que je raconte t'es vraiment forte mdr! allez la suite! bise et bonne lecture

**Mily black**: merci miss pour la review! elle m'a fait super plaisir! Donc la suite c'est pour tout de suite! et je suis désolé mais j'étais obligé de couper la lol sinon le chapitre allait être bcp trop long! voila! bon à bientôt et bonne lecture!

**Ornaluca**: merci c'est gentil! voici la suite! bizzzz et bonne lecture!

**Atalanta de tebas**: merci pour la review! et oui le chapitre qui arrive va être rempli de révélation lol alors bonne lecture! bise!

**Drake miako**: hello merci pour la review! Elle m'a fait super plaisir! sinon Angels… ne finira pas en six chapitre lol… j'ai prévu 11 chapitre je crois avec un épilogue… donc il reste encore des choses à écrire et à faire! et pour d'autre fiction… oui j'ai l'intention d'en ecrire d'autre ou en tout répondre à un défi qui est assez intéressant! donc voila bizzzz et bonne lecture!

**Eni**: hello merci pour la review! je suis contente que tu aimes! donc voici la suite et bonne lecture!

**Artoung**: Hello et merci pour le commentaire! T'inquiète vous n'etes pas obligé de laisser une review à chaque chapitre lol heureusement! enfin tu as raison! vive port Barcarès lol et place au chapitre 5 pour la discussion… bise!

**Kimmy Lyn**: hello! d'abord merci pour la review! c'est gentil de ta part! alors pour répondre à tes questions… l'idée de cette fiction… elle m'est venu un matin lol d'un coup lol je ne me suis inspiré d'aucun film, livre ou autre… sinon je suis super contente que tu aimes cette fiction! bise et bonne lecture!

**Darla**: Merci pour la review et le compliment! Je suis contente que tu aimes! Bise et bonne lecture!

**Etenia**: merci pour la review! alors! merci pour le compliment ça m'a super fait plaisir! Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise! bise et bonne lecture!

**Mini pouce**: merci pour la review! c'est super sympa! alors… oui, j'ai l'intention de faire un épilogue… je crois qu'il y aura en tout onze chapitre plus l'épilogue… si c pas dix chapitres lol enfin j'espère que tu me liras encore et que ce nouveau chap. te plaira bise et bonne lecture!

**Lyna-shy**: Merci pour la review et le compliment! c'est sympa de ta part! alors ma fiction devrait faire… onze chapitre plus un épilogue… j'ai écris sept chapitre pour le moment… donc je dirais que d'ici un mois… la fiction devrait etre terminée… voila mais d'ici la bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Freddie co**: Non je ne suis pas une sadique! si? Bon ok un peu! allez bise et bonne lecture!

**Ingrid**: merci pour le commentaire et le compliment! C'est vraiment sympa et je suis super contente qu'elle te plaise! d'après mon plan… ma fiction devrait avoir onze chapitre plus un épilogue… en ce moment j'écris assez donc à chaque fois que j'arriverai à boucler un chapitre vous en aurez un sur fanfiction… c'est pour cela que je ne peux pas trop vous dire quand je posterai… j'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre à venir lol… sinon pour la question sur le fait que Harry ne soit pas surpris de voir un autre Angel… tu comprendras plus tard! bise et bonne lecture!

**Clotho**: alors d'abord merci pour la review! merci beaucoup! ensuite… mon personnage préféré est aussi Drago… mais j'aime le faire réagir, agir lol le faire devenir humain avec des sentiments difficiles à gérer lol… enfin no soucy… je le ménage! bise et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Discussions…**

De retour à Barcarès, Harry et Angel furent conviés chez les Zabini. Il était temps de régler ces histoires et Harry décida d'éclaircir la situation. A leur arriver, les enfants furent envoyés dans la chambre de Tony afin que les adultes puissent parler tranquillement. Ils s'installèrent dans le séjour, sur les canapés et attendirent. Blaise voyant que le silence pesait décida de briser la glace.

'-Harry nous n'avons jamais vraiment été proche, mais je crois que nous avons besoin de comprendre… comprendre pourquoi tu es partit !

Harry qui était assis entre Ron et Hermione, lui fit un pauvre sourire. Il demanda l'autorisation de fumer et alluma une cigarette.

'-c'est difficile à dire, commença-t-il.

Il lança un regard plein de peine à Drago qui préféra l'ignorer.

'-après avoir combattu Voldemort, j'ai été plongé dans un sommeil magique. J'étais très fatigué et il m'a fallu un certain temps pour me réveiller. D'après Pomfresh, j'ai passé plus d'un mois dans mon sommeil…

Il tira encore une fois sur sa cigarette avant de recracher une épaisse fumée.

'-quand je me suis réveillé, elle m'a fait passer des examens et s'est là que nous nous sommes aperçut que j'attendais un enfant. J'étais bouleversé, apeuré même terrifié ! Je ne savais pas que je pouvais avoir des enfants ! Je pensais être normal… même si Pomfresh m'a répété que ça pouvait arriver dans certain cas…

Harry écrasa sa cigarette et regarda Drago.

'-je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire… garder ou pas l'enfant… j'ai décidé de le garder et de l'élever seul…

'-pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione. Ça ne fait aucun doute, que les deux Angel soient frères ! Drago a porté lui aussi son enfant ! Ils se ressemblent comme deux goûtes d'eau ! Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ?

'-Hermione… souffla Harry. Ceci est entre Drago et moi. Je lui en parlerai s'il le désire, mais en privé !

'-qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Demanda Ron.

'-après d'autres examens, Pomfresh m'a confirmé mon état et comme j'étais terrifié, j'ai préféré fuir… Je suis sortit de l'infirmerie en pleine nuit, j'ai récupéré toutes les affaires auxquelles je tenais, puis j'ai transplané jusqu'à Gringotts. J'ai vidé mon compte et j'ai passé la nuit au Chaudron Baveur. Je ne savais pas où aller et il était clair que je n'allais pas retourner chez les Dursley donc j'ai décidé de changer de pays. Le lendemain, je suis allé à Londres puis je me suis acheté un billet d'avion pour la France. Arrivé à paris, je ne savais pas trop où aller. J'ai loué une chambre d'hôtel, le temps de savoir quoi faire. J'ai fais quelque recherche et j'ai trouvé un hôpital sorcier à Lyon qui pouvait m'accueillir donc je n'ai pas réfléchit, je suis partit à nouveau. Ils ont fait des examens puis m'ont expliqué comment allait se passer ma grossesse. J'étais anxieux et je ne savais pas où aller, ne connaissant pas le pays et encore moins la ville. Ils m'ont présenté à leur conseillère et là j'ai fais une rencontre à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

Il prit une autre cigarette et l'alluma.

'-Fleur Delacour, était cette conseillère. Elle m'a littéralement prit en charge. Elle m'a trouvé un appartement dans le vieux Lyon et un travail dans une pâtisserie sorcière. J'ai appris le métier et j'ai adoré. Neuf mois plutard, Angel venait au monde sans connaître l'identité de son deuxième père et sans connaître son monde. Fleur m'a beaucoup aidé et je crois que sans elle, je n'aurais pas survécu. Quand Angel a eu quatre ans, elle m'a parlé d'une pâtisserie que l'un de ses oncles tenait dans le sud de la France. Il voulait vendre donc j'ai sauté sur l'occasion… et depuis je vis ici à port Barcarès.

Il recracha un nuage de fumée et regarda Hermione.

'-je suis désolé, Mione. J'aurais du vous en parler… mais à l'époque…

Il fit disparaître sa cigarette et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

'-à l'époque j'étais plus que perdu… Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir blessé…

'-DESOLE ! Hurla Drago. TU T'ES ENFUI SANS LAISSER DE TRACE ! TU ES PARTIT UN BEAU JOUR DE POUDLARD ET ON TE RETROUVE DIX ANS PLUTARD AVEC UN ENFANT ! AVEC MON ENFANT HARRY ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CA !

'-Drago ! S'exclama Ron.

'-non, Ron, il a raison. J'ai été lâche… j'aurais du te le dire Drago. Je suis vraiment désolé…

'-c'est quand même fou cette histoire, reprit Blaise. Harry et Dray attendaient un enfant l'un de l'autre… et ces deux garçons sont totalement identiques ! Et ils ont le même prénom ! Ce n'est pas une coïncidence !

'-j'ai toujours aimé ce prénom, répondit Harry en souriant doucement. Sinon pour les garçons…

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux.

'-c'est compliqué, finit il.

'-qu'est ce qu'il y a de compliqués ? Demanda Hermione.

'-nous devons leur parler, dit Drago essayant de paraître calme. Ils doivent savoir…

'-a mon avis, ils savent déjà, dit Ron.

'-mon Angel, dit Harry ne savait pas qu'il était un sorcier.

Tous le regardèrent éberlués.

'-J'ai voulu le protéger, continua t-il. La guerre était finie mais les esclaves de Voldemort n'étaient pas tous sous les verrous. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer donc j'ai vécu en parfait moldu depuis sa naissance.

'-comment a-t-il su ? Demanda Aurore.

'-je crois que c'est le fils à Drago qui lui a dit, répondit Harry.

Drago lui lança un regard noir et serra les dents.

'-donc ton fils ne savait rien, dit Hermione.

'-non.

'-et ils ont échangé leurs places, continua Ron. Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

'-comment as-tu su ? Demanda Drago.

Harry le regarda longuement.

'-ton fils a les yeux verts et le mien à tes yeux, Drago. De plus, mon fils ne sachant pas qu'il était un sorcier, dégageait des ondes magiques moins fortes que le tien. J'ai tout de suite fait la différence.

'-pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Demanda Hermione.

'-il est venu avec une amie de mon fils, répondit Harry. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner donc j'ai compris que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Mais aussi il ne voulait pas me regarder dans les yeux, je crois qu'il savait que si l'un d'entre nous les regardait d'un peu trop près, on allait s'apercevoir de la supercherie.

Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure rageusement. Il avait évité de regarder le jeune Potter dans les yeux pour ne pas voir ses émeraudes si semblables à ceux de son aimé. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et s'alluma à son tour une cigarette.

'-nous devons leur dire au plus vite, dit il soudain.

'-Dray a raison, dit Blaise. Ils ont le droit de savoir la vérité sur leur naissance mais surtout qu'ils sont frères.

Harry acquiesça ainsi que Drago.

'-vous restez dîné ? Demanda Aurore après un silence.

Harry lui sourit mais préféra décliner l'offre.

'-une autre fois, dit il en se levant. Je suis désolé, mais je dois rentrer.

'-pas tout de suite, fit Ron en se levant à son tour. On t'a à peine retrouvé et tu te sauves !

'-je ne me sauves pas, dit Harry en lui souriant. Vous savez ou je vis et vous êtes les bienvenues !

Ron lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras.

'-tu m'as manqué vieux, dit Ron. Quand ma mère et Ginny vont apprendre la nouvelle !

Harry lui fit un pauvre sourire.

'-je préfèrerai que vous gardiez ça pour vous… enfin pour le moment.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent. Il fit appeler son fils et les deux anges accompagnés de Tony arrivèrent.

'-Angel nous partons, dit Harry en embrassant son fils sur le front.

'-déjà !

'-oui, je travaille demain et toi, tu as ton stage de handball !

'-d'accord, dit il. Bon Angel, je te recontacte tout à l'heure.

'-ok, répondit le jeune Malefoy.

'-bye Tony !

'-salut Angel !

Harry salua d'un signe de main tous les présents sauf Hermione qu'il serra dans ses bras, sous le regard envieux ? De Drago…. et sourit à Angel Lilian Malefoy.

au revoir bonhomme, dit il.

Il croisa l'œil étincelant de Drago puis lui sourit. Ils prirent congés et montèrent dans la 206 noire de Harry. Ils sortirent de la villa et prirent le chemin de la pâtisserie.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, Harry s'installa dans le canapé et demanda à son fils de venir le rejoindre. Ils restèrent cote à cote, en silence, avant que Angel le brise.

'-je suis désolé papa… je n'aurais pas du changer de place avec Angel…

'-Angel… souffla Harry. Quand l'as-tu rencontré ?

'-il y a quelques jours… quand je suis allé voir si Antoine était rentré…

'-comment ça s'est passé ?

'-j'étais sur la place des caprices et c'est Tony qui est venu me voir. Il m'a prit pour Lilian.

'-Lilian ?

'-oui, c'est son deuxième prénom.

'-je vois… continue.

'-et bien, il m'a pris pour Lilian et ensuite je l'ai rencontré. On a discuté… et il m'a dit des choses surprenantes !

'-lesquelles ?

'-que j'étais un sorcier ! Que tu étais le héro de leur monde, que tu as vaincu un méchant sorcier…

Harry se mit à rire.

'-un méchant sorcier…

Il souffla pour se calmer puis prit son fils par l'épaule.

'-je suis désolé Angel… j'aurais du te le dire avant ! C'est vrai, tu es un sorcier, moi aussi et Kelly… mais ça tu le sais !

'-oui !

'- je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que je voulais que tu vives normalement…

'-mais papa, tu aurais du me le dire avant ! Imagine ma surprise quand Lilian m'a dit que j'étais un sorcier ! Je n'arrivais pas à le croire ! Ensuite il a eu l'idée d'échanger nos places… il voulait te rencontrer et moi je voulais voir ce qu'était la magie…

'-et ?

'-j'ai vu quelques petites choses !

'-qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

'-des elfes de maisons… c'est fascinant comme créature ! J'ai vu aussi le père d'Angel faire disparaître des choses et le père de Tony en faire apparaître.

Harry sourit et embrassa la chevelure châtain claire de son fils.

'-Angel, Tony et Kelly m'ont parlé des écoles de magie.

'-ah !

'-moi aussi, je dois y aller ?

'-oui, répondit Harry. Tu as reçu une lettre de BeauxBâtons.

'-ah… dit il avec une petite voix déçue.

'-qu'y a t-il ?

'-je… je pensais que j'allais aller à Poudlard… comme toi et comme Angel.

Harry sourit doucement.

'-tu veux aller à Poudlard ?

'-oui, j'aimerai beaucoup…

Harry embrassa son fils puis se leva.

'-Angel… si tu veux aller à Poudlard… tu iras…

'-merci, dit il heureux.

'-mais avant je dois te dire certaine chose.

'-je t'écoute.

Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de son fils, il souffla longuement avant de lui faire un pauvre sourire.

'-Angel, est ce que tu… je… je suis homosexuel.

Angel se mit à rire.

'-je sais papa !

'-mais comment ?

'-et bien… tu ne regardes pas forcément les femmes mais plutôt les hommes !

Harry se sentit rougir mais poursuivit.

'-bon… et bien d'accord. Hum… hum… il faut aussi que je te parle de ta naissance.

Il fit une pause et sortit ses cigarettes. Il en alluma une et recracha un épais nuage.

'-maintenant que tu sais que nous sommes des sorciers…

'-oui, encouragea Angel.

'-ce n'est pas évident à dire…

Il souffla encore une fois de la fumée.

'-tu n'as pas de mère… c'est moi qui t'ai porté.

Il eut un silence pesant dans le living. Angel avait ouvrit la bouche puis refermé puis un filet de voix sortit.

'-tu veux dire que…

'-que tu as un autre père, finit Harry.

Angel souffla à son tour.

'-tu veux dire que tu m'as porté comme le père de Angel l'a porté ?

'-oui…

'-et bien ça alors !

'- tu ne m'as pas l'air vraiment surpris…

'-non, en effet ! J'ai été surpris quand Angel m'a dit qu'il avait deux pères… et que Drago l'avait porté…. Mais maintenant…

'-il sait qui est son père ? Enfin son deuxième père ?

'-non, il m'a dit que Drago, ne voulait pas lui dire.

Harry sourit tristement. Il tira une autre fois sur sa cigarette puis l'écrasa en recrachant la fumée.

'-viens Angel.

Son fils se leva et s'installa sur ses genoux.

'-Angel, dit Harry. Tu sais que je j'aime plus que tout !

'-oui papa…

'-aujourd'hui, nous avons rencontré mes amis enfin ceux que j'avais quand j'étais en angleterre.

'-oui et ils sont vraiment gentil.

Harry sourit et embrassa son fils.

'-ils le sont…

Il serra un peu plus son fils contre lui avant de poursuivre.

'-quand j'étais au collège… j'ai eu une relation avec un jeune homme… je l'aimais plus que tout et c'est comme ça que je t'ai eu…

'-donc mon deuxième père était à Poudlard, dit il.

'-oui…

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux puis caressa ceux de son fils.

'-après la guerre… j'étais très faible et je suis resté un mois dans un sommeil magique… quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai appris que je t'attendais…

Il serra plus près son fils.

'-je n'avais que dix-huit ans… et j'étais effrayé… je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir… donc je me suis enfuis. J'ai vidé mon compte et j'ai quitté le pays. Je suis arrivée à paris puis à Lyon. C'est là que j'ai rencontré ta marraine… Fleur… puis on est allé à Barcarès.

'-fleur aussi est une sorcière ?

'-oui, dit Harry.

'-papa… qui est mon deuxième père ? Demanda Angel dans un murmure.

Harry souffla puis serra son fils très près de lui.

'-c'est… Drago Malefoy…

* * *

Lorsque Harry et son fils quittèrent la villa des Zabini, Drago alla prendre l'air dans le patio. Il s'installa dans un rocking-chair et commença à réfléchir à toute allure. Harry avait un fils… non, ils avaient des fils. Identique… Drago passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure dorée et sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à sangloter. Ils avaient eu des enfants et par leurs bêtises, ils avaient été séparés. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Harry, car il avait eu peur de sa grossesse. Lui aussi avait eu peur, lui aussi s'était posé mille et une question !

Il s'en voulait aussi, car il n'avait pas réussit à le retrouver plutôt, parce qu'il avait été si stupide dans sa jeunesse en taisant son amour, parce que par sa faute, leurs fils avaient passé dix ans de leur vie, seuls… Il sécha ses larmes et pensa à Angel Potter. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la différence. Quel père faisait-il, s'il ne se rendait même pas compte d'une telle supercherie. Harry avait tout de suite su faire la différence. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux… lui, n'avait rien vu, il n'avait rien voulu voir. Lorsqu'il avait vu Harry au « Lydia », lorsqu'il avait vu ses yeux verts, il s'était sentit chaviré, puis il avait eu tellement mal par la suite, qu'il ne voulait surtout pas revoir les yeux de son propre fils, si identique à ceux de Harry. Puis il avait refait surface, avec son Angel… et là, il avait comprit et vu la différence. Angel Potter avait ses yeux. Il sourit à cette pensée et fut ramené à la réalité par son fils. Angel était face à lui, une petite mine sur le visage. Drago lui tendit la main puis le serra dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa le front puis le prit sur ses genoux.

'-je suis désolé, dit Angel.

'-pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

'-je voulais rencontrer le père d'Estéban… Harry Potter.

'-pourquoi ?

'-je voulais voir à quoi il ressemblait… tante Hermione, m'avait déjà montré des photos mais je voulais le rencontrer…

'-il ne t'a pas fait de mal !

'-non ! S'exclama Angel. Il a été très gentil avec moi ! Pourtant il savait ! Il savait que je n'étais pas son fils…

'-qu'est ce qu'il t'a dis ?

'-que je lui ressemblais beaucoup mais que j'avais les yeux verts…

Drago sourit inconsciemment.

'-et quand vous étiez à Carcassonne ?

'-on a visité tous les musées de la ville basse et comme j'adorais ça, il s'est mis à rire.

'-pourquoi ?

'-Angel Potter déteste ça !

'-oh… c'et pour cela qu'il traînait les pieds ! dit Drago presque pour lui-même.

Angel se mit à rire.

'-ensuite Harry m'a ramené à vous. Il m'a dit qu'il savait que son fils était à Carcassonne parce qu'il avait ressentit ses ondes…

'-parle moi un peu d'Angel.

'-et bien… on a le même age, même si on n'est pas né le même jour. Il est né un jour avant moi. Sinon il ne savait pas qu'il était un sorcier, c'est Tony, Kelly et moi qui lui avons dit.

'-qui est Kelly ?

'-une de ses amis, elle aussi c'est une sorcière !

'-continue.

'-il n'aime pas le chocolat, je me demande comment il fait ! Autrement il joue dans une équipe moldue de handball. Je n'ai pas vraiment saisi le but de ce jeu… enfin il aime son père mais trouve qu'il n'est pas assez présent…

'-comment trouves-tu Harry ?

'-je ne sais pas pourquoi… mais je l'aime beaucoup. Il est si gentil… et même s'il savait que je n'étais pas son Angel, il a été super avec moi… et en plus il fait les meilleures tartes du monde !

Drago se mit à rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

'-je vois que tu t'es régalé !

'-oh oui !

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et le serra plus près de lui.

'-Angel… je dois te parler.

'-oui ?

'-c'est à propos de ton père…

Angel serra les mains de son père.

'-tu sais que je t'ai porté.

'-oui, tu me l'as dit.

'-en effet… j'avais dix-huit ans, quand tu es venu au monde… ton père est partit, je n'ai jamais pu lui dire que je l'aimais et lui dire qu'il était père. J'étais anéanti et heureusement que tu étais là !

Il serra son fils dans ses bras.

'-je l'aime… murmura-t-il. Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps… j'ai cru mourir de désespoir… et aujourd'hui… il a refait surface…

'-qui ?

'-c'est Harry, Angel. Harry Potter est ton père.

* * *

'-Angel Lilian Malefoy ! S'exclama Angel Potter en tenant son miroir.

Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre bleue, après l'annonce de son père. Il n'avait pas réussit à dire quoique se soit. Il s'était juste levé et enfermé dans sa chambre. Il avait pleuré pendant près d'une demie heure en pensant à Drago Malefoy et à Angel, lorsqu'il eut envie de parler à son double. Le miroir se troubla et Angel apparut de l'autre coté.

'-Estéban ? Dit la voix du jeune Malefoy.

'-tu as parlé avec ton père ?

Les yeux de Lilian se voilèrent.

'-il m'a parlé oui, répondit il.

'-il t'a parlé de mon père ? Demanda le jeune Potter.

'-il m'a dit que Harry était mon deuxième père.

Un silence s'installa. Les deux garçons se regardèrent longuement.

'-il y a trois jours… commença Estéban, je ne savais rien du passé de mon père. C'est toi qui m'as dit la vérité…

'-Estéban, je suis désolé !

'-tu n'as pas à l'être, répliqua Potter. Heureusement que tu es entré dans ma vie !

'-ne dis pas ça Estéban ! Harry t'aurait dit la vérité !

'-oui, mais quand ! Mon père ne m'a même pas dit que j'étais un sorcier ! C'est toi qui l'as fait ! Imagine que tu ne sois pas venu en vacances ici ! Imagine qu'on se soit loupé à la fontaine ! Je croirais encore en l'existence d'une mère imaginaire !

'-Estéban arrête ! S'exclama Lilian Malefoy. Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à ton père ! Il a voulu te protéger !

'-Lilian, je ne savais rien de ma famille !

'-Estéban, nous savons la vérité, maintenant ! Je sais et toi aussi que nous sommes frères ! C'est tout ce qui compte !

'-mon frère…

'-ça va ?

'-Lilian… qu'est ce qui va se passer pour nous ? Demanda le jeune Potter.

'-je ne sais pas… ton père t'a parlé de l'école de sorcellerie ?

'-oui, il m'a dit que j'avais reçu ma lettre de BeauxBâtons….

'-tu vas y aller ?

'-non… je lui ai dit que je voulais aller à Poudlard… avec toi !

Lilian Malefoy sourit.

'-je serai ravit d'y aller avec toi, moi aussi !

'-qu'est ce qui va se passer… tu crois que je vais quitter la France ? Vivre avec toi et ton père… loin du mien ? Demanda Potter.

'-je ne sais pas Estéban.

'-je ne veux pas être séparé de toi !

'-moi, non plus, répondit Lilian. Nos pères doivent discuter… et tout mettre au clair !

* * *

'-merci d'être venu Maud… Dit Harry en la faisant entrer. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais tu es la seule à qui je peux me confier.

'-que se passe-t-il, Harry ? Tu m'as l'air bouleversé !

Harry l'entraîna dans le séjour et alluma une cigarette. Il se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce en tirant comme un fou sur sa clope.

'-Maud, je ne sais pas quoi faire !

'-Harry calme toi et viens t'asseoir.

Il obtempéra et s'installa près d'elle.

'-où est Angel ?

Harry souffla longuement puis écrasa sa cigarette rageusement.

'-il est dans sa chambre ! Il ne veut plus me voir !

'-explique moi depuis le début !

'-tu sais que je suis un sorcier.

'-oui.

'-chez les sorciers… comment te le dire…

'-dit le simplement, Harry ! Je ne te jugerai pas !

Harry sourit tristement.

'-chez les sorciers, reprit il, les hommes peuvent avoir des enfants.

Maud ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

'-Harry… tu veux dire que…

'-oui…

'-Angel… c'est toi… c'est toi qui l'a porté !

'-oui, Maud.

'-oh, mon dieu !

Elle se leva et alluma une cigarette.

'-il le sait ?

'-oui… je lui ai dit.

'-c'est pour ça qu'il t'en veux ?

'-en partie…

'-Harry…

'-je lui ai tout dis… enfin il savait beaucoup de chose, comme le fait qu'il soit un sorcier…

'-mais comment ?

Harry lui raconta alors la rencontre des deux anges, de leurs discussions avec Kelly et Tony, de leur changement de place, de Carcassonne, de son entrevue avec ses anciens camarades, de Drago et enfin de son autre fils. Elle écouta sans l'interrompre, plus qu'étonné par ces révélations. Lorsqu'il termina, elle prit la parole.

'-que vas-tu faire avec Drago ?

'-Maud, je ne sais pas… ça fait si longtemps !

'-Harry, tu dois faire le point. Te demander si Drago est toujours dans ton cœur ! Si c'est le cas, tu dois lui dire. Maintenant… tu dois penser à tes enfants ! Je crois que le petit Angel Malefoy à envie de te connaître ! Et je crois que ton fils voudrait aussi connaître Drago… donc la question à se poser… est la suivante : Devons-nous oui ou non retourner en Angleterre ?

'-Angel partira en septembre en Angleterre. Il veut faire ses études là-bas avec son frère… son frère.

Harry se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

'-que dois-je faire Maud ?

'-tu dois discuter avec Drago…

'-tu n'as pas une autre solution ? Demanda-t-il en faisant un faible sourire.

'-Harry… tu dois prendre tes responsabilités ! Tu n'as pas envie de vivre avec tes fils ?

'-si, bien sur que oui !

'-alors parle à Drago ! Va le voir ou invite le à dîner ! Discuter toute la nuit si le faut, toute la journée, mais quand tu reviendras ici ! Je veux que tu ais une réponse à toutes les questions qui te trottent dans la tête !

'-d'accord…

'-mais aujourd'hui… tu te couches, tu essaies de dormir… demain matin, tu contactes Drago, tu l'invites pour le soir même ! Moi je m'occuperai d'Angel !

'-bien… d'accord je le ferai ! Merci Maud… heureusement que tu étais là !

Elle écrasa sa cigarette et lui fit un grand sourire.

'-c'est à ça que sert les amis Harry !

_

* * *

Drago,_

_Je crois que nous devons discuter. Mon fils sait la vérité… et maintenant il a beaucoup de questions auxquelles je ne peux répondre seul. J'aimerai te voir. Nous avons tant de choses à nous dire. Je t'invite ce soir, si tu n'as rien de prévu, au restaurant. Envoie moi ta réponse par retour de hibou, si tu acceptes je viendrais te chercher chez Blaise. _

_J'espère te voir, ce soir. _

_Harry. _

Drago griffonna une réponse positive sur un bout de parchemin et l'accrocha à la patte du hibou que lui avait envoyé Harry.

Il avait très mal dormit cette nuit là, d'ailleurs depuis qu'il était arrivé à Barcarès, il ne dormait plus. Ces pensées étaient toutes tournées vers un certain Gryffondor et elles s'obstinaient à rester fixé sur lui. Maintenant il y avait cette lettre. Bien sur, elle ne disait rien de particulier, mais le fait de passer un tête à tête avec Harry, lui ravissait le cœur. Ce n'était pas un rendez vous, mais allez dire ça à son cœur qui battait la chamade depuis qu'il avait accepté l'invitation. Il alla rejoindre la chambre de son fils et sourit en le trouvant entrain de se réveiller. Il s'étira paresseusement dans son lit et Drago vint près de lui.

'-bonjour mon ange.

'-bonjour pa'…

Il lui sourit et Drago le serra dans ses bras.

'-tu as bien dormit ?

'-oui…

'-ça va ? S'inquiéta Drago. Hier tu n'as pas dit grand-chose… quand je t'ai dis que Harry était ton père…

'-papa… je m'en doutais un peu… dit il en baillant.

Drago desserra son étreinte et plongea ses yeux gris dans le regard endormit de son fils.

'-comment ça ?

'-tu souriais toujours quand tu me parlais de Harry… et après ton regard se voilait de tristesse… et quand j'ai vu Angel, la première fois, je me suis dit que c'était forcément lui…

'-je suis si désolé, mon ange…

'-c'est oublié… je ne t'en veux pas… je m'inquiète seulement…

'-de quoi ?

'-je m'inquiète pour Angel… il était bouleversé hier… son père lui a dit la vérité et il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Il se pose mille questions et je n'ai pas pu l'aider… je m'en veux tellement.

'-tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. C'est de ma faute et celle de Harry. En aucun cas la votre ! On va régler ça et on pourra ensuite répondre à toutes vos questions… d'accord ?

'-oui, papa… tu vas voir Harry ?

'-oui, je le vois ce soir… on dîne ensemble.

'-je peux te demander quelque chose ?

'-oui vas y.

'-tu peux demander à Harry, d'emmener Angel avec lui… comme ça on pourrait passer la soirée ensemble…

Drago réfléchit rapidement puis acquiesça.

'-je lui demanderai… mais je dois d'abord en parler à Blaise et Aurore.

'-merci.

Angel se leva et embrassa la joue de son père.

'-je vais me laver, dit il avant de rejoindre la salle de bain.

Drago le regarda partir puis sortit de la chambre. Il alla dans le salon, ou il trouva Blaise et Ron en pleine discussion.

'-bonjour, dit il aux deux hommes.

'-salut Dray, bien dormit ? Demanda Ron.

'-pas vraiment.

'-tu veux un café ? Demanda Blaise.

'-je veux bien, merci, répondit Drago en s'asseyant dans le canapé. Où sont Hermione et Aurore ?

'-au marché, répondit Blaise, elle voulait inviter Harry et Angel à dîner ce soir.

'-ça ne va pas être possible, dit Drago. Il est prit ce soir.

'-oh ! Fit Ron.

'-il m'a invité à dîner ! On a des choses à mettre au clair !

'-bien sur… il passe ? Demanda Blaise.

'-oui… j'attends un hibou d'ailleurs, pour me donner l'heure… heu… Blaise… ça ne te dérange pas si le fils de Harry passe la soirée avec vous ce soir ?

'-non, bien sur que non ! On pourra revoir les deux monstres ensembles, dit il en souriant.

'-merci…

Blaise lui tendit son café et il commença à le savourer.

'-comment a réagit Angel ? Demanda Ron.

'-oh… très bien. Il avait déjà beaucoup de doutes… mais il se fait du souci pour son frère… son frère… c'est étrange vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda-t-il en souriant. C'est… merveilleux ! J'ai des enfants !

Il posa son café et se passa ses mains dans les cheveux. Il se mit alors à sourire aux anges.

'-j'ai des enfants et ils sont magnifiques ! Et sont si identiques ! Wouah ! J'ai besoin d'un remontant !

Il sortit ses cigarettes et en alluma une.

'-c'est vrai qu'on retrouve Harry et un enfant ! Dit Ron. Je n'arrive pas y croire ! Tu crois que je peux aller le voir ?

'-pourquoi pas, dit Drago. J'en suis sur qu'il sera content de te voir.

'-tu crois… je vais lui demander.

Il sortit à tout allure du living. Drago fumait sa cigarette et buvait son café en pensant à Harry et aux Angel. Il devait être parfait ce soir. Il devait récupérer sa famille par tous les moyens et la première chose à faire était de re-séduire Harry. Il finit son café et sa cigarette, puis alla prendre un peu l'air en compagnie de Blaise. Il écrivit un autre petit mot à Harry pour lui demander de venir avec Angel et l'accrocha à un hibou de Blaise.

Les filles rentrèrent à onze heures les bras remplis de sacs. Elles avaient dévalisé le marché et Hermione rayonnait.

'-j'avais oublié à quel point c'était agréable de faire le marché !

Elle vint s'asseoir à coté de Drago et lui fit une bise.

'-bien dormit ?

'-pas trop, avoua-t-il. Mais je me rattraperai ce soir.

'-Ron t'a dit pour l'invitation de Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

'-oui, mais ce soir Harry m'a invité à dîner… on doit discuter, dit il en rougissant.

'-discuter… tu vas lui dire ?

'-quoi ?

'-que tu l'aimes encore ! bien sur ! Dit Hermione.

'-je ne l'aime pas… enfin peut être un peu… mais je n'ai pas l'intention de lui dire… on doit parler des enfants !

'-oui… dit lui quand même… pour voir sa réaction !

'-je verrai Hermione… selon le déroulement de la soirée ! En plus je ne sais même pas où il m'emmène !

'-ne t'inquiète pas… je suis sur que tout se passera bien !

'-on verra…

_

* * *

Drago,_

_Merci d'accepter mon invitation. Je viendrai te chercher à 19 heures précises et Angel sera avec moi. Pour le nom et le genre du restaurant, c'est une surprise… Mais je pense que tu aimeras. _

_Harry. _

Drago relu encore une fois la petite missive de Harry. C'était plus qu'il n'avait reçu de Harry en dix ans. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement. Il était pressé de le revoir et son comportement l'énerva.

je ne suis pas une gamine qui attend son premier rendez vous ! Par merlin ! Dit il à haute voix alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir.

Il était monté afin de trouver la tenue adéquate mais l'exercice fut rapidement un calvaire. Il ne trouvait rien de bien et commençait à paniquer. Angel et Tony vinrent lui donner un coup de main puis Hermione et Aurore vinrent se joindre au joyeux groupe et enfin Blaise vint donner les conseils qu'il avait encore moins envie d'entendre.

'-tu devrais mettre un jean et un pull, dit Blaise, si ça se trouve il va t'emmener dans une pizzeria moldue !

'-une pizzeria ! Non mais tu rigoles j'espère. Il m'a dit que ça devrait me plaire donc ça ne peut pas être une pizzeria !

'-il y a quoi comme restaurant ici ? Demanda Hermione à Aurore.

'-le « Floston Paradize » un restaurant chic et branché, dit elle. Il y a aussi le « Pink Lady » c'est plutôt jeune comme ambiance… mais assez sympa et toujours branché. Sinon il y a la « Taverne d'Ali », c'est un restaurant tunisien et on y mange super bien. D'ailleurs on devrait y aller c'est vraiment super chic ! La déco est à tomber, bref c'est génial.

'-où penses-tu qu'il l'emmènera ? Demanda Blaise.

'-si il veut le conquérir, ils iront au Floston… si c'est juste pour rester ami… le Pink Lady et s'il le désire mais ne sait pas trop comment si prendre, ils iront à la Taverne.

'-bon Taverne alors ! Dit Hermione.

'-comment ça taverne, fit Drago. Qui te dis qu'il ne va pas m'emmener au Floston !

'-on parle de Harry ! A part s'il a beaucoup changé… je ne pense pas qu'il t'emmènera là bas !

'-bon on se calme… comment je m'habille ? Un costume ? Décontracté ?

'-mais une chemise passe partout avec un pantalon qui va avec ! Fit Hermione.

'-je n'ai pas de chemise passe partout ! Elles sont toutes taillées sur mesure par de grands couturiers !

Blaise éclata de rire.

'-je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

'-on dirait que tu vas voir ton prince charmant, dit il en se tenant les cotes.

'-écoute moi bien Blaise ! Je veux juste faire bonne impression ! C'est tout !

'-très bien, alors je te conseille le noir, dit Aurore, ça passe partout ! Met un jean noir avec ou sans imprimé et une chemise de la même couleur !

'-bonne idée !

Il se mit à essayer tous ses jeans imprimés avant de faire enfin son choix. A dix neuf heures, il était lavé, rasé, coiffé, habillé et prêt à faire fondre un mignon petit Gryffondor…

* * *

Ron transplana devant la porte de l'appartement de Harry. Il était quatorze heures et son cœur battait très vite. Il frappa tout de même à la porte et une jeune femme blonde platine vint lui ouvrir.

'-oui ?

'-Harry est là ? Demanda-t-il incertain.

'-oui, bien sur entrez ! Dit elle en se poussant. Harry ! Tu as de la visite !

Harry qui était dans la cuisine entra dans le living.

'-salut vieux, fit Ron.

Harry lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras.

'-salut Ron ! Tu vas bien ?

'-oh… tu sais ça va pas mal !

'-assied toi ! Oh… je te présente Maud, une amie. Maud, voici Ron, un ami de longue date !

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

'-tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda Harry. Café, thé, jus de fruit, alcool ?

'-un thé, s'il te plait.

'-et toi Maud ?

'-un thé aussi, merci.

Harry alla préparer le nécessaire et revint quelques minutes plutard avec le thé et une tarte. Ils dégustèrent leurs thés pratiquement en silence puis Maud prit congé. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Ron brisa le silence.

'-Angel n'est pas là ?

'-il avait un entraînement aujourd'hui… il sera là à 17 heures.

'-tu as l'air en forme…

'-je le suis… et toi aussi Ron. Je vois que tu as une alliance… tu as enfin réussit à dire à Mione tes sentiments…

'-oui, enfin… c'était après la guerre… je crois que je n'ai rien dis jusque là à cause de l'avenir incertain… la guerre s'est finie et on s'est rapproché.

'-je suis heureux pour vous… j'aurais tellement voulu être là…

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux.

'-j'ai manqué beaucoup de choses, dit il en souriant tristement. Ton mariage… mon deuxième fils… ma vie, j'ai envie de dire.

'-Harry… je te considère comme mon frère… quand tu es partit… j'ai cru que je n'allais pas le supporter ! Tous les jours je me demandais ce que tu faisais, où tu étais… si tu étais encore en vie !

'-je suis désolé Ron… j'ai cru faire le bon choix en partant… je ne voulais pas être un fardeau pour qui que se soit ! Ni pour toi et ta famille, ni pour Hermione… ni pour Drago.

'-il a beaucoup souffert, tu sais…

Harry souffla longuement.

'-nous t'avons cherché… il ne voulait pas croire en ta mort… il t'a cherché pendant plusieurs mois… et ensuite il a arrêté… il n'était pas résigné loin de là… il n'avait plus la force de continuer. On a appris par la suite sa grossesse. On savait qu'il était de toi et en le voyant grandir… il nous rappelait un peu ta présence, ta joie de vivre.

'-je ne sais pas quoi dire…

'-ne me dis rien…

'-je ne sais pas quoi faire aussi… enfin pour l'instant.

'-pour l'instant il n'y a rien à faire… tu dois juste parler à Drago.

'-je sais… j'ai peur tu sais… j'ai peur de cette confrontation.

'-pourquoi ?

'-Ron… tu sais que nous sommes sortit ensemble au collège.

'-oui, je m'en souviens.

'-je l'ai quitté parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas ! J'ai tout quitté à cause de ça ! Je ne voulais pas lui imposer ma présence et encore moins celui d'un enfant qu'il ne voudrait pas !

'-Harry ! Tu te trompes ! Drago t'aimait ! Il a faillit mourir de peine quand tu es partit ! Je l'ai vu, jour après jour être rongé par le désespoir. Je crois qu'il a seulement réagit trop tard ! Mais si tu dois être sur d'une chose, c'est qu'il t'a aimé plus que tout, les preuves sont là ! Vous avez deux enfants magnifiques ! Et seuls un amour passionné pouvait faire cela !

'-il m'aimait ?

'-oui, comme un fou ! Et maintenant encore… il t'aime toujours… Harry.

* * *

Voila c'est fini j'espere que vous ne me tuerez pas! mais je devais le couper la! bizzzzzz

Le chapitre suivant...

**Chapitre 6 : Retrouvaille. **

bise démone.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Retrouvaille

**Titre **: **Angels**

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu.

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Drago vit avec son fils de dix ans au manoir Malefoy. Il fait tout pour oublier Harry mais le destin en a voulu autrement…

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

Salut à tous! Je suis d'abord désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à vous mettre la suite mais j'avais du mal à rédiger le chapitre suivant… bref j'espère que vous aimerez! Bise et bonne lecture!

Les RAR:

**Winnie-Spike**: Non tu ne peux pas me tuer lol parce que je ne pourrais pas écrire la suite! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre et merci pour la review bise

**Oxaline**: Merci pour la review! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Qui n'est pas très long! Bise

**Shany blue pendragone**: Merci pour la review! Voici la suite! Bonne lecture!

**Shiefa Li**: merci pour le commentaire! Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Espérons que cela continue! Bise!

**Lilyli**: Hello! Merci pour la review! Pour les prénoms… arf c'est sans doute dans ce chapitre que j'en parle lol je ne l'ai pas relu mdr! Sinon… je suis désolée d'avoir coupé là mais il le fallait lol Sur ce… bonne lecture! Bise!

**Crystal d'avalon**: merci pour ta review! Comme toujours ça fait toujours plaisir! Alors je compte finir ma fiction quand… et quand… lol je ne peux pas te le dire! Il n'y aurait pas de surprise lol Bise et bonne lecture!

**Miss Felton Malefoy** : hello merci pour la review et je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite! Le dîné en tête à tête lol bise! Et bonne lecture!

**Mini pouce**: merci pour la review! Je vous ai suffisamment fait attendre donc voila la suite en espérant que tu aimeras!

**Jessy**: lol merci pour la review! Harry a toujours un temps d'avance sur Dray… oui on peut dire ça comme ça! Bise

**Fliflou**: merci pour le commentaire! Bise et bonne lecture!

**Anize B**: Merci pour le message! Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Bise!

**Vif d'or** : je sais que je porte bien mon pseudo lol! Non je rigole! No problem pour Angel Potter, il s'en sortira! Le dîné arrive et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bise!

**Jade Potter:** merci pour le commentaire! J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire! Bise!

**Duoxheero**: merci pour la review! J'espère qu'elle te plaira! Bise!

**Lélou**: merci pour la review! Et désolé pour la fin du chapitre! Donc, merci d'avoir lu! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé! Drago amoureux c'est mignon hein! arf! C'est trop mignon! Enfin bref… pour la fin… je ne crois pas que je vais décrire la vie des anges à Poudlard… ou peut être pour une suite, parce que je l'envisage quelque peu… Voila voila… j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bise!

**Just-lulu** : Hello! ta review m'a fait super plaisir! Pour le casting no soucy lol si tu veux on fera ça ensemble! lol et c'est vrai que moi aussi j'aime bien cette fiction… d'ailleurs je pense à écrire une suite! lol donc elle est peut etre pas tout à fait terminer!

**Théalie**: merci pour la review! Et voila la suite! Bise et bonne lecture!

**alinemcb54**: lol merci pour la review et bonne lecture!

**onarluca**: lol t'es pas sympa! envisager de me tuer au dernier chapitre! Comme je vais faire pour écrire (peut etre) une suite à Angel lol bon pour me faire pardonner voila la suite! Bise!

**Tama**: hello! merci pour la review! c'est vrai que mon chapitre était légèrement long…. Celui-ci est un peu plus court… dix pages je crois! donc bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Kimmy lin** : lol un peu d'action! Bon il n'y en aura pas vraiment dans le chapitre à venir… ils vont mettre les choses au clair enfin j'espère que tu aimeras qd mm

**Ichy-chan** : merci pour la review! Alors pour le restaurant que Harry va choisir… il va le faire sans arrière pensé! Donc il va choisir un restaurant qu'il connaît et qu'il fréquente donc lol pour Fred… il y aura quelques soucy vite réglé mais c'est dans le chapitre 7 donc pas encore lol et pour Harry, ses amis, son boulot et tout le bordel lol et bien ça aussi ce sera réglé dans le chapitre 7! donc en faite mon chapitre 6 parle plus de Harry et Dray… tous les deux en tête à tête, et mignon lol allez bonne lecture et j'espère que tu aimeras! bise

**Lilounatic**: lol j'ai trop aimé ta review donc pour ne pas me faire tuer lol voila la suite! donc reprenons… Harry et Estéban… ca va s'arranger, comme tu dis on ne peut pas en vouloir longtemps au survivant il est tellement cute lol et pour Harry et Dray… il ne vont pas se sauter dessus voyons! Ils vont discuter lol, se regarder, s'effleurer, lol mais… pour en avoir plus il faudra attendre encore un peu! encouragez moi à écrire et vite le chapitre 9 si vous voulez la suite bientôt lol! Bise

**Sélène**: Je ne voulais pas mettre les retrouvaille dans ce chapitre parce qu'il allait être hyper long donc les voici ici! j'espère que tu aimeras bise et bonne lecture!

**Badangel666**: merci pour ta review! Comme tu le dis ça fais plaisir et ça me booste c'est review donc voila le chapitre 6 et j'espère que tu aimeras! bise! et bonne lecture!

**Hanna**: merci beaucoup pour le commentaire! Voila la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras! bise et bonne lecture!

**Tchii**: hello merci pour la review et les compliments! Dans ce chapitre il y aura beaucoup de réponses donc bonne lecture et à bientôt

**Eni**: merci pour la review! pour le restaurant surprise lol mais vous devrez faire confiance à Hermione, elle connaît très bien Harry lol je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes! donc voila la suite en esperant encore que ça te plaise! Bise

**Vert émeraude** : merci pour la review! c'est vraiment sympa de ta part! j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bise et bonne lecture!

Voila c'est la fin des RAR! Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Retrouvaille. **

Harry, Ron et Angel arrivèrent à la villa des Zabini à dix-neuf heures précises. Angel dit un bonjour timide à Hermione, Blaise et Aurore puis alla rejoindre son frère et Tony dans le patio et Harry fut conduit dans le séjour. Drago n'avait toujours pas fait son entré et Harry commençait à paniquer. Il s'était habillé sans trop de « classe » en revêtant une chemise noire sur un jean bleu délavé. Aurore leur proposa un apéritif, qu'ils acceptèrent sans hésiter.

'-où est Drago ? Demanda Ron.

'-dans sa chambre, répondit Hermione en souriant malicieusement. Je vais le chercher.

Elle se leva mais n'alla pas bien loin puisqu'il entrait au même instant. Il était vêtu tout de noir et s'était coiffé légèrement. Il sourit à Hermione puis à toute l'assemblée. Harry lui rendit avant de parler.

'-bonjour Drago.

Dray ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il le trouvait encore plus séduisant que la veille et espérait que tout se passerait bien ce soir.

'-bonjour Harry, réussit-il à dire.

Aurore lui porta un verre et il l'a remercia.

'-alors, dit Hermione. Ou as-tu prévu d'emmener Dray ?

Harry sourit.

'-je l'emmène à « La Taverne d'Ali ».

Hermione fit un grand sourire à Aurore et regarda drago en lui murmurant un « Je te l'avais dit ! ». Il l'ignora superbement avant de finir son verre d'une traite.

'-viens Harry, dit il en se levant.

Harry s'excusa et suivit Drago dans le patio.

'-avant de partir allons dire au revoir aux garçons !

Harry acquiesça. Les deux Angel étaient assis dans l'herbe et discutaient avec Tony. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses fils. Ils vinrent s'asseoir près d'eux.

'-bonjour, Lilian, dit Harry. Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de te saluer.

Le jeune Malefoy lui fit un sourire timide.

'-bonjour monsieur Potter, dit il.

Harry blêmit légèrement.

'-tu peux m'appeler Harry, dit il simplement. Bonjour Tony.

'-bonjour.

Drago, lui ne détachait pas son regard du jeune Potter. Bien sur, c'était la copie conforme de son fils mais ses yeux bleu gris le fascinaient. Il sourit lorsque Estéban le regarda.

'-bonjour, dit il aussi timidement que son frère.

'-bonjour Estéban… tu vas bien ?

'-oui… répondit il en rougissant.

Harry sourit et tendit la main à son fils. Estéban vint s'asseoir près de lui.

'-Estéban… je sors avec Drago ce soir, je viendrais te chercher un peu plus tard, d'accord ?

'-oui, papa.

'-tu seras sage, d'accord.

'-oui.

'-Drago, on y va ?

Il acquiesça et Drago embrassa Lilian sur le front avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Estéban. Harry sourit aux trois jeunes garçons puis suivit Drago. Ils saluèrent les adultes et sortirent de la maison. Le trajet en voiture se fit dans le plus grand silence. Harry était nerveux, Drago mal à l'aise, ce qui expliquait la quiétude pesante qui régnait. Harry se gara devant la taverne et entraîna Drago dans ce lieu insolite. Les couleurs chaudes de l'orient se trouvaient étalées dans ce lieu. Les arcades, les tables basses, les coussins brodés, l'ambiance feutrée, l'odeur de menthe… tout était magnifique et Drago fut immédiatement séduit. Il fit un grand sourire qui ravi Harry. Le maître d'hôtel les mena à leur table et ils s'installèrent. Drago laissait vagabonder son regard un peu partout avant qu'il ne tombe sur les yeux flamboyants de Harry.

'-ça te plait ?

'-oui beaucoup…

'-je savais que tu aimerais ! Dit Harry en lui souriant.

Drago rougit légèrement. Un serveur vint leur apporter les cartes qu'ils observèrent puis passèrent commande.

'-comment vas-tu Drago ?

'-je vais bien… je vais mieux… et toi ?

'-ça va… je survis, dit il faiblement.

Le serveur vint leur porter leurs apéritifs.

'-parle moi d'Estéban…

'-que veux-tu savoir ?

'-tout ! Comment il est… qui sont ses amis ? Ce qu'il aime, déteste, ce qu'il adore faire ou encore dire ? S'il travaille bien à l'école… tout !

Harry sourit et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il réfléchit un instant puis commença.

'-alors… Angel Estéban est né le quatorze mars, il était très tard… 23 heures je crois… c'était un beau bébé, en forme et en parfaite santé. Il n'a jamais été malade, ce qui était rassurant pour moi, dit il en souriant. Maintenant ce qu'il aime…

Il réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre.

'-il aime le sport. Il a fait beaucoup de chose moldue, du handball en particulier. Il t'expliquera mieux que moi ! Sinon, il aime dessiner, lire des bandes dessinées japonaises ou encore des romans policiers d'Agatha Christie. Il aime manger des sucreries comme tous les enfants… il raffole des tartes aux fruits rouges… les fraises surtout… il aime la musique, toutes les sortes, le cinéma enfin… des choses communes pour les moldus !

Drago le regarda attendrit. Harry avait une lueur dans les yeux quand il parlait de son ange et Dray se sentit fondre littéralement.

'-mais il déteste le chocolat… mon Angel déteste ça ! Incroyable, n'est ce pas !

Dray sourit largement.

'-il a des amis je suppose !

'-oui, une jeune sorcière du nom de Kelly ou encore deux trois garçons moldus…

'-comment il s'en sort à l'école ?

'-il est doué ! Il doit tenir ça de toi, répondit Harry rêveusement. Et Angel Lilian ?

'-quoi ?

pourquoi l'as-tu appelé comme ça ?

'-Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le serveur vint leur porter leurs plats et lorsqu'il se retira, il prit la parole.

'-je l'ai appelé Angel… parce que tu m'avais dit un jour que tu aimais ce prénom.

'-tu t'en es souvenu !

'-oui… c'était ma façon de penser à toi…

Harry se sentit rougir.

'-et Lilian… et bien c'est pour ta mère… Lily Potter… j'aurai eu une fille, je l'aurais appelé Angèle Lily… je trouvais ça joli.

'-je ne sais pas quoi dire…

'-oh… tu sais, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur ça !

Il lui sourit largement.

'-et toi… pourquoi l'as-tu appelé Estéban ?

Harry se mit à rire.

'-oh… tu sais c'est bête. Pendant ma grossesse, je regardais la télé… et il y avait un dessin animé que j'aimais bien. Le héro s'appelait Estéban… bref voila !

Drago se mit à rire à son tour.

'-heureusement que le prénom était joli ! Dit il en se marrant. Je n'ose même pas imaginer si tu avais aimé un héro du nom d'Isidore !

Harry rigola de plus belle.

'-c'est vrai, c'est pas originale…

Il souffla un instant pour faire passer son rire.

'-parle moi un peu de Lilian, s'il te plait.

'-Angel Lilian à dix ans, il est né le quinze mars à deux heures du matin… c'est un peu la même chose que pour Estéban. Il a été un ange, en pleine forme, toujours heureux, souriant, créatif, turbulent quelque fois, boute-en-train… il adore le Quidditch, c'est un bon attrapeur d'ailleurs… il tient ça de toi, dit il en souriant. Il aime l'art et se passionne pour la peinture ! Un futur artiste… s'il ne finit pas joueur de Quidditch !

'-tu étais aussi doué que moi au Quidditch, répondit Harry.

'-oh… arrête, je n'ai jamais gagné contre toi !

Harry lui fit un petit sourire.

'-et l'école ?

'-oh… très doué aussi…

'-des amis ?

'-pas trop… il était assez solitaire… préférant la compagnie des adultes… en faite il ne connaît pas vraiment d'enfant de son age… enfin c'est différent maintenant. Il a rencontré Tony, puis Angel et Kelly… je crois qu'il les apprécie beaucoup… et il aime déjà Estéban… il se fait du soucis pour lui…

'-pourquoi ?

'-il m'a dit qu'il avait été assez bouleversé… en apprenant mon identité.

'-c'est vrai… il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et il a refusé de me parler… enfin jusqu'à ce soir.

Harry lui sourit tristement puis l'invita à manger. Ils se restaurèrent rapidement en parlant de leurs fils. A la fin du repas, un serveur vint débarrasser et leur proposa un dessert.

'-non merci, répondit Harry. J'aimerai t'emmener ailleurs, ajouta-t-il à Drago.

'-d'accord, si tu veux.

Ils prirent quand même un café qui fut emmené par le patron du restaurant.

'-bonsoir Harry !

'-bonsoir Ali ! Je te présente Drago, un ami. Drago, voici Ali, le gars le plus sympa de port Barcarès.

Ali fit un grand sourire à Harry puis serra la main de Drago.

'-alors Drago, tu as rencontré comment Harry ?

'-nous étions au collège ensemble… on s'est perdu de vu un peu bêtement… pendant dix ans et je compte bien rattraper le temps perdu !

Il fit un grand sourire à Harry, qui rougit brutalement.

'-et bien…

Ali fit un clin d'œil à Harry.

'-je vais vous laisser ! Le restaurant à besoin de moi ! Passez une bonne soirée ! Drago j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer !

'-moi de même !

Il lui serra la main chaleureusement.

'-Harry, on se voit bientôt !

'-bien sur Ali !

Il lui dit au revoir et partit rabrouer des serveurs trop lents.

'-il est sympa en effet, dit Dray en le regardant partir.

'-c'est un ange, répondit il en souriant.

'-où m'emmènes-tu pour le dessert ?

'-secret, dit Harry en souriant.

Il fit un signe à un serveur et demanda la note. Drago s'absenta un moment, Harry paya l'addition et attendit Dray à l'entrée.

'-viens, dit il.

Il l'entraîna au dehors et reprirent la voiture. Le trajet fut court et Harry s'arrêta devant la pâtisserie.

'-tu m'emmènes dans ton antre ? Demanda Drago mal à l'aise.

'-oui chez moi… on sera plus tranquille.

'-tranquille pour quoi ?

'-discuter !

Drago rougit brutalement.

'-bien sur…

Ils montèrent au premier et Drago trouva un appartement plein de charme. Il s'installa sur le canapé et Harry lui apporta une tarte aux fraises.

'-je cois que tu aimais ça !

'-oui, dit Drago en souriant, tu t'en souviens !

'-oui… je n'ai pas oublié… je n'ai rien oublié !

Il le regarda intensément puis détourna le regard. Drago était le même. Aussi beau que dans ses songes qui le tourmentaient depuis tant d'année. Divinement sensuel, horriblement tentateur, un ange tombé du ciel.

Il lui donna un café, un morceau de tarte et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

'-Drago… je te dois une explications…

'-je t'écoute.

'-je suis partie de Poudlard parce que je ne voulais pas t'imposer ma présence… et encore moins celle d'un enfant que tu n'aurais pas voulu…

'-comment peux-tu dire ça !

'-Drago je t'aimais plus que tout, lâcha Harry, et toi…

'-je t'aimais Harry ! Mais je n'ai pas pu te le dire ! Tu es partit avant !

Harry se passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

'-tu m'aimais ?

'-oui, Harry. Plus que tout… j'ai renié ma famille… mon père pour toi ! Tu étais ma vie ! Mais j'étais trop borné à l'époque… j'ai compris trop tard… et tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps !

'-oh merlin !

Harry se leva et alla se réfugier près d'une fenêtre.

'-j'ai toujours cru le contraire, je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas…

'-c'est pour ça que tu m'as quitter la première fois ?

'-oui… j'avais besoin de l'entendre.

'-il te fallait des mots ? Mes actes n'étaient pas suffisants ?

'-Drago, très peu de personnes savaient pour nous… donc oui, j'avais besoin de te l'entendre dire !

'-je suis désolé, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait ! Un Malefoy n'aime pas ! Je n'étais pas programmé pour cela ! J'ai compris trop tard ! J'ai compris que je t'aimais quand je t'ai cru mort ! Quand j'ai cru que jamais j'allais revoir ton visage, Harry ! Et j'ai cru mourir quand tu es partit.

Il se tint la tête et souffla longuement.

'-qu'est ce qu'on va faire Harry ? J'ai envie de connaître Estéban ! J'ai envie de le voir grandir, s'épanouir avec Lilian. Je veux les voir tous les deux vivre ensemble… mais je ne veux pas te séparer d'eux !

'-j'ai envie de les voir, moi aussi. J'ai besoin de connaître Lilian. Je l'aime déjà et je veux qu'il m'aime… qu'il apprenne à m'aimer comme il t'aime !

'-comment ?

'-Estéban partira avec vous en Angleterre.

'-mais… et toi ?

'-je ne peux pas partir… pas tout de suite !

'-Harry tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu dois m'accompagner ! Je t'ai perdu pendant dix ans et je ne veux pas recommencer !

'-qu'est ce que tu veux Drago ? Parce que moi je ne sais pas !

Drago se leva et se mit derrière Harry.

'-je veux vivre avec mes fils… je veux une famille… et je veux être à tes cotés !

Harry se contracta à ses paroles. Les larmes vinrent s'immiscer au coin de ses yeux. Il ne put les retenir longtemps et se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Drago se sentit faiblir. Il retourna Harry et lui essuya les yeux.

'-pourquoi pleures-tu ?

'-Drago… j'ai… j'aurais voulu entendre ses mots, il y a dix ans. Je ne serais pas partit !

Il effaça rageusement ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

'-par ma faute nous avons loupé l'enfance de nos fils !

'-Harry… ce n'est pas seulement de ta faute ! J'ai ma part de responsabilité ! Je suis tout autant fautif que toi !

'-j'ai été lâche !

'-Harry… qui ne l'a pas été !

Il se mit à sangloter de nouveau et Dray n'y tenant plus, le prit dans ses bras. Le contact était divin, chaud, sensuel. Il caressa les cheveux de Harry et lui dit de se calmer. Il desserra son étreinte et le conduit jusqu'au canapé.

Harry ne pleurait plus mais n'était toujours pas calmé. Drago lui prit la main et la serra.

'-ne t'inquiète pas Harry… tout va s'arranger !

Il fit un grand sourire et quand il vit l'étincelle dans les yeux de Harry, il sentit son cœur s'affoler. Il serra un peu plus sa main en lui souriant.

'-tu veux qu'on s'installe ensemble ? demanda Harry dans un murmure.

La question fut si soudaine qu'il fallut un certain temps à Drago pour digérer l'information.

'-quoi ?

'-tu veux que nous vivions ensemble… Estéban, Lilian, toi et moi ?

'-je… je… oui ! Bien sur !

'-en tout bien, tout honneur… pour nos fils… on peut bien faire ça !

Drago sourit à Harry. S'il voulait aller doucement, il le ferait… il serait patient et le reconquerrait… foi de Malefoy !

'-je suis d'accord.

'-très bien, une chose de régler alors, dit Harry en souriant faiblement.

'-vous venez vous installer au manoir ?

Harry fit une moue.

'-le manoir Malefoy… je ne sais pas trop… on pourrait peut être trouver une autre maison…

'-pour un nouveau départ… pourquoi pas ! Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire de ton travail ?

'-vendre, je pense.

'-et quand tu seras en Angleterre ?

'-je ne sais pas… j'aurais beaucoup de chose à faire… j'ouvrirais peut être quelque chose là-bas… mais d'abord je devrais voir quelques personnes…

'-je serais là pour t'aider Harry.

'-je sais.

Drago lâcha la main de Harry à contre cœur puis commença sa tarte.

'-hum… un vrai délice ! Tu es doué, tu sais !

'-j'ai eu un bon professeur !

'-oh…

Il eut un silence gêné avant que Dray ne se détourne de son met.

'-Estéban parle très bien anglais !

'-j'ai voulu qu'il apprenne ma langue. Je pensais que ça pourrait l'aider.

'-c'est vrai… quand veux tu partir ?

'-je crois qu'on devrait chercher une maison… puis je viendrais avec Estéban.

'-je sais ce qu'on va faire… à la fin de la semaine, je rentrerais en Angleterre. Je chercherai une maison… avec tout ce qu'il faut… ensuite vous viendrez me rejoindre ! Bien sur, je te confie Lilian.

'-tu es sur ?

'-oui… Mais tu risques de te sentir seul… à la rentrée…

'-pourquoi ?

'-je suis professeur… à Poudlard.

'-oh… je ne pensais pas que tu étais… enfin j'aurais du te le demander… et tu enseignes quoi ?

'-les potions avec rogue.

Harry fit une légère grimace quand il entendit le nom de son ancien maître des potions.

'-donc vous serez tous à Poudlard.

'-oui… et j'ai mes appartements là bas, pendant l'année.

'-je vous verrez pour les vacances… dit il tristement.

Dray ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas qu'il reste seul… mais il ne voyait pas de solution.

'-je rentrerai dans une semaine. Toi… tu apprendras à connaître tes enfants !

'-merci Dray.

Ils se regardèrent intensément puis Harry lui sourit. Il lui replaça une mèche derrière l'oreille, ce qui fit frissonner Drago. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, leur soudain rapprochement allait le faire exploser. Harry lui caressa la joue avec son pouce puis enleva sa main.

'-il se fait tard, je crois que nous devons rentrer…

Drago sourit tristement puis se leva.

'-allons-y. Je crois que la smala attend de nos nouvelles.

Harry se leva et sourit.

'-prend la tarte avec toi ! Tu penseras à moi !

Drago rougit puis balbutia un « je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour penser à toi » inaudible. Harry lui fit son plus beau sourire puis l'entraîna jusqu'à la voiture. Ils firent le chemin inverse et entrèrent dans la cour de la villa. Drago avança jusqu'au perron avant d'être arrêté par Harry.

'-attends !

'-oui ?

'-j'ai passé une excellente soirée ! Dit Harry.

'-moi aussi… murmura Drago en s'approchant. Le restaurant était divin et ta tarte un vrai délice !

'-je suis content, dit il en avançant à son tour.

Ils étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Harry replaça une nouvelle mèche rebelle de Dray qui frémit à ce contact.

'-je suis content d'avoir passé cette soirée avec toi, murmura Harry à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Tu crois qu'on pourrait recommencer ?

Harry approcha son visage et effleura ses lèvres. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés et déposa un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres. Leurs cœurs battaient à en exploser et Dray cru mourir quand Harry s'éloigna.

'-rentrons, lui dit Harry. Je crois qu'on nous observe.

Drago étonné, jeta un œil vers une fenêtre et aperçut Hermione et Aurore qui se cachaient derrière un rideau. Il sourit et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

'-allons-y.

Il ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Harry. Hermione et Aurore avaient couru jusqu'au canapé où se trouvaient Ron et Blaise. Harry rit en les voyant essoufflées. Drago lui, leur jeta un regard noir. Harry l'avait embrassé et à cause d'elles, il n'avait pas pu approfondir ce baisé. Il souffla rageusement et entraîna Harry à coté des deux garçons. Il déposa la tarte sur la table basse et fit un grand sourire narquois à Hermione.

'-Aurore et toi, dit il de sa voix traînante, vous n'aurez pas droit à cette succulente tarte aux fraises !

'-hé ! S'exclamèrent les filles.

'-pourquoi ? Enchaîna Hermione.

'-ce n'est pas bien d'espionner aux fenêtres ! Déclara Drago.

Hermione rougit brutalement et Aurore éclata de rire.

'-on s'excuse, dit Aurore. Alors c'était bien cette soirée ?

'-oui, répondit Harry. On a réglé beaucoup de choses, mais je laisse Drago vous en parler ! Je dois rentrer !

'-déjà ! Fit Ron. Allez tu as bien le temps de prendre un dernier café et un morceau de tarte !

'-bon très bien… finit il par dire. Mais avant j'aimerai voir les anges…

Drago se leva et l'entraîna dans la chambre de Lilian. Il n'y avait aucun bruit et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit ses fils et Tony, endormit dans le canapé devant la télé. Il sourit et les montra à Harry.

'-je crois qu'Estéban va rester ici, dit il en souriant.

'-on devrait les coucher alors, dit Drago.

Il fit un mouvement de main et le canapé sur lequel ils dormaient se transforma en grand lit. Il les couvrit avec un drap et Harry éteint la télé.

'-ils sont magnifiques…

'-je trouve aussi, répondit Harry. On a bien travaillé, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Drago rougit brutalement. Il se retourna pour cacher son visage dans ses mains. Harry lui enleva ses mains et lui sourit.

'-ne cache pas ton visage… tu es très beau… ils ont prit ta beauté Drago.

Harry franchit les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de Dray et l'embrassa tendrement. D'abord, doux, timide, le baisé se transforma en chaud, humide et torride. Leurs langues s'exploraient, se touchaient, s'emmêlaient et dansaient dans un rythme fou et Dray du se contrôler pour ne pas gémir de plaisir dans la chambre de ses enfants. Ils rompirent leur baisé à bout de souffle. Harry lui fit un grand sourire et le serra dans ses bras.

'-tu m'as tellement manqué…

'-toi aussi, répondit Drago en le serrant davantage.

Ils étaient seuls au monde… enfin s'est ce qu'ils croyaient… A quelques mètres de là, dans un grand lit, trois têtes étaient levées et les regardaient avec un grand sourire…

* * *

'-avec Harry, nous avons décidé de vivre ensemble en Angleterre, annonça Drago. Je partirai dimanche pour faire quelques recherches pour trouver une maison… 

'-félicitation, répliqua Blaise. Je suis content pour vous.

'-c'est juste pour nos fils, ajouta Drago légèrement rouge. Pour qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble, n'est ce pas Harry !

'-oui, dit il en souriant, je crois qu'ils ont besoin de se connaître et nous par la même occasion.

'-donc tu comptes rentrer, répliqua Ron.

'-oui… je vais régler quelques détails ici… ensuite je rentrerai.

'-tu comptes voir Dumbledore ? Demande Hermione.

'-oui… déjà je dois lui écrire pour inscrire Estéban à Poudlard.

'-il rentre à Poudlard ! Dit Hermione enjouée.

'-oui, il me l'a demandé. Il était inscrit à BeauxBâtons mais puisqu'il veut suivre son frère.

'-j'en suis ravie, continua Hermione. Tu sais que je suis professeur là-bas !

'-j'ai cru le comprendre, dit il. Ron et Drago aussi.

'-oui, fit elle. Et toi que vas-tu faire là bas ?

'-je ne sais pas encore… régler mes affaires je pense et présenter des excuses à beaucoup de monde !

Harry fit un faible sourire puis se leva.

'-je vais rentrer… il se fait tard.

'-on se voit demain ? Demanda Ron en se levant à son tour.

'-oui, je viendrai chercher Estéban.

'-venez dîner, dit Aurore. On pourra discuter !

'-très bien, on t'attend demain quand tu veux, fit Blaise en lui serrant la main.

'-merci, Blaise. Au revoir Aurore, Hermione.

Elle l'enlaça chaleureusement.

'-a demain Harry.

'-attends je t'accompagne, fit Drago en se levant.

Hermione fit un grand sourire à Aurore. Harry salua Ron et Blaise puis suivit Drago à l'extérieur.

'-j'ai passé une excellente soirée…

'-moi aussi…

Il s'approcha de lui et lui fit un baisé au coin des lèvres. Harry lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui prendre la main.

'-j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour, Dray.

Il embrassa sa main puis monta dans sa voiture. Drago était rouge de confusion. Son cœur allait éclater, trop d'émotion en une seule soirée et il espérait au plus profond de lui que ça allait continuer.

* * *

voila c'est fini! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop été déçu... Si... et bien dit le moi! Bise et à bientot! 

Prochain chapitre : **Chapitre 7 : Oh mon dieu ! **

**Démone!**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Oh mon dieu

**Titre **: **Angels**

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu.

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Drago vit avec son fils de dix ans au manoir Malefoy. Il fait tout pour oublier Harry mais le destin en a voulu autrement…

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.**

* * *

**

Hello à tous! Après mainte galère, je viens de rompre mon serment… snif! J'ai pas fini d'écrire le chapitre suivant…. Je m'étais promis d'avoir toujours au moins deux chapitres d'avance et là… enfin c'est pas grave, je ne vous fait pas attendre davantage! bizzzzzz

RAR:

**Ornaluca**: merci beaucoup pour la review! En effet j'avais un peu peur de vos réactions parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment grand-chose dans ce chapitre lol je prend mon temps si on veut! En plus il n'était pas très long. Enfin j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! bonne lecture! Bise!

**Crystal d'avalon**: Salut et merci pour la review! Pour ce que Harry va faire… je ne peux pasle révéler! Il y aura des pleurs lol Enfin pour connaître la fin, il va falloir attendre! (allez encore quatre chapitre sans compter celui-ci!) bonne lecture, bise!

**Eni**: Hello you! Merci pour le commentaire, comme toujours j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite! Bise et bonne lecture!

**Tchii**: hello merci pour la review! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus! pour répondre à tes questions, ils ne vivront pas à godric hollow et pour le métier de Harry à Poudlard ou à pré au lard… no comment lol Je ne peux pas y répondre ca gacherait l'effet de suprise! Bonne lecture et bise!

**Mily Black**: merci pour le commentaire! Pour le chapitre qui arrive… c'est vrai que le titre ne dit pas grand-chose. Mais je ne dirais rien de plus, allez lire lol! j'espère que tu aimeras, bise!

**Vert émeraude**: ta review m'a fait trop rire! D'abord le titre… lol Oh mon dieu… et bien c'est pour… non, il va falloir que tu lises! Ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas de lemon… pas encore! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bonne lecture, bise!

**Arwen65**: hello! Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu l'ai fais! lol Sachant que c'est la première que tu écris! (et c'est pas obligatoire heureusement lol) Je suis touchée que tu apprécies cette fiction et j'espère franchement que tu continueras à la lire et que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bonne lecture, bise!

**Karo**: Hello! Merci pour la review, ça m'a fait super plaisir! Et désolé, mais le lémon sera pour le chapitre suivant… TT J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre, bonne lecture, bise!

**Serpentis-Draco**: merci pour la review et voila la suite! Bonne lecture!

**Jade**: merci pour le commentaire, c'est gentil! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite, bonne lecture, bise!

**Artoung**: merci pour le commentaire! Je suis touchée que cela te plaise! Et j'espere que ca continuera, bonne lecture, bise

**Vif d'or**: merci pour le commentaire! Toujours aussi touchée que cela te plaise! j'espère que tu aimeras encore ce chapitre, bonne lecture, je t'embrasse!

**Lélou**: merci pour la review! pour la déclaration et bien c'est pour bientôt, même assez rapidement vu que c'est dans ce chapitre! j'espere que tu aimeras la suite! Bise!

**Badangel666**: lol merci pour la revie! Ne vous fiez pas au titre lol, il n'est pas très important lol mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand mm ce chapitre, bonne lecture et bise!

**Sélène**: lol merci pour le commentaire! Je ne dirais rien sur le futur métier de Harry! ou je donnerai mon épilogue lol allez bizzzz

**Tama**: merci pour la review… ils se remettent ensemble… lol pour les enfants mais ils vont sans doute s'avouer certaine chose lol et on en aprend dans ce chapitre! bise!

**Lily**: merci pour la review! pour le métier d'Harry… il sera… oups! je ne peux rien dire… enfin pour le moment lol Allez bonne lecture!

**Mini pouce**: merci pour le commentaire, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre surtout la scène du baisé dans la chambre lol, j'espère que mon nouveau chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture, bise.

**Miss Felton/Malefoy**: lol merci pour la review! Ne vous fiez pas au titre! lol Bonne lecture, bise!

**Marion moune**: Merci c'est gentil! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bonne lecture!

**Jessy**: merci pour la review! Je trouve aussi qu'ils sont mignon à rougir lol j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bonne lecture, bise!

**Just-lulu**: merci pour le commentaire! Pour la suite… je met plein d'idée de coté mais je ne suis pas encore fixé, donc j'écrirai peut etre autre chose avant la suite lol sinon pour le casting… deux beau gosse un blond et un brun arf… j'en connais pas des masses lol… peut etre le mec qui joue le role de clark dans smallville, il est assez mignon mdr! arf allez j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture, à bientôt! Bise!

**Lovely A**: merci pour la review! Je suis ravie que cela te plaise lol! Et désolé de t'avoir mis en retard pour ton devoir! j'espere que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bise et bonne lecture!

**Lilounatic**: merci pour le commentaire! Harry et Dray n'ont pas de chance lol ils se font toujours déranger! d'abord Mione et Aurore…. Qui sera la prochaine lol J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! bise et bonne lecture!

**Niil-iste**: merci pour la review! Harry a présenté des excuses à Hermione… à Ron… enfin a Drago bien sur… pour le mal qu'il a causé… cependant il en a encore à faire… pour leur relation… ils ont encore des choses à mettre au point mais ça ne va pas tarder! lol dans ce chapitre je crois! bonne lecture! bise!

**Marine Malefoy**: Hello! merci pour la review! ils se sont enfin retrouvé seul… mm s'il pour l'instant il ne sont pas vraiment ensemble… mais ca va pas tarder lol, ils s'aiment trop… enfin nous on le sait, mais pas eux mdr! Allez j'espère que ca te plaira (enfin ce chapitre)! bonne lecture et bise!

**Ichy chan**: hello merci pour la review! Ouais t'avais raison pour le restaurant! J'aurais du faire un sondage, ça aurait pu etre drole lol, et ouais Estéban, zia, tao… les cités d'or! J'adore ce dessin animé, d'ailleurs je crois qu'il repasse en ce moment sur France 5, à treize heures mdr! enfin j'arrete de délire! pour le boulot de Harry! secret d'état! je ne peux rien vous dire! ce serait gaché mon épilogue lol donc bonne lecture et bise! en esperant que cela te plaise!

**Théalie**: hello! et merci pour la review! Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu ne peux pas laisser de commentaire, je ne te taperai pas lol! je suis toujours aussi contente que cela te plaise donc bonne lecture et à bientôt bye

**Kimmy lyn**: hello! merci pour le commentaire, c'est super sympa! pour la relation, Harry Dray, j'ai pas envie de les presser… meme s'il va se passer des choses et qu'un lemon arrivera dans le chapitre 8, donc prenez votre mal en patience lol et bonne lecture bizzzzzz! J'espère que tu aimeras!

**Amy keira**: merci beaucoup, cela me touche ce que tu m'as dis! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bonne lecture, bise!

**Noix de coco**: merci pour le commentaire! Je suis contente que cela te plaise! Bonne lecture bise!

**Alinemcb54**: merci pour le commentaire! tu as de la chance, je vois que tu viens juste de me laisser ta review! tu auras pas beaucoup de temps à attendre lol! j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, meme s'il ne faut pas se fier au titre! lol, bonne lecture bise!

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Oh mon dieu… **

Harry venait de rentrer dans son appartement. La solitude le pesait étrangement et il se demandait comment il allait faire pendant plusieurs mois sans Estéban, Lilian… et Drago. Bien sur il avait vécu la solitude quand il attendait Angel. Il s'était sentit faible et proche de la dépression. Mais c'était du passé. Vivre sans ses fils, il ne voulait le concevoir. Vivre sans Drago… il l'avait déjà fait pendant dix ans mais à quel prix.

Il s'installa sur le canapé et fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume.

_Professeur Dumbledore, _

_J'ai souvent voulu vous écrire pour vous donner de mes nouvelles mais j'avais besoin de me trouver et je ne voulais pas revenir… j'ai passé tant d'année à me demander quelle était ma voie… Voldemort ? Oui mais après ? Quand je l'ai vaincu… je me suis enfin sentit libre, j'étais heureux… mais j'ai appris une nouvelle qui m'a bouleversé et changé toute ma vie. _

_Dame Pomfresh est au courant et je sais qu'elle vous confirmera mes dires. Quand je me suis réveillé après la bataille, elle m'a apprit que j'attendais un enfant ! Je croyais cela impossible… mais c'était la stricte vérité. J'attendais un enfant et cet enfant est devenu ma raison d'être. Mon fils, Angel, a dix ans et bien sur c'est un sorcier. _

_Récemment j'ai appris l'existence de son jumeau. Il s'appelle lui aussi Angel et vous le connaissez. C'est le fils de Drago Malefoy… c'est lui qui l'a porté. Des jumeaux nés d'une enveloppe différente mais totalement identique. _

_Si je vous écris aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous annoncer mon retour prochain et j'aimerais que vous inscriviez Angel Estéban Potter à Poudlard. Il veut faire ses études là-bas avec son frère, donc j'espère que vous pourriez m'aider. Je viendrais vous voir dès mon retour. _

_J'espère pouvoir rattraper le temps passé… _

_Harry James Potter. _

Il relut la missive, la plia, la rangea dans une enveloppe puis siffla. Une chouette blanche vint le rejoindre et se posa sur son épaule.

'-bonsoir edwige.

Il caressa sa chouette et accrocha la lettre.

'-je sais que je ne t'utilise que rarement, mais j'ai une mission pour toi. Apporte cette lettre au professeur Dumbledore à Poudlard. Merci.

Elle lui mordilla l'oreille puis prit son envole. Harry la regarda s'éloigner avant de se rasseoir sur son canapé. Il sortit un autre parchemin et posa quelques lignes dessus.

_Ma chère Fleur, _

_Cela fait un certain temps maintenant que je ne t'ai écrit. Mais je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi et là j'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire. _

_D'abord, Angel sait la vérité. Je lui ai dis qu'il était un sorcier et que sa mère… n'existait pas. Il sait pour Drago… il l'a même rencontré. Oui, Fleur, je l'ai revu. Il est en vacances à port Barcarès avec son fils… mon fils. Tu dois te demander ce que je raconte… donc je reprends. _

_Drago, Ron et Hermione sont venu passer des vacances en France chez un ami qui était au collège avec nous. Nos fils se sont rencontrés et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ils se ressemblent comme deux goûtes d'eau. Il se sont amusés à changer de place et j'ai tout de suite vu la différence… c'est la que j'ai vu Drago. _

_Oh Fleur, il est si… lui. Magnifique, beau, sensuel… je me demandais si je l'aimais mais aujourd'hui je peux te le dire, je l'aime. Je l'aime comme au premier jour, je l'aime comme lorsqu'il m'a embrassé la première fois. J'ai senti mon cœur s'affoler quand il a posé ses yeux, ses mains et ses lèvres sur moi. _

_Fleur, nous nous sommes embrassés et je meurs d'envie de recommencer. Comment lui dire que rien n'a changé malgré le temps ? Il m'a dit qu'il m'a aimé… Est-ce qu'il m'aime encore ? _

_Fleur j'ai besoin de te voir, te parler. Angel veut connaître l'Angleterre et aller à Poudlard. Je lui ai donné mon accord. Nous devons partir Fleur, nous allons vivre ensemble pour les garçons… je dois dire tout ça à Angel demain et j'aimerai beaucoup que tu sois là ! Je sais je t'avertis très tard, mais j'ai besoin de toi, de ton soutien et de tes conseils. _

_Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans toi toutes ces années. _

_Affectueusement, _

_Harry. _

Il plia la missive et l'accrocha à la patte d'un hibou qu'il avait sifflé. Lorsqu'il fut partit, Harry alluma une cigarette et s'affala sur le canapé. Ses pensées étaient rivées sur « sa famille ». Il devait tout laisser pour se consacrer à eux. Harry fuma sa cigarette puis alla s'allonger dans sa chambre. Il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve aussitôt.

Alors que dix heures sonnaient, Harry fut réveillé par un bruit incessant provenant de la porte d'entrée. Il se leva péniblement, attrapa une robe de chambre, qu'il passa et alla ouvrit.

Devant lui, l'air rageur, se trouvait Fred. Il entra avant d'être invité et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

'-bonjour Fred, dit Harry calmement. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite si matinale ?

'-tu ne le sais pas ?

'-non, pour tout te dire ! Je ne poserai pas la question dans le cas contraire.

'-on m'a dit que tu étais en charmante compagnie hier soir !

'-oui et alors, s'impatienta Harry.

'-et alors ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu étais avec ce Drago, alors que tu nous disais il n'y a pas plus de deux jours, que tu ne voulais surtout pas le voir ! S'énerva Fred.

'-mais de quoi tu te mêles ? J'ai le droit de voir des amis si ça me chante !

'-non !

'-quoi ? Demanda Harry incrédule.

'-tu n'as pas le droit de LE voir !

'-pourquoi ? Demanda Harry de plus en plus surpris.

'-parce que…

'-Fred… tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis !

'-Harry ! C'est ton ex… et… et ce n'est pas bien pour toi ! Pense à Angel ! Qu'est ce qu'il va en penser s'il te voit avec un mec qu'il n'a jamais vu…

'-Fred ! Angel l'a rencontré ! Et il est chez lui en ce moment même !

'-que… quoi ? Harry mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu confies ton fils à un parfait inconnu !

'-Fred… de quoi tu te mêles ! Angel est entre de bonne main !

'-je m'inquiète pour toi ! Je croyais qu'on était ami… mais…

Il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. Harry souffla puis alla ouvrir. Il se figea à la vue de Drago.

'-bonjour Harry… je ne te dérange pas ?

'-Drago ? Ne… non entre !

Drago lui fit un grand sourire puis se figea en voyant un Fred en colère.

'-je dérange ? Redemanda Drago en regardant Fred.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir puis posa les yeux sur Harry.

'-non, souffla-t-il. Bonjour… je suis Frédéric Aznar, on s'est vu au Lydia.

'-salut, fit Drago en lui souriant.

'-où est Angel ? Demanda Fred. Je croyais qu'il était chez lui ?

'-Fred ! S'énerva Harry.

'-Angel est bien chez moi et il joue avec son frère ! Répliqua Drago en le regardant de haut.

Harry souffla longuement puis reprit.

'-Drago tu veux boire quelque chose ? Fred ?

'-Angel a un frère ? Demanda Fred d'une voix éteinte.

'-oui, répondit Harry.

'-mais comment ?

'-Fred… je t'en parlerai plus tard !

'-non ! Je veux et j'ai le droit de savoir ! Cria-t-il presque.

'-je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde ! Répliqua sèchement Harry.

Fred se tut et fut blessé par la remarque de son soi-disant ami.

'-puisque tu n'as pas l'intention de parler…

Il dépassa Drago et alla vers la porte.

'-Fred… Souffla Harry.

'-au revoir Drago… Harry.

Puis il quitta l'appartement.

'-je suis désolé, dit aussitôt Drago. Je n'aurais pas du venir… sans te prévenir.

Harry passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux puis fit un pauvre sourire à Drago.

'-ne t'inquiète pas… ce n'est rien.

'-il n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier, répondit Drago en s'asseyant.

'-ce n'est pas ça… il est juste un peu protecteur…

'-je vois.

'-enfin… ce n'est pas le plus important.

Drago sourit et laissa errer son regard sur un Harry en robe de chambre. Il le détailla puis s'apercevant de son geste, stoppa net. Harry cru voir une lueur dans son regard mais ne s'y attarda pas.

'-je vais prendre une douche… dit il enfin. Si tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose, n'hésite pas ! La cuisine est sur ta gauche. Je fais au plus vite.

Drago acquiesça et Harry retourna dans sa chambre. Il prit une douche rapide en se demandant pourquoi il était là, s'habilla et retourna dans le séjour. Drago était assis et lisait un magasine moldu sur les jardins. Harry vint le rejoindre et fit apparaître deux tasses et du café.

'-je t'en sers une tasse ?

'-non merci… Harry si je suis là, c'est pour te dire que l'invitation est pour midi !

'-oh ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir…

'-j'en avais envie… répondit Dray en rosissant.

Il y eut un silence gêné puis Harry se concentra sur le café chaud posé devant lui. Il se servit une tasse et prit ses cigarettes. Il en proposa une à Drago qui accepta.

'-tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda Drago.

'-oui… un peu courte…

'-oh…

'-j'ai écris à Dumbledore. Je lui ai expliqué la situation et je lui ai dis que j'irais le voir des notre retour.

Drago ne dit rien.

'-et toi ?

'-moi ?

'-tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda Harry.

'-oui… la meilleure depuis que je suis arrivé à Barcarès…

'-comment vont les anges ?

'-très bien… ils sont très complices et Estéban est un amour !

'-je suis content, dit il en recrachant un nuage.

'-ils aimeraient te voir, c'est pour cela que le rendez-vous est avancé.

'-très bien… a midi, c'est ça ?

'-oui.

'-bien… que faisons-nous en attendant ?

Drago avait bien une idée en tête, à savoir se jeter sur lui et rattraper les dix ans passés dans les bras d'autres hommes mais il ne pensait pas que Harry soit d'accord. Il souleva ses épaules pour dire qu'il ne savait pas puis observa Harry. Ils étaient pratiquement habillés de la même manière sauf que Harry avait opté pour t-shirt moulant noir et lui pour une chemise de la même couleur sinon le jean était identique, ce qui le fit sourire. Ses cheveux légèrement mouillés étaient toujours dans un délicieux désordre et sa peau dorée faisait ressortir ses yeux verts étincelants. Il se demandait combien d'hommes avaient pu le toucher lorsqu'il se souvint de Fred. Il fronça les sourcils puis regarda Harry. Il souffla doucement pour se donner du courage puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

'-Fred est ton ami ? Demanda-t-il en portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

Harry surpris par la question ouvrit de grands yeux.

'-oui, dit il comme une évidence.

Les yeux de Drago se voilèrent. Harry s'en aperçut puis comprit le sens de la question.

'-non, lâcha-t-il aussitôt. C'est un de mes amis… comme… comme Ali. Nous sommes juste amis… il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous.

Drago sourit immédiatement avant de prendre un air qui se voulait détacher. Il écrasa sa cigarette et se servit un café.

'-et tu as un ami ? Demanda-t-il en jouant avec sa tasse.

'-heu… non… et toi ?

'-non plus, répondit-il soudain soulagé.

Il but une gorgée et posa ses yeux au dehors.

'-il fait beau… la France est vraiment un beau pays.

'-oui, souffla Harry avant d'écraser sa cigarette et faire disparaître les mégots. Le temps est plus clément qu'en Angleterre. Ça c'est sur…

'-c'est vrai… j'adorerai avoir une maison ici… je comprends Blaise… et toi…

'-tu penses que tu pourrais t'y installer ? Demanda soudainement Harry.

'-c'est une proposition ? Demanda Dray en lui faisant un sourire taquin.

'-en quelque sorte… si nous devons vivre ensemble pourquoi ne pas choisir la France ?

'-ça peut se faire…

'-en plus se serait pour toi et les garçons que pour les vacances… puisque vous allez à Poudlard, ainsi je pourrais rester ici l'année…

'-en effet… Harry… ça me gêne un peu…

'-quoi ?

'-je serai avec les garçons toute l'année, je les verrais tout le temps et toi…

'-ne t'inquiète pas… je vais m'y habituer…

Harry se leva et se posa devant la fenêtre.

'-ça va être dur… c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas le choix…

Dray ne répondit rien.

'-ça te dirait qu'on se promène avec les garçons cette après midi ? continua Harry.

'-avec plaisir ! Je suis sur qu'ils seront d'accord !

Harry quitta sa fenêtre et alla s'asseoir près de Drago. Il l'observa longuement ce qui gêna Dray.

'-qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

'-non, sourit Harry. Tu es… très beau… voilà tout.

Drago rougit brutalement. Harry se mit à rire.

'-je ne suis pas le premier à te le dire.

Dray se passa une main sur le visage.

'-tu es le seul qui me touche en le disant, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

Harry lui souleva doucement puis plongea ses émeraudes dans ses yeux troublés.

'-tu dois toujours avoir la tête haute, Drago ! Dit il en lui caressant la joue. Ne l'oublie jamais !

Drago sourit et embrassa la main de Harry qui passait non loin de ses lèvres. Harry attarda sa main puis s'approcha lentement. Il passa une main dans les cheveux doré tant aimé puis posa ses lèvres délicatement sur la joue du blond. Il se recula et regarda Drago. Ses yeux montraient du désir, le même qui parcourait le corps de Harry. Il s'approcha à son tour et déposa un baisé sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Le souffle sur sa peau le fit fondre. Il prit la main de Drago et l'embrassa. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts et Dray les serra doucement. Il approcha encore et posa ses lèvres sur le coin de celle de Harry. Il voulu se reculer mais Harry attrapa la nuque avec sa main libre et posa ses lèvres sur celle du blond.

Drago les lécha doucement puis reprit le baisé. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, lâchant sa main et la laissant explorer les cheveux ébène de son amour. Ils s'embrassèrent intensément, jouant avec leurs langues et se caressant doucement. Ils se lâchèrent à bout de souffle, l'œil étincelant de désir.

'-je suis désolé, dit Harry.

'-pourquoi ? Demanda Dray cherchant son souffle.

'-je n'arrive pas à me raisonner… je te regarde et je me sens… étrangement bien… j'ai tellement rêvé de toi, de te toucher et je n'arrive pas à me contrôler !

'-Harry, dit doucement Drago. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! On s'est embrassé… on a rien fait de mal !

'-le mal est fait Dray…

'-quoi ? Demanda-t-il perdu.

'-je crois que… non…

'-Harry… dit moi !

'-je t'aime Dray ! Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer ! Et ce qui est mal c'est que je te saute dessus sans savoir où tu en es… je ne me contrôle plus… quand je suis près de toi !

'-Harry qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

'-je t'aime Drago Malefoy !

'-oh mon dieu !

Drago lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa sauvagement. Harry le serra dans ses bras et approfondit le baisé. Il était passionné, plein de folie et d'envie plus poussée.

'-je t'aime… je t'aime Harry, dit Drago en attaquant le cou du survivant. Je veux qu tu le saches.

Harry se dégagea et regarda Drago. Celui-ci était légèrement rouge et ses lèvres étaient gonflées.

'-je t'aime Harry Potter ! Je t'aime depuis toutes ses années et je veux te le dire pour que tu saches que tu pourras compter sur moi ! On avancera ensemble ! Toi, moi et les anges ! Je ne veux plus te quitter… tu es ma vie, mon avenir Harry…. Et je t'aime plus que tout !

Harry plus bouleversé par cette déclaration pris Drago dans ses bras. Il serra fort puis l'embrassa encore. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, leurs langues se mélangèrent, dansèrent, jouèrent dans un rythme effréné. Harry se pencha davantage jusqu'à être couché sur Dray. Ils continuèrent leur ballet, se touchant, se caressant et ondulant de plus en plus vite. Toujours sur le canapé, Harry commença à déboutonner la chemise de Drago lui embrassant le torse qui se dévoilait à chaque pas. Dray lui enleva son t-shirt et lui caressa à son tour le torse. Harry lui reprit les lèvres et commença à l'embrasser. Tout avait disparut, ils s'embrassaient avec rage, avec envie, se redécouvrant à chaque caresse. Ils furent sortit de leur rêve par des coups prolongés frappés à la porte. Harry grogna puis se redressa.

'-Pourquoi mon dieu ! S'exclama-t-il agacé.

'-Harry ! Criait une voix féminine de l'autre coté. Harry !

Le concerné se leva et aida Drago à en faire autant.

'-Harry ! Continua la voix. Je sais que tu es là !

'-j'arrive !

Il enfila son t-shirt et aida Dray à boutonner sa chemise. Il le recoiffa rapidement puis l'embrassa tendrement.

'-Harry !

'-je crois qu'on devra remettre cela à plus tard, murmura Drago.

Harry grogna, embrassa le bout du nez de son amour puis se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit brusquement.

'-fleur !

'-tu en as mis un temps ! Dit elle sans remord.

Elle lui fit la bise et entra dans l'appartement.

'-tiens, tiens, tiens, mais qui voila !

Elle sourit largement et se retourna vers Harry.

'-je comprends pourquoi tu as mis du temps à m'ouvrir !

Il lui tira la langue et elle explosa de rire.

'-bonjour… Drago, dit elle.

Elle s'approcha et lui fit la bise.

'-salut, dit il gêné.

'-moi, qui me faisait du souci pour toi !

Elle s'installa comme si de rien n'était dans le fauteuil. Harry la regarda amusé et entraîna Drago jusqu'au canapé en face de la jeune femme. Fleur était toujours aussi belle, de longs cheveux blonds tombaient dans son dos, l'œil bleu pétillant, un sourire ravageur collé au visage, elle regardait Harry et Dray avec une pointe d'amusement. Elle portait une chemise blanche cintrée et un pantalon de tailleur noir.

'-j'espère que je ne vous ai pas coupé en pleine action, dit elle en souriant.

Drago et Harry rougirent immédiatement et elle explosa de rire.

'-je suis désolée, dit elle, mais j'ai reçu ta lettre et c'est pour ça que je suis là ! Mais je crois que tu as trouvé les réponses à tes questions, ajouta-t-elle en regardant un Drago cramoisi.

'-j'ai répondu à pas mal de mes questions, en effet, dit il en prenant la main de Drago.

'-ou est mon filleul ?

'-chez les Zabini, répondit Harry.

'-oh… dit elle. Alors… racontez !

'-que veux-tu savoir ?

'-tout ! Vos retrouvailles… et cette histoire d'enfant !

'-attends… d'abord est ce que tu veux boire quelques choses ?

'-jus de citrouille, s'il te plait.

Il fit apparaître une carafe et trois verres.

'-Drago ?

'-rien merci.

Il servit un verre et le donna à fleur.

'-bon maintenant on peut reprendre.

Il lui expliqua sa rencontre avec Dray au Lydia, leurs enfants si semblable, leur décision de vivre ensemble et la discussion qu'ils devaient avoir avec leurs garçons. Fleur plus qu'étonné ne cessait de répéter des « mais c'est insensé » à tout va.

'-vous allez vivre ici, donc.

'-oui, dit Drago. La France est magnifique et je vais m'y installer avec Lilian.

Harry lui sourit.

'-je suis contente Harry, dit elle sérieusement. Si tu es heureux ainsi que mon ange, alors tu as ma bénédiction.

'-merci fleur.

'-je dois aller en Angleterre moi aussi, si tu veux je t'accompagnerai.

'-tu ferais ça pour moi !

'-bien sur !

'-tu es ange, fleur !

'-je sais, dit elle en souriant.

'-quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Drago.

'-bientôt midi, répondit fleur.

'-midi ! Ils vont nous attendre, dit Harry en se redressant.

'-fleur tu viens avec nous ! Dit Drago.

'-pour ?

'-déjeuner, répondit Harry.

'-où ça ?

'-chez les Zabini, dit Drago.

'-je ne veux pas m'imposer, dit elle.

'-mais non ! En plus Estéban sera content de te voir !

'-alors très bien, allons y.

Ils firent le chemin jusqu'à la maison des Zabini en parlant de tout et de rien et en riant de bon cœur. Drago les mena dans la maison et ils trouvèrent Blaise et sa femme Aurore dans le séjour.

'-salut Harry, fit Blaise.

'-bonjour Blaise, Aurore. Je vous présente une amie, Fleur Delacour. Fleur, -voici Blaise et sa femme Aurore.

'enchanté, ravie, dit elle en le serrant la main.

'je l'ai convié à déjeuner, dit Drago.

'-tu as bien fait, répliqua Aurore. Mais asseyez vous !

'-où sont les garçons ? Demanda Harry.

'-dans le jardin, répondit Blaise. Ron et Hermione sont là-bas aussi.

Harry alla les rejoindre laissant fleur avec Dray. Les anges étaient assis dans l'herbe et discutaient avec animation avec le petit Tony Zabini. Harry salua Ron et Hermione qui étaient blotti l'un à l'autre sur une chaise longue puis s'installa en face des garçons.

'-salut les gars, dit il.

'-papa ! S'exclama Estéban en se levant et en se jetant dans ses bras.

Harry le serra fort puis l'embrassa sur la joue.

'-tu vas bien mon ange ?

'-oui !

Lilian s'était levé et lui dit bonjour. Harry lui tendit la main qu'il prit et l'entraîna près de lui. Il le serra à son tour dans ses bras. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

'-bonjour mon ange, murmura-t-il.

Il leur fit un grand sourire et leur pinça le bout de leur nez.

'-vous avez bien dormit ?

'-oui, dit Estéban. Où est Drago ?

'-dans le séjour avec ta marraine !

'-Fleur est là ! S'exclama-t-il fou de joie. Venez je vais vous la présenter ! Dit il à son frère et à Tony.

Ils laissèrent Harry dans le jardin et partirent en courant.

'-fleur ? Demanda Hermione.

'-oui, dit Harry. Fleur Delacour est venu me voir aujourd'hui et Drago l'a invité à déjeuner avec nous.

'-fleur est ici… oh mon dieu.

Hermione lança un regard noir à Ron.

'-si jamais tu dis des stupidités devant elle, je t'étripe !

'-je sais me tenir, bougonna Ron.

Harry pouffa de rire.

'-ne vous inquiétez pas, fleur ne joue plus de ses charmes ! Venez je vais vous la présenter !

Ils suivirent Harry en traînant les pieds. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, ils trouvèrent la demi-vélane assise dans un fauteuil avec Estéban dans les bras. Harry présenta ses deux amis et Ron se tint à carreaux. Ils prirent du VDN et du jus de fruits pour les enfants puis passèrent à table dans le jardin. Le beau temps était là et à midi le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Un léger vent soufflait sur Barcarès rafraîchissant les convives et faisant chanter les grillons.

'-et que faites vous dans la vie ? Demanda Fleur alors qu'ils attaquaient une soupe froide.

'-je suis professeur de sortilège, dit Ron, et ma femme Hermione est professeur de métamorphose.

'-c'est merveilleux, s'exclama fleur, et vous ?

'-moi, je m'occupe de Tony, dit Aurore, et Blaise travaille pour Gringotts France.

'-tiens donc, dit elle. Je travaille également pour Gringotts.

'-je croyais que tu travaillais comme conseillère à l'hôpital Saint-Jean-de-Merlin, dit Drago.

'-c'est vrai aussi, le matin, dit elle. L'après midi, je dirige les conseillers financiers de Gringotts France au pôle Lyon. Et toi Drago ?

'-je suis professeur de potion à Poudlard.

'-vous devez rigoler là-bas, dit elle. Ça doit être super de travailler avec ses amis !

'-c'est vrai qu'on rigole assez, dit Ron souriant.

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à la fin du repas puis les garçons montèrent dans la chambre de Tony et les adules restèrent déguster leurs cafés. Harry était serein comme jamais. Drago avait eu plein de petit geste anodin qui le faisait craquer. Ils s'effleuraient les mains, se souriaient, se parlaient doucement, bref Harry craquait littéralement. Drago en un jour l'avait carrément rendu fou d'amour et il désirait être seul avec lui le plus vite possible.

'-quand allez vous parler aux garçons ? Demanda Hermione.

'-cet après midi, répondit Harry, on va se promener à Canet et ce soir je vous invite tous à dîner.

Ils s'exclamèrent tous heureux.

'-où ? Demanda Ron.

'-Pink Lady, répondit Harry. C'est branché mais super sympa comme ambiance et comme ça je vous présenterai mes amis !

'-que faisons-nous des garçons ?

'-ils viennent avec nous, je dois d'ailleurs réserver une table… fleur tu seras des nôtres ?

'-bien sur ! Je dois rentrer me changer mais je serai là.

Ils mirent au point leur escapade et Harry appela Maud qui promit de faire la commission puis se donnèrent rendez vous à la boulangerie à dix-huit heures.

A quatorze heures, Harry, Drago, Fleur et les anges quittèrent la villa. Fleur donna rendez vous à Harry à dix-neuf au Pink Lady puis transplana jusqu'à chez elle. Harry et sa famille, prirent la route jusqu'à Canet. Ils se promenèrent dans la ville balnéaire remplie de touriste, s'arrêtèrent chez un glacier puis allèrent se poser sur le sable fin. Les anges allèrent se baigner laissant Harry et Drago seuls sur la plage abandonnée (coquillages et crustacés… lol).

'-on leur parlera quand ils reviendront, dit Drago en regardant ses enfants s'amuser dans l'eau.

'-oui… Drago je partirai à Londres demain dans l'après midi.

'-d'accord…

'-je te confie Estéban… il sera ravi de rester avec vous… et je reviendrai le plus vite possible.

'-j'aurai voulu venir… avec toi.

'-Dray… je sais… mais je veux éviter un maximum que la presse s'en prenne à vous.

'-je sais…

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

'-je t'aime tellement…

'-moi aussi…

Les Angel choisirent ce moment pour revenir. Ils pouffèrent de rire en voyant leurs pères et s'installèrent sur des serviettes près d'eux.

'-vous êtes déjà là ! Fit Harry en leur souriant.

'-oui… l'eau est un peu froide ! Dit Estéban.

'-et bien séchez vous ! En plus on doit vous parler ça tombe bien ! Dit Drago.

'-c'est à propos de vos bisous, répliqua Lilian en souriant et faisant un clin d'œil à Estéban.

Ils explosèrent de rire et Harry rougit légèrement.

'-en partie, répondit il.

'-on vous écoute, dit Estéban en se couchant sur sa serviette près de son frère.

'-on a beaucoup parlé, dit Harry, et on a décidé de vivre ensemble… tous les quatre.

'-super ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux d'une seule voix.

'-ravie que ça vous plaise, répondit Drago.

'-on va vivre ou ? Demanda Lilian.

'-en France et en Angleterre, répondit Harry. Moi je vivrais en France pendant l'année quand vous trois vous serrez à Poudlard et pour les vacances… et bien une fois en France et une autre au manoir.

'-génial ! On part quand ? Demanda Lilian.

'-bientôt, répondit Harry. Moi je part demain. Je dois régler certaines choses avant votre arrivé.

'-quelles choses ? Demanda encore Estéban.

'- ton inscription à Poudlard…

'-oh…

'-On passera la fin du mois d'août au manoir et le premier septembre vous irez à Poudlard, dit Drago.

'-et toi papa qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

'-je rentrerai en France…

'-tu ne peux pas venir à Poudlard ?

'-non, chéri… je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas enseignant !

'-mais on va plus se voir ! Répliqua Estéban soudain triste.

'-on se verra pour les vacances de noël, répondit Harry en souriant. En plus tu serras avec Drago et ton frère !

'-oui… mais toi !

'-tu pourras me voir quand tu le désires, il suffira d'utiliser ton miroir !

Estéban ne répondit rien.

'-ne t'inquiète pas, je serai toujours là pour toi… pour vous.

Drago lui fit un grand sourire et tendit sa main vers Estéban.

'-viens.

Le jeune Potter se leva et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Drago.

'-ne t'inquiète pas, si tu as le moindre souci tu pourras venir m'en parler et si tu veux voir Harry, je suis sur que le directeur donnera son autorisation et Harry pourra venir…

'-c'est vrai ?

'-bien sur, répondit Harry. En plus vous serez tellement occupé que tu ne verras même pas le temps passer et tu oublieras très vite ton vieux père !

Lilian se redressa et vint s'asseoir près de Harry.

'-en plus Lilian s'occupera de toi ! Vous allez vous amusez ! Découvrir la magie, travailler, trouver les différents passages secrets du château etc.

'-des passages secrets ! Fit Lilian. Wouah !

'-il y en a beaucoup ? Demanda Estéban.

'-oui, plein, répondit Harry. Et des portes secrètes, des fantômes, un esprit frappeur, des escaliers qui bougent tout seul, des animaux fantastiques…

Il prit Lilian dans ses bras.

'-plein de choses merveilleuses et des aventures à vivre !

'-j'ai hâte d'y être, répondit Lilian se blottissant dans les bras de Harry.

Cette après midi fut magique. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient un contact aussi particulier avec leurs enfants et Harry remerciait merlin d'avoir mit Drago sur son chemin. Ils passèrent la fin de la journée à discuter de Poudlard et de du monde qui les attendait de l'autre coté de la Manche.

A dix sept heures, Harry et sa famille quittèrent Canet et retournèrent à Barcarès. Il déposa Drago et Lilian chez les Zabini et reprit le chemin avec Estéban. Ils prirent une douche rapide, s'habillèrent avec soin pour la soirée qui les attendait et s'installèrent sur le canapé.

'-alors mon ange… comment trouves-tu Drago ?

'-il est fantastique… et je l'aime beaucoup.

'-et ton frère ?

'-on est pareille, dit il en souriant. On apprend à se connaître… et plus je passe du temps avec lui et plus j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours vécut avec lui. Je l'aime papa.

'-moi aussi mon ange, moi aussi.

Il prit son Angel dans les bras et le serra tendrement.

'-je suis désolé… murmura-t-il. Je n'aurai jamais du m'en aller… tu l'aurais connu plutôt.

'-ce n'est pas grave… on a toute la vie maintenant.

Harry fut étonné par la lucidité de son fils puis lui sourit. Il l'embrassa le front et le blottit contre lui.

'-Maud, Kelly, Ali et Fred doivent venir… j'ai des choses à leur dire… donc tu pourras patienter dans ta chambre pendant que je leur parlerai ?

'-bien sur papa… tu vas leur dire pour Lilian ?

'-oui en partie… d'abord je dois leur expliquer…

La sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement.

'-je vais leur dire que je suis un sorcier, finit il.

Angel ouvrit de grands yeux puis sourit.

'-ça va leur faire un choc !

'-je sais, dit Harry.

Il alla ouvrir la porte et salua chaleureusement toute la smala. Fred boudait encore mais un regard à Maud et Harry comprit qu'elle avait du batailler pour le faire venir. Il la remercia en pensée et les fit entrer. Ils étaient tous sur le 31 surtout Fred qui avait revêtu une chemise en soie noir sur un pantalon en jean moulant d'une couleur foncée. Ils s'installèrent dans le séjour et Angel accompagné de Kelly allèrent rejoindre la chambre bleue.

Harry servit une bière à ses invités et s'assit dans un fauteuil en face d'eux. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver quelques jours auparavant quand il avait fuit le Lydia et qu'ils lui demandaient une explication. Il sourit à cette pensée puis prit la parole.

'-je vous ai demandé de venir ici, avant le restaurant pour vous dire certaine chose.

'-quel genre de chose ? Demanda Fred rageur. Que tu as un fils caché par exemple ?

'-un fils caché ? Fit Ali. Arrête de boire Fred, ça ne te réussit pas !

Maud leva les yeux au ciel et demanda le silence.

'-on t'écoute Harry, encouragea-t-elle.

'-très bien…

Il souffla un instant puis commença.

'-Fred a raison, dit il. J'ai bien un autre fils.

Ali ouvrit de grands yeux.

'-quoi ?

'-j'ai un autre garçon, il a le même age que Angel… normal ils sont jumeaux !

'-mais comment ? Et qu'est ce que…

'-Ali… dit Harry en souriant légèrement. Avant de poursuivre je vous dois la vérité. Elle est difficile à entendre et à croire mais… je n'ai pas le choix si vous voulez comprendre.

'-vas-y !

'-je suis… un sorcier, lâcha Harry.

Il y eut un grand silence durant lequel Ali et Fred ouvrirent grand la bouche.

'-arrête de plaisanter, Harry, finit par dire Ali. Les sorciers…

'-n'existent pas, continua Fred.

'-et pourtant c'est la vérité, dit Maud.

'-quoi ? Tu… tu le savais ? Demanda Ali.

'-je n'arrive pas à le croire… fit Fred en secouant la tête. Vas-y fais nous un tour de passe-passe !

'-je ne suis pas un clown Fred, lâcha Harry ébahit qu'il lui demande ça.

'-un sorcier… fit Ali. Et bien me voila plus qu'étonné.

'-et toi tu le crois, dit Fred. Je peux aussi dire que je suis un sorcier et tu me croiras sur parole !

Il ne répondit rien.

'-Harry… est bien un sorcier, continua Maud, comme Kelly d'ailleurs et Angel.

'-mais bien sur… et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !

'-Fred arrête de faire ton relou ! Fit Maud.

Harry souffla longuement.

'-vous voulez d'autres bières ?

'-oui, dit Ali. Je crois qu'il me faut bien ça.

Harry lui sourit puis fit un geste de la main et les bouteilles vides disparurent laissant la place à d'autres encore fermées. Fred se leva aussitôt tenant son cœur.

'-oh mon dieu…

'-tu n'as pas mentit ! S'exclama Ali. Mais… mais…

'-oh mon dieu, répliqua à nouveau Fred. Mais… mais…

'-je suis un sorcier, dit calmement Harry.

'-oh… mon…

'-dieu… on a comprit Fred, lâcha Maud.

'-et toi tu le savais et t'as rien dit ! Fit Ali. Pourquoi ?

'-Kelly est une sorcière… elle a reçu une lettre de son école qui me l'apprenait… je ne savais pas quoi dire et comme Harry était avec moi quand j'ai vu un hibou rentrer dans ma cuisine, il m'a soutenu et éclairé !

'-Kelly… une sorcière… et Angel aussi…

'-oui, Fred…

'-oh mon dieu… il me faut un peu d'air.

Il se leva et alla se mettre à la fenêtre.

'-bon… tu es un sorcier… et quel est le rapport avec Angel ? Demanda Ali.

Harry souffla longuement et demanda à Fred de venir s'asseoir. Il alla trouver Ali et Maud et attendit les explications de Harry.

'-les sorciers… ont certaines caractéristiques… et les hommes… enfin certain peuvent avoir… des enfants.

'-oh… mon dieu ! Ne me dis pas que…

'-Angel… dit Ali. C'est toi qui…

'-oui… je l'ai porté.

'-mais ce n'est pas vrai ! S'écria Fred. Comment ?

'-c'est difficile à expliquer en détail… tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je l'ai porté et que Drago est son deuxième père.

'-Drago ! S'exclama Fred. C'est pour ça que tu lui as laissé Angie…

'-Angie ? C'est nouveau, dit Maud.

Fred leva les yeux au ciel.

'-alors Harry ?

'-oui, c'est pour cela que je l'ai laissé à Drago et c'est pour ça que j'ai fuis quand je l'ai revu au Lydia.

'-pourquoi ? Il n'était pas au courant ? Demanda Ali.

'-exact, fit Maud.

'-tu m'as l'air bien au courant toi, répliqua Fred.

'-elle est au courant de l'histoire, répondit Harry. J'avais besoin de parler et comme elle savait que j'étais un sorcier…

'-ok… bref… tu nous a dis que Angel avait un frère jumeau, fit Ali.

'-oui…

'-tu l'as porté ? Demanda Ali.

'-non… c'est Drago qui l'a porté.

'-oula… je comprends plus rien, fit Fred en se levant. Tu veux dire que Drago et toi attendiez des enfants l'un de l'autre mais aucun de vous deux ne le savait !

'-oui.

'-et qu'ils se ressemblent comme deux goûtes d'eau, finit Maud.

Fred et Ali soufflèrent longuement.

'-Drago est un sorcier…

'-oui… ainsi que toutes les personnes que vous verrez ce soir…

'-et bien… on n'est pas près d'oublier cette soirée !

* * *

et voila c'est fini... J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! En tout cas j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire... pas autant que le chapitre suivant, qui s'apellera : 

**Chapitre 8 : Départ et Jours mouvementés...**

Bises et n'hésitez pas pour les reviews lol

**Démone ! **


	9. Chapitre 8 : Départ et jours mouvementés

**Titre **: **Angels**

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu.

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Drago vit avec son fils de dix ans au manoir Malefoy. Il fait tout pour oublier Harry mais le destin en a voulu autrement…

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

Hello à tous! Merci pour tous les commentaires que vous avez fait sur mon chapitre précédent! Ca fait vraiment plaisir! Allez place aux RAR!

**Tama**: merci pour le commentaire. En effet ils ont eu un choc d'apprendre que leur ami était un sorcier, mais bon… ils se connaissent depuis des années c'est pour cela qu'ils ont assez bien réagit! Pour la confrontation Drago/Fred… et bien il n'y en aura pas vraiment… enfin il faut lire pour le découvrir lol bonne lecture donc et bise!

**Vif d'or**: merci pour la review! C'est vrai que je ne suis pas sympa de les déranger à chaque fois! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, Harry est très demandé lol enfin j'ai fais un effort dans ce chapitre, ils ne seront pas déranger, ils ont compris la leçon mdr! J'espère que tu aimeras donc ce chapitre, il est assez long (29 pages!) J'ai fais quelques longueurs je pense… enfin dis moi ce que tu en penses ça fait toujours plaisir! Allez je te laisse! Bonne lecture, gros bisous!

**Shany blue pendragon**: Hello! merci pour le commentaire! Voici la suite! Bonne lecture!

**Vert émeraude**: merci pour la review, miss! Je suis vraiment touchée par ce que tu m'as dis, à savoir que tu aimais vraiment ce que j'écrivais! J'ai pris effectivement du plaisir à écrire ce chapitre surtout la partie où ils se déclarent leur flamme! Mon coté fleur bleu je crois! en tout dans le chapitre ci-dessous lol il se passe plein de chose et j'espère que tu aimeras! Merci encore, bonne lecture, bise!

**Crystal d'Avalon**: hello you! ARf… je ne peux malheureusement pas te dire si Harry va devenir prof de DCFM, ce n'est pas dans mes projets actuels si on veut lol Donc en attendant que je fixe l'avenir d'Harry, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, je te fais de gros poutoux lol bonne lecture! Et merci pour la review!

**Jade**: hello! Merci pour le commentaire! Alors par ou sont sorti les anges! et bien césarienne en effet! C'est beaucoup plus élégant lol et comme c'est une cicatrice magique, ils n'ont pas gardé une seule trace! voila pour ta question. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! bonne lecture, bise!

**Sahada**: salut et merci pour le commentaire. Les amis d'Harry sont compréhensif pour une seule et bonne raison, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps. Ils ont un passé commun, vécu des haut et des bas, et ils se sont toujours soutenu! C'est pour ça que passé le choc du «je suis un sorcier» il ne reste plus que les questions lol voila! j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, (j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire lol) bonne lecture, big bise!

**Jessy**: merci pour le commentaire! C'est vrai que Fred a du mal à avaler la pilule, j'ai trouvé ça drole! Je te confirme qu'il ne fait pas le poids par rapport à Dray lol Il est trop chou Drago mdr! Et pour notre Harry chéri… je suis désolé mais je crois bien qu'il va être séparé de ses amours… enfin seul merlin le sait lol J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bonne lecture et bise!

**Marion moune**: Merci c'est vraiment gentil! Je prend du plaisir à écrire et je suis contente que tu aimes! Bonne lecture bise!

**Omi**: ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir! tu dis que tu n'as pas pu laisser de commentaire pour les autres chapitres… ce n'est pas grave lol je suis super contente que tu ais continuer à lire! Pour répondre un peu à ce que tu m'as écris je dirais… quand Harry dit ton fils à Drago, c'était voulu de ma part. je voulais d'une part les différencier mais aussi montrer que Harry ne faisait pas encore la part des choses. D'ailleurs Drago grimace quand il l'entend dire ça! Pour la petite sortie en famille… c'est vrai que c'est un de mes moments préférés, ils aiment et le montrent à leurs enfants sans honte! C'est trop mignon! et le fait qu'ils rougissent aussi fait parti du charme! j'avais envie de les faire se redécouvrir, d'où l'avalanche de compliments, de caresse, de bisous tendre et passionner! Je suis désolé de les avoir coupé presque en plein action par fleur mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! Ils vont se rattraper de toute façon promis! Je te laisse découvrir! et enfin pour la séparation de Harry et sa famille… et bien seul merlin sait comment va se finir cette histoire! Harry en professeur de DCFM peut être, Harry en pâtissier à pré au lard pourquoi pas, Harry en auror… ca peut aussi se faire… on verra bien… Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à cette question! Il n'y aurait plus de suspense et je révèlerai mon épilogue lol donc tu vas devoir lire la suite! Allez j'ai fais un peu long donc je te laisse en te souhaite une bonne lecture! Bise!

**Marine Malefoy**: merci pour le commentaire! Non tu ne peux pas claquer Fred lol Je l'aimer bien mon petit fredou lol Allez bonne lecture et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite!

**Lovely A**: merci pour le commentaire! je suis contente que tu apprécies toujours et j'espère que ça va continuer! Bonne lecture, bise!

**Eiliss**: C'est moi qui te remercie de lire ma fiction et de l'apprécier! Merci aussi pour la review! j'espère que tu aimeras le prochain chapitre! Bise!

**Eni**: hello et merci pour le commentaire! Harry en prof de cuisine… on me l'avait suggéré mdr pourquoi pas! Seul merlin sait ce qu'il va lui arriver, il me l'a pas encore dit lol J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! bonne lecture bise!

**Miss Felton/Malefoy**: merci pour la review et les compliments! La soirée en effet sera mémorable! J'espère que tu l'aimeras en tout cas! Bonne lecture, bise!

**Mini pouce**: merci pour le commentaire lol Offrir une tarte aux citrons à Dumbledore lol bonne idée! Malheureusement j'avais écris le retrouvaille avant de lire ton commentaire mais je le garde pour plus tard lol qui sait! Harry pâtissier à Poudlard, décidément tout le monde me l'a conseiller mdr. On verra bien ce que merlin décidera lol il ne m'a pas encore dit ce qu'il voulait pour l'avenir d'Harry lol pour ce qui concerne la cigarette… étant moi-même fumeuse (je sais c pas bien! faut que j'arrête!) quand on est stressé c'est instinctif! Je te promet de faire un effort pour la bannir de ma fiction! Voila! Allez bonne lecture et gros bisous!

**Ichy-chan**: merci pour le commentaire! Pour le lemon, désolé j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher de les interrompre! ma foi, ce n'est que partie remise comme on dit! Pour la reaction de Fred et Ali… Ils réagissent assez bien car ils se connaissent depuis un certain temps, depuis des années. Ils ont vécu plein de choses, des hauts des bas, ils se sont entraidé quand ça n'allait pas bref, ils sont amis quoi! Et quand Harry leur dit qu'il est sorcier, c'est bien sur la surprise, mais après ils comprennent que il ne pouvait pas leur dire tout de suite, c'est pas la meilleure façon de se faire des amis de dire, salut, je m'appelle Harry et je suis un sorcier lol c'est pour ça qu'ils ne sont pas dégoûté! sinon je ne sais pas si je vais faire une autre partie à Angel… j'ai envie de continuer mais en même temps je suis un peu à court d'idée! Donc je verrai quand je l'a finirai! Allez je te laisse en te souhaitant une bonne lecture, bise!

**Atalante de tebas**: merci pour le commentaire. J'ai adoré écrire le moment entre Harry, Dray et leurs enfants. Je trouvais ça mignon c retrouvaille! Et Fred… ne t'inquiète pas il surmontera ça lol Allez bise et bonne lecture!

**Badangel666**: hello! Merci pour le commentaire, ça fait toujours aussi plaisir lol pour Harry en prof de DCFM… et bien je ne sais pas, peut etre que oui, peut etre que non! On m'a demandé de le faire prof de cuisine, pâtissier à Poudlard ou à pré au lard, auror… donc pour l'instant je ne sais pas ce qu'il va devenir, seul merlin le sait lol et il ne m'a pas donné son avis pour le moment lol donc il va falloir attendre, de toute façon c'est bientôt la fin lol patience! Bonne lecture, bisou!

**Fliflou**: lol merci pour la review. C'est vrai que c'est triste de laisser Harry tout seul chez lui, je vais y remédier. Mais pour l'instant merlin ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il voulait pour notre cher Harry donc pour l'instant… le premier septembre il sera tout seul dans son grand manoir… snif. Allez bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Tchii**: merci pour le commentaire! J'aime bien fleur enfin dans les derniers moment de la coupe de feu lol sinon j'ai adoré écrire les retrouvailles en famille de Harry, Dray et des anges à canet. Je trouvais ça joli lol mon coté fleur bleu sans doute! allez bonne lecture et bise!

**Lilounatic**: hello you! alors d'abord merci pour la review! ca fait plaisir! pour continuer… fleur casse l'ambiance… je sais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, mais no soucy comme dirait l'autre, ce n'est que partie remise! pour une petite chance que Harry soit à Poudlard. En effet il y a une petite chance, comme il y a une petite chance qu'il soit pâtissier à pré au lard ou encore qu'il reprenne ses études pour devenir auror! tant de perspective! seul merlin détient les clés de se bourbier lol et il ne m'a pas dit ce qui se passerait pour la fin! Ma fiction se terminera à leur arriver à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas encore si je ferais une suite même si j'ai vraiment envie! On verra lol je crois que j'ai tout dis… ah non, une scène de Fred? non, il va comprendre en les voyant ensemble! De toute façon il ne fait pas le poids face à mon chéri de Dray lol hi! hi! hi! allez bonne lecture, bise!

**Sélène**: merci pour la review! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite! bonne lecture, bise!

**Lélou**: merci pour le commentaire! J'espère que tu ne vas pas mourir! ce serai dommage, tu ne connaîtras pas la fin lol! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! bise et bonne lecture!

**Serpentis-draco**: merci pour le commentaire! j'espère que tu aimeras car j'ai fais de mon mieux pour que le dîner soit drole lol et en prime j'ai même écris un lemon! allez bise et bonne lecture!

**Alinemcb54**: Salut et merci pour la review! Tu as eu de la chance la dernière fois que je poste mon chapitre tot lol mais là je suis désolé mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire le chapitre suivant snif! donc j'espère que tu aimeras! Bise et bonne lecture!

**Ornaluca**: salut! C'est moi qui te remercie de lire ma fiction et de me laisser des commentaires à chaque chapitre! je suis vraiment touchée que tu l'apprécies et j'espère que ça continuera! Big bisous et bonne lecture!

Amy keira: merci pour le commentaire! Je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies et j'espère que ça continuera! Bonne lecture, bise!

**Just-lulu**: hello! comment va! Alors Elijah Wood… Frodon! Nan! l'auteur ne veut pas mdr! Certes il est mignon mais… pas assez lol par contre je dis pas non pour légolas!;) enfin parlons de la fiction lol. Pour Harry je ne peux rien dire sur son futur métier, je ne sais toujours pas hi! hi! hi! On m'a conseillé de le faire devenir patissier à Poudlard ou encore à pré au lard, ou auror et bien sur prof de DCFM… seul merlin sait ce qu'il va devenir! et quand il le saura il me le dira surment lol allez bonne lecture et bise!

**Oxaline**: merci pour ta review! je suis contente que ça t'ai plus! J'espère d'ailleurs que tu aimeras celui-ci! Bonne lecture bise!

**Ipikou3**: merci pour le commentaire. Je suis vraiment ravie que tu apprécies cette fiction! J'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre 8! bonne lecture, bise.

Voila fini pour les RAR. BONNE LECTURE!

**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Départ et jours mouvementés. **

Le Pink Lady était sans contexte le restaurant le plus chic, pour jeunes branchés, de tout Barcarès. Situé sur le port de plaisance, et donc au cœur de la station touristique, le Pink Lady offrait un cadre chaleureux et divertissant à souhait. Une grande terrasse déjà bondée de monde ouvrait sur la marina et l'arrivée de Harry et ses amis ne passa pas inaperçu. Ils vinrent se présenter au maître d'hôtel et celui-ci les mena dans un salon privé, réservé par le survivant.

Le salon privé était luxueux. Les couleurs toutes tirées du roses étaient répartit dans la salle, des longs rideaux cachant l'extérieur, aux nappes sur la tables, aux fleurs disposées dessus ou encore aux différents verres posés sur le comptoir du bar ou se trouvait un barman vêtu de blanc. Il était dix-neuf heures et Harry, Angel Estéban, Maud, Kelly, Fred et Ali furent surpris d'être les premiers. Ils s'installèrent au comptoir du bar et prirent un léger apéritif pour patienter.

'-j'ai mal au cœur, dit soudain Fred.

'-quoi ? Fit Maud. Ca ne va ? Tu es malade ?

'-Non, répondit le concerné. J'ai une de ces frousses !

Harry sourit et vint s'installer à coté de son ami.

'-ne t'inquiète pas… il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter ! Ils ne te feront rien ! En plus, tu connais déjà, Drago, Ron et Blaise ! Et Fleur aussi sera là !

'-je ne les connais pas tant que ça !

'-oui, mais quand tu les as vu… ils n'ont rien fait !

'-oui… c'est vrai… mais c'est comme ça… j'ai une appréhension et elle ne veut pas s'en aller !

Harry n'eu pas le loisir de répondre car Fleur arrivait déjà. Elle resplendissait de beauté. Tout de blanc vêtu, sa robe lui moulait comme une seconde peau, ce que remarqua immédiatement Ali qui accoura pour la saluer. Elle fit son plus grand sourire et prit le bras qu'il lui tendait.

'-comment vas-tu ma chère, dit il en lui souriant. Tu m'as manqué tu sais !

'-oh… Ali… toujours aussi dragueur !

'-on ne change pas, dit il souriant.

Il l'entraîna jusqu'à ses amis et Fleur les salua. Elle lâcha le bras du méditerranéen et alla rejoindre Harry et Fred.

'-alors ? Ils ne sont toujours pas là ?

'-nan… dit Harry. Mais les connaissant ils arriveront bientôt.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le maître d'hôtel arriva avec la joyeuse troupe. Lilian accompagné de Tony alla tout de suite voir son frère et Kelly sous les regards éberlués de Maud, Ali et Fred. Drago était super ce soir, il portait une chemise blanche avec des imprimés noirs et un jean bleu faussement usé. Il fit un sourire chaleureux à Harry qui vint immédiatement le rejoindre.

'-salut toi, murmura Harry.

Il l'embrassa aussitôt sous les regards surpris, attendrit et envieurs de l'assemblée. Lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent, Dray lui fit un sourit lumineux qui emplie de joie le petit cœur du survivant.

'-maintenant que vous êtes tous là, dit il, permettez moi de faire les présentations.

Il sourit à tous ses amis.

'-je vous présente Maud, sa fille Kelly, dit il aux sorciers, Ali et Fred.

Ils firent un salut de la main gêné et Harry continua.

'-voici Ron et sa femme Hermione, Blaise, sa femme Aurore et leur fils Anthony, Fleur mais vous la connaissez déjà, Drago et nos fils Angel Estéban et Angel Lilian.

Les anges firent un grand sourire à leur père et vinrent les rejoindre.

'-ils sont magnifique, lâcha Maud. Ils sont… identiques ! Et habillez pareille, ça va être facile de les reconnaître.

Elle leur fit un grand sourire et les regarda intensément.

'-alors c'est à toi que j'ai offert une crêpe, dit elle en pinçant le nez d'Estéban.

Il explosa de rire et regarda son frère.

'-non, moi c'est Estéban. Tu as offert une crêpe à Lilian !

Elle rougit quelque peu et pinça le nez des deux garnements. Ils explosèrent tous de rire sauf Fred qui était subjugué par les deux frères. Estéban le surprit et lui fit un petit sourire. Il n'appréciait Fred qu'à moitié parce que dans le passé, il tournait un peu trop autour de son père mais maintenant… tout serait différent… Drago était là. Il le regarda d'ailleurs souriant faiblement. Il alla vers son second père et lui prit la main. Dray surprit d'abord, le serra un peu plus près de lui.

'-et si on prenait place, dit Harry.

Ils acquiescèrent et allèrent s'asseoir à la table ronde. Harry était à coté de Dray et de Aurore. En face de lui se trouvait Maud, Fred et Ali. Assis à coté du méditerranéen, se trouvait Ron et Hermione et en face d'eux, Blaise et Fleur, et entre Fleur et Hermione, se trouvaient les enfants. Le barman qui était à son comptoir s'excusa et sortit du petit salon. Quelques minutes plutard, deux serveurs vinrent leurs apporter la carte pour les apéritifs. Ils la regardèrent puis passèrent commandes. L'ambiance n'était pas des plus chaleureuse et Harry la comprenait bien. Il avait apprit dans l'après midi, sa véritable identité à ses amis moldus et même si Maud était déjà au courant, Ali et Fred furent très surpris. Fred surtout. Après avoir répété un nombre incalculable de « Oh mon dieu », il s'était assis et avait pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche. En ce moment, il ne cessait de regarder Drago. Il le détaillait, cherchait une faille dans l'être parfait qu'il avait devant lui, mais rien… il n'y avait rien à dire. Drago était… parfait. Il parlait comme un prince, était beau comme un dieu et était prévenant envers Harry. Il poussa un soupir las avant de rencontrer les yeux sombres de Aurore. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et Fred écarquilla les yeux.

'-je me demandais quand tu allais me remarquer, dit elle.

'-excuse moi, dit il en retrouvant son sourire. Ça alors ! Je… je ne savais pas que… enfin.

'-ne t'inquiète pas… dit elle. Ce n'est pas la façon la plus simple pour se faire des amis… comment tu vas Fred ?

'-bien… et toi… on s'est perdu de vu quand tu es parti du Lydia.

'-je sais… mais je me mariais et après j'ai eu mon Tony…

Il regarda le fils de son amie un instant avant de replonger ses yeux bleus sur elle.

'-ton fils est très beau, félicitation.

'-je sais, répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Leurs apéritifs arrivèrent et Ali se leva.

'-j'aimerai porter un toast, dit il en souriant à Harry.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et parla.

'-Harry… on se connaît depuis un certain temps… et j'ai appris plus de choses sur toi aujourd'hui qu'en près de cinq ans !

Harry lui fit un sourire contrit.

'-ce n'est pas un reproche, ajouta-t-il aussitôt. Je suis content que tu es eu assez confiance en Maud, Fred et moi, pour nous dire la vérité ! Je me sens honoré par ce que tu as fait et je voudrais te dire que je serai toujours là pour toi et tes fils.

Il regarda les deux Angel en souriant.

'-Drago… on ne se connaît pas… je le dis franchement ! Mais tu as réussit à donner à Harry un sourire qu'il n'affichait que rarement ! Donc prend soin de lui… sinon sorcier, mage, magicien ou pas, je m'occuperais de ton cas !

'-je prendrais soin de lui, répondit Drago en souriant et en prenant la main de son amour.

Harry lui sourit et regarda Ali qui était toujours debout.

'-à vous, dit il pour finir.

Les convives répétèrent ces derniers mots et finirent leurs verres. Après l'intervention de Ali, l'ambiance se transforma peu à peu. Les discussions commencèrent à émerger et Harry était transporté de joie. Les serveurs leurs apportèrent les menus et après avoir passé leur commande, Maud n'y tenant plus demanda à Harry quelques explications.

'-je ne veux pas paraître curieuse…

Harry éleva un sourcil avec un grand sourire, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.

'-bon d'accord… c'est pour satisfaire ma curiosité ! J'aimerai savoir comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble… Drago et toi.

Elle regarda Dray qui lui sourit.

'-je peux ? Demanda Harry à son amour.

'-bien sur !

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et prit son inspiration. Bizarrement toutes les conversations avaient cessé et tous attendaient que Harry parle.

'-que veux tu savoir ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

'-et bien tout ! Dit elle en posant ses coudes sur la table collant sa tête sur ses mains.

'-on était au collège ensemble, dit Harry. En faite, à Poudlard il y a quatre maisons… j'étais à Gryffondor avec Ron et Hermione et Drago était à Serpentard avec Blaise. Nos deux maisons étaient ennemies depuis la nuit des temps et nous… on ne faisait que confirmer la règle ! Pendant toute notre scolarité, on n'a pas cessé de se faire la guerre.

'-ça c'est vrai ! Dit Ron. A chaque fois qu'on se croisait dans un couloir, à la sortit d'un cours, pendant nos matchs qui opposaient nos deux maisons… tout était prétexte pour s'envoyer des mots crus et pour se taper dessus.

'-oh… fit Maud. Et comment vous avez fait ?

'-on est passé d'un stade à l'autre, répondit Drago. On en a eu assez de se taper dessus… on est passé à autre chose !

'-surtout que ça en devenait ridicule, répliqua Hermione. La plupart des élèves faisaient des efforts pour unir les quatre maisons et ces deux là s'entêtaient !

'-je me suis souvent posé des questions, dit Blaise. Drago cherchait Harry… de plus en plus souvent. S'il ne le voyait pas pendant la journée, il devenait insupportable et se défoulait sur nous.

Harry se mit à rire.

'-ne rigole pas Harry, fit Hermione. C'était la même chose pour toi ! Tu étais intenable !

'-je ne le cherchais pas, mentit Harry.

'-oh… fit elle sarcastique. Ou est passé cette satané fouine ? Excuse moi Dray, ajouta-t-elle immédiatement. J'en suis sur qu'il prépare un sal coup !

'-Et si on allait faire un tour pour essayer de le trouver, continua Ron. Harry… tu le cherchais !

'-bon ok… je le cherchais c'est vrai. En fait… je me suis aperçut très tard qu'il m'attirait, que j'étais obsédé par lui, dit il en regardant Dray. Il me hantait jour et nuit… un jour j'ai décidé de le coincer dans une salle de classe et tout lui dire.

'-très Gryffondor, comme réaction, dit Blaise en faisant un sourire goguenard à Dray.

'-je trouve aussi, répondit ce dernier.

Ils reçurent trois regards noirs de la part des Gryffondor ce qui fit rire toute l'assemblée.

'-bref, fit Harry, j'ai donc attrapé Drago dans une salle et après le bonjour d'usage qui nous caractérisait bien…

'-Qu'est ce que tu me veux le balafré ou encore la fouine j'ai à te parler, répliqua Drago amusé. Harry me lâcha qu'il était obsédé par moi.

'-tu lui as dis ça, répliqua Ali ébahit. T'es dingue !

'-je l'étais, dit Harry. D'ailleurs il me l'a bien fait remarqué !

'-bien sur, répondit Drago. Je lui ai dis avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres et mon air froid coutumier, que c'était normal !

'-normal, dit Fred un sourcil haussé.

'-exactement, répliqua Dray sans le regarder pour autant. Tout le monde est obsédé par les Malefoy ! C'est… normal !

Hermione explosa de rire suivit bientôt par toute l'assemblée.

'-Malefoy ? Demanda Ali.

'-oui, dit Harry, Drago Malefoy, s'il te plait ! Les Malefoy sont une des grandes familles d'Angleterre. On n'ignore pas un Malefoy ! Et bien sur tout le monde est obsédé par eux !

'-en effet, répliqua Dray. Mais on s'éloigne là !

'-oui un peu, répondit Maud. Alors ?

'-et bien, je lui ai dis Drago… je ne sais pas si c'est la même chose pour toi… mais j'arrête pas de penser à toi !

'-et bien… Harry mon vieux, fit Ali. T'es vraiment courageux !

'-un parfait Gryffondor, ajouta Blaise en riant.

'-et fier de l'être, répliqua Harry.

'-tu ne lui as même pas demandé s'il était gay ! Fit Fred éberlué. Ou au moins chercher à le savoir !

'-non, enfin si, répliqua Harry. Drago avait une certaine réputation à Poudlard.

Il se mit à rire et Drago rougit brutalement.

'-Drago Malefoy, le tombeur de ces dames ! Fit Ron.

'-et messieurs, ajouta Blaise.

Ils se mirent à rire de plus belle.

'-et comme je savais que dans toute rumeur il y a une part de vérité, j'ai joué le tout pour le tout.

'-et qu'est ce que tu as fait papa ? Demanda Lilian.

'-oh… et bien je lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure ! Répondit Dray en souriant.

'-nan ! S'exclamèrent les enfants d'une même voix.

'-après ? Demanda Aurore impatiente.

'-on s'est battu, dit Harry en souriant. Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie, je crois.

'-pourquoi ? Demanda Fred. Vous vous êtes mis sur la gueule et toi tu en gardes un bon souvenir !

'-et bien, fit Harry un poussant un petit soupir, on ne s'est pas seulement battu !

'-oh ! Firent les jeunes femmes présentes.

'-on s'est comme qui dirait touché… fit Drago.

touché ? Demanda Estéban.

Drago et Harry rougirent brutalement ce qui fit rire tous les invités sauf les quatre enfants qui ne comprenaient pas le pourquoi du comment.

'-bref… fit Harry en se reprenant. On s'est embrassé… et pour les détails ce sera pour un autre jour !

Des « Oh Non ! » retentir dans le petit salon, ce qui fit bien rire Harry. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de parler de la bagarre érotique qui avait eu lieu dans une certaine salle de Poudlard, devant ses enfants et encore moins devant les enfants des autres !

Les serveurs réapparurent avec les assiettes et ils purent savourer les mets délicieux que leur offrait le Pink Lady. Après avoir mangé, beaucoup ri et entamé le dessert, Harry demanda l'attention de ses amis.

'-j'ai des choses à vous dire, avant de poursuivre la soirée.

'-rien de grave ? Demanda Maud.

'-non… loin de là… avec Drago… nous avons décidé de vivre ensemble !

La plupart étant déjà au courant firent que les félicités davantage et les amis moldus d'Harry demandèrent quelques explications.

'-on vivra ensemble… pendant les vacances… car Estéban et Lilian entrent en pension à Poudlard et Drago est enseignant là-bas. Le reste du temps, je vivrais ici et les vacances… et bien je sais pas trop. On verra !

'-on continuera à te voir alors ! Fit Fred soulagé.

'-oui… le plus possible, enfin je l'espère. Mais je dois partir… je pars demain avec fleur en Angleterre pour renouer avec mon passé. Angel Estéban vivra chez les Zabini avec son frère et Dray… voilà.

'-tu pars pour longtemps ? Demanda Maud.

'-je ne sais pas… une semaine, peut être plus ou j'espère moins !

'-très bien…

Ils finirent la soirée chez les Zabini. Les enfants allèrent se réfugier dans la chambre de Tony et les adultes profitèrent de la petite brise dans l'immense jardin. Harry était debout devant une table contenant des rafraîchissements et discutait avec Fred, Ron, Ali et blaise. Drago, lui, était assis sur une chaise longue avec fleur, Maud, Aurore et Hermione. Tout le beau monde piaillait avec joie de la soirée qui n'était pas encore fini. Les filles harcelaient Dray pour avoir les renseignements sur leur premier face à face et c'était la même chose du coté de Harry. Un regard de son amour et Harry accourut.

'-ces dames désirent la fin de ton histoire Harry.

Le survivant leva les yeux au ciel puis appela les garçons et vint s'asseoir près de Dray. Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres ce qui fit glousser les filles. Dray leva à son tour les yeux au ciel puis se détacha de son beau brun.

'-alors, fit Maud, vous vous êtes touché !

'-ça devient sérieux, répliqua Ali en s'installant dans l'herbe près des filles.

Les autres firent de même. Un coup de baguette et deux bouteilles de champagnes apparurent devant eux causant un sursaut à Fred. Il souffla doucement et regarda Blaise, l'auteur de se méfait, avec de grands yeux.

'-désolé, dit il rapidement.

'-c'est rien, répondit il en souriant.

Il ouvrit les bouteilles et en servit une coupe à tous les présents.

'-on t'écoute maintenant, dit il une fois sa tache accomplie.

Harry souffla longuement et but une gorgée pour se donner du courage.

'-très bien… bon comme on vous l'a dit tout à l'heure. Notre corps à corps c'est légèrement transformé durant notre affrontement. Au début je tapais de toutes mes forces pour lui faire ravaler sa bêtise, son air narquois et tout ce qui faisait Drago Malefoy. Mais le fait de toucher son corps m'a totalement chamboulé ! J'ai compris que j'adorais le toucher et d'où ma quête sans relâche de le trouver chaque jour pour pouvoir assouvir mon désir lubrique, disons les choses franchement !

'-donc tu ne le frappais plus ? Demanda Fred.

'-oui… enfin je le frappais mais mes coups ne lui faisaient pas grand-chose comme les siens d'ailleurs. Je me suis immobilisé, nos yeux se sont rencontrés…

Nouveau gloussement poussé par les filles totalement absorbé par le récit.

'-nos lèvres se sont touchés et avant qu'on ne se pose plus de questions…

'-on s'embrassait comme des tarés dans une salle vide du collège, finit Drago.

'-wouah, fit Maud. C'était vachement torride ! Vous êtes allés plus loin ?

'-non ! S'exclama Harry ayant du mal à ne pas rire.

'-en fait, on a été dérangé pendant qu'on s'embrassait, continua Drago. Le professeur rogue est arrivé et s'est figé en nous voyant.

'-Rogue ! S'exclama Ron.

'-ouais, fit Harry.

'-c'est qui ce Rogue ? Demanda Ali.

'-c'était notre professeur de potion à l'époque, répondit Harry. Il ne pouvait pas me voir en couleur !

'-et Drago était son élève préféré, ajouta Blaise.

'-je n'étais pas son élève préféré ! S'offusqua Dray.

'-si tu l'étais, fit Hermione. Tu avais toujours de super note, il ne te réprimandait jamais, même quand tu arrivais en retard en cours alors que nous !

'-il nous enlevait un nombre incalculable de points, finit Harry l'air rêveur. D'ailleurs, en nous voyant comme ça, il n'a pas hésité.

'-qu'est ce qu'il vous a fait ? Demanda Ali.

'-nous ! Fit Harry en riant. Moi, tu veux dire ! Il m'a enlevé cent points pour dépravation dans une salle de classe et m'a collé un mois !

'-Ouu, dure le gars ! Fit Ali. Et rien pour toi, Drago ?

'-oh… il nous a viré de la salle, dit il avec un sourire, après il m'a parlé pendant plus d'une heure !

'-tête à tête avec rogue ! Beurk, fit Ron. On a beau être collègue de travail, à cette époque je serai mort plutôt que supporter ça !

'-Rogue est quelqu'un de génial, répliqua Drago. Il suffit de bien le connaître… en tout cas, il m'a demandé si j'allais bien, si Potter, comme il disait n'avait pas profité de moi…

'-hé ! Fit Harry.

'-et oui, Harry ! Il m'a demandé ensuite ce qu'il m'avait pris ! Je lui ai dis que je ne savais pas… qu'on était entrain de se battre et que ensuite… on s'est embrassé ! J'ai cru qu'il allait passer la baguette à gauche quand il m'a entendu.

'-qu'est ce qu'il a fait après ? Demanda Hermione.

'-il m'a chassé de la classe prétextant des devoirs à corriger…

Ron pouffa accompagné par Blaise.

'-et moi j'ai souffert pendant mon mois de détention, continua Harry. Il n'avait pas supporté ça et il m'a fait récurer tous les soirs des chaudrons dégueux pour m'apprendre à me tenir comme il le disait !

'-mon pauvre Harry, fit fleur. Comment vous avez fait après ? Vous vous êtes expliqué ?

'-oui, dit Drago. On ne s'est pas vu pendant une semaine, je l'évitais à vrai dire. Je mourrais de honte et je ne voulais surtout pas voir les choses en face !

'-et moi, je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, retoucher ces lèvres ! Donc je l'ai recoincé dans une salle et je lui ai demandé pourquoi il m'ignorait !

'-moi toujours le même, j'ai nié les faits… et sans plus attendre je me jetais sur lui en laissant ma honte et mes doutes dans un coin sombre de ma tête.

'-ensuite on a commencé à se voir en cachette… fit Harry. Un jour je l'ai dit à Ron et Hermione…

'-on t'a fait cracher le morceau, oui ! Répliqua Ron goguenard.

'-bon ok… ils m'ont tiré les vers du nez ! J'avais peur de votre réaction et je n'ai pas été déçu !

'-que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Dray lui-même.

'-moi, j'ai très bien réagit, répliqua aussitôt Hermione. Mais Ron…

Elle se mit à rire suivit par Harry.

'-oh c'est bon, fit le concerné aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

'-racontez nous ! Au lieu de rire comme des bossus, répliqua Fleur impatiente.

'-il…. S'est… évanouit… Bégaya Harry entre deux rires.

Tous les présents tournèrent leurs têtes de Ron et explosèrent de rire de concert.

'-oh ça va ! Arrêtez de vous payer ma tête !

'-Ron… évanouit… trop… fort… répliqua Dray essuyant une larme au coin de ses yeux.

'-pourquoi tu as été si surpris ? Demanda Fred en souriant.

'-oh… et bien Drago était notre pire ennemi… après Voldemort bien sur…

'-Voldemort ? Demanda Ali.

'-trop long à expliquer, répondit aussitôt Harry en se massant les cotes.

'-donc c'était votre ennemi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Maud. Juste parce qu'il était dans une maison différente de la votre ?

'-s'il n'y avait que ça ! Répondit Drago. Dans ma jeunesse… j'étais… particulier…

'-arrogant ? Demanda Fred.

'-oui… pourquoi ? Demanda Dray surpris qu'il tombe juste.

'-et bien quand Harry nous a parlé des Malefoy tout à l'heure… j'en ai conclus certaine chose ! Enfin concernant votre jeunesse… mais rien de mal ne t'inquiète pas !

'-oh mais je ne m'inquiète pas, répondit Drago en souriant. C'est du passé… donc oui, je l'avoue haut et fort, j'étais un sale gamin prétentieux, arrogant, imbus de ma personne, narcissique à souhait et méchant !

'-méchant ? T'as une tête d'ange, répliqua Ali.

'-il cache bien son jeu, répondit aussitôt Hermione. Je lui ai même mit une gifle monumentale en troisième année parce qu'il était plus qu'insultant. Heureusement que tu as changé parce que je crois que je t'aurais tué !

'-tu peux dire merci à Harry, répondit-il. C'est grâce à lui si j'ai pu m'améliorer.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et embrassa sa tempe.

'-donc Ron s'est évanouit parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que je puisse ressentir des choses pour Dray.

'-j'ai accepté après un long moment, parce que Harry était… enfin parce qu'il est comme un frère pour moi… donc son bonheur était important pour moi.

Ron fit un grand sourire à Harry.

'-oh… vous êtes trop mimi, fit Maud essuyant une fausse larme ce qui fit rire toute l'assemblée.

Harry lui tira la langue et elle lui sourit.

'-pourquoi vous vous êtes séparé ? Demanda Fred.

Un silence s'abattit sur la troupe. Harry souffla longuement mais c'est Drago qui répondit à la question.

'-on est sortit ensemble pendant plusieurs mois durant la septième année… et durant tout ce temps, je n'ai jamais dit à Harry que je l'aimais plus que tout… il est partit à cause de ça.

Harry prit la main de Drago et l'embrassa doucement.

'-c'était l'une des choses les plus stupides que j'ai faite. Je mourais à petit feu… et ne plus être avec Dray… ça vraiment été dur.

'-et dire que je ne savais rien, fit Blaise.

'-très peu de gens le savaient, répondit Drago. Hermione, Ron, rogue… Dumbledore et Pomfresh…

'-Dumbledore ? fit Ali.

'-directeur du collège, répondit Harry, et Pomfresh était l'infirmière.

'-pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Demanda Fred.

'-d'abord à cause de nos maisons, répondit Harry. Ensuite on était en guerre à l'époque et je ne voulais surtout pas que Dray soit en danger à cause de moi…

'-de toute façon, je l'étais déjà… puisque mon père n'a pas vraiment été heureux quand il a su que je ne me rangeais pas de son coté.

Harry fit un pauvre sourire.

'-et les Angel ? Demanda Maud.

'-deux jours avant la fin de l'année… une sorte d'au revoir, fit Harry en rougissant légèrement.

'-c'est pas commun d'attendre un enfant… enfin en étant des hommes, fit Dray. Hermione a fait des recherches et on a comprit qu'un couple du même sexe pouvait avoir des enfants naturellement seulement si leur amour était sans faille… enfin… voilà pour notre histoire, dit-il en serrant la main de Harry.

Il finit sa coupe de champagne et la posa dans l'herbe. Un silence revint dans le groupe. Ils étaient tous plongés dans des pensées profondes et personnelles...

A trois heures du matin, Ali, Fred et Maud prirent congés. La petite Kelly étant endormie, Maud la lassa au bon soin de la famille Zabini. Blaise avait matérialisé quatre lits et les enfants dormaient déjà paisiblement. Harry les reconduisit jusqu'à leurs domiciles en déposant Fred en dernier.

'-j'ai passé une excellente soirée, Harry. Tes amis sont vraiment charmants et Drago… et bien… il est sympathique. Je l'avais trop vite jugé…

'-je suis content, Fred… je suis heureux que tu les apprécies !

'-ce n'était pas difficile, dit il en souriant doucement. Harry… je… je voulais aussi te présenter mes excuses, j'ai été odieux… et…

'-ce n'est rien, le coupa Harry. Tu n'avais pas toutes le cartes en mains et je comprends ton malaise. Je te présente aussi des excuses, je n'aurai jamais du vous mentir pendant toutes ces années.

'-tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à dire.

'-en effet, oui.

'-bon je vais y aller. Merci de m'avoir déposé.

'-mais de rien.

Fred lui fit un grand sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue.

'-tes lèvres ne m'appartiennent pas ! Bon voyage Harry et reviens nous vite !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il sortit de la voiture. Harry le regarda s'éloigner puis rebroussa chemin jusqu'à la maison de Blaise. Quand il arriva, il trouva seulement Drago dans le séjour. Il s'approcha doucement et l'embrassa tendrement dans les cheveux.

'-tout le monde est couché ?

'-oui, répondit Dray. Fleur dort au premier, elle a accepté de rester ici.

'-ah d'accord…

'-tu peux rester, toi aussi.

'-je ne sais pas… ou vais-je dormir ?

Drago rougit subitement et murmura qu'il pouvait rester dormir avec lui.

'-si ça ne te dérange pas, dit Harry en souriant.

Drago se leva et le tira par le bras jusqu'à sa chambre.

'-la salle de bain est à droite, il y a des serviettes, des sous vêtements et plusieurs pyjamas dans le placard. Tu n'as plus qu'à fouiller.

'-merci.

Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain immaculée. Il laissa la porte entre ouverte et se déshabilla rapidement. Il entra dans la cabine et prit une douche revigorante. La pluie lui tombant sur le visage était salvatrice. Il se décontracta et pensa à ce qu'il l'attendait dans la journée. Son retour en Angleterre, son entretien avec Dumbledore et avec les Weasley. Ça allait leur faire un choc quand il irait au terrier avec Fleur. Il prit le gel douche et commença à se malaxer le corps, essayant de repousser ses pensées au plus profond de son être.

Drago faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, la porte entre ouverte de la salle de bain et l'eau qui ruisselait l'attiraient comme un aimant. Il essaya de se calmer mais il échoua lamentablement. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas le menaient vers l'objet de ses désirs et il fut scotché sur place lorsqu'il vit le corps fin et légèrement musclé de Harry dans la cabine de douche transparente. Il n'avait pratiquement pas changé. Il était toujours aussi athlétique et Dray ne put s'empêcher de laisser vagabonder son regard sur lui. Il déglutit difficilement quand il l'aperçut se frotter les cheveux révélant un dos parfaitement sculpté et des fesses… Il s'arracha de cette vision de rêve lorsque Harry se rinça. Il alla s'asseoir en vitesse sur le lit et saisit un livre qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Harry arriva quelques minutes plus tard, torse nu avec un bas de pyjama en soie noir. Dray rougit encore en posant ses yeux sur ses tablettes de chocolats. Il se leva en vitesse, posa son livre sur la table de chevet, bredouilla une chose incompréhensible puis alla se réfugier dans la salle d'eau. Son intimité s'était réveillée en le voyant sous la douche et seulement avec bas de pyjama… Il devait agir en conséquence, d'où la douche glacée qu'il prit pour se calmer. Il poussa un cri quand la pluie toucha son corps et commença à faire de petits mouvements pour réchauffer son corps malgré tout. Harry alarmé par ce cri alla trouver la salle de bain et toqua à la porte.

'-Dray tout va bien ?

'-oh… oui… oui, ça va… j'ai mis un peu trop d'eau chaude… mais je vais bien !

'-ok… je vais me coucher alors…

'-oui… c'est ça ! Vas-y !

Harry regarda encore la porte puis s'éloigna. Il entra dans les draps et se coucha sur le coté. Drago se lava rapidement et sortit de cette cabine gelée. Il se sécha longtemps, essayant de ne pas claquer des dents puis enfila un pyjama rouge. Il sortit enfin de là, et trouva Harry endormit. Il marcha silencieusement jusqu'au lit et s'installa de l'autre coté, le plus loin possible de Harry. Il souffla longuement puis monta les draps jusqu'à ses épaules.

'-bonne nuit Dray.

Drago sursauta.

'_-bien sur, il ne pouvait pas s'endormir aussi vite, pensa-t-il. _

'-bonne nuit Harry.

Il ferma les yeux espérant ne pas lui sauter dessus…

A neuf heures, le soleil frappait déjà les carreaux de la fenêtre de la chambre de Drago. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, se demandant ou il se trouvait puis se souvint qu'il était chez les Zabini. Il avait dormit convenablement, bien mieux que depuis son arrivé et il se demandait pourquoi il était si heureux. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un Harry endormit. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage cachant sa cicatrice, son torse se soulevait doucement et était caché par un coussin qu'il tenait fermement. Dray sourit en le voyant ainsi et décida de rester encore un peu dans le lit. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et souffla d'aise. Il avait un petit sourire béat sur le visage et murmurait doucement. Drago se rapprocha pour pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il disait et fut surpris quand il entendit un « je t'aime Dray ». Il se retint de peu de lui montrer à quel point lui aussi l'aimait et se contenta de l'observer encore. Harry lâcha son oreiller et se retourna. Dray s'approcha doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et passa une main dans son dos. Sa peau était si douce qu'il se mit à le caresser délicatement. Harry qui pourtant dormait semblait réagir à ses caresses, car il frémit légèrement quand les doigts de Drago passèrent sur sa nuque. Il continua son ballet tout en se rapprochant davantage. Il posa un petit baisé entre ses omoplates et passa sa main sur son torse. Il recommença à le caresser, jouant avec son nombril, déposant des baisés dans son dos et sa main descendant de plus en plus. Il frôla l'entre jambe bien en forme de Harry et il tressaillit. Il stoppa tout mouvement se qui causa un grognement de la part du survivant. Dray se retint à temps pour ne pas rire et se colla encore plus sur lui. Sa propre intimité était déjà bien éveillée et il la plaqua sur le fessier de Harry. Il mourait d'envie de le réveiller et de le prendre. Mais sa conscience lui disait de ne pas faire cette folie. Il l'envoya balader lui disant qu'il avait déjà attendu dix ans et elle lui répondit qu'il avait justement attendu tout ce temps alors un jour de plus ou de moins. Dray sembla hésiter mais fut ramené à la réalité quand Harry se retourna et plongea ses yeux verts magnifiques dans son regard gêné.

'-bonjour petit dragon, dit Harry d'une voix endormit.

'-bonjour Harry, répondit il se forçant à ne pas rougir. Bien… bien dormit ?

'-oui… et j'ai été réveillé de la plus délicate des manières…

Il lui sourit et les tentatives de Dray à ne pas rougir se brisèrent immédiatement. Harry l'embrassa le front puis le nez avant de descendre à ses lèvres. Le petit baisé se transforma bien vite. Ils s'embrassaient avec passion laissant leurs mains se trouver, se caresser, s'enflammer encore plus si c'était possible. Harry attrapa Dray et le fit monter sur lui. Ils se mirent à s'embrasser encore et encore, le feu prit aussitôt quand leurs sublimités se touchèrent. Ils poussèrent un gémissement rauque et Harry se tourna, planquant Dray sous lui. Il stoppa son baisé et saisit la baguette de Drago. Il lança un sortilège d'insonorisation et un autre de verrouillage. Le blond lui sourit largement.

'-je ne veux pas être dérangé encore une fois, dit il d'une voix suave.

Drago se redressa et poussa les draps. Il s'allongea encore une fois sur Harry et se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, léchant allégrement le lobe de son oreille et dévorant ses lèvres. Harry avait une main tenant la nuque de son ancienne Némésis et une autre le bas de ses reins. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, désir, enflammant leurs sens et leurs êtres. Harry repassa en position dominante et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Il le regarda intensément pensant qu'ils seraient mieux nus pour continuer. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait. Leurs deux corps étaient à présent nus, se qui fit sourire Drago. Harry le regarda encore. Dray était vraiment à tomber et il fondit sur lui, dévorant chaque parcelle de son corps. Lorsqu'il arriva au membre douloureux, il l'engloutit sans attendre faisant pousser un cri de plaisir à son partenaire. Il le lécha doucement et commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient. D'abord légèrement puis de plus en plus vite, accompagnant son geste d'une main vigoureuse. Les mains de Drago tenaient fermement les draps, son souffle se fit plus rapide et ses halètements plus bruyants.

'-oh… Harry ! Ne t'arrête… surtout pas !

Il continua alors son ballet jusqu'à goûter son élixir de corps d'hommes. Il laissa le membre et lui donna de petits baisés sur le torse. Drago était dans un autre monde, emplit de bonheur, de désir et d'envie. Harry le tourna délicatement et se mit sur lui. Il embrassa dans le cou, puis sur la nuque avant de tracer une ligne de plaisir dans son dos, jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses. Il caressa l'entrée avec ses doigts puis passa sa langue. Il les écarta doucement puis glissa sa langue se qui fit frémir Drago. Il se mit à onduler frénétiquement et poussa un petit cri lorsque Harry s'arrêta. Il saisit sa baguette et fit apparaître un pot de lubrifiant. Il en appliqua sur ses doigts et recommença ses baisés intimes. Lorsqu'il fut certain des envies de Dray, il mit un premier doigt dans son cercle. Il enfonça doucement et comme Drago l'encourageait il mit un deuxième puis un troisième doigts. Il fit quelques mouvements pour préparer son entrée, puis les retira. Il plaça un coussin pour le surélever, se mit du lubrifiant et entra. Drago poussa un cri de douleur, mais continua à bouger. Harry recommença alors son avancée. Il pénétra plus loin, encore et encore, ondulant de plus en plus vite, poussant des cris de désirs mélangés à ceux de Drago, caressant son dos, ses reins, sa taille et ses fesses. Il tapa une première fois la prostate puis encore et toujours, criant de plaisirs et en ne retrouvant pas son souffle. Il se délivra soudain, dans un râle enivrant, tombant sur un Dray repu. Il se retira doucement et retomba sur le lit. Drago se retourna et fondit sur Harry.

'-je t'aime tellement, dit il les larmes aux yeux.

'-je t'aime aussi, répondit Harry.

Ils se tenaient fermement, se caressant doucement, dans un silence de bien-être. La tête de Drago reposant sur le torse du survivant. Ils retombèrent peu à peu dans un sommeil et dans des rêves remplis d'amour et de promesses.

* * *

'-je reviendrai très vite, dit Harry à son petit garçon qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

'-tu me le promets ? Demanda Estéban.

'-oui, dit Harry. Parole de sorciers !

Il l'embrassa sur le front puis ébouriffa ses cheveux.

'-promet moi d'être sage, Estéban !

'-promis papa !

'-Lilian… tu veilleras sur ton frère, d'accord !

'-d'accord, dit il timidement.

Harry s'accroupit et le tira vers lui. Il le serra fort puis serra Estéban.

'-veillez sur Drago, d'accord, murmura-t-il.

Ils acquiescèrent puis se dégagèrent de l'étreinte de leur père. Harry embrassa Hermione et Aurore, serra la main de Ron et Blaise, salua Kelly et Tony, puis se tourna vers Drago.

'-je t'aime, dit il doucement en le serrant dans ses bras.

'-moi aussi, Harry.

Ils s'embrassèrent, puis Harry déposa un baisé sur le front de son amour.

'-Harry on doit y aller, fit fleur.

Il lui fit un dernier baisé et alla rejoindre fleur.

'-le portoloin vous emmènera au manoir, dit Drago. Vous pourrez y rester pendant votre séjour.

'-merci Dray, répondit Harry.

Fleur sortit de son sac un livre qui devait servir de portoloin. Harry le saisit à son tour et après un dernier au revoir, ils furent tirés par le nombril dans un tourbillon de couleur.

'-ça y est, ils sont partit, dit Hermione en soufflant.

'-et bien… fit Blaise. J'espère que tout ira bien pour lui.

'-tout ira bien, dit Drago la gorge légèrement serrée. Il sera entre de bonnes mains.

Estéban avait envie de pleurer. C'était la première fois que son père partait sans lui pour une durée indéterminée et cela lui chamboulait le cœur. Il savait que bientôt se serait son tour, lorsqu'il irait à Poudlard mais il ne s'était pas préparé à cette séparation. Lilian mit un bras sur son épaule et lui fit un grand sourire.

'-Harry m'a dit de veiller sur toi ! Donc c'est ce que je vais faire !

'-merci Lilian, sourit Estéban. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait me faire… enfin que… j'allais me sentir si seul…

'-tu n'es pas seul mon ange, dit Drago en s'approchant de ses fils. Je serai là ainsi que Lilian, Kelly, Tony…

'-et nous, fit Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

Estéban leur fit un grand sourire et prit la main de son frère qu'il serra fort.

'-oui… dit il. Tout ira bien.

* * *

Harry et Fleur venaient d'atterrir dans le séjour du manoir Malefoy. Ils furent surpris par la magnificence de la pièce décorée avec un goût certain. Leur arrivée avait alerté l'elfe de maison qui vint se présenter aussitôt. Il les mena vers les chambres d'amis et leur dit que le dîné serait servit à dix-neuf heures. Ils avaient donc une heure devant eux. Harry alla prendre une douche puis rangea ses affaires dans le placard de sa chambre. Il alla rejoindre ensuite le séjour ou Fleur l'attendait déjà.

'-que faisons-nous ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle.

'-on dîne, ensuite on ira se coucher. Demain très tôt, on ira à Poudlard… et ensuite j'irais rouvrir un compte à Gringotts… et puis… il faudra aller chez les Weasley…

'-je peux aller à Gringotts à ta place si tu veux… de toute façon je dois y aller…

'-on ira ensemble… je dois ouvrir un compte à Estéban aussi… et j'ai des courses à faire sur le chemin de traverses…

'-tu comptes donner une interview ?

'-je préfèrerai attendre… j'aimerai régler certaine chose avant…

'-tu comptes aller voir les Dursley ?

'-oui… il faudrait.

'-bon… demain on va à Poudlard, ensuite chez les Dursley. Le lendemain, nous irons sur le chemin de traverses tôt le matin… comme ça on sera sur de ne pas voir trop de monde… et l'après midi on ira chez les Weasley… enfin si tu veux que je vienne avec toi !

'-je ne veux pas y aller seul… ça ne te dérange pas ?

'-bien sur que non ! Je suis ici pour toi !

'-merci Fleur !

Ils allèrent dîner puis se couchèrent assez rapidement.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla à huit heures. Il prit une douche pour se réveiller complètement, enfila un costume noir puis mit une robe de sorcier de la même couleur. Il alla trouver Fleur dans sa chambre qui était occupée à se maquiller légèrement.

'-bonjour Harry, bien dormit ?

'-oui et toi ?

'-super ! De toute façon vu le lit… j'étais obligée de bien dormir ! C'est vraiment super chez Drago.

'-oui, c'est vrai… je ne m'imaginai pas le manoir comme ça !

'-pourquoi ?

'-il était à son père… et à sa famille… je le voyais lugubre… froid… mais c'est tout le contraire. C'est vraiment magnifique.

'-il a du faire pas mal de changement. Tu as vu les tableaux ?

'-oui… il y en a de lui et d'Angel…

'-effectivement… vos enfants sont vraiment beaux. Bien sur Estéban et Lilian sont jumeaux mais ils sont très différents. Ils ne dégagent pas les mêmes ondes…

'-tu es très forte Fleur ! La plupart ne font pas la différence !

'-je suis en partie vélane, donc je ressens facilement ce genre de choses… même si je peux te dire que lorsque Estéban, fera entièrement partie de son monde, vous aurez beaucoup de mal à les différencier…

'-comment ça ?

'-les jumeaux ont certaines particularités… Ils auront les mêmes ondes par exemples, là elles sont à des degrés différents parce que Estéban, n'a jamais fait de magie mais quand il en fera…

'-et je dois m'attendre à quoi ?

'-vos enfants auront sans doute un don de télépathie… de d'ubiquité… bref ils seront puissants…

'-les jumeaux Weasley non jamais eu de tels dons ! Ni les jumelles Patil !

'-Ils venaient tous de la même mère… Estéban et Lilian… ne viennent pas du même corps et vous n'êtes pas non plus des femmes !

Harry souffla doucement. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé que ses enfants auraient de tels pouvoirs et cela commençait à lui faire peur.

'-ne t'inquiète pas Harry ! Ce sont des anges et je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait !

'-on ne sait jamais, Fleur, imagine que quelqu'un l'apprenne !

'-ils seront à Poudlard, tout le temps ! Drago sera là, Dumbledore et tous les autres enseignants ! Et toi aussi tu seras là pour eux, donc il n'y a pas de soucis !

'-si tu le dis… mais je vais quand même en parler à Drago et à Dumbledore.

'-en parlant de Dumbledore, on devrait y aller !

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la chambre de la jeune femme. Ils prirent un croissant dans la salle à manger et transplanèrent jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard. Les grilles du collège s'ouvrirent à leur arrivée et Harry accompagné de Fleur pénétra dans le parc de l'école. Il était verdoyant, ruisselant de lumière et emplie d'odeurs sucrées. Ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes de chênes et furent accueillit par le plus sombre des professeurs.

'-bonjour professeur rogue, dit Harry en souriant timidement.

'-Potter ! Dit il ébahit. Mais… mais…

'-bonjour, répliqua Fleur.

'-Mademoiselle Delacour ? Mais…

'-le professeur Dumbledore est-il là ? Demanda-t-elle.

'-oui, répondit il. Il m'a dit qu'il attendait des personnes mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous !

'-Vous pouvez nous mener jusqu'à lui ? Demanda-t-elle.

Rogue la regarda un instant puis reporta son attention sur Harry.

'-on vous croyait… mort, dit il seulement.

Harry fit un pauvre sourire.

'-je l'étais presque, dit il.

Ils franchirent les portes et Rogue les mena jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Rien n'avait changé en onze ans. La pièce circulaire, avec tous ses tableaux, ses bibliothèques surchargées, son choixpeau magique sur l'une d'elle, Fumseck sur son perchoir et Dumbledore derrière son bureau. Il se leva en voyant entrer rogue et les deux arrivants. Il posa son regard sur Fleur puis sur Harry. Il lui fit un grand sourire bienveillant puis alla à sa rencontre.

'-Harry, dit il d'une voix faible contenant peu son émotion.

Il le serra dans ses bras puis le regarda de la tête au pied.

'-tu n'as pas changé, dit il en souriant. Beaucoup grandi, mûrit aussi… Mais asseyez vous ! Bonjour Mademoiselle Delacour, vous êtes resplendissante !

'-merci, professeur, dit elle en souriant.

Ils s'installèrent dans des fauteuils et le professeur Dumbledore invita le professeur Rogue à s'asseoir.

'-je ne veux pas déranger… vous avez surment beaucoup de choses à éclaircir.

'-vous pouvez rester, dit Harry sans le regarder.

Rogue le regarda puis s'installa à coté de Fleur. Dumbledore sourit et frappa dans ses mains. Une théière, des tasses et des petits gâteaux se matérialisèrent devant eux. Il fit le service et les offrit à ses convives. Ils burent en silence puis le vieux directeur déposa sa tasse.

'-j'ai été très surpris en recevant ta lettre Harry.

Le concerné leva la tête et regarda son ancien directeur.

'-j'aimerai une explication… sur le pourquoi…

'-et bien… dit il en reposant sa tasse. Après la guerre comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai appris que j'attendais un enfant et je suis partit.

'-un enfant de monsieur Malefoy, dit Dumbledore.

'-oui, répondit Harry.

'-vous attendiez un enfant de Drago ? Mais comment est-ce possible ! Je savais que cela arrivait dans des cas rare, fit Rogue, et quand j'ai vu Drago attendre un enfant j'ai pensé au miracle… mais vous !

'-je n'attendais aussi un, dit il, et nos enfants… sont identiques.

'-et bien, et bien, fit Dumbledore. La magie nous réserve souvent de bonnes surprises !

'-oui, répondit il en souriant. Angel est magnifique… ils sont magnifiques !

'-Angel ? Demanda rogue. Vous l'avez aussi appelez comme ça,

'-en effet, dit il.

'-pourquoi êtes vous partit ? Demanda Rogue.

'-je pensais que Drago ne m'aimait pas et je ne voulais pas lui imposer un enfant.

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration.

'-il le sait ? Demanda Rogue.

'-oui et nous allons vivre ensemble… et j'aimerai inscrire Angel à Poudlard.

'-bien sur, répliqua Dumbledore. Je serai ravi qu'ils fassent leur scolarité ensemble.

'-surtout qu'ils seraient intéressants de les voir évoluer ensemble, fit rogue presque pour lui-même.

'-que voulez vous dire ?

'-étant jumeaux, commença le professeur de potion, ils ont déjà un certain lien, mais là… ayant des parents aussi puissants que Drago et vous… et étant nés de corps différents leurs aptitudes en seront décuplés.

'-c'est vrai professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda Harry.

'-oui, fit le directeur.

'-je te l'avais dit, répliqua Fleur.

'-ce n'est pas commun… mais en étant en de bonnes mains, il n'y aura aucun problème. Harry… j'aimerai que tu nous dises ce qu'il t'est arrivé durant toutes ses années… ou tu vivais etc.

* * *

'-que faisons nous aujourd'hui ? Demanda Tony.

'-je dois rentrer chez moi, fit Kelly. Ma mère a été sympa de me laisser là, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle voudrait que je reste davantage.

'-c'est dommage, fit Estéban. Tu es sur que même si tu l'appelles elle ne dira pas oui ?

'-je sais pas mais les parents de Tony veulent peut être que je parte !

'-ne dis pas de bêtises, répondit Tony. J'en suis sure que ça ne posera pas de problèmes ! D'ailleurs je vais leur demander.

Il sortit de sa chambre en courant et alla rejoindre ses parents. Il leur demanda l'autorisation puis revint toujours en courant.

'-ils sont d'accord ! Maintenant appelle ta mère !

Kelly lui fit un grand sourire puis appela Maud. Après avoir débattu, elle accepta enfin et Kelly lui promit de rentrer dès que Harry serait de retour.

'-bon, maintenant que Kelly reste avec nous, fit Lilian, que faisons nous cet après midi ?

'-moi je dois passer chez moi, prendre quelques affaires et mon vélo !

'-pour ton vélo, pas de souci, fit Tony. Il y en a plusieurs dans le garage, donc on prendra les vélos et on ira chez toi tout à l'heure !

'-ensuite on pourrait aller aux portes du Roussillon ! Répliqua Kelly. On irait au bar de la piscine ou à la pergola manger une glace !

'-il y a plus de fête foraine ? Demanda Lilian.

'-si, elle est la jusqu'à la fin août, répondit Kelly.

'-bon et bien allons-y !

'-attends je dois demander à mon père si on peut sortir, fit Lilian.

'-on a qu'à y aller tous les quatre ! Ils ne vont pas refuser comme ça ! En plus on dira que c'est pour chercher les affaires à Kelly !

'-ils voudront peut être nous accompagner ! Répliqua Estéban.

'-en plus on n'a pas vraiment le droit de faire de la magie donc je ne pourrais pas alléger mon sac !

'-on ira le chercher en dernier alors, fit Tony. Prenez vos miroirs, on ne sait jamais !

Ils acquiescèrent puis se dirigèrent vers le séjour où les adultes savouraient un café. Blaise et Drago leurs donnèrent l'autorisation de sortir mais Drago décida d'aller les chercher pour les aider à porter les affaires de la jeune fille. Il leur donna rendez vous à dix-sept heures sur la place des caprices et les jeunes gens partirent prendre leurs vélos.

Ils pédalèrent pendant un moment et atteignirent les portes du Roussillon. Ils s'installèrent à la terrasse de la pergola et commandèrent des glaces aux fruits pour Kelly et Estéban et des glaces aux chocolats pour Lilian et Tony.

'-comment tu fais pour manger ça ! Beurk, fit Estéban.

'-c'est délicieux le chocolat ! C'est moi qui me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas pouvoir en manger !

'-j'ai fais une overdose, dit il en riant. A paques !

'-trop de chocolats, tue le chocolat, fit Lilian en riant à son tour. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques ! Surtout avec les chocogrenouilles et toutes les sucreries de chez Zonko !

'-chocogrenouilles ? C'est quoi ça encore ?

'-des grenouilles en chocolats qui sautent toutes seules ! Fit Tony. Super bon !

'-mouais…

Ils se mirent à rire et entamèrent leurs glaces.

'-ton père est trop beau, fit Kelly rêveuse en regardant Lilian.

Il se mit à rire en regardant la jeune fille.

'-il l'est en effet… même s'il ne se trouve pas beau.

'-il ne se trouve pas beau ! Dit elle étonnée. Il est magnifique !

'-bon t'arrête, répliqua Estéban. Tu ne vas pas commencer !

'-c'est bon ! Je dis seulement ce que je pense ! Harry aussi est très beau !

'-je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit !

'-et il va très bien avec Drago ! Continua-t-elle.

Les garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps, ce qui la fit rire.

'-en tout cas, vous allez me manquer ! Finit elle.

'-toi aussi, répondit Estéban en souriant à son amie. Dommage que tu ne viennes pas à Poudlard !

'-ouais… mais je ne crois pas que ma mère soit heureuse que je parte là-bas ! Surtout que je parle très mal l'anglais ! Heureusement que vous parlez bien français parce qu'autrement je serais larguée !

'-et bien apprend la langue, fit Estéban. Et quand Tony devra entrer à Poudlard, tu entreras avec lui !

Elle se mit à rire puis poussa un profond soupir.

'-j'aimerai bien… fit elle rêveuse. Quand tes parents et leurs amis ont commencé à parler de Poudlard, je me suis vu, portant leurs robes noires, leurs uniformes et déambulant dans cette prestigieuse école !

'-tu as deux ans pour apprendre l'anglais et ensuite tu supplieras ta mère ! Commence dès maintenant, fit Estéban en souriant.

'-j'entrerai en quatrième année… et vous en troisième et Tony en première.

'-ouais, fit Lilian, et on pourra reformer notre groupe !

'-ce serait bien, répondit Tony.

'-on visitera le collège et on trouvera ses passages secrets ! Fit Estéban. On vivra de supers aventures !

'- enfin… on n'y est pas encore !

Ils finirent leurs glaces et reprirent la route jusqu'à la place des Jacobins où la fête foraine était encore là et rempli de monde. Ils firent quelques attractions puis Kelly alla faire un tour laissant les garçons à un jeu s'appelant les carabiniers. Lilian qui avait déjà fait un essai, il y a quelques jours en arrière, laissa sa place à Estéban pour attraper la grosse peluche que Tony voulait. Il l'a gagna au premier coup, à la grande joie de Tony. Kelly arriva quelques instants plus tard et demanda elle aussi une peluche. Il tira dans le cercle et toucha le centre encore une fois. On leur donna une peluche représentant un Pokémon jaune et noir et il l'a remit à la jeune fille qui lui fit un gros bisou baveux sur la joue.

'-heurk ! Kelly ne recommence plus jamais ça !

'-c'était pour rire ! Et merci pour la peluche !

'-tiens Potter s'est trouvé une petite amie ! Railla un garçon derrière eux.

Estéban se retourna et vit deux gros garçons et une jeune fille rousse maigrelette. Il les regarda longuement puis leur fit un sourire goguenard.

'-tiens mais qui voila, répondit Estéban d'une voix traînante. Les sombres crétins sont de sortie !

Tony, Kelly et Lilian se retournèrent aussitôt.

'-oh mais je ne savais pas que le fils du boulanger avait un frère ! Fit la fille sarcastique. Vous allez sûrement devoir vous priver pour nourrir une bouche en plus !

Lilian leva un sourcil et lui jeta un regard noir.

'-t'es qui toi pour oser me parler ? Demanda-t-il.

'-oh… je meurs de peur, répliqua-t-elle. Alors Kelly on squatte avec les razmokets, t'as pas d'ami !

'-et toi Audrey, tu t'es regardé avec tes deux imbéciles collés aux basks !

'-fais gaffes, Kelly, répliqua Guillaume.

'-oh j'oubliais… tu vas me fracasser si je rajoutes quelques choses, dit elle en souriant.

'-exact ! Répliqua-t-il. Fille ou pas !

'-on frappe pas les filles, on t'a jamais appris ça, dit Tony.

'-qu'est ce qu'il veut le microbe ? Répliqua Vincent. Va jouer à la dînette au lieu de te mêler des affaires des grands.

'-vous êtes bien ridicules avec vos peluches, ajouta Audrey. Vous n'avez pas encore passé l'age !

'-la ferme, répliqua Kelly. T'es jalouse oui !

'-moi, jalouse de toi et tes cons, tu plaisantes !

'-c'est nous que tu traites de cons, fit Estéban. Ou les deux mecs derrière toi !

'-Vous ne pouvez pas aller vous disputer ailleurs, fit le vendeur des carabiniers.

Estéban se retourna et le regarda de haut en bas.

'-j'ai pas fini, répliqua-t-il froidement.

'-et bien fini et vite ! Dit le vendeur causant les rires d'Audrey et de ses acolytes.

'-tu veux laquelle Angel ? Demanda Estéban à son frère.

'-n'importe.

Il tira et fit mouche encore une fois, décrochant un immense lion. Il fit un sourire goguenard au vendeur, prit sa peluche et l'offrit à son frère.

'-merci Angel, fit Lilian.

'-de rien Angel, répondit Estéban.

Il fit un signe de tête à ses amis et quittèrent la place. Audrey et ses copains n'en restèrent pas là. Ils les suivirent jusqu'au port et continuèrent à les rabrouer.

'-mais qu'est ce que vous voulez à la fin ? Demanda Kelly plus qu'irritée.

'-vous vous ennuyer ou quoi ? Demanda Estéban. Fichez nous la paix !

'-pas avant que tu nous dises d'où sort ton frère, fit Audrey.

'-tu es bien curieuse, fit Lilian.

Elle fit un sourire énigmatique à Lilian et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

'-je sais que vous êtes frères, ça se voit au premier coup d'œil, je vois aussi la différence dans vos regards, et j'entends ton accent ! Donc tu ne viens pas d'ici et encore moins de France !

'-tu es perspicace, dit il non troublé. Mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Et tu ne voudrais pas entendre la vérité, donc abandonne et allez vous en.

'-tu me menaces ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaires !

'-et toi non plus, dit il sèchement.

Ils se remirent en route en poussant leurs vélos mais Audrey n'en resta pas là.

'-et pourquoi vous avez le même prénom ?

'-t'es chiante tu sais ! Fit Estéban. Regarde tes gorilles t'attendent, alors va les rejoindre.

'-et si je n'ai pas envie.

'-tu cherches les emmerdes, Audrey, fit Kelly.

'-vous allez me faire quoi ?

'-te transformer en citrouille, si tu continues à nous suivre ! Fit Tony.

'-en citrouille, ben voyons.

Lilian sourit à Tony.

'-t'es sur ? Demanda-t-il.

Audrey leva un sourcil.

'-viens avec nous, fit Lilian en lui saisissant un bras.

'-hé ! Fit elle.

'-tais toi, répliqua Lilian. Tu voulais voir une citrouille, alors viens.

Elle se tut et avança sous les regards ébahit de Kelly et Estéban. Ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'à une rue déserte et la mit contre un mur.

'-tu sais Audrey, fit Lilian. Tu n'aurais jamais du me prendre la tête !

'-tu me fais peur…

'-t'as raison d'avoir peur !

Il lui lança un regard goguenard puis tendit sa main vers son visage.

'-_Citrus Forma_ ! Dit il d'une voix forte.

Audrey se raidit soudain puis se métamorphosa peu à peu. Elle prit une belle couleur orange puis se changea en citrouille sous le regard étonné de Kelly, Estéban et Tony.

'-waouh ! Fit Estéban. Je croyais que tu allais juste lui faire peur ! C'est vraiment super !

Lilian rigola puis s'accroupit devant la citrouille.

'-alors ma chère Audrey ! Ca va t'apprendre à traiter un Malefoy de petit con et de s'en prendre à ses amis !

Ils se mirent à rire puis entendirent un « pop » caractéristique d'un transplanage.

* * *

Ils étaient tous au bord de la piscine de Blaise, lorsque Dray se redressa subitement. Il se leva et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

'-oh merlin, dit il.

'-quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe Dray ? Demanda Blaise en sortant de l'eau.

'-c'est les enfants, dit il. Ils ont fait quelques choses !

'-quoi ? Ils sont en danger ? Demanda aussitôt Aurore.

'-non… mais Lilian va m'entendre ! Je reviens, dit il.

Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre, enfila un jean et un tee-shirt puis transplana.

Il était dans une rue déserte et il trouva ses fils, Kelly et Tony, accroupit devant une citrouille.

'-je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ! Fit il d'une voix tranchante.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Drago les yeux étincelants.

'-rien… fit aussitôt Lilian en se levant.

'-rien ? Demanda Drago en s'approchant de son fils.

Estéban, Kelly et Tony se levèrent à leur tour.

'-vous êtes là, tous les quatre, à rire devant une citrouille et tu me dis qu'il n'y a rien ! Angel je déteste les mensonges !

'-mais… mais papa !

'-ça suffit ! Dit moi qui s'est ?

'-une fille qui nous ennuyait, répondit Estéban en prenant la main de Lilian.

Ils étaient tous les quatre terrifiés. Drago avait l'air très en colère et il ne voulait surtout se faire disputer.

'-on n'a rien fait de mal, fit Lilian.

'-rien de mal, Angel ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais utiliser ta magie en présence de moldu ! Retransforme là ! Dit il sèchement.

'-je… je peux pas…

'-comment ça tu ne peux pas ! Fit Drago hors de lui. Angel mais tu t'en rends compte de ce que tu as fait ! Imagine que je ne t'ai pas détecté… bref on en reparlera ! Et tous les quatre, ajouta-t-il en regardant Estéban, Kelly et Tony.

Ils baissèrent tous la tête et Drago les recula.

'-_Finité Incantatem_, dit il en pointant sa baguette sur la citrouille.

La jeune fille se retrouva sa forme initiale et regarda Lilian avec des yeux remplit de terreur.

'-tu… tu… m'as… transformé… Bégaya-t-elle.

'-bravo, Lilian, fit Drago, tu as vu ce que tu as fait !

Il lui lança un regard noir, ce qui fit tressaillir le jeune garçon. Il regarda la jeune fille et plongea son regard d'acier sur elle.

'-tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête pour dire oui et se mit à trembler.

'-Ne me faites pas de mal, dit elle en sanglotant.

'-je ne vais pas te faire de mal, dit Drago parlant doucement. Je vais même t'aider…

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle.

'-que… faites…

'-_Oubliette_ !

Un petit jet vint la frapper en plein visage. Elle se figea, les yeux dans le vague.

'-tu ne te souviendras plus de rien, tu ne te souviendras pas de t'être retrouvé en citrouille !

Elle hocha la tête et Drago rangea sa baguette. Il claqua dans ses doigts et la jeune fille retrouva ses esprits.

'-qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle perdu.

'-tu t'es évanouit, fit Drago. Ils m'ont appelé pour que je puisse t'aider.

'-qui êtes vous ?

'-le père de Lilian et Estéban, dit il simplement. Viens je vais te raccompagner chez toi ! Vous autres, suivez moi !

Ils suivirent Drago et Audrey qui lui tenait la main. Ils sortirent de la rue et arrivèrent bientôt sur le port où les amis d'Audrey l'attendaient. Ils vinrent la rejoindre et Drago la laissa avec eux.

'-merci monsieur, dit elle en rougissant.

'-de rien.

Il lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui l'a fit rougir encore plus, puis se retourna vers les garnements qui gardaient la tête baissée.

'-on va chercher les affaires de Kelly… oui Kelly, tu restes avec nous, toi aussi ! Ensuite on rentrera et ensuite JE vous punirais !

'-mais papa…

'-il n'y a pas de mais, Lilian ! Dit il sèchement. Allez mauvaise troupe, en route !

Ils prirent leurs vélos et leurs peluches et suivirent Drago qui les menait jusqu'à la grande place. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. La petite maison de Maud et Kelly était tout à fait ravissante. Dans les tons blancs nacrés, tout le mobilier se mariait avec cette couleur. Kelly fila dans sa chambre et fit rapidement son sac. Elle revint dix minutes plutard et Drago le réduisit. Il le rangea dans sa poche et sortit de la maison.

'-tu as écris un mot à ta mère ? Demanda-t-il.

'-oui, répliqua Kelly.

'-bien.

Il fit un geste de sa baguette et tous les vélos et les peluches se réduisirent. Il prit ensuite une boite dans sa poche et la tendit aux enfants.

'-c'est un portoloin, nous irons plus vite ainsi.

Ils la saisirent tous et furent télétransportés jusqu'à la maison de Tony. Drago rendit la taille aux vélos et leurs demanda de les ranger.

'-montrez la chambre à Kelly et rejoignez nous tous, dans le jardin, est ce que c'est clair ?

'-oui, dirent ils tous.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, laissant un Drago enragé dans la cour. Il se dirigea à son tour dans le jardin et trouva ses amis assis à une table.

'-tu les as trouvé ? Demanda Hermione.

'-oui, ils arrivent.

'-que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Ron.

'-je vous le dirais quand nos petits sorciers seront là !

Ils acquiescèrent et attendirent l'arrivée des monstres. Drago lança un regard terrifiant aux enfants qui allèrent s'installer le plus loin possible de lui.

'-alors ? Demanda Blaise. Que s'est-il passé ?

'-j'ai du transplané, dit Drago, parce que j'ai sentit les très chères ondes magiques de mon très cher Lilian !

'-comment ça ? Demanda Hermione.

'-il a transformé une fille en citrouille, dit il en foudroyant son fils qui blanchit subitement.

'-quoi ?

Ils avaient tous le visage tourné vers Lilian.

'-mais… il n'a même pas de baguette ! Fit Aurore.

'-il n'en a pas besoin, répondit Drago ne quittant pas son fils des yeux. Il s'est amusé à transformer cette fille en citrouille parce qu'elle les avait ennuyé ! J'ai du la retransformer parce qu'il n'avait plus la force de le faire et j'ai du lui ôter une partie de sa mémoire !

Il y eut un lourd silence puis Hermione retrouva la parole.

'-il fait de la magie sans baguette à son age ! Et maîtrise un puissant sortilège de métamorphose à dix ans ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est fantastique !

'-je ne crois pas ! Fit Drago. Harry m'a confié Estéban et Maud nous a confié Kelly, ce n'est pas pour qu'ils s'amusent à terroriser des moldus !

'-ça te va bien de dire ça, dit Ron.

'-Ron ! S'offusqua Drago.

'-Dray a raison, fit Aurore.

'-tu n'aurais jamais du utiliser la magie dans une ville remplie de moldus, Lilian. Tu aurais pu te faire prendre et risquer des problèmes avec le ministère de la magie. Donc tu seras privé de sortie ainsi que toi Estéban et toi Kelly, finit Drago. Et vous aurez des corvées !

'-mais papa… Estéban et Kelly n'ont rien à voir dedans ! C'est moi qui…

'-Angel Lilian Malefoy ! Ca suffit ! Montez dans vos chambres !

Lilian lança un regard froid à son père et partit en boudant accompagné de ses amis.

'-Tony c'est aussi pour toi ! Fit Blaise.

Le petit Tony tira la langue à son père et courut rejoindre ses camarades. Drago souffla longuement puis regarda Hermione.

'-quoi ? Fit il.

'-rien, dit elle. C'est juste que… tu ne trouves pas que tu as été un peu sévère...

'-Hermione, si je le laisse faire ça, imagine un peu quand il sera plus grand ! Il ne doit pas s'en prendre à des moldus !

'-tu as raison… mais c'est quand même fantastique ce qu'il a fait, tu ne trouves pas ! Transformer une être vivant en citrouille à son age… il y a plein de sorciers qui sont incapable de faire ça !

'-n'oublie pas qu'il n'a pas n'importe qui comme parent, fit Blaise. Harry est le sorcier le plus puissant de cette terre… et Drago… est très puissant lui aussi.

'-ces deux enfants ont hérité de votre magie, fit Ron. Ils seront très fort quand ils la maîtriseront correctement.

Drago se passa une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux puis s'alluma une cigarette.

'-il faut que je parle à Harry…

* * *

Harry et Fleur venaient de quitter Poudlard, ils marchèrent jusqu'à pré-au-lard et s'arrêtèrent aux trois balais.

'-ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dégusté une bonne bièraubeurre, dit il en s'asseyant à une table loin des regards.

Elle lui sourit et passa commande.

'-ça s'est bien passé, dit elle. Je pensais que ça allait être plus dure.

'-il connaissait déjà les grandes lignes de l'histoire… mais c'est vrai que la réaction de Rogue m'a surpris. Il n'a pas été une fois sarcastique !

'-il a sûrement changé !

'-ça c'est même sur !

Un serveur vint leur porter leurs boissons et demanda les quelques noises dues. Harry régla la note et le serveur posa un regard étrange sur lui. Il prit l'argent et sourit à Harry. Ils sirotèrent un instant leurs boissons en silence quand ils entendirent des pas précipités. Harry releva la tête et fut horrifié par ce qu'il vit.

Une horde de journalistes étaient présents et les flashaient avec leurs appareils, posant des questions dans un brouhaha incompréhensible. Fleur les regarda surprise puis se leva tirant Harry avec elle.

'-laissez nous passer, dit elle en les bousculant.

'-Harry ! Harry ! Regardez par ici, s'il vous plait ! Criaient les photographes.

'-Harry, ou étiez vous passez durant toutes ses années ? Qui est cette jeune fille ?

'-Pas de commentaires, fit Fleur en tirant toujours Harry.

'-vous êtes mariés ? C'est pour elle que vous êtes partit sans donner signe de vie ? Que s'est il passé après la grande bataille ?

Harry les bouscula et attrapa fermement la main de Fleur. Ils quittèrent les trois balais aussi vite qu'ils le purent sous les crépitements intempestifs des flashs des appareils photos. Ils transplanèrent aussitôt jusqu'au manoir et tombèrent dans le canapé le plus proche. Ils soufflèrent longuement puis Fleur explosa de rire.

'-je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôles ! Demain, tout le monde saura que je suis de retour et ils vont recommencer à écrire n'importe quoi sur moi et sur toi aussi !

'-je crois que pour notre balade sur le chemin de traverse c'est loupé !

'-je le crois aussi ! Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire !

'-rien ! Tes courses attendront ! Nous irons demain chez les Weasley qui risquent d'être très surpris par ce qu'ils vont apprendre dans la gazette.

'-je crois aussi…

_**

* * *

LE SURVIVANT DE RETOUR DANS SON PAYS !**_

_« Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix ans que nous n'avions de ses nouvelles. Certains le croyaient mort, d'autres vivant sous les cocotiers ou encore habitant chez les moldus pour se faire oublier ! Et bien ce n'était guère cela ! Harry Potter, le survivant, celui qui a terrassé le seigneur des ténèbre est revenu. Plusieurs témoins, dont un certain nombre de nos confrères l'ont vu hier dans un pub à pré-au-lard ! _

_« Il était en compagnie d'une jeune femme splendide ! Ils avaient l'air d'ailleurs très complice, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire » Déclarait un jeune serveur du nom de Smith à notre reporter. « Je leur ai servit leurs boissons et je l'ai tout de suite reconnu ! J'ai ensuite donné l'alerte ! » _

_Tout de suite après nous nous rendions sur les lieux et nous le trouvions comme l'avait dit le jeune homme, attablé en charmante compagnie. Il n'a pas voulut répondre à nos questions et ils sont partit main dans la main comme le montrent nos photos ! »_

'-mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Demanda Molly Weasley.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au photo et reconnu aussitôt Harry. Il était en page une, deux et en double page centrale. Elle se leva aussitôt et appela son mari. Il arriva essoufflé dans la petite cuisine et regarda sa femme avec de grands yeux.

'-que se passe-t-il ? Qu'y a-t-il Molly ?

'-Harry ! Harry est de retour ! C'est en première page dans la gazette !

'-quoi ?

Il prit le journal et lu l'article. Il regarda sa femme puis la serra dans ses bras.

'-Ginny ! Cria-t-il. Fred, Georges !

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans les escaliers et trois têtes rousses apparurent.

'-pourquoi tu cries papa ? Quelqu'un est mort ? Demanda Fred en souriant.

'-ne dis pas de sottises ! Fit sa mère. Regardez plutôt !

Ils prirent le journal et poussèrent des cris de joies.

'-c'est bien lui ! Oui ! Oh merlin ! Quand Ron va le savoir, fit Georges.

'-et cette fille… mais… mais c'est fleur, fit Ginny. Fleur Delacour !

* * *

'-nan mais quelle connerie ! Fit Harry fou de rage en jetant le journal sur la table. Tu as lu ce qu'ils ont écrit !

'-Harry calme toi !

'-comment veux-tu que je me calme quand je lis que je suis marié avec toi ! Ils vont tout faire pour nous retrouver et tout faire pour savoir qui tu es !

'-ils savent déjà qui je suis ! C'est en page centrale ! Fleur Delacour, participante au tournoi de trois sorciers ! Française et demi vélane ! Bref… je ne continue pas !

Harry reprit le journal et se mit à lire l'article sur fleur.

_« La jeune fille en compagnie d'Harry Potter, n'est autre que Fleur Delacour, une des plus puissante famille française. Il y a maintenant quelques années, elle avait participé au tournoi des trois sorciers en compagnie de Harry Potter, qui l'avait remporté, devons nous le préciser ! C'est la qu'ils ont fait connaissance et qu'une idylle secrète avait vu le jour. Année après année, leur amitié c'est peu à peu transformé jusqu'au jour où Harry a battu le seigneur des ténèbres et s'est enfuit rejoindre la belle en France. Ils ont vécu des jours paisibles mais les racines du survivant le rappelaient douloureusement. C'est ainsi qu'ils décidèrent de rentrer et de montrer au monde leur amour ! » _

'-je vais vomir, dit soudain Harry.

'-merci c'est sympa !

'-mais je ne parle pas de toi ! Mais de ce torchons ! Ca ne te fait rien à toi !

'-Harry, je plaisantais ! Oui, c'est chiant mais que veux tu y faire !

'-je vais démentir !

'-et qu'est ce que tu vas dire ? Que tu es gay, que tu aimes Drago et que vous avez deux enfants ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

'-Dray va me tuer !

'-mais non ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Drago, il s'en remettra ! Et pour les journalistes… j'en fais mon affaire !

'-qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

'-je vais te trouver le ou la journaliste qui pourra t'aider… mais pour l'instant, nous avons des rouquins à aller voir !

Il souffla longuement puis se leva.

'-allons-y…

Fleur s'approcha de Harry et le serra dans ses bras.

'-ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien !

Il lui fit un pauvre sourire et lui prit la main.

'-merci d'être là.

'-de rien monsieur Potter.

Ils se mirent à rire et Harry transplana jusqu'au terrier avec la jeune fille.

La maison n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi bancale mais chaleureuse. Il regarda ses couleurs vives, ce bric-à-brac, ses gnomes courant joyeusement, puis se sentit remplit de joie. Il avait passé des jours heureux ici et espérait qu'ils ne lui en voudraient pas. Il avança jusqu'à la porte et frappa. Il entendit des pas précipités puis vit la porte s'ouvrir. Ginny se trouvait devant lui, les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise. Elle se jeta sur lui et se mit à pleurer.

'-oh… Harry…

Il la serra fort dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle s'éloigna et essuya ses yeux.

'-tu es magnifique, dit il.

Elle rougit brutalement puis posa ses yeux sur Fleur.

'-c'est ta femme ? Demanda-t-elle.

'-Ginny… non… c'est mon amie.

Elle les regarda puis se souvenant qu'ils étaient sur le pas de la porte les fit entrer.

'-papa ! Maman ! Fred ! Georges ! Harry est là !

Un nouveau brouhaha provenant du séjour et des escaliers arriva aux oreilles de Harry et Fleur. Les jumeaux furent les premiers à arriver. Ils regardèrent le survivant avec un grand sourire puis vinrent se jeter dans ses bras. Harry les larmes aux yeux les serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Puis se fut le tour de Molly de pleurer à chaude larme et enfin Arthur. Ils les serra à leur tour et ne put se retenir davantage. Il pleura à son tour de joie, de bonheur, de regret. Ils se dégagèrent et s'observèrent. Harry leur sourit et prit la main de Fleur.

'-j'aimerai vous présenter une amie… Fleur, je te présente la famille de Ron. Voici Molly, Arthur, Fred, Georges et Ginny.

'-enchanté, dit elle. Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !

Molly lui fit un grand sourire et la serra dans ses bras.

'-je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Venez !

Elle tira Harry et Fleur dans le séjour et ils s'installèrent tous dans les canapés et fauteuils. Molly fit apparaître des boissons chaudes et froides, des biscuits, des verres et des tasses.

'-servez vous ! N'hésitez pas ! Oh Harry, tu nous as tellement manqué !

'-vous aussi Mrs Weasley ! J'ai tellement de choses à vous dire… à vous expliquer !

Molly lui prit la main et la serra très fort.

'-nous avons le temps…

Il y eut trois transplanages et Charlie, Bill et Percy arrivèrent aussitôt.

'-vous ne savez pas la nouvelle, commença Charlie. Harry…

Il se tut en le voyant installé dans son séjour avec Fleur. Il passa de l'un à l'autre la bouche ouverte. Harry lui fit un grand sourire et se leva. Il serra Charlie dans ses bras, puis Percy et enfin Bill. Les yeux remplis de larmes, ils souriaient aux anges regardant leur petit frère.

'-Harry, murmura Charlie. Tu nous as tellement… manqué…

Il le serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

'-on a cru au pire quand tu as disparut…

'-je sais… murmura Harry. Je sais… venez je dois vous présenter quelqu'un.

Il s'approcha de Fleur, qui n'avait pas lâcher des yeux Charlie et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Ils les présentèrent et vint s'installer à coté de Mrs Weasley qui souriait aux anges. Elle fit apparaître des tasses supplémentaires et tout le joyeux monde vint s'installer dans le séjour.

'-alors ? Fit Bill. Raconte nous ! Où tu étais… qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

'-beaucoup de choses… mais je dois vous dire que la Gazette a raconté n'importe quoi ! Fleur est mon amie certes mais pas comme le sous-entend ce torchon ! Je ne suis pas marié ! Nous ne vivons pas ensemble et il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous !

'-tu veux dire que ce n'est pas ta petite amie, fit Ginny qui avait subitement retrouvé son sourire.

'-oui, elle a une grande place dans mon cœur et sans elle je ne serais sûrement pas ici…

'-Ron va être fou de joie quand il saura ! Dit Molly. Il est en France…

'-je sais, dit Harry. Je l'ai vu, ainsi que Hermione, Drago et Angel.

Il y eut un lourd silence.

'-tu as vu Drago et Angel, fit Arthur.

'-oui et il m'a présenté mon fils.

Nouveau silence dans le terrier. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers Harry.

'-on a discuté et c'est en partie grâce à lui si je suis ici… j'ai décidé de renouer avec mon passé pour le bien de nos enfants.

'-vos enfants ? Fit Georges.

'-j'ai un garçon, dit il en souriant. Il s'appelle Angel Estéban, il a dix ans… et c'est le fils de Drago.

Un ange repassa dans la douce chaumière mais fut chassé à coup de cris perçants.

'-tu as un fils ? Autre que Angel… enfin Lilian ? Mais comment est-ce possible ! Harry ?

'-du calme Ginny, répondit Molly. Nous t'écoutons.

'-oui, j'ai eu un fils de Drago, il a le même age que Lilian… même s'ils sont nés avec un jour de décalage ! D'ailleurs ils sont jumeaux, ils se ressemblent comme deux goûtes d'eau !

'-fantastiques, firent les jumeaux Weasley.

'-on le verra quand ? Demanda Bill.

'-Il viendra en grande Bretagne ? Demanda Percy.

'-ils feront leurs études à Poudlard ? Demanda Charlie.

'-pourquoi ils ont le même prénom ? Demanda Ginny.

Harry leur sourit et Mrs Weasley fit la police.

'-une question à la fois !

'-alors vous les verrez à la fin du mois car nous venons nous installer ici. Oui, ils feront leurs études à Poudlard car Estéban me l'a demandé. Il voulait faire ses études avec son frère et mieux connaître Drago. Et pour leur prénom… et bien, j'avais dit à Drago que j'adorai Angel comme prénom et apparemment il s'en est souvenu !

'-tu vivais en France ? Demanda Arthur.

'-oui, dans le sud, à Barcarès.

Il leur raconta alors tout, son départ de Poudlard en apprenant sa grossesse, son arrivée à Paris puis à Lyon et enfin à Barcarès. Son apprentissage de la pâtisserie, la rencontre des Angel, leur supercherie, sa rencontre avec Dray au Lydia, puis à Carcassonne, leur décision de vivre ensemble, leur amour avoué… Tout les Weasley écoutaient religieusement, puis se fut l'avalanche de questions. Il tacha de répondre à toutes leurs demandes et ce n'est que très tard ce soir là, qu'ils rentrèrent au manoir, promettant qu'ils reviendraient le lendemain pour dîner.

Harry s'installa dans le canapé dans le vaste séjour et alluma une cigarette. Il tira longuement dessus et recracha un épais nuage de fumée.

'-je suis fatiguée, dit Fleur. Toutes ses explications m'ont épuisé !

'-moi aussi… je m'attendais à pire… ils ne m'ont fait aucun reproche… ils ont seulement accepté.

'-que voulais tu qu'ils fassent ?

'-je ne sais pas… je pensais qu'ils allaient crier… ou ne plus jamais me revoir !

'-ils ont beaucoup souffert ! Ils se sont fait énormément de soucis… ils sont rassurés maintenant !

'-tu as sans doute raison.

'-j'ai raison… dit donc… il est super Charlie… j'avais oublié à quel point il était charmant.

Harry se mit à rire.

'-tu n'as qu'à l'inviter à dîner ! J'en suis sur qu'il serait d'accord…

'-je n'oserais pas !

'-Fleur… on n'a qu'une vie alors fonce ! S'il te résiste… fais jouer tes charmes de vélanes !

'-jamais ! Je ne suis plus une ado !

'-je plaisantais ! De toute façon, je suis sure que tu lui plais !

'-comment tu sais ça, toi !

'-à sa façon de te regarder, dit il avant de tirer sur sa cigarette.

'-tu dis n'importes quoi ! Bon je vais me coucher… demain, une longue journée nous attend !

'-oui, je vais chez les Dursley… Souffla-t-il. Bonne nuit Fleur.

Il fuma sa cigarette puis monta se coucher.

* * *

Voila c'est fini! J'espère que vous avez aimé! 

Note importante : je n'ai pas fini d'écrire le chapitre suivant. je suis entrain de me poser des questions sur la fin de la fiction, et de faire pas mal d'arrangement, donc vous risquez d'attendre un certain temps avant d'avoir le :

**Chapitre 9 : Séparation**.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop! Bisous à tous.

Démone.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Séparation

**Titre **: **Angels**

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu.

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Drago vit avec son fils de dix ans au manoir Malefoy. Il fait tout pour oublier Harry mais le destin en a voulu autrement…

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

Hello à tous! Je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews toujours aussi nombreuses que je reçois! Allez j'arrête le blabla! Place aux RAR:

**Oxaline**: Merci pour la review et les compliments! Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié les différents moment fort du chapitre 8, j'ai mis du temps pour les écrire et donc je suis contente que tu les ais remarqué! Voici le denier chapitre… avant l'épilogue de l'histoire… j'espère qu'il te plaira! Bise et bonne lecture. A bientôt!

**Jade**: hello! Merci pour la review et je tenais à te dire que je réponds toujours au review lol! Alors, alors, je suis contente que le chapitre 8 t'ai plu. Je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi tu veux en savoir plus sur moi lol! enfin ce n'est pas un secret donc je m'appelle Kanké, j'ai 23 ans et j'habite à Lyon! Voila! en espérant avoir les mêmes renseignements de ta part lol! J'espère que tu aimeras ce dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue! Bonne lecture, bise!

**Just-lulu** : Hello you! Décidément, j'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à t'écrire, mdr! je plaisante bien sur! Bon commençons, merci pour la review, merci pour les compliments! merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que tu ai apprécié ce chapitre, j'ai mis un certain temps à écrire et donc j'en suis récompensé lol Pour Légolas c'est vrai pas terrible lol J'ai vu un blond en regardant sex and the city, la semaine passée, il était trop Whouuuuaaaaa! Sex, j'en ai eu des papillons ds le bas ventre mdr! les fameux zsa zsa zu lol comme dirait Carry Bradshaw dans le mm téléfilm! Bref il était craquant donc si tu vois de qui je parle, il ferait un Drago parfait! Dis moi j'ai oublié de te le dire dans le mail que je t'ai envoyé tout à l'heure mdr, j'ai une idée de fiction assez conséquente et j'aimerai bien la faire avec quelqu'un, si ca t'intéresse… lol bon je crois que j'ai tout dis… ah oui, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce dernier chapitre. Hé oui c'est fini lol nan pas encore, il reste encore l'épilogue! Donc bonne lecture, et bise!

**Hanna**: merci pour le commentaire! je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours! pour répondre à ta question, il n'y aura pas d'autre couple dans cette fiction, car elle est bientôt fini (le chapitre que je met est le dernier avant l'épilogue ) et je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite! Voila! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre! bise et bonne lecture.

**Serpentis-Draco**: merci pour la review, c'est très gentil de ta part! pour répondre à ta question, je ne pense pas les séparer à Poudlard, un à Serpentard, lautre à Gryffondor, j'y ai pensé mais…. Ca fait dix ans qu'ils vivent séparer donc je ne vais pas recommencer! voila! j'espère que tu aimeras ce dernier chapitre! (avant l'épilogue!) bise et bonne lecture!

**Sélène**: hello merci pour la review! j'ai d'ailleurs bien rigolé en la lisant. Quand j'ai écris mon chapitre 8, je n'étais pas chez moi et bref je n'avais pas mes bouquins de HP sur moi donc impossible de faire des vérifications! donc pour fleur et charlie… et bien j'avais une chance sur deux mdr et je me suis plantée! lol c'est pas grave tu es la seule à me l'avoir fait remarqué, donc je suis a moitié pardonné! voila! J'espère que tu aimeras ce dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue! Bise et bonne lecture!

**Lilounatic**: merci pour ta review elle m'a fait super plaisir! je suis contente que tous les moments ou j'ai pris un certain temps à écrire t'ont plus. L'histoire entre Harry et Dray, le dîné etc. pour la réaction de Rogue… et bien en fait, il ne réagit pas vraiment car il a vu deja Drago se mourir d'amour pour Harry, ensuite quand Harry leur apprend la vérité, il est des plus intéressé puisqu'il connaît dejà Lilian et adorerai voir Estéban … enfin voila quoi lol pour Harry en parfait Gryffondor, ca m'a fait rire de le décrire comme ça! Même si je voue un culte mdr au Serpentard je voulais que Harry réagisse avant de réfléchir avec Drago lol et voila! pour la suite… je ne sais pas trop lol… je réfléchis encore, met des idées de coté enfin c'est toujours dangereux d'écrire des suites si on est pas sur de soi! on verra bien! bon, je parle trop lol j'espère que tu vas aimer ce dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue! Bonne lecture et gros bisous!

**Sahada**: hello merci pour la review! ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas aimer le titre de ce dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Mais j'espère que tu le liras jusqu'au bout et ne me tueras pas mdr. Pour ce qui concerne Harry…Merlin m'a enfin dit ce qu'il allait devenir, et tu le découvriras dans l'épilogue que je suis entrain de finir! donc je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne lecture et te faire une grosse bise! bye!

**Zaika**: merci pour le mot lol Bonne lecture!

**Jessy**: merci pour la review et en effet dure dure l'imagination lol. Pour les dursley, j'ai réglé le problème mdr en le survolant, tu verra bien plus bas! et pour l'avenir de Harry. J'ai trouvé et tu verras dans l'épilogue qui est en écriture! merlin c'est enfin décidé à me parler lol. Donc j'espère que tu aimeras ce dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue! bise et bonne lecture!

**Ingrid**: hello! merci pour le commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir! pour ce qui est de separer Harry et Dray, il le faut bien! mais ne t'inquiete pas ce sera une happy end! voila, j'espère que tu aimeras ce dernier chapitre! bise et bonne lecture!

**Vert emeraude**: hello merci pour la review, comme d'habitude ca fait toujours aussi plaisir! j'espère suis contente que tu ai aimé le lemon lol j'ai toujours du mal à les écrire je te l'avoue lol! enfin j'espère que tu aimeras ce dernier chapitre! bisou et bonne lecture!

**Alinemcb54**: lol merci pour la review! ne t'inquiete pas t pas la seule à avoir peur de la fin! au debut ce chapitre devait s'appeler fin de vacances lol mais j'ai modifié lol un titre un peu plus flippant mdr! Bon j'espère que tu aimeras ce dernier chapitre! bisous et bonne lecture!

**Vif d'or**: hello you! Comment vas-tu lol! Je suis contente comme d'habitude que mes chapitres te plaisent, grand honneur lol! J'avais en effet peur d'avoir un peu de longueur mais bon je suis rassuré maintenant! j'espere que tu vas aimé ce dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue! big bisous! Bonne lecture!

**Marion moune**: merci pour le commentaire! ça fait toujours plaisir! pour la tendresse entre Drago et Estéban… j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu lol j'espère que tu aimeras ce dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue! bonne lecture et bise!

**Théalie**: hello et merci pour la review. Pour la séparation entre Harry et les autres… pas le choix! c'est pour la suite des évènements. J'espère que tu aimeras quand même ce dernier chapitre! Bise et bonne lecture!

**Tchii**: merci pour la review! je suis contente que tu ai apprécié le chapitre 8! Lilian a en effet certaine capacité, plus depuis qu'il a retrouvé son frère enfin, ca c'est à lire lol! J'espère que tu aimeras ce dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue! Gros bisou et bonne lecture!

**Amy keira:** merci pour la review et le compliment, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite! bise!

**Marine Malefoy**: merci pour le commentaire et les compliments! je suis contente que tu aimes! j'espère que tu aimeras ce dernier chapitre! bise et bonne lecture!

**Badangel666**: merci pour la review! tu m'as dit un truc qui m'a fait réagir! pourquoi aller voir les dursley lol et bien… il y va mais je le raconte d'une façon particulière pour éviter des longueurs pour rien! Pour la fin, après avoir réfléchi, j'ai enfin trouvé donc je n'ai plus qu'à esperer que ca vous plaise! bise et bonne lecture!

**Crytal d'avalon:** hello! merci pour la review! ca fait toujours autant zézir lol alors pour une suite à Angel… je ne sais pas… je réfléchi lol et c'est pas gagné! d'autant plus que c'est le dernier chapitre que je vous met avant l'épilogue. Je crois en fait que je vais faire une pause dans les fictions pour revenir en forme lol! Allez gros bisous! et bonne lecture!

**Ornaluca**: merci pour le commentaire et le compliment! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre car c'est le dernier avant l'épilogue! gros bisous et bonne lecture!

**Eni**: merci pour la review et le compliment. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre et dernier d'Angel avant l'épilogue! Bonne lecture et à bientôt! bise!

**Pottermalefoygirl**: hello! merci pour la review et pour répondre à ta question je dirai que ce serait trop simple de donner un poste à Harry… enfin, je vais peut être le faire ou bien le faire devenir prof de cuisine ou encore le faire reprendre ses études pour le faire devenir auror! je ne sais pas lol! bise et bonne lecture!

BONNE LECTURE !

**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Séparation **

Cela faisait une semaine que Harry était parti en Angleterre. Durant ce temps, Drago avait tout fait pour ne pas trop y penser, et pour cela, il avait fait récurer toute la maison aux quatre apprentis elfes de maisons pour les punir de la malheureuse farce qu'ils avaient fait à cette pauvre moldue. Ils avaient commencé par la cuisine, puis leurs chambres en passant par celle inoccupée, puis le garage, le grenier et en ce 15 août, ils étaient affairés dans le jardin. Ils désherbaient, arrosaient les massifs, tondaient, taillaient les haies, bref ils étaient bien occupés lorsqu'ils entendirent transplaner dans le séjour. Drago qui les observait de sa chaise longue en dégustant un cocktail coloré, leur fit bien comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas bouger. Les voix se firent de plus en plus forte et Harry arriva dans le jardin avec ses amis. Il vit immédiatement son amour sur sa chaise longue, habillé tout de blanc, ses fils s'acharnant sur les massifs de fleurs, Kelly entrain de tondre et Tony occupé à arroser. Il vint rejoindre Drago qui n'avait pas encore levé les yeux vers lui.

'-je ne t'ai pas manqué à ce que je vois !

'-Harry ! S'exclama Drago.

Il le serra fort dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser goulûment. Les enfants se retournèrent et vinrent se jeter dans ses bras.

'-tu nous a tellement manqué, papa, fit Estéban.

'-ça c'est vrai, répondit Lilian en le serrant fort.

Il leur fit un grand sourire et serra Kelly à son tour.

'-ça va ma puce ?

'-oui, Harry, même si j'ai mal au doigt !

'-pourquoi ?

'-hé bien, on n'a pas arrêté de faire le ménage ! Ca fait trois jours que ça dure !

'-faire le ménage ?

Harry se mit à rire en voyant les regards furibonds lancés à Drago.

'-qu'est ce que vous avez fait pour être punit ? Demanda Harry en souriant davantage.

'-mais on n'a rien fait ! S'exclama Estéban.

'-vous faites le ménage pour le plaisir ? Demanda encore Harry. Où Blaise punit ses elfes de maisons ?

Estéban et Lilian baissèrent les yeux.

'-je t'expliquerai Harry, répliqua Drago. Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? Tout s'est bien passé ?

'-tu as vu ma famille ? Demanda Ron en s'installant.

'-oui, je les ai vu, répondit Harry.

'-tu veux boire quelques choses ?

'-je veux bien, merci Aurore.

'-Anthony ! Va chercher des verres et deux carafes de jus de fruits, s'il te plait.

Le jeune Zabini souffla longuement puis les quatre garnements allèrent se charger de leur tache.

'-où est fleur ? demanda Hermione. Elle devait rentrer avec toi, non ?

'-elle a du rester… un rendez vous qu'elle ne pouvait pas manquer !

'-alors raconte ! Fit Blaise.

Harry se lança dans des explications. Il leur parla de Poudlard, de Dumbledore, de Rogue, de son entretien avec les Weasley, puis sa rencontre avec les Dursley qui l'avait pratiquement jeté dehors et enfin des articles parut dans la gazette du sorcier. Etant en France et surtout en vacances, ils n'avaient pas eu vent de ces évènements. Lorsque les enfants arrivèrent avec les verres et les carafes, ils purent s'installer avec les adultes pour écouter Harry. Il donna une lettre que lui avait confié Dumbledore à Estéban qui l'ouvrit et la lu avec avidité.

'-qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Lilian.

'-une lettre de Poudlard… le directeur me dit que mon inscription est faite et que le train partira le premier septembre à onze heures précises de la gare de King's Cross, quai 9 3/4… 9 ¾ ? Comment on peut partir de ce quai ! C'est…

'-magique, répondit Harry en souriant. Tu verras le 1er septembre !

'-que dit-il d'autre ? Demanda Kelly.

'-il me donne la liste des fournitures. Trois robes de travail noires, un chapeau pointu, une paire de gants protecteurs en cuir de dragon, une cape d'hiver noire avec des attaches en argent, des livres, un chaudron modèle standard en étain, un télescope… un hibou, un chat ou un crapaud et une baguette !

'-on ira sur le chemin de traverse la semaine prochaine, répliqua Drago. On achètera tout le nécessaire ainsi que vos baguettes.

'-c'est super, répliqua Estéban.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

'-allez jouer, je dois discuter avec Drago et tous les adultes !

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils partirent en courant, bien trop heureux de ne plus faire de ménage. Une fois seule, Harry demanda des explications.

'-qu'est ce qu'il s'est passés ?

'-ton fils, Lilian, a transformé une petite fille un peu trop dérangeante, en citrouille !

Harry qui sirotait son jus de fruit, le recracha aussitôt.

'-quoi ?

'-tu as très bien entendu, répliqua Drago. J'ai ressentit sa magie et je suis tout de suite allez voir ! Ils étaient tous les quatre entrain de rire en regardant leur méfait !

'-en citrouille ! Mais comment a-t-il fait sans baguette ?

'-il a certaine capacité… et depuis qu'il est avec Estéban… j'ai l'impression que ça augmente !

Harry nettoya la table et souffla longuement.

'-Rogue m'a dit qu'ils auraient des pouvoirs assez conséquents ensembles… qu'ils seraient très puissants.

'-c'est pour ça que j'ai sentit Lilian…

'-oui, dit Harry.

'-quel genre de dons ? Demanda Hermione.

'-télépathie… d'ubiquité… bref ils auront des choses très puissantes entre les mains et il leur faudra un enseignement spécial.

'-qui s'en chargera ? demanda Ron.

'-vous, répondit Harry. Toi en sortilège, Hermione en métamorphose et Drago en potion…. Enfin toute l'équipe de professeur.

'-tu pourrais leur enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal, dit Blaise.

'-ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai appliqué… enfin je ne crois plus avoir le niveau…

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Drago parle de la gazette.

'-il faudrait faire quelque chose.

'-une interview ? Demanda Blaise.

oui, répliqua Dray, tu leur expliqueras tout ce qui est arrivé !

'-de Voldemort à maintenant ? Demanda Harry.

'-oui.

'-les Angel aussi ?

'-je crois qu'il le faut, répondit Ron. Au moins tout sera clair.

'-je n'ai pas envie qu'il ait de problème à cause de ça !

'-ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là… dit Drago en serrant la main de Harry.

'-à qui je vais donner cette interview ?

'-à Ginny ! Répliqua Ron. Elle travaille au chicaneur avec Luna.

'-au moins, tu es sur qu'elle ne changera pas ce que tu diras ! Ajouta Hermione. En plus elle connaît déjà la vérité, tu n'auras qu'à donner ton autorisation.

'-d'accord, répondit Harry. Je ferais ça quand on rentrera.

'-bientôt donc, répondit Ron. Nous on doit être à Poudlard le 25… dans dix jours.

'-oh… je ne savais pas…

'-on doit préparer l'année, dit Drago.

'-d'accord, répondit Harry en souriant. Je mènerai les garçons à King's Cross.

* * *

Les jours passaient paisiblement sur Barcarès. C'était toujours la même chose, c'est-à-dire, Harry se rendait chez les Zabini et passait la journée avec Dray, ses fils et ses amis. Ils étaient allés faire un tour à la frontière espagnole, à perpignan, puis tous étaient partit deux jours à Biarritz faire la fête. Ce qu'avait beaucoup aimé Drago et Ron. La féria était un moment complètement fou où les taureaux étaient lâchés en liberté dans la ville et où les moldus se faisaient des frayeurs pas possible. Ils étaient rentrés le 21 au soir et Harry savait qu'ils devraient bientôt partir. Il retourna chez lui seul et demanda à Maud de venir le rejoindre. Ils discutèrent longuement. Harry venait de lui offrir la possibilité de prendre la gestion de sa pâtisserie.

'-je serai souvent absent… je crois que je ne vais pas revenir en fait… j'ai besoin d'être proche de ma famille…

'-c'est compréhensible, tu sais. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Tes amis sont adorables, tu as deux garçons magnifiques et Drago t'aime plus que tout. Donc va avec eux, reste autant que tu le désiras, toujours même si tu veux. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est de ne pas nous oublier !

'-jamais ! Je te le jure, Maud.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et Harry la prit dans ses bras.

'-j'ai tellement eu de chance de te rencontrer, Maud !

'-moi aussi, Harry. Tu as été là dans des périodes douloureuses et je t'en serais toujours reconnaissante.

Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et desserra son étreinte.

'-qu'est ce que tu vas faire là bas ?

'-je ne sais pas… ouvrir une autre boulangerie peut être du coté sorcier… je ne sais pas…

* * *

La veille de leur départ arriva très vite. Harry s'activait chez lui pour tout ranger, empaqueter et envoyer au manoir à l'aide d'un portoloin. Du coté de chez les Zabini, Hermione, Ron et Drago, rangeaient également. Tout était près pour leur départ et les deux anges accompagné de Tony et Kelly (qui était venue leur rendre visite) les regardaient tristement.

'-j'ai pas envie de partir, dit Lilian. On était bien ici ! On discutait, riait, faisait des farces… j'ai même fait le ménage et la cuisine.

'-on a bien rigolé, c'est vrai, répondit Estéban. On a appris beaucoup de choses aussi !

'-ça c'est sur, répliqua Kelly allongé dans l'herbe. Tu as appris que tu étais un sorcier !

'-que tu avais un frère, continua Tony.

'-ouais… et un autre père, finit Lilian. Je n'oublierai jamais ce séjour en France… et vous allez me manquer…

'-vous aussi, dit Kelly en se redressant. Ça se trouve que je ne vous verrai plus jamais !

'-ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu viendras nous voir en Angleterre, dit Estéban, et nous on viendra pour les vacances !

'-et puis n'oublie pas que dans deux ans, tu rentreras à Poudlard avec Tony !

Kelly se mit à rire faiblement.

'-j'aimerai tellement.

'-donc n'oublie pas ! Tu as deux ans pour convaincre ta mère ! Dit Lilian en souriant.

'-on serra à nouveau ensemble, ajouta Estéban. A Poudlard dans deux ans !

'-que merlin t'entende ! répliqua Tony.

Ils regardèrent le garçon puis explosèrent de rire.

* * *

Le dernier soir, Blaise et Aurore, les invitèrent aux Colonnades pour dîner. Bien entendu Maud, Fred et Ali furent conviés à se joindre à eux. Ils dînèrent dans une bonne ambiance puis déposèrent les enfants chez les Zabini afin de finir la soirée à Marina Atlantide.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent les immenses portes noires, ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit vestibule où ils commandèrent deux magnums de champagnes « Moet ». Ils purent enfin entrer dans la boite de nuit où une musique assourdissante se faisait entendre. Un immense bar se trouvait droit devant eux, des tables et des canapés noirs sur le coté, une grande piste de danse sur la droite avec « DJ Nimbus » aux platines, un peu plus loin des doubles portes en verres menaient sur une grande cour avec piscine, toboggan géant et terrasse équipée. C'était un lieu magique et ils furent immédiatement sous le charme. On les installa au carré VIP, non loin de la piste et un serveur vint leur porter leurs champagnes. Fred et Blaise servir les coupes et les donnèrent à leurs amis.

'-A votre départ ! S'exclama Ali. Que votre retour se passe le mieux du monde et que le bonheur ne vous quitte plus jamais !

Ils levèrent leurs verres et la burent d'une traite. Drago tira ensuite Harry sur la piste avec un grand sourire. Le DJ faisait groover le parquet et Drago se déhanchait au rythme d'un des derniers tubes moldu, entraînant Harry avec lui. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Hermione, Aurore, Maud et Fred. Ron, Blaise et Ali les regardaient en souriant largement. Fred et Aurore dansaient comme des fous, improvisant un concours de danses et bougeant avec charme. Bientôt tout un attroupement se fit autour d'eux et les applaudissements se firent entendre. Harry en profita pour s'échapper et vint s'installer à coté de Ron.

'-dis donc ta femme danse super bien ! Cria Harry pour se faire entendre de Blaise.

'-Elle a fait de la danse dans sa jeunesse comme elle dit ! Répliqua celui-ci en ne lâchant pas sa perle noire des yeux.

La musique s'accéléra et Drago, Hermione et Maud revinrent à leur place.

'-on ne fait pas le poids ! Fit Hermione en saisissant sa coupe. Ils ont trop d'énergie pour moi !

'-et pour moi aussi, répliqua Maud.

Harry leur sourit puis vint faire un petit baisé à son Drago.

'-pas trop fatigué ?

'-non, ça va, répondit le blond.

'-je t'enlève ce soir, murmura Harry. On dort à la pâtisserie.

Drago lui fit un petit sourire en coin et l'embrassa doucement. Hermione se leva après avoir fini son verre et tira Ron avec elle.

'-allez ! On y retourne ! S'exclama-t-elle pompette.

'-elle n'a jamais tenu l'alcool, fit Drago en riant.

Elle ondulait avec grâce sur le dernier Justin Timberlake comparé à Ron qui bougeait d'une manière totalement ridicule. Ils vinrent tous les rejoindre et ils dansèrent jusqu'au petit matin. A six heures, Harry les mena à sa pâtisserie où ils leurs servit le petit déjeuner à base de gâteaux et tartes diverses. Ils mangèrent en rigolant puis Fred, Maud et Ali prirent congés se donnant rendez vous chez les Zabini pour le départ. Blaise, sa femme, Ron et Hermione s'en allèrent une demie heure plus tard, laissant Dray et Harry seul dans la pâtisserie. Ils se regardèrent longuement, un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Harry attrapa les lèvres de Drago, il les lécha, mordilla, caressa puis approfondit le baisé en faisant pénétrer sa langue. Elles se touchèrent et Dray ne put retenir un gémissement de bonheur. Leurs mains se firent baladeuses et avant d'aller plus loin, Harry se dégagea de son étreinte.

'-attend… dit il à bout de souffle.

Il lui prit la main et transplana au premier, dans son appartement, plus précisément dans sa chambre. Harry le tira jusqu'au lit et il s'installa sur celui-ci. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches, remontant sur son torse, en soulevant la chemise de Dray, dans une longue caresse sensuelle. Il la déboutonna en lui donnant de petits baisés lorsqu'il se trouvait face à sa peau. Il se redressa et lui lécha les tétons déjà dressés.

'-continue, murmura Drago d'une voix rauque.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire. Il lui enleva sa chemise puis s'acharna sur son cou. Il l'embrassa doucement puis monta jusqu'à son oreille. Il fit glisser ses mains sur dans sa chevelure et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau. Drago retira la chemise de Harry et dans un geste brusque, il lui enleva tous ses vêtements. Il lui fit un grand sourire et le poussa sur le lit.

'-je m'occupe de toi, aujourd'hui, dit il en le parsemant de baisé.

Harry gémit en entendant la voix de Drago aussi rauque puis l'agrippa pour qu'il se mette sur lui.

'-j'ai tellement envie de toi en moi, Dray… dit il.

Il claqua des doigts et Drago se retrouva nu sur lui. Leurs deux corps, nus l'un sur l'autre était une décharge de plaisir. Harry se mit à onduler, son intimité déjà dresser et prête à être accueillit. Drago la prit dans sa main et la caressa doucement. Il serra un peu plus sa prise puis se mit à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient. Il se pencha et la lécha délicatement. Il la mit dans sa bouche en accompagnant sa succion par des gestes de plus en plus rapide. Harry haletait et lorsque Dray s'acharna sur le gland, le titillant de sa langue, il poussa un cri d'une voix enrouée. Drago continua et accéléra jusqu'à ce que Harry se délivre, les mains crispées sur les draps de son lit, en hurlant son prénom. Drago fondit sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils se remirent aussitôt à se caresser et Harry agrippa le sexe dressé de son amant. Il fit de grand mouvement de va-et-vient mais Drago ne se laissa pas faire.

'-je veux être en toi, mon amour.

Harry l'embrassa aussitôt et le tira sur lui. Dray prit du lubrifiant sur la table de nuit et s'en enduit rapidement. Il chatouilla l'entrée avec un doigt, le faisant pénétrer doucement. Quand il fut sur que Harry était habitué, il fit entrer un autre doigt, puis un troisième. Il commença à faire des aller retour, un peu plus rapidement accompagnant les mouvements de bassins de son amour. Il enleva ses doigts lorsqu'il vit que Harry commençait à avoir du plaisir. Il prit un peu de lubrifiant et s'en étala sur son sexe gonflé. Il mit un petit coussin pour surélever Harry puis se prépara à entrer. Il pénétra délicatement car son amour s'était contracté. Il saisit le sexe de Harry et commença à le caresser pour le détendre, ce qui marcha à merveille. Il put entrer encore et encore, toujours plus loin. Il frappa sa prostate et le survivant poussa un cri rauque. Dray continua alors à donner ses coups de butoirs et à caresser de plus en plus vite l'intimité de Harry. Leurs souffles se firent incertains, des cris de désirs mêlés à des larmes de bonheurs se firent entendre dans le petit appartement. Puis dans un maelström de plaisirs, ils poussèrent un gémissement et se délivrèrent en même temps. C'était chaud, doux et plein de tendresse. Drago s'effondra sur Harry qui le prit immédiatement dans ses bras, l'embrassant sauvagement.

'-c'était… si bon… souffla Harry. Je t'aime Dray… je t'aime.

'-moi aussi… je t'aime plus que tout !

* * *

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le jardin de la famille Zabini. Estéban et Lilian discutaient avec Tony et Kelly, et les adultes étaient ensemble. C'était l'heure du départ et les visages étaient tristes. Harry souffla un long moment avant de prendre la parole.

'-bon… je crois qu'il est bientôt l'heure…

Estéban se tourna immédiatement vers Kelly qui fixait Harry les yeux brillant. Il se rapprocha et lui fit un petit sourire.

'-ne t'inquiète, dit il, on se reverra, je te le promet.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, souriant faiblement.

'-tu vas me manque Angel, murmura-t-elle. Vous allez me manquer.

Elle renifla doucement, les yeux tournés vers le sol.

'-tu ne vas pleurer j'espère, murmura Estéban.

Elle fit un pauvre sourire puis releva la tête.

'-si, dit elle les yeux baignés de larmes. J'ai essayé… mais… je n'y arrive pas.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et les garçons la regardaient ahuris. Estéban lança un regard de détresse à ses parents qui lui firent un petit sourire. Il souffla longuement et la prise dans ses bras.

'-arrête de pleurer ! Dit il. On se reverra, je te le jure.

'-je… je sais… mais… tu vas tellement…. Tellement me manquer !

Et ce fut les grandes eaux. Estéban lui tapotait maladroitement le dos, essayant de trouver les mots pour la consoler. Lilian sourit puis vint les serrer dans ses bras suivit par Tony. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras un moment avant de se séparer. Estéban fit une bise sur la joue de la jeune fille et elle retrouva son sourire.

'-on se verra pour les prochaines vacances, d'accord.

Elle essuya ses larmes et se mit à rire doucement.

'-je suis ridicule, n'est ce pas ?

'-non, dit sa mère en s'approchant d'elle. C'est tout à fait normal d'être peiné quand un ami s'en va !

Elle sourit à sa mère et vint se blottir dans ses bras.

'-tu les reverra promis, dit elle en souriant.

'-merci maman.

Harry les regarda le cœur lourd avant de s'approcher de ses amis.

'-Harry, dit Ali en lui serrant la main. On se voit bientôt j'espère.

Il serra la main du survivant puis le prit dans ses bras.

'-oui, dit Harry, je reviendrais.

Ils se relâchèrent puis se mirent à rire doucement. Se fut alors le tour de Maud. Elle le serra longuement dans ses bras, lui disant de prendre soin de lui et sa famille.

'-je prendrais soin de ta pâtisserie, dit elle émue.

'-merci Maud, merci pour tout.

'-arrête où je ne vais pas être mieux que ma fille, dit elle se forçant à rire.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

'-prend soin de toi et de ma petite Kelly.

'-je le ferai.

Elle lui prit la main avant de l'embrassa doucement. Harry posa ensuite ses yeux vers Fred. Il avait les yeux brillants et lui souriait tristement.

'-fais attention à toi… murmura-t-il.

Harry s'approcha de lui et le serra à son tour dans ses bras.

'-si tu as le moindre problème n'hésite pas à venir… Ma… ma porte… te sera toujours… ouverte.

Il ne put se retenir davantage et pleura.

'-j'ai tellement mal Harry… Promet moi… d'être… heureux…

'-je te le promets.

'-Ne m'oublie pas… je t'en supplie…

'-je ne t'oublierai pas, Fred, dit Harry le serrant davantage. Tu auras toujours une grande place dans mon cœur.

'-toi… aussi… tu seras toujours dans le mien.

Il repoussa doucement Harry et essuya ses yeux. Il souffla un instant puis lui fit un grand sourire.

'-prend soin de lui, Drago, ajouta-t-il.

'-je le ferrai, répondit il. Je le jure.

Hermione et Ron dirent au revoir aux Zabini avant de s'occuper des amis de Harry. Dray serra Blaise dans ses bras, le remerciant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait ainsi qu'Aurore. Il fit une bise à Kelly qui rougit brutalement sous le regard amusé des jumeaux et salua Maud, Ali puis Fred.

'-le portoloin part dans une minute, dit Hermione.

Harry acquiesça et embrassa Tony et Kelly.

'-merci Blaise pour tout, Aurore j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer ! J'espère qu'on se verra bientôt.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras puis Hermione sortit un long ruban doré de sa poche.

'-vous êtes prêts ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ils acquiescèrent puis chacun toucha le ruban.

'-trois, deux… un…

Le ruban s'éclaira puis dans un pop sonore, ils disparurent.

* * *

Il était presque dix-sept heures lorsqu'ils débarquèrent dans le séjour du manoir Malefoy. Hermione fit un grand sourire puis serra Ron dans ses bras.

'-ça fait du bien de rentrer, dit elle.

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de la lâcher.

'-on ferait bien de rentrer, dit il.

Il regarda Harry, Drago et leurs enfants puis leur fit un grand sourire.

'-les amis, dit il, on se voit bientôt ?

'-oui, répondit Drago.

'-venez dîner demain, dit Hermione. Comme ça vous pourrez présenter Estéban au reste de la famille.

'-d'accord, répondit Harry.

'-à demain alors, dit Ron. Dix huit heures à Cypress Hill, c'est notre terrier à nous !

'-on y sera, dit Drago.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras puis les anciens Gryffondor transplanèrent jusqu'à leur maison. Harry fit un grand sourire à Drago puis à ses fils.

'-vous avez une magnifique maison, dit alors Estéban.

Drago s'agenouilla près de lui.

'-c'est aussi ta maison maintenant mon ange !

Estéban sourit largement.

'-tu me fais visiter, Lilian ?

'-bien sur, frérot !

Il le tira par la main et l'entraîna à la découverte du palais. Il lui montra sa nouvelle chambre, juste à coté de la sienne, les deux réunis par une grande salle de bain, les différentes chambres du manoir, les cuisines, la salle à manger, la bibliothèque, sa salle d'étude, le bureau de Drago, les jardins, la roseraie, les écuries, le terrain de Quidditch, les piscines et les jacuzzis. Estéban était ébahi par tant de beauté et par tant de richesse. Ils rejoignirent leurs parents qui étaient toujours dans le séjour et vinrent s'installer dans le grand canapé entre eux.

'-tu as visité ? Demanda Drago.

'-oui, c'est magnifique, répondit il enjoué.

'-je suis ravie que ça vous plaise, monsieur, répondit Drago en lui embrassant la chevelure.

'-que faisons-nous ce soir ? Demanda Lilian.

'-pas grand-chose, dit Harry. Vous allez déballer vos affaires, surtout toi Estéban, parce que j'ai ramené toutes tes affaires. On dînera et vous irez vous coucher !

'-et demain ? Demanda Estéban.

'-chemin de traverse, répondit Drago. On ira acheter toutes vos affaires et ensuite on ira chez les Weasley.

'-chez oncle Ron et tante Hermione, dit Estéban.

'-oui, répondit Harry en souriant. Tu pourras rencontrer toute sa famille.

'-et fleur ?

'-sûrement, sourit Harry. Elle devait déjeuner avec Charlie, le frère aîné de ton oncle Ron, je pense qu'elle sera là demain.

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

'-ça fait bizarre d'être ici… Dit il enfin. Il va falloir que je m'habitue à parler anglais.

'-ton anglais est très bien, je te rassure, répliqua Drago. En cas de doute tu n'auras qu'à demander !

'-d'accord… dit il en souriant. Je peux vous poser une question ?

'-on t'écoute mon ange, répondit Harry.

'-Est-ce que je vais garder mon nom de famille ?

'-c'est vrai, s'exclama Lilian. Je suis un Malefoy et Estéban un Potter… On est frère et… enfin…

'-c'est vous qui voyez, répondit Drago. Vous pouvez garder vos noms ou on peut les modifier en Potter-Malefoy.

'-Potter-Malefoy, murmura Lilian. Qu'en penses-tu Estéban.

'-moi je suis d'accord, on aura le même nom de famille !

'-et le même prénom, tu oublies, répliqua Lilian.

'-c'est vrai, dit il en souriant. C'est marrant, tu ne trouves pas !

'-ouais… mais je crois qu'il ne vont pas nous appeler Angel, répondit il. Ce serait trop compliqué !

'-tu as raison, dit Harry. Ils vous appelleront par vos deuxièmes prénoms comme on le fait depuis… et bien depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé.

Drago lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

'-allez mauvaise troupe ! Dit il en souriant. Vos affaires ont besoin d'être rangé et laissez Guizmo tranquille !

oui papa, s'exclamèrent-ils dans un parfait ensemble.

Ils se levèrent en riant puis quittèrent rapidement le séjour.

'-Estéban à l'air bien, dit Drago en s'installant à coté de Harry.

Le survivant passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe.

'-il est heureux, comme moi.

Drago prit la main de Harry et l'embrassa tendrement.

'-je suis heureux, Harry, ainsi que Lilian.

L'ex Gryffondor serra la main de son amour et sourit doucement. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux et il espérait que tout se passerait pour le mieux.

* * *

C'était leur premier matin tous ensemble au manoir. Ils étaient tous réunis devant le petit déjeuner, que leur avait servit Guizmo l'elfe de maison de la famille Malefoy. Le petit serviteur avait ouvert de grands yeux en apercevant Estéban et Drago lui avait ordonné de lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, et Guizmo s'était baissé bien bas en répondant que les désirs de Drago Malefoy Monsieur, étaient des ordres.

'-tu as bien dormi, Estéban ? Demanda Harry en buvant un café bien noir.

'-oui… j'ai dormi avec Lilian… ma chambre est un peu trop grande…

'-tu t'y habitueras, répondit Drago en souriant. Et toi Lilian bien dormi ?

'-oui mais pas assez. On a discuté, je lui ai montré mes livres et je lui ai appris à jouer aux cartes explosives !

'-quel programme ! S'exclama Harry. Et avec tout ça vous vous êtes couchés à quelle heure ?

'-je ne sais plus trop, vers deux heures, je crois ! Répondit Estéban.

'-je comprends pourquoi vous avez eu du mal à vous lever, dit Drago. La journée va être longue pour vous !

'-c'est vrai, dit Harry. On ne restera pas trop longtemps chez Ron et Hermione.

'-tu as raison, répliqua Drago. Vous deux, mangez vos céréales, ensuite, Lilian tu prêteras une robe à ton frère et on partira sur le chemin de traverse !

'-une robe ? Demanda Estéban.

'-oui que tu mettras sur tes vêtements, répliqua Drago. Harry tu viens toujours ?

'-oui… je vais essayer de ne pas me faire remarquer…

Harry termina son café et embrassa tendrement Drago et ses fils. Il monta dans sa nouvelle chambre qu'il partageait avec Dray et lui emprunta une longue cape avec une capuche de couleur noire. Lorsqu'il descendit les Angel avait terminé leurs petits déjeuners. Drago alla passer une robe noire aux armoiries de sa famille et alla s'installer dans le séjour.

'-Guizmo ! Nous déjeunons sur le chemin de traverse avec les enfants, nous serons là vers les cinq heures. Nous ne dînerons pas non plus ici ce soir, donc tu rangeras les affaires des enfants dans leurs chambres ainsi que celle de Harry.

'-oui, maître Malefoy.

'-très bien, tu peux disposer.

Lilian et Estéban arrivèrent tous les deux vêtus de robes de sorciers vert foncée. Harry et Dray eurent un sourire attendri en les voyant si beaux et si semblable. Ils leur firent un grand sourire et se dirigèrent dans la grande entrée où les attendait une voiture noire avec chauffeur. Ils s'installèrent à l'arrière et profitèrent du trajet jusqu'à Londres.

'-par quoi on commence ? Demanda Lilian impatient.

'-Gringotts, dit Harry. On doit ouvrir un compte en commun.

'-ensuite nous irons chez Fleury et Bott, poursuivit Drago, pour vos ouvrages, puis chez Madame Guipure pour vos robes, chez l'apothicaire pour vos ingrédients de potions, on passera à l'animalerie ensuite chez Ollivander pour vos baguettes et on verra bien pour le reste !

Ils mirent bien deux heures pour arriver devant le chaudron baveur, Harry mit immédiatement sa capuche et après être sur que personne ne pourrait le reconnaître, ils sortirent tous les quatre de la voiture. Harry prit la main de Lilian et Drago celle d'Estéban. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le vieux pub qui était remplit de monde. Harry fut heureux ne pas pouvoir être reconnu et il mena Lilian jusqu'au fond du bar. Ils sortirent dans l'arrière cour et attendirent Drago qui saluait deux trois sorciers en présentant Estéban comme étant Angel… Ils arrivèrent bientôt et Drago sortit sa baguette. Il la posa sur certaines pierres puis sourit à Estéban qu'il tenait toujours.

'-bienvenu sur le chemin de traverse !

Le mur de brique se transforma aussitôt pour laisser place à une arcade. Ils la passèrent s'émerveillant comme toujours au spectacle que leur offrait la rue marchande. Il y avait des hommes et des femmes vêtus de robes multicolores, des multitudes d'enseignes, des hiboux un peu partout, des enfants qui couraient après leurs parents et des créatures magiques discutant entre elles. Estéban était enthousiasmé, il suivait ses parents et son frère en traînant des pieds et en ayant le nez en l'air.

'-whaa ! Dit il en souriant. C'est fantastique !

Drago lui rendit son sourire et continua à le faire avancer. Ils se trouvèrent bientôt devant un grand bâtiment blanc, qui dominait toute la rue. Une créature se trouvait à l'entrer et se baissa lorsqu'ils passèrent près de lui.

'-c'est un gobelin, lui dit Lilian en voyant le regard interrogateur de son frère.

Le hall d'entrer était des plus spacieux et décoré avec soin. Harry et Drago s'approchèrent d'un grand comptoir où se trouvait un autre gobelin, au regard intelligent et à la barbe blanche.

'-bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, dit il en levant les yeux vers lui.

'-bonjour Gripsec ! Nous sommes venus chercher un peu d'or et aussi ouvrir un nouveau compte.

'-très bien, je vais vous conduire à votre conseiller !

Il sauta de chaise et les mena vers des bureaux qui se trouvaient au premier étage. Il leur montra un bureau et Drago frappa à la porte.

'-entrez !

Il ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent.

'-Drago ! Harry ! S'exclama Charlie en se levant et en leurs serrant la main. Comment allez vous ? Oh… ajouta-t-il en voyant les enfants. Vous devez être les Angel !

'-oui, répondirent ils ensemble.

'-qui est Estéban ?

'-moi, dit il en levant la main.

Charlie lui fit un grand sourire et leurs indiqua les chaises.

'-que puis-je faire pour vous ?

'-on aimerait ouvrir un compte commun, dit Harry, et récupérer un peu d'or.

'-je m'en occupe immédiatement. A quel nom le compte ?

'-Potter-Malefoy, répondit Drago.

'-ok.

Il agita sa baguette et un contrat magique apparut.

'-je vous demanderais de signer ici, dit il en leur montrant l'endroit. Combien voulez vous mettre dessus ?

'-tu peux mettre trois milles galions de mon compte, dit Harry.

'-pareille pour le mien. On fera des virements plus tard pour l'alimenter, répondit Drago.

'-d'accord, je m'en occuperai. Pour vos retraits je peux le faire à votre place si vous voulez !

'-ce serait avec plaisir, répondit Drago.

'-combien voulez vous ? Demanda Charlie.

'-deux cents gallions, dit Harry. Je crois que ça suffira.

'-prends également deux cents galions dans mon coffre, répliqua Drago.

Charlie sortit une petite note qu'il fit signer à Harry et Drago, puis l'envoya à un gobelin.

'-ça arrive, dit il en souriant. Alors on se voit ce soir pour dîner ?

'-oui, répondit Harry. Fleur sera là ?

Charlie rougit immédiatement.

'-oui, elle sera là avec moi.

'-oh… fit Harry en souriant.

Charlie sourit largement, l'air légèrement rêveur.

'-elle est fantastique… enfin bref… vos enfants sont très beaux, continua-t-il. Vous rentrez à Poudlard dans une semaine ?

'-oui, répondit Lilian.

'-vous allez bien vous amusez, vous verrez. Et toi Harry tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

'-pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas encore cherché. Je profite de ma famille pour l'instant. Je verrai d'ici une semaine.

Charlie acquiesça. Un pop se fit entendre et deux bourses apparurent devant l'aîné des Weasley.

'-voilà vos gallions, dit il en leur tendant.

'-merci Charlie, répondit Harry.

'-merci, dit Drago. Bon on doit y aller, on a pas mal de courses à faire pour les monstres.

Charlie se leva ainsi que la famille Potter-Malefoy.

'-alors à ce soir, dit il en serrant la main de Harry et Drago. A tout à l'heure les anges !

'-au revoir, oncle Charlie, répondit Lilian.

Estéban lui fit un signe de main et un sourire avant de quitter le bureau avec ses parents. Une fois dehors, ils se dirigèrent vers la librairie Fleury et Bott. Comme d'habitude, la librairie était pleine de monde et ils étaient difficiles pour eux de se frayer un chemin. Drago dit à Harry aux enfants de faire un tour dans les rayonnages et lui alla passer la commande. Il s'approcha du sorcier vendeur et commanda tous les ouvrages que ses enfants et lui avait besoin.

'-voilà vos livres, dit le vendeur. Deux manuels de sorts et enchantements niveau 1, l'histoire de la magie, la magie théorique, les manuels de métamorphose à l'usage de débutants, mille herbes et champignons magiques, les potions magiques, vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques et enfin guide de défenses contre les forces du mal. Voila pour les manuels scolaires édition deluxe…

Il rangea le tout dans de grands sacs et les tendit à Drago.

'-ça vous fera vingt gallions, s'il vous plait.

Drago lui tendit les pièces d'or et alla rejoindre Harry qui feuilletait un livre de sortilèges.

'-tu as trouvé quelques choses ? demanda Drago.

'-oui, plusieurs livres de sortilèges… Ca peut toujours servir !

'-tu sais j'en ai beaucoup à la maison, et j'ai d'ailleurs celui que tu as dans la main !

'-oh… et bien je me documenterai chez toi !

'-où sont les enfants ?

'-la dernière fois que je les ai vu, ils feuilletaient des livres de Quidditch. Je crois que Lilian donne une leçon à Estéban sur notre monde !

'-tiens moi ça, dit il en lui tendant les sacs, je vais les chercher !

Harry prit les sacs et les réduits d'un coup de baguette. Il les rangea dans sa poche et posa les livres qu'il consultait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago et ses fils arrivèrent.

'-on peut y aller ? demanda Harry.

'-oui ! Papa nous a acheté le livre sur le Quidditch à travers les ages, répliqua Lilian. On peut avoir un balai ?

'-non, dit Harry. Pas de Quidditch en première année ! Donc vous n'avez pas besoin de balai !

Lilian fit la moue puis tira Estéban avec lui. Ils sortirent de la librairie et Drago les mena jusqu'à chez madame guipure.

Ils entrèrent tous ensemble dans la boutique. Madame guipure n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours la même sorcière replète et souriante qu'il avait rencontrée lors de sa première année.

'-bonjour Messieurs, dit elle en les voyant. C'est pour qui ?

'-pour les garçons, répondit Drago. C'est pour Poudlard !

'-j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, dit elle. Allez dans le fond du magasin !

Harry, Drago et les anges se dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué et ils s'installèrent dans des fauteuils. La femme revint quelques instants plus tard et demanda aux enfants de la suivre.

'-montez sur ses tabourets, s'il vous plait.

Ils s'exécutèrent et la femme appela une collègue. Elles leurs passèrent une robe de sorcier et se mirent à épingler les ourlets pour les mettre à la bonne longueur.

'-tu te souviens de cette endroit, dit Harry en souriant.

'-oui, c'était la première fois que l'on se rencontrait !

Harry lui fit un petit sourire derrière sa capuche qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Drago l'embrassa doucement avant de lui faire un sourire.

'-j'avais été horrible ce jour là, dit il.

Harry se mit à rire.

'-c'est vrai… mais c'est agréable d'y penser… si on m'avait dit que je t'embrasserais dans cette même boutique quelques années plus tard, j'aurai sûrement ri au nez de la personne.

'-ça c'est sur !

'-voilà c'est fait ! s'exclama madame guipure. Tu as finit Tricky ?

'-oui, répondit elle.

'-messieurs, vous pouvez descendre !

Les anges sautèrent des tabourets et foncèrent vers leurs pères.

'-les robes seront prêtes dans une heure, dit elle à Drago. Vous pourrez venir les chercher à ce moment là !

'-d'accord, dit il.

Il lui fit un signe de tête et sorti en compagnie de sa famille.

'-bon on va continuer nos achats et on reviendra chercher vos robes après.

Ils allèrent chez l'apothicaire, puis acheter des parchemins et des plumes d'oies, ils firent un saut chez le marchand de chaudrons, puis allèrent déjeuner « Chez Gina » un restaurant italien sur le chemin de traverse. Après leur repas, ils allèrent faire un tour dans un magasin de Quidditch pour voir les nouveautés au niveau des balais. Ils firent une halte dans une animalerie où Harry acheta un chat pour Estéban et un hibou pour Lilian et ils finirent par la boutique d'Ollivander. Une petite clochette retentit lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le petit magasin délabré et étroit. Estéban et Lilian laissèrent vagabonder leurs regards sur les multitudes de boites qui s'entassaient un peu partout dans les rayonnages. Tout était silencieux et Estéban se demandait s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui travaillait là bas.

'-bonjour, dit une voix douce derrière eux qui les fit tous sursauter.

Estéban et Lilian se retournèrent aussitôt et virent un vieil homme aux yeux pales qui les observait.

'-bonjour, dit aussitôt Harry bientôt suivit par Drago et ses enfants.

'-je savais bien que je vous reverrai, dit il en regardant Harry. Comment allez vous monsieur Potter ?

Harry fut surprit puis lui sourit. Il enleva sa capuche et lui serra la main.

'-je vais bien, merci. Je vous présente mes fils. Lilian et Estéban.

Le vieil homme leur sourit, puis regarda Drago.

'-bonjour monsieur Malefoy, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir aussi.

Drago lui fit un signe de tête.

'-j'espère que vous avez prit soin de vos baguettes ! Dit il d'une voix calme.

Harry et Dray répondirent d'un signe de tête, ce qui fit sourire Ollivander.

'-bon au travail, dit il en regardant les enfants. Je commence par qui ?

'-vas y Estéban, dit Lilian en poussant son frère.

Monsieur Ollivander sortit un mètre ruban de sa poche et s'approcha d'Estéban.

'-de quel main tenez vous votre baguette ?

'-de la main gauche, dit il.

'-tendez le bras !

Il mesura le bras d'Estéban jusqu'au bout des doigts, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude, enfin le tour de la tête. Il alla ensuite chercher des boites sur les étagères et vint se poser devant le garçon.

'-essayez celle-ci, dit il en lui tendant une baguette. Elle est en bois d'ébène, contient un poil de licorne, et mesure 27.5 centimètres. Flexible et rapide. Agitez là un peu.

Estéban fit le geste mais rien ne se produisit. Le vendeur lui arracha des mains et lui tendit une autre, en bois de chêne, 30 centimètres avec une plume de phoenix. Il refit le geste de la main et aussitôt de petites étincelles apparurent. Ollivander sourit immédiatement.

'-je crois que vous avez votre baguette, dit il. Au suivant !

Lilian s'approcha et le vieil homme reprit les mesures. Il lui tendit une baguette d'acajou, 26.5 cm, avec un crin de licorne. Il lui demanda de faire le geste mais comme avec son frère rien ne se produisit. Il la reprit et lui tendit une autre. 32cm, bois de cèdre, rapide et souple, parfaite pour les métamorphoses. Mais celle là aussi ne convenait pas. Il en essaya une bonne dizaine avant que Ollivander, ne lui trouve celle qui lui conviendrait. C'était une baguette en bois d'if, 30 centimètres avec un plume de phoenix lui aussi. L'homme fit un grand sourire avant de regarder les parents.

'-vos fils feront de grandes choses, dit il. Ainsi grande que leur parent.

Harry et Drago se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant d'hausser leurs épaules.

'-ça fera quatorze galions, dit il.

Harry paya la note puis ils sortirent de la boutique. Lorsqu'ils reprirent le chemin de traverse dans l'autre sens, le soleil descendait déjà. Ils allèrent récupérer les robes de leurs fils puis franchirent le mur en sens inverse et se retrouvèrent du coté moldu. La voiture les attendait et Harry et Drago remirent leurs courses au chauffeur qui se pressa de tout ranger. Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence, les anges s'étaient assoupis et Harry regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, caressant les doigts de Drago. Ils arrivèrent après deux heures de route et confièrent leurs paquets à Guizmo qui se fit un plaisir d'aller tout ranger. Les anges montèrent dans leur chambre et Harry s'installa sur un canapé à coté de Drago.

'-Les garçons ont l'air épuisé, dit Harry.

'-on peut rester, si tu veux, répondit Drago.

'-non, on va y aller. Ils dormiront mieux ce soir ! En plus, tu pars après demain pour Poudlard, donc je préfère te garder pour moi demain.

Drago l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

'-tu vas me manquer Harry.

'-toi aussi… vous allez beaucoup me manquer… je viendrai vous voir souvent et j'essayerai de trouver quelques choses à pré au lard.

Drago serra un peu plus la main de Harry.

'-on devrait aller se préparer… on doit y aller…

* * *

Harry, Drago et les enfants arrivèrent à dix-neuf heures devant Le Cypress Hill. La maison de Ron et Hermione avait une grande façade blanche beige. Faites sur deux étages, avec de grandes fenêtres à carreaux aux volets rouges, une double porte en bois avec des gravures faites dessus. Il y avait un grand terrain verdoyant, des arbres à fruits un peu partout et des fleurs très joliment entretenues. Harry se disait que Hermione devait bien s'en occuper et souriait à la vue de Ron là dedans. Drago sonna à la porte et après quelques instants, Hermione apparut.

'-hello vous, dit elle en souriant.

Elle embrassa Harry et Drago puis les anges.

'-entrez, tout le monde est déjà là !

Harry souffla doucement puis entra à la suite de Drago. La maison était très jolie à l'intérieur également, rien de superflu, que le nécessaire. Hermione les conduisit dans le grand séjour où Ron et toute la famille Weasley se trouvaient installés. Leurs regards se portèrent immédiatement sur les deux garçons qui se trouvaient l'un à coté de l'autre. Molly étouffa un cri, Ginny se concentra pour fermer sa bouche et Fred et Georges vinrent tout de suite saluer les anges.

'-c'est génial, je suis Fred Weasley.

'-moi Georges !

'-moi je suis Angel Estéban !

'-et moi vous me connaissez déjà. Bonjour oncles Fred et Georges !

Les jumeaux se serrent dans les bras les uns des autres.

'-salut Harry ! Répliquèrent-ils une fois qu'ils avaient lâché les enfants. Hello Drago !

Ils leur serrèrent la main et Harry prit la main d'Estéban.

'-je vous présente Angel Estéban et Angel Lilian, nos fils…

_

* * *

Révélation sur Harry Potter !_

_Dans une interview exclusive, le sauveur de notre mon nous dit tout ! De son combat contre Voldemort, à sa retraite pendant plus de dix ans, et enfin de son retour ! Harry Potter nous livre ses secrets, sa vie, son couple, sa famille, vous saurez tout en lisant le chicaneur !_

'-whaah, c'est vraiment grandiose, s'exclama Estéban en parcourant le journal !

'-fait voir ! fit Lilian en s'approchant.

Il se mit à lire en silence avant de sourire.

'-je me demande comment le monde va réagir ? dit-il. Ecoute ça :

_Harry Potter nous apprend qu'il vit depuis peu de temps avec l'homme qu'il a toujours aimé et avec qui il a eu deux enfants ! Angel Estéban et Angel Lilian sont tout âgés de dix ans et entrent cette année à Poudlard. _

'-j'aime bien la partie où tante Ginny parle de nos retrouvailles en France, dit Estéban.

'-c'est vrai… j'aime bien aussi, même si je préfère la partie où elle dément les rumeurs sur papa et tante Fleur, répliqua Lilian.

'-elle les traite d'idiots et de trolls sans cervelle ! S'exclama Harry en entrant dans la chambre de ses enfants.

papa ! S'exclama Estéban.

Il se leva et alla se jeter dans ses bras.

'-bien dormi mes anges ?

'-oui, répondirent-ils.

'-votre père part pour Poudlard, cette après midi, dit Harry. Donc j'ai prévu un pique-nique près du lac pour nous quatre !

'-super, dit Lilian. On doit faire quelques choses ?

'-non, Guizmo se charge de tout. Drago est un peu triste donc je compte sur vous pour lui donner tout l'amour dont il aura besoin ! Et je compte aussi sur vous quand vous serez à Poudlard, d'accord ?

'-oui, dit Estéban, tu peux nous faire confiance.

'-venez.

Il serra dans ses bras ses deux garçons et les embrassa sur la joue.

'-je vous aime de tout mon cœur mes anges.

'-on t'aime aussi papa, dirent-ils en même temps.

Harry les serra un peu plus fort avant de les laisser.

'-habillez vous, le petit déjeuné est prêt.

* * *

'-où m'emmènes-tu Harry ? Demanda Drago qui avait les yeux bandés.

'-surprise, dit il en souriant.

Il lui prit la main et tout deux transplanèrent jusqu'au lac de l'autre coté de la propriété des Malefoy. Il jeta un œil sur ses garçons qui étaient installés sur une nappe à carreaux et enleva le bandeau.

'-surprise ! S'exclamèrent les garçons.

Drago retint un petit cri en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche avant de serrer Harry dans ses bras.

'-merci, dit il. Merci beaucoup.

Il serra ensuite ses garçons dans ses bras et les embrassa doucement.

'-merci mes anges…

La journée était des plus belles. Il faisait chaud, le soleil brillait et Drago profitait un maximum de ses fils et de Harry. Le déjeuner que Harry avait préparé était un pur délice, pomme de terre en salade, poulet froid, petits pains, charcuterie, fruits frais, jus de fruit, champagne et fraises. Tout était parfait. Drago était allongé à l'ombre d'un arbre jouant avec les cheveux d'Estéban qui somnolait doucement et Harry essayait d'apprendre à pécher sous les bons conseils de Lilian. La parfaite image de famille et ça broyait le cœur de Drago de partir laissant tout ça. Il ne voulait en aucun cas laissé Harry seul ici ou même seul en France… il savait qu'il était fort, mais il savait aussi au plus profond de lui que Harry serait anéantit quand ses fils prendraient le train pour Poudlard. Que pouvait il faire de tout façon ? Il avait accepté de travailler à Poudlard car son fils y entrait cette année… maintenant il préfèrerait rester chez lui sachant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de travailler pour pouvoir vivre décemment. Il regarda Estéban qui dormait près de lui et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. Il était magnifique comme son Lilian. Ils étaient si semblables et si différents en même temps. Il savait que Estéban était plus sensible que son frère. Il avait appris trop de chose en si peu de temps, et avait accepté tout ça, s'en pour autant particulièrement y réfléchir. Pouvait il regretter un jour ? Non, se dit il intérieurement. Estéban était heureux, ainsi que Lilian qui riait de bon cœur en voyant Harry pécher… Harry… était il heureux ? Il l'était, il n'avait aucun doute. Il savait que son amour était heureux à l'instant présent, il savait qu'il serait heureux, lorsqu'il passerait du temps avec ses enfants avant de les emmener à Poudlard. Mais dans cinq jours ? Que ferait-il dans cinq jours ?

Il laissa vagabonder son regard sur le lac où se promenait des canards, cygnes et autres volatiles. Il regarda ses fils puis Harry qui avait fini par jeter sa canne à pêche et se battait avec son fils en l'arrosant copieusement. Il continua ses caresses dans les cheveux de son Estéban et pria pour qu'il aille bien. La séparation avec Harry allait être difficile, il n'en avait plus aucun doute. Estéban papillonna des yeux puis les ouvrit délicatement les posant sur Drago.

'-j'ai beaucoup dormit ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

'-nan, une heure pas plus.

Estéban se retourna et calla sa tête sur le torse de son père.

'-je suis bien ici, murmura-t-il encore un peu endormit, et tu sens bon.

Drago l'embrassa les cheveux et lui murmura qu'il était bien lui aussi avec lui. Estéban lui fit un grand sourire et retourna rapidement dans le pays des songes.

Il était presque quatre heures lorsque Harry et Lilian vinrent retrouver Drago et Estéban. Drago se crispa légèrement en voyant l'heure et se rapprocha de Harry. C'était bientôt l'heure de partir et il détestait cela. Il serra la main de son amour qui l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

'-je ne veux pas partir, murmura-t-il.

'-on se verra bientôt, je te le promets, répondit Harry.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau sous les rires de ses fils qui les observaient puis il se leva.

'-allons y, dit il en tendant sa main vers Drago.

Il l'aida à se lever et tous les quatre marchèrent pour rejoindre la maison. Guizmo s'était occupé des affaires de Drago et il n'avait plus qu'à les rétrécir et à transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard. Il souffla un instant et s'approcha de ses garçons.

'-Estéban, tu ferras attention à ton frère d'accord ?

'-promis, répondit il. Tu vas me manquer… papa.

Drago lui fit un grand sourire et le serra très fort dans ses bras.

'-toi aussi tu vas me manquer mon ange, on se voit dans cinq jours, d'accord ?

'-oui.

'-Lilian, occupe toi de tout et aussi de ton frère et d'Harry.

'-oui, papa.

Il le serra à son tour et l'embrassa sur la joue.

'-à dans cinq jours, mon ange.

Il se leva et regarda Harry. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et le cœur de Drago faillit s'arrêter de battre. Il s'approcha doucement et le serra dans ses bras.

'-je t'aime, murmura-t-il. Tu vas me manquer.

'-toi aussi amour, répondit Harry en lui caressant le dos. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur ses lèvres, n'approfondissant pas le baisé. Il se dégagea doucement puis essuya une larme qui s'était frayée un chemin sur la joue de Drago.

'-ne pleures pas ou je ne pourrais pas te laisser partir.

Drago sourit tristement, et acquiesça de la tête.

'-prends soin des anges… et j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.

'-je te le jure, répondit Harry. Très bientôt…

Ils se serrèrent encore une fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Drago rétrécit ses affaires et les mirent dans sa poche. Il embrassa une dernière fois ses garçons et Harry, puis transplana.

* * *

Les cinq jours que Harry passa avec ses fils filèrent à une vitesse folle. Il les avait emmené à Londres du coté moldu pour leur faire visiter et en même temps refaire une partie de leurs gardes robes.

Le premier septembre, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure. Il prit une douche, s'habilla et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner pour ses garçons. Ils avaient préparé leurs affaires la veille et Harry avait le cœur plus que lourd. Dans quelques heures, il serait tout seul dans cette grande maison. Qu'allait il devenir ? Il souffla longuement et se mit au travail pour éviter de trop penser. A huit heures, les garçons descendirent vêtu de leurs uniformes de Poudlard sans les robes bien sur. Ils s'installèrent en silence et se mirent à manger. Estéban avait des cernes incroyables sous les yeux et Harry espérait que tout se passerait bien pour leur départ. A neuf heures, le chauffeur chargea les affaires dans la voiture et invita Harry et les enfants à le suivre. Le chemin se fit dans le plus grand silence, Harry pensait à Drago et à ses garçons, et ses fils pensaient à ce qu'ils les attendaient à Poudlard.

'-tout se passera bien, dit enfin Harry. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Quand vous serez dans le Poudlard express, vous pourrez mettre vos robes, une fois arrivez à Pré au lard, Hagrid vous mènera jusqu'au château et vous serrez répartit.

'-et toi ? demanda Estéban.

'-je… je resterai ici…

'-papa… je ne veux pas te quitter… j'ai bien réfléchi la nuit dernière et je crois qu'il serait mieux pour moi de rester avec toi, et de suivre des études normales !

'-Estéban… dit Harry avec un faible sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout se passera bien, en plus tu ne vas pas laisser Lilian y aller tout seul !

'-non… mais…

'-Estéban, il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu iras à Poudlard, tout se passera bien, et nous on se voit bientôt ! En plus n'oublie pas que Drago vous attend ! J'en suis sur qu'il serait déçu, s'il ne te voit pas !

'-mais tu vas tellement… me… manquer, sanglota-t-il.

Harry souffla doucement puis changea de place. Il s'installa entre ses deux garçons et passa ses bras autour d'eux.

'-Estéban ne pleure pas ! Tu es un grand garçon et je te promets de venir vous voir toutes les semaines !

'-tu le promets ?

'-bien sur, dit il avant de l'embrasser dans les cheveux. Lilian tu prendras soin de ton frère, n'est ce pas ?

'-oui, papa.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et l'embrassa à son tour.

'-vous allez me manquer les monstres, dit il en riant.

Ils finirent le voyage ainsi, la tête de ses fils reposant sur son torse. Ils arrivèrent à King's Cross après une heure et demie de trajet. Le chauffeur alla leur chercher des chariots et Harry mena ses fils dans la gare qui était pleine de moldus. La gorge sèche, Harry guida ses enfants entre les voies neuf et dix. Il restait plus qu'une demie heure avant le départ et son cœur battait inlassablement. Il s'arrêta entre les deux voies et s'accroupit pour être face à ses fils.

'-pour trouver le Poudlard express, dit il, il suffit de marcher droit vers la barrière qui est devant nous, entre les deux tourniquets. Ne vous arrêtez pas et n'ayez pas peur de vous cogner ! Si vous avez le trac, allez y en courant ! Je vous rejoins tout de suite après !

Les anges acquiescèrent et Harry se releva.

'-vous pouvez y aller !

Ils s'avancèrent en poussant leurs chariots et marchèrent de plus en plus vite. Ils se mirent à courir sans s'en rendre compte, fermant les yeux se rapprochant dangereusement de la barrière. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres puis s'était fait. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils se trouvaient sur une voie remplie de monde qui se pressait pour faire pénétrer leur progéniture dans la locomotive rouge vif qui portait le nom de Poudlard express. Harry arriva bientôt et trouva ses fils qui regardaient le train avec de grands yeux. Il sourit et les appela.

'-venez, on doit trouver un compartiment de libre.

Il aida ses garçons à pousser leurs chariots et avança au devant du quai, faisant attention de ne pas être reconnu. Un brouhaha agréable se faisait entendre sur la voie 9 ¾, les hiboux qui hululaient avec force, les chats qui miaulaient, les rires des enfants heureux de se retrouver pour une nouvelle année scolaire, remplirent de joies et de tristesses le cœur de Harry. Ça faisait si longtemps, pensait il. Ils arrivèrent à l'avant du train et il aida ses garçons à s'installer. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment de libre, puis après avoir posé les males et les cages de leurs animaux, Harry descendit du train. Estéban et Lilian vinrent le rejoindre et ils restèrent un moment à s'observer.

'-prenez soin de vous, d'accord.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Harry s'approcha d'eux. Il les serra doucement dans ses bras et ravala le sanglot qui allait se faire entendre.

'-embrassez Drago pour moi…

'-papa… je… commença Estéban. Viens avec nous… s'il te plait.

'-mon ange, je… Je ne peux pas…

Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux puis lui fit un grand sourire.

'-je vous aime, murmura-t-il.

Un sifflet retentit. Il les prit à nouveau dans ses bras le cœur lourd.

'-allez y, dit il en les lâchant. Ecrivez moi souvent !

'-promis, papa, dit Lilian.

'-papa… je… je t'aime, dit Estéban.

Harry se redressa et leur sourit.

'-je vous aime aussi. Allez montez ! Le train va partir !

Lilian et Estéban montèrent dans le wagon. En les voyant s'en aller Harry retint difficilement ses larmes qui perlaient déjà au coin de ses émeraudes. Les Angel apparurent à la fenêtre de leur compartiment.

'-on t'enverra plein de hiboux, dit Estéban les larmes aux yeux.

'-tous les jours, ajouta Lilian.

Harry leur fit un grand sourire.

'-vous aurez beaucoup de choses à faire, dit Harry. Un hibou par semaine !

'-promis, dit Estéban les larmes coulant. Je t'aime papa !

'-je t'aime aussi ! Je vous aime !

Le train s'ébranla. Harry leur fit de grands gestes de la main, en marchant à coté du train. Il leur envoya des baisés et lorsque le train prit de la vitesse, Harry regarda ses fils devenir de plus en plus petits. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement et lorsque le train disparut au loin, il ne put retenir les larmes. Elles se mirent à couler, le laissant seul sur la voie 9 ¾.

* * *

voila fini! Ceci était le dernier chapitre d'angel, n'ayez crainte, il y a un épilogue que je suis entrain d'écrire ! donc à bientot! Bise! 

démone!


	11. Epilogue

**Titre **: **Angels**

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu.

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Drago vit avec son fils de dix ans au manoir Malefoy. Il fait tout pour oublier Harry mais le destin en a voulu autrement…

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

Hello tout le monde! Ca y est, c'est l'épilogue d'Angel…

Je suis… comment dire un peu triste parce que c'est la fin… mais contente parce que j'ai réussi à mener ma fiction là, ou j'avais envie qu'elle aille! J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Bise!

**RAR**:

**Hermionarwen2000**: salut! Merci pour la review et pour le compliment! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé cette fiction, et j'espère que tu aimeras l'épilogue! Bisous et bonne lecture!

**Sélène**: merci pour le commentaire! Hé oui Charlie et Bill… grande erreur lol mais comme je te l'ai dis j'ai hésité un peu trop! et pour Dray… et ses cinq jours… encore une erreur de ma part. j'ai compté à partir du 26 août en oubliant qu'il y avait 31 jours lol et j'ai pas compté le 25 parce qu'il les voit et le 1er aussi… enfin voila pour mes erreurs! J'espère que tu aimeras l'épilogue, qui est assez court, normal c'est pas vraiment un chapitre lol et je te dis à bientôt! bye!

**Fliflou**: je sais c'est horrible comme j'ai coupé ce chapitre mais je n'avais pas le choix lol pour le suspense! j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas et que tu vas aimer l'épilogue! Bise!

**Sahada**: Merci pour la review! Pour les anges, je pense souvent à Charlie et ses droles de dames aussi lol. D'ailleurs j'ai eu envie un moment de laissez un «Merci Charlie» trainer dans la fiction, mais j'ai pas osé! (peur de me faire lyncher! ) enfin! j'espère que tu aimeras l'épilogue! ne t'inquiète pas Harry à trouver de quoi s'occuper! Bise, bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Alinemcb54**: merci pour le commentaire et le compliment. Mais j'ai le regret de te dire que ce sera le dernier chapitre… normal c'est l'épilogue mdr! enfin j'espère que tu l'aimeras, même s'il est pas très long… 10pages. Voilà! Bisou, bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Lilounatic**: merci pour ta review elle m'a fait super plaisir! je suis aussi un peu triste pour la fin de Angel… mais bon c'est la vie lol! j'espère que j'en écrirai d'autre… alors pour répondre à tes questions… les animaux des Angel n'ont pas de nom, j'y ai pas vraiment songé, pour leur baguettes, c'est la même plume de phoenix, je le confirme même si je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite mais au cas où, j'ai laissé des choses utiles par ci par là lol et pour Harry… il fera face… voila je crois que j'ai tout dis… à oui si tu veux jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres fictions… hé bien, The bet, c'est mon premier hpdm, donc j'en suis pas vraiment contente, lol et l'autre Harry Potter et l'héritier d'épiméthée… et bien c'est ma suite au tome cinq lol même si j'envisage, d'en faire un futur slash mdr… on verra bien! voila! j'espère que tu aimeras l'épilogue! bonne lecture, bisous, à bientôt!

**Just-lulu**: hello! merci pour la review! c'est un honneur lol c'est vrai que niveau guimauve, j'ai mis la dose mdr! moi aussi j'aime bien! et Harry c'est vrai que c'est triste, arf, fallait bien qu'il soit un peu triste tout de même! lol bon maintenant j'espère que tu vas aimer cet épilogue… en plus vu que j'ai terminé Angel, je vais pouvoir me consacrer au premier chapitre de notre futur fic! d'ailleurs j'ai commencé mais j'ai quelques petits soucis niveau inspiration! c'est ça les débuts lol enfin je mis remet et des que c fait, normal, tu auras le premier échantillon! voila gros bisous et à très bientôt!

**Ingrid**: merci pour le commentaire! Ne t'inquiète pas je suis des fois sadiques mais pas au point de vous laisser avec une fin comme celle de mon chapitre 9! lol J'espère que tu aimeras mon épilogue, qui est moins long qu'un chapitre… voila! Gros bisous, bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Amy Keira**: merci pour le commentaire et le compliment. Du coup j'ai peur de mettre l'épilogue de peur que vous soyez deçu lol. Enfin bon, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même. Bisous, bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Vif d'or**: merci comme d'habitude pour tes review et tes compliments. Ça fait super plaisir, et je suis toujours aussi ravie de lire tes messages! pour la fin d'Angel, j'espère que tu vas aimer, c'est légèrement court mais bon, c'est un épilogue après tout! voila, que dire… oui pour Harry, j'ai trouvé la solution à son probleme lol… il sera patissier à Poudlard! Non je déconne, je ne peux rien dire, ça casserait l'effet, surtout que j'ai passé mon temps à nier tout et n'importe quoi! donc voila, j'espère que tu aimeras! Bonne lecture à bientôt! Je t'embrasse Démone!

**Jessy**: hello, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est dommage que ca se termine, j'aimais bien cette fiction. Je ne sais toujours pas si je fais une suite en plus… on verra bien! allez j'espère que tu vas aimer ce dernier chapitre! gros bisou, bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Marion moune**: hello! je suis vraiment désolé mais… tout bonne chose à une fin lol! je ne sais pas si je vais écrire une suite, j'ai pas mal d'élément en main pour en faire une mais j'hésite encore! voila voila! j'espère que tu aimeras cette fin, bisous! bye!

**Vert émeraude**: salut, merci pour la review! ca m'a fait super plaisir, comme d'hab lol pour Harry ne t'inquiète pas, il survivra mdr! sinon, j'ai lu un de tes OS, Cette lettre, je crois et j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé, je voulais laisser une review mais ça marche pas! donc des que c fait, promis je le fais! voila, j'espère que tu vas aimé! bisou à bientôt!

**Théalie**: je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, mais j'étais obligé de les séparer! c'était pour l'histoire! mais je te promet que ça fini bien! lol voila, j'espère que tu aimeras la fin! Gros bisous, bonne lecture et a bientôt!

**Tchii**: salut! Je voulais te dire un grand merci pour le commentaire, parce que j'ai beaucoup galéré pour décrire les différents sentiments.. enfin bref! oui c'est la fin d'Angel et je ne suis pas sure d'écrire une suite, meme si on me la demandé et mm si j'en meurt d'envie lol… enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras cet épilogue! gros bisous et à bientôt.

**Serpentis Draco**: Ne t'inquiéte pas pour Harry, il est fort et il va s'en sortir! je ne veux pas le laisser anéantit, c'est un battant lol voila merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu vas aimer l'épilogue, bisous, bonne lecture!

**Crystal d'Avalon**: merci pour la review! Voici l'épilogue, et bien sur je ne dirais rien lol donc bonne lecture! bisou!

**Eni**: merci pour tes reviews elles m'ont fait toujours super plaisir! j'espère que tu aimeras cet épilogue! big bisou, bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Onarluca**: je suis désolée… mais oui voici l'épilogue. Ca fait drole de se dire que c'est déjà fini… j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et du coup j'ai mm envie de faire une suite… enfin on verra. J'ai beaucoup de chose en tête en ce moment, donc la suite sera peut etre un jour! voila… j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre… big bisou, bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Voila c'est fini… je promets de répondre à vos reviews et ainsi je vous donnerai le titre de ma prochaine fiction lol bisous et **BONNE LECTURE!**

**

* * *

Epilogue**

Le train venait d'entrer en gare de Pré au Lard. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps et l'air frais fit frissonner Estéban et Lilian. Ils avaient revêtu leurs robes noires de Poudlard et se pressaient pour rejoindre l'homme qui appelait les premières années.

'-suivez moi ! Les premières années !

Lilian fit un grand sourire en reconnaissant le demi géant.

'-c'est Hagrid, dit il à son frère.

La barbe hirsute, la chevelure grisonnante, le regard rayonnant, Hagrid dominait la foule d'étudiant.

'-tout le monde est là ? Demanda-t-il. Alors suivez moi !

La route était étroite et escarpée. Le manque de lumière se faisait cruellement sentir car plusieurs fois des élèves trébuchèrent ou glissèrent. Personne ne parlait vraiment, les élèves étaient tous occupés à regarder où ils mettaient les pieds. Ils prirent un virage puis Poudlard apparut. Il y eut un grand « whaoooh ! » et Hagrid se mit à rire.

'-ça fait toujours ça la première fois ! Suivez moi !

Le petit chemin avait débouché sur la rive d'un lac et de l'autre coté, perché au sommet d'une montagne se trouvait le collège. Immense château, illuminé de mille feux, Poudlard semblait rayonner à la lueur des étoiles.

'-pas plus de quatre par barque ! S'exclama Hagrid en montrant les bateaux sur le bord.

Estéban et Lilian s'installèrent avec deux autres garçons sur l'une d'elle. Hagrid veilla à ce que tous les élèves soient installés avant de donner le départ. D'un même mouvement, les barques se mirent à voguer sur l'eau du lac. Le silence était encore présent et Estéban prit la main de son frère avant de la serrer fort. Ils regardèrent le château qui se rapprochait peu à peu, se disant que se serrait leur maison pour les sept prochaines années à venir. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un rideau de lierres et Hagrid leur demanda de baisser la tête. Ils s'exécutèrent tandis que les barques les franchissaient, entrant dans une large ouverture taillée dans la roche. Ils avancèrent dans un long tunnel illuminé de torches et arrivèrent dans une crique souterraine. Ils débarquèrent alors et Hagrid les mena dans un passage qui semblait être creusé dans la montagne. Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes avant d'atteindre une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait devant le château. Ils continuèrent leurs avancés avant de s'arrêter devant d'immense porte de chêne massif.

'-tout le monde est là ?

Il regarda les élèves apeurés devant lui puis frappa à la lourde porte.

* * *

Harry avait passé sa journée terrée dans sa chambre. Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant qu'il était tout seul au manoir et il se sentait plus que faible. Il avait beaucoup réfléchit sur le fait de rester isolé ici, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait tenir mais ce n'était que de douces illusions, pour mieux se voiler la face. Il ne pourrait jamais rester seul durant toute une année scolaire, alors qu'il venait de retrouver son amour de toujours et ses enfants. Il fit les cents pas dans sa chambre, se demandant comment faire pour agir mais rien ne lui vint. Il s'assit sur le lit et essaya de se calmer. Il souffla, se passa une main dans les cheveux mais rien n'y fait. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il sortit son étui à cigarette et en alluma une. '-Il faut que je trouve un travail à pré au lard, se dit il soudain. Je serai proche de Poudlard et je suis sur que Dumbledore ne m'empêchera pas de voir Drago et les enfants.

Il se dit qu'il ferait ça le lendemain avant de s'acharner sur sa cigarette. Il l'écrasa une fois terminé, se disant qu'il ferait mieux d'abandonner cette sale manie. Il alla prendre une douche, se changea et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Ce n'est que vers les dix huit heures qu'il se réveilla, l'esprit embrumé. Il leva la tête et vit un hibou grand duc, posé sur un perchoir non loin de son lit. Il avait laissé sa fenêtre ouverte et il avait pu entrer ainsi. Il s'approcha, caressa le plumage de l'oiseau puis décrocha la lettre. Il ouvrit immédiatement et la lu rapidement.

* * *

Drago était assis entre le professeur Rogue et Hermione à la table des professeurs. Ron était assis à coté de sa femme et du professeur Flitwick. Le professeur Dumbledore, comme à son habitude présidait la grande salle de son trône doré faisant face à tous les anciens élèves. Il observait la salle avec un grand sourire bienveillant et ses yeux pétillants de malice comme à son habitude. Drago lui n'était pas du tout serein. Il voulait voir ses garçons et appréhendait la répartition. Hermione lui fit un sourire chaleureux et lui murmura que tout allait bien se passer. Il savait que tout irait bien mais son cœur battait frénétiquement. Il savait que c'était à cause de son Harry. Harry qui se trouvait à des lieux d'ici, Harry qui était seul. Il en avait mal au cœur et se dit qu'il lui parlerait ce soir par cheminée ou mieux encore qu'il irait passer la soirée avec lui au manoir en passant par sa cheminée. Il fit un grand sourire à Hermione et souffla lorsque la petite porte près de la table de professeur s'ouvrit.

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une grande sorcière au regard sévère, aux lèvres pincées et au visage ridé apparut de l'autre coté.

* * *

'-professeur McGonagall, voici les premières années, dit Hagrid.

'-merci, dit la sorcière.

Le hall d'entrée était une vaste pièce éclairée par des torches accrochées au mur de pierres. Un magnifique escalier de marbre menait aux étages supérieurs et un autre un peu plus loin permettait celui là de descendre. Estéban ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la magnificence de l'endroit et se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler les pièces principales. Lilian le tira lorsque le professeur le mena dans les couloirs pour atteindre une autre pièce. Elle était petite et ils durent se serrer les uns aux autres pour pouvoir voir le professeur.

'-bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous vous installiez, vous allez d'abord être répartit dans les différentes maisons de l'école. Elles sont au nombre de quatre, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Vous devez savoir que ces maisons seront comme votre refuge durant les sept années que vous allez passer ici. Vous partagerez vos repas, vos cours, vos dortoirs et vos salles communes avec les élèves de votre maison. Durant l'année scolaire, lorsque vous aurez de bons résultats, vous ferez gagner des points à votre maison et inversement, si vous ne respecter pas le règlement, vous en ferez perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura rapportée le plus de points, remportera la coupe des quatre maisons, ce qui représente un très grand honneur ! La cérémonie débutera dans quelques minutes devant les professeurs et les élèves de toute l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter des minutes qu'il vous reste pour vous arranger un peu.

Elle lança un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée avant de s'éloigner.

'-pas commode, la dame, dit aussitôt Estéban.

'-ne t'inquiète, répondit son frère, papa m'a dit qu'elle était gentil malgré ses airs sévères.

Estéban souffla un instant.

'-tu sais en quoi consiste la cérémonie, Lilian ?

'-non, papa, n'a rien voulu me dire… Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit quelque chose de dure…

'-on ne devra pas faire de magie, j'espère ?

'-non ! Arrête de stresser !

Estéban souffla encore et Lilian lui prit la main.

'-ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien.

'-imagine qu'on ne soit pas dans la même maison !

'-il n'y a pas de raison, répondit Lilian. Je suis confiant !

'-j'aimerai bien l'être ! A ton avis on sera dans quelle maison ?

'-je ne sais pas… papa Dray était à Serpentard…

'-et papa Harry… à Gryffondor…

'-allons-y, maintenant, dit une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer.

Lilian et Estéban sursautèrent. Le professeur était revenu et les regardait derrière ses lunettes.

'-mettez vous en rang ! Et suivez moi.

Estéban se mit derrière Lilian et ils suivirent les autres élèves. Ils traversèrent à nouveau le hall d'entrée, puis franchirent les doubles portes qui menaient à la grande salle. La pièce était merveilleuse, quatre grandes tables, où étaient assis les anciens élèves, étaient alignées éclairées par des chandelles qui volaient dans le ciel étoilé magiquement au plafond. Au bout, les professeurs étaient installés autour d'une autre table. Lilian vit aussitôt Drago, sa tante et son oncle. Il leur fit un petit geste de la main et les montra à Estéban qui en fit autant. Ce dernier retrouva immédiatement son sourire et s'arrêta lorsque les élèves le firent. Le professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret et un chapeau devant les élèves et se recula légèrement. Aussitôt, une sorte de bouche apparut sur le chapeau et il se mit à chanter :

_Cela fait maintenant bien des années_

_Que je suis là amené_

_Pour répartir ces chers têtes blondes_

_Dans les différentes maisons. _

_Un seul moyen de la connaître_

_Me poser sur votre tête !_

_Sachez qu'à Gryffondor,_

_Se trouve les plus courageux, _

_Les hardis et les plus forts !_

_Si vous préférez Serdaigle, _

_C'est que vous êtes sage et attentif _

_Si Poufsouffle vous ouvre ses portes,_

_Alors vous êtes juste, loyale et très patient. _

_Enfin si Serpentard vous attire, _

_C'est que vous êtes malin, _

_Avec un esprit vif !_

_Posez moi sur votre tête !_

_Pas de peur, pas de crainte, _

_Je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, _

_Car je suis là pour ça ! _

_La répartition peut commencer !_

Des applaudissements se firent entendre lorsque le choixpeau se tut. Il s'immobilisa à nouveau et le professeur arriva avec un parchemin. Elle jeta un regard aux élèves debout puis déplia le parchemin.

'-à l'appel de votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau, vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Ababou, Chris !

Un petit garçon brun sortit des rangs, le pas peu assuré. Il saisit le chapeau, s'installa et attendit.

'-SERDAIGLE ! Cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Des acclamations se firent entendre de la table à droite et Chris alla s'y asseoir.

'-Bones, Sandy !

'-POUFSOUFFLE ! Cria le chapeau.

Les applaudissements se firent entendre à la table la plus à gauche de la salle. Estéban souffla se demandant où il finirait.

La répartition continua, Dion Alpha, fut le premier à être envoyé à Serpentard et la table la plus à droite de la grande salle se mit à applaudir. Une avalanche de nom passa, Goum, Junot, Lorestan.

Le professeur arriva enfin au « P », avec Parkinson… Perks, Anne et enfin…

'-Potter-Malefoy Angel Estéban !

Estéban serra la main de son frère puis sortit des rangs. Des murmures s'élevèrent et des élèves se levèrent pour mieux l'observer. Tous bien sur avait lu l'article parut dans le Chicaneur et bien sur connaissait l'existence des fils du grand Harry Potter.

Estéban prit le chapeau et s'installa sur le tabouret.

'-hum… un autre Potter, dit une voix dans sa tête. C'est difficile… ton père n'avait pas voulu que je l'envois à Serpentard… et toi… c'est différent… il y a du courage, beaucoup de capacité intellectuelles, de la loyauté également. Tu es quelqu'un de malin… tu aurais ta place dans n'importe quelle maison, tu sais…

Estéban se crispa un peu sur le tabouret.

'-mais tu aurais plus ta place à… SERPENTARD !

Drago applaudit à tout rompre ainsi que son ancienne maison. Estéban retira le chapeau et fit un clin d'œil à son frère qui lui fit son plus beau sourire. Il alla rejoindre sa nouvelle maison où il fut accueillit par un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Le professeur McGonagall demanda le silence et Estéban croisa les doigts attendant la suite.

'-Potter-Malefoy Angel Lilian !

Lilian se fraya un chemin jusqu'au tabouret et prit le chapeau. Comme avant avec son frère les têtes se relevèrent les observant l'un l'autre. Le chapeau lui tomba devant les yeux et il se concentra.

'-tiens, tiens, tiens, un Malefoy ! Mais pas seulement… un Potter également ! S'exclama une voix dans sa tête. Tu as beaucoup de point commun avec tes parents… tu es courageux, malin, très intelligent, doué dans tout ce que tu entreprends… un parfait Serdaigle… mais tu ne pourras pas t'épanouir là-bas… Gryffondor serait parfait pour toi…

'-non pas à Gryffondor…

'-pourquoi ? Non…

'-je veux aller avec mon frère…

'-vraiment… bien… SERPENTARD !

Drago n'y tint plus, il se leva et applaudit à tout rompre pendant qu'Hermione essayait de le faire se rasseoir. Il lui tira la langue mais se rassit quand même continuant à applaudir. Lilian sauta du tabouret, déposa le chapeau et rejoint la table des verts et argents qui l'ovationnait comme pour son frère. Il s'installa à coté d'Estéban qui lui fit un grand sourire et serra quelques mains. La répartition se termina à Zion, Elen qui fut envoyée à Poufsouffle. Le professeur McGonagall replia le parchemin et emporta avec elle le tabouret. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard s'installant à la droite du professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier se leva et le silence se fit aussitôt.

'-bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je n'ai que deux choses à vous dire, bon appétit !

Il se rassit et les élèves se mirent à applaudir. Aussitôt les plats apparurent sur les tables de la grande salle. Les anges se mirent à manger et discutant avec les élèves avec qui, ils allaient vivre pendant cette année. A la table des professeurs, Drago n'avait d'yeux que pour eux. Il capta leur regard et leur fit un signe discret de la main. Hermione et Ron en firent autant avant de repartir vers des discussions plus importantes.

'-dites moi, fit Ron, Albus vous a dit s'il avait trouvé un professeur de DCFM ?

'-non, répondit Hermione. Je ne sais pas du tout, tu sais quelques choses Dray ?

'-non plus, hier il m'a dit qu'il cherchait toujours…

'-excusez moi, Albus, dit Ron. Avez-vous trouvé un professeur de DCFM ?

Dumbledore le regard par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi lune et lui fit un sourire énigmatique.

'-le meilleur, dit il simplement avant de s'occuper de son assiette.

Ron haussa les sourcils puis regarda sa femme.

'-il a trouvé mais on ne saura rien.

'-demande à Minerva, fit Hermione.

Ron se retourna vers le professeur de métamorphose mais elle le prit de vitesse.

'-je ne sais pas qui est cette personne, Ronald !

Ron grimaça lorsqu'il entendit son prénom et fit un signe de dénégation à sa femme. Drago se tourna vers rogue qui picorait légèrement.

'-excuse moi, Severus… est ce que tu sais qui est le nouveau professeur de défense ?

Rogue le foudroya du regard et lui fit un sourire crispé.

'-oui, je le sais et tu le découvriras en même temps que les élèves !

Drago voulait répliquer mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps.

'-laisse tomber, on verra bien !

Il souffla un instant puis se plongea dans son repas. Le dîné fut copieux comme à chaque banquet et les desserts agréables. Même si Lilian et Estéban, ne les trouvaient pas aussi bon que ceux de leur père.

'-donc vous êtes les fils de Drago Malefoy et de Harry Potter, dit un garçon de troisième année aux Angel.

''-oui, répondit Lilian, pourquoi ça te choque ?

'-non… bien sur que non… c'est juste…

'-pas commun, finit une jeune fille de cinquième année non loin de celui qui avait posé la question.

'-en effet, répondit Estéban, ce n'est pas commun, mais nos pères ne sont pas communs !

'-ça c'est vrai, murmurèrent certaines filles un peu plus loin.

'-Et que fait Potter comme travail ? demanda un garçon corpulent en face de Lilian.

Il l'observa longuement, le foudroyant du regard par la même occasion.

'-ça ne te regarde pas ! Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il détourna le regard et tomba sur les yeux bleus de son frère.

'-faut qu'on envoie un hibou à papa, murmura-t-il à Estéban.

'-on le fera après le repas.

Ils prirent une autre glace puis dix minutes plus tard, les desserts disparurent à leur tour. Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la salle.

'-maintenant que nous nous sommes restaurés, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots. La première concerne le règlement de l'école. Les premières années n'ont pas le droit de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite ainsi que les autres élèves ! Mr Rusard, m'a aussi demandé de vous dire que la magie était interdite en dehors de vos salles de classe et de vos salles communes ! Les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch débuteront début octobre, si vous voulez faire partit de l'équipe de votre maison vous pourrez vous inscrire auprès du professeur Bibine. Je rappelle que les premières années ne peuvent pas jouer ou s'inscrire pour les sélections de Quidditch. Je souhaite également vous présentez pour ceux et celle qui ne les connaissent pas, les nouveaux professeurs. Le professeur Ron Weasley qui s'occupera des premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années en sortilège.

La salle se mit à applaudir joyeusement.

'-le professeur Hermione Weasley, continua Dumbledore, qui s'occupera elle aussi des trois premières années, en métamorphose.

Les applaudissements se firent encore attendre.

'-Le professeur Drago Malefoy, qui aura également les premières années pour les potions.

Tous les Serpentard avec Lilian et Estéban se mirent à applaudir et à acclamer Drago. Il leur fit un grand sourire et un signe de tête.

'-et enfin… je viens d'apprendre que votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal venait d'arriver…

Hermione, Ron et Drago se redressèrent sur leurs chaises. Les doubles portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent…

'-je vous présente le professeur Harry James Potter !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée où se trouvait Harry. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe rouge et sourit au professeur Dumbledore. Estéban et Lilian lui firent immédiatement un signe de la main. Harry leur sourit largement puis regarda Drago. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et le dévisageait. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui sembla le réveiller et Harry passa de l'autre coté de la table s'installant près de Dumbledore. Il salua les professeurs d'un signe de tête et les applaudissements se firent plus forts lorsque le directeur et Harry échangèrent une poignée de mains.

'-maintenant que tout le monde est présent, dit Dumbledore, je peux vous souhaiter à tous, une bonne nuit !

La grande salle se vida peu à peu, laissant l'euphorie liée à la découverte de leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, se dissiper doucement. Harry fut salué par le professeur McGonagall qui retenait ses larmes, un professeur Flitwick bondissant de joie, un Hagrid pleurant à chaude larme, l'écrasant contre son torse et un Rogue silencieux qui lui lança seulement un regard furibond. Hermione et Ron, l'étreignirent chaleureusement puis Harry fut ramené à la réalité par trois visages qui l'observaient. Le visage de ses deux fils et de son amour. Ils se jetèrent sur lui, pleurant et riant à la fois. C'était tout ce qu'avait souhaité Drago, dans ses prières secrètes. Dray lui fit un sourire resplendissant puis entraîna toute sa famille dans les nombreux couloirs de Poudlard. Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes, Harry tenant Drago par la taille et son fils Lilian par la main, Estéban, donnant la main à son autre père. Ils s'approchèrent enfin d'un tableau représentant merlin et Drago donna son mot de passe.

'-Amour éternel.

Il fit entrer les garçons et Harry, et ne s'étonna même pas de trouver les affaires de son amour dans ses appartements. Harry s'installa sur un canapé avec Estéban, Lilian et Drago.

'-alors ? demanda enfin Dray faisant apparaître une théière où infusait une tisane à la verveine et des tasses. Je crois que tu nous dois quelques explications.

'-on croyait qu'on n'allait pas te voir avant des jours ! S'exclama Lilian. Ce matin… tu nous as dit que… qu'on ne se verrait pas avant un certain temps !

'-tu le savais ? Demanda Estéban. Tu savais que tu serais ici et tu nous a rien dis !

'-non ! Répondit Harry aussitôt.

Il prit les mains de ses garçons et les serra fort.

'-pour tout vous dire, reprit-il, j'étais anéantit au départ du train, j'ai cru que l'on m'avait arraché une partie de moi ! Je suis rentré au manoir, je me suis terré dans notre chambre, Drago… pour réfléchir à l'avenir. J'avais décidé d'ouvrir un magasin sur Pré au Lard, je m'étais dis que j'irais faire toutes les démarches demain pour pouvoir vous rejoindre plus tôt… ensuite j'ai reçu une lettre de Dumbledore, me proposant le poste de professeur vacant. On a discuté par cheminée interposée, il m'a convaincu que je n'avais rien perdu de mes connaissances en défense puis j'ai accepté l'offre. J'ai rangé mes affaires, j'ai écris à Maud pour lui expliquer que je ne rentrerai pas de sitôt et je suis arrivée à Poudlard.

'-en tout cas, je suis plus que content, répliqua Estéban en se levant. J'ai mes deux papas et mon frère près de moi ! C'est tout ce que je voulais !

'-moi aussi mon ange, répondit Drago en le prenant dans ses bras. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes, je crois !

Harry lui fit son plus beau sourire puis servit une tisane à tous le monde.

'-je crois qu'on a deux garnements à ramener dans leur dortoir, mais avant tisane pour tout le monde !

'-oui, tu as raison, il est tard ! Répondit Dray. Hé ! Vous n'avez même pas dit à votre père dans quelle maison vous étiez !

'-pas la peine, dit Harry. SERPENTARD ! Je crois qu'ils ont pris ton coté obscur ! Ajouta-t-il avant de lui tirer la langue.

'-en fait le chapeau voulait m'envoyer à Gryffondor, répondit Lilian.

'-tiens, fit Harry, et tu lui as demandé d'aller à Serpentard ?

'-oui, je voulais rester avec Estéban !

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et le serra dans ses bras.

'-merci de veiller sur lui, murmura-t-il à son garçon.

Il embrassa la chevelure avant de le lâcher. Ils dégustèrent leur tisane discutant avec joie de l'arrivée de Harry puis se fut l'heure du départ.

'-allons-y ! fit Drago.

Il prit la main d'Estéban, Harry celle de Lilian puis prirent le chemin des cachots. Arrivé devant la toile qui cachait l'ouverture de la salle commune des Serpentard, Harry et Dray souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à leur garçon. Lorsque le tableau pivota, cachant l'entrée par la même occasion, Drago se jeta sur les lèvres de Harry. Il les dévora avec passion, les mordilla, les lécha, les caressa avec un plaisir non feint. Harry le serra davantage près de lui. Il inhalait son parfum si particulier qui lui torturait si agréablement les sens. Il sentait déjà une excitation montée en lui et un désir ensevelit en lui depuis le départ de Drago, refaire surface. Ils arrivèrent à se hisser jusqu'à une salle de classe vide, que Harry insonorisa, avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur Dray. Il se mit à effeuiller son amour, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui. Il traça une ligne d'amour de son cou à son torse, puis captura un téton déjà tendu. Il le mordilla doucement, lui faisant pousser un gémissement rauque, avant de les câliner avec son pouce. Il continua son exploration, atterrissant au nombril, la partie la plus sensible du corps de Drago. Il joua avec, un long moment, le faisant contracter ses abdominaux pour refouler les chatouillements qu'il ressentait. Harry fit apparaître des couvertures puis allongea Drago. Il recommença son manège encore un moment avant de s'occuper de la chair tendu à l'extrême de son ancien Némésis. Il passa ses mains sur les bourses, jouant avec en les caressant et en les malaxant. Il entreprit ensuite une caresse plus intime en le prenant dans sa bouche et en le léchant. Il embrassa le gland et le fit entrer entièrement dans sa bouche. Il suça doucement cette chair tendue, accompagnant son geste de mouvement de mains bien particulières. Les va-et-vient incessant de la bouche et de la main de Harry firent pousser des cris de bien-être à Drago, crispant ses mains sur les draps qui se trouvaient sur le sol. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée, sa voix beaucoup plus rauque lorsqu'il murmurait le prénom de Harry, puis dans un cri bestial, il se délivra. La semence chaude envahit la bouche du survivant et il n'en perdit pas une seule goûte. Il se redressa et embrassa Drago qui était dans un état second, entièrement nu dans cette salle de classe. Il tourna les yeux vers Harry et lui sourit.

'-je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

'-je t'aime aussi, répondit Harry.

Il embrassa doucement puis lui demanda s'il voulait continuer leur danse sensuelle dans cette salle. Drago lui fit un sourire lubrique et acquiesça.

'-re-testons cette salle !

Il se jeta sur Harry et l'effeuilla de la même manière. Il l'embrassa, le caressa, le mordilla avec la même ardeur. Il se retrouva bientôt aussi dévêtu que Drago, leur intimité se heurtant les faisant gémir. Drago s'allongea entraînant avec lui Harry. Il l'observa quelque temps, lui caressant les cheveux, souriant à l'ange couché à ses cotés.

'-tu es vraiment beau, Dray.

Celui-ci rougit doucement. Harry captura ses lèvres délicatement. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, se relâchant seulement pour reprendre leurs souffles. Harry attaqua son cou, le picorant chaque centimètre de peau. Drago n'y tenant plus, lui mordilla à son tour, laissant vagabonder ses doigts sur son corps, le caressant, le découvrant à chaque mouvement. Harry retint un cri quand la main de Dray lui frôla l'entre jambe. Il lui sourit et recommença sa torture, lui murmurant à l'oreille d'une voix rauque qui voulait l'entendre crier son nom. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps avant que Harry ne hurle un Drago plus que bruyant. Harry le serra dans ses bras et le dévora les lèvres. Il passa sur lui et des plus délicatement, il commença à le préparer en lui faisant lécher ses doigts. Il entra doucement un premier doigt, puis un deuxième accompagnant son geste de petit mouvement de ciseaux pour l'habituer à cette intrusion. Enfin il mit un troisième doigt et commença le va-et-vient. Drago se mit à gémir pour finir par crier, tant l'extase le prenait. Harry fit apparaître un pot de lubrifiant et retira délicatement ses doigts. Il s'en enduisit sur son intimité puis se prépara à entrer.

Il avança petit à petit pour ne pas faire mal à Drago, puis voyant qu'il bougeait pour le faire progresser, il entra d'un coup. Il ondula encore et encore, caressant son amour pour qu'il ait deux fois plus de plaisir. Ils haletaient, s'embrassaient avec fureur, frappant à chaque coup la prostate, se procurant un plaisir plus très loin du nirvana. Ils se serraient fort l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils avaient peur de se perdre dans les yeux de l'autre, se meurtrissant la peau, laissant de petits trace rouge, témoignage d'un amour sauvage. Ils continuèrent encore plusieurs minutes, puis dans un cri de bête, Harry se libéra en même temps que Drago. Il s'effondra sur lui, le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la transpiration perlant sur son front.

Il embrassa Drago puis vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il tira une petite couverture sur eux et souffla d'aise.

'-c'était génial, murmura Drago. C'était… trop bon ! Tu m'as fais tellement de bien !

'-tu m'en as fait aussi, je te rassure, répondit Harry en riant.

Drago pouffa avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

'-tu te souviens de cette salle ? Demanda-t-il après un court silence.

Harry laissa vagabonder son regard sur la pièce puis sourit largement à Drago.

'-oui… c'est là que je t'ai dis que tu hantais mon esprit !

'-c'est aussi là, que nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois !

'-puis Rogue entrait et me collait pendant un mois !

Drago explosa de rire bientôt suivit par Harry.

'-on ferrait bien de retourner dans nos appartements avant de tomber sur mon parrain ! Je le vois déjà, les yeux exorbités en nous voyant ainsi, nu comme des vers, dans une salle de classe.

Harry rigola encore plus avant de se retourner sur le ventre et de se retrouver face à la porte. Il se figea immédiatement, les yeux rivés sur un point fixe. Drago qui l'avait vu faire, regarda aussitôt vers la porte. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit son cher parrain, les yeux exorbités comme il l'avait prédit.

'-pro… pro… professeur Rogue, bégaya Harry en se redressant, se cachant derrière une couverture et accessoirement derrière Drago.

'-pot… Potter ! Drago… mais… mais…

'-on est désolé, Sévi, répliqua Drago amusé. Mais…

'-il n'y a pas de mais ! Vous allez vous habiller et forniquer ailleurs ! C'est clair ! Hurla Rogue. Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! Vous avez vos appartements, par Merlin ! Alors utilisez-les !

Et sur ses mots, Rogue pivoine, se retourna faisant voler ses robes puis claqua la porte. Harry souffla longuement puis commença à rire.

'-je crois qu'on l'a traumatisé ! Dit il entre deux rire.

Drago haussa les épaules et se retourna vers Harry.

'-je crois qu'il est plus que temps de retourner chez nous ! Et soit sur, qu'il nous ferra payer ça !

'-je sais, dit il en souriant. Ce n'est pas grave, ça me rappellera le bon vieux temps !

Il explosa de rire et fut bientôt suivit par Drago. Ils riaient de leurs mésaventures, de leur amour, de leur bonheur à nouveau partagé, de leur plaisir à être ensemble dans un lieu qu'ils aimaient tant.

Les rêves de Harry avaient enfin été exaucés. Il était heureux avec Drago, heureux avec ses anges… heureux tout simplement. La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui. Elle lui avait réservé bien des malheurs mais cette fois c'était fini, il avait la vie devant lui pour pouvoir profiter, au mieux, de sa famille et de ses proches.

**Fin**.

* * *

Voila Voila! C'est enfin fini... je suis fière d'avoir mené au terme cette nouvelle fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus! Je ne suis pas contre une dernière review lol, pour me dire si vous avez aimé mdr!

Alors c'est l'heure des annonces lol! Autant vous le dire de suite, je ne sais pas encore si j'écrirai une suite à angel... pour l'instant je suis entrain de récolter des idées lol et j'en ai pas assez pour écrire une fiction complète... donc vous aurez probablement de mes nouvelles sur une histoire tout autre, que je rédige en ce moment avec l'une d'entre vous! mais je vous donnerai le titre de cette fiction quand je répondrai à votre derniere review mdr! (si personne ne m'écris je ne pourrais pas vous donner le titre de la fiction! nan c'est pas du chantage mdr!) voila!

La prochaine fiction que je co-écrirais avec Just-Lulu, sera là d'ici... un mois ou plus... je ne peux pas etre plus précise!

**MERCI DE M'AVOIR SUIVI JUSQU'AU TERME DE CETTE FICTION**

**Démone**.


	12. RAR

Hello à tous ! Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour les reviews que vous avez laissé àchaque chapitre! Je suis vraiment touchée et contente de vous avoir fait passer un bon moment avec cette fiction! Je vais une dernière fois répondre aux reviews !

**Oxaline** : Je te remercie pour les reviews que tu m'as laissé! A bientot!

**Just-Lulu** : Coucou miss! Merci pour la review ça fait toujours aussi plaisir! La fin d'angel snif... mais bon j'essaie d'écrire une suite donc normalement... c'est pour bientot! et pour notre fiction! Motivation miss! allez ne m'abandonne pas! please lol Allez à bientot sur msn et sur fanfiction! Bisous!

**Lily** : Merci pour la review et pour les compliments! Je suis vraiment ravie d'avoir pu encore une fois finir une fiction! donc j'espère que tu seras présente pour les prochaines ! Gros bisous! A bientot!

**Jade**: Merci pour le commentaire et merci pour tous les messages que tu m'as laissé! On se voit de tout façon sur msn! n'hésite pas à m'écire! Bisous et à bientot!

**PotterXMalefoy** : Merci beaucoup pour la review! ça fait super plaisir et j'espère que tu répondras présente pour les prochaines! Je te fais de gros bisous et te dis à très bientot! Bye!

**Titi-anaelle-malefoy** : Merci pour le commentaire! Tu diras à ta meilleure amie que je suis super contente qu'elle t'ai conseillé ma fiction! Puisqu'elle ta plu! donc merci aussi à elle de l'avoir lu et merci à toi d'avoir laissé un commentaire! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire! Big bisous et à bientot!

**La-shinegami** : Merci pour le commentaire! Ca m'a fait super plaisir! je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plu et j'espère que tu continueras à me lire! Big Bisou!

**Omi** : hello miss! merci pour la review et les compliments ! Ca me touche enormément! Pour ce qui est de la suite d'angel... lol c'est à lire plus bas mdr et sinon... j'ai préféré arrêté ma fiction à l'entrée des anges à poudlard car mon prologue débutait la bas! voila tout! sinon, j'espère que tu continueras à me lire! big bisous! et a bientot!

**Tadzio** : Merci pour la review! Ca fait hyper plaisir de voir et surtout de lire tant de compliment donc merci encore et à bientot !

**Jessy** : Merci pour la review! et pour la suite et bien dès que c'est fait (si ca se fait) je t'envoie un email! big bisous! démone!

**Mini pouce06** : hello Miss! merci pour la review ça fait super plaisir! malheureusement, si je fais une suite à angel, je peux te confirmer qu'il n'y aura pas de mpreg... parce que c'est dure à écrire, parce que... je préfère les voir en pleine forme mdr (harry et dray) et voili ! j'espère que tu liras qd mm la suite, (si suite il y a) Big bisous! démone!

**Mily Black** : Merci pour la review! Elle m'a un peu fait peur pour tout te dire, quand j'ai lui je suis mitigée... décu... je me suis dis aille... je vais ramasser lol mais non! donc merci beaucoup lol C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait plus grand chose à dire, l'histoire étant les retrouvailles entre harry et sa famille... une fois terminé, il n'y a plus gd chose à faire lol c'est pour ça que si je publie la suite (qu'y est en écriture lol) les angel auront considérablement grandi! voila je ne dis rien de plus! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire! Big Bisous! Démone

**Rebecca Black** : Hello! je suis contente que tu ais aimé! C'est vrai que les slash en eux même sont pas terrible lol, moi ce que je préfère c'est bien evidemment le couple harry/drago, parce qu'il ne se fera jamais mdr mais aussi la capacité qu'on peut avoir à écrire sur eux! Il y a tellement à dire! sinon les lemon... et bien, c'est pas ma tasse de thé! parce que c'est dur à écrire et en plus il faut avoir une idée assez précise... ce qui n'est point mon cas... donc imagination lol voila! en esperant que tu liras (peut etre ) la suite d'angel ou une autre de mes fictions! Big bisous!

**Théalie** : Hello miss! Merci pour cette review! ca fait plaisir, surtout que tu m'en as laissé à tous les chapitres donc un grand merci à toi! Je suis hyper contente que tu ai aimé cette fiction et que tu l'ai suivi jusqu'au bout! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire! Big bisous et à bientot!

**Amy Keira** : merci pour la review! et pour toutes les autres! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire! gros bisous!

**Hermionearwen2000** : Merci pour le commentaire! Bisous!

**Bilou** : Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus! A bientot !

**Sahada** : Ma chere petite sahada! Tes reviews sont un délice mdr! merci beaucoup pour le compliment et je suis fiere d'avoir une lectrice comme toi! Big bisous et J'espère que tu continueras à me lire! bisous

**Marie Malefoy** : merci pour la review! Moi aussi j'espère en ecrire plein d'autre! lol et j'espère que tu continueras à me lire! Gros bisous et à bientot!

**Sélène** : merci pour le commentaire! et oui, c'est vrai je suis une fausse sadique lol je ne pouvais pas laisser harry tout seul dans ce manoir, parce qu'il se serait ennuyé mdr et parce que je tiens à ma vie ptdr! voila! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire ! bisous!

**Niil-iste** : hello! Merci pour cet ultime review lol je suis contente que tu ai aimé et je peux te dire qu'il y aura (a priori, si pas de souci, de contre tps, ou autre...) une suite lol donc j'espère que tu seras là pour répondre présente! Bisous et à bientot!

**BadAngel666** : Merci pour cette review qui m'a beaucoup touché! Moi aussi je vous aime lol parce que c'est grace à vous si je continue à écrire! Ca me fait super plaisir et normalement une suite est prévu! Big Bisous et à bientot!

**Marion Moune** : Merci pour tes reviews! ca me faisait tjs plaisir! j'aurai voulu continuer encore et encore cette fiction mais l'histoire devait se terminer là! mais je suis entrain de me concentrer pour une suite donc patience! Allez à bientot et bisous!

**Vif d'Or** : Merci pour les commentaires! Ca me touche que tu me lises et que tu me donnes ton avis! Donc j'espère que tu seras encore là pour une suite eventuelle et pour mes autres fictions! Je t'embrasse! Démone!

**Vert Emeraude** : Hello miss! Comment vas-tu depuis msn lol Je tenais à te remercier pour toutes les reviews que tu m'as laissé, elles m'ont fait super plaisir et j'espère que tu seras là pour les prochaines! je te fais plein de bisous et à bientot!

**Crystal d'Avalon** : salut Crys, je suis contente que cette fiction t'ai plus! je suis entrain de rédiger une suite eventuelle donc patience lol si ca me convient, elle sera publié! voila en attendant, gros bisous et à bientot!

**Ingrid** : Merci pour le commentaire miss! Ne t'inquiete pas, j'ai laissé tout ces détails dans angel pour justement le cas ou j'écrirais une suite lol voila (sachant que j'y pense bcp!) enfin j'espère que tu continueras à me lire! en attendant une nouvelle fiction, big bisous!

**Onarluca** : Merci pour le commentaire! J'ai pris également beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fiction, et j'espère que tu répondras présente pour la prochaine! bisous et à bientot!

**Lilounatic** : hello you! alors un gros merci pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup fait rire lol j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cet epilogue, parce que c'était la fin, d'abord mais aussi pour la petite note d'humour à la fin avec rogue! lol j'm le traumatisé mdr! enfin voila pour ce qui est de ma fiction avec Just-lulu... les renseignements seront plus bas! j'espère que tu me liras encore! Big Bisou et à bientot!

**Kungzoune** : Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire d'ailleurs lol! A bientot et gros bisous!

**Eni** : salut you! je tenais à te remercier pour toutes les reviews que tu m'as laissé! elles mont fait super plaisir et j'espère que tu continueras à me lire! Big Bisous Démone!

**Serpentis-draco** : Merci pour tes reviews! Elles m'ont fait super plaisir! Bisous à bientot!

**Tchii** : Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews! Cétait un plaisir de te lire! A bientot et merci encore! Bisous!

Voila c'est fini! je tenais également à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu (sans laisser de reviews) et les autres qui m'en ont laissé dans les autres chapitres! **Yogane, Lou, Shinobu-su, Michat, Atalante de Tebas, Hanna, Katewalker, Fliflou, Ichy-chan, Yuki-chan, Lelou, Artoung, Marine Malefoy, Shany-blue Pendragon, Lilyne-chan, Slydawn, Miss Felton/Malefoy, Tama, Drake Miako, Anaxarete Amaurea, Vega264, Alinencb54, Artemis Trimegiste, Shiefali, Kimmy lyn, Darla, Etenia, Lyna Shi, Freddie co, Cltho, Winnie Spike, Lilyli, Anize B, Jade Potter, Duoxheero, Noix de coco, Lovely A, Karo, Arwen65, Ipikou3, Eiliss, Zaika et PotterMalefoyGirl. **

* * *

Voila pour les remerciements!

parlons de chose sérieuse lol J'écris en ce moment une suite potentielle à Angel ! Je ne sais pas encore si je la publierai mais il n'y a pas de raison, pour l'instant je suis assez satisfaite du chapitre un, donc je pense qu'il sera bientot publier! le titre sera :

**Nous ne sommes pas des anges !**

Je ne dis rien de son contenu car il risque de changer et je ne suis pas sur de la publier donc patience!

Quelque chose que je suis pratiquement sur de publier, si tout se passe bien! Sera une fiction que je co-écris avec **Just-lulu**! Elle s'appelera :

**Prince of Persia**

Et apparaitra sous le pseudo, **Demoniac Lulu** !

Pour les détails, il faudra attendre sa parution! Il aura plusieurs genres... aventure, romance, suspence, mort et amour! Bref une super histoire lol! Mais c'est à parraitre lol! dans je ne sais pas combien de temps! Voila pour les fictions à venir!

J'espère en tout cas, que vous continuerez à me lire!

**A BIENTOT ! DEMONE !**


End file.
